Lover's return spell
by sissou
Summary: Hermione is in her fifth year. Like Harry and the other students, she can't forget what happened in the maze. But mostly, she's feeling guilty: she didn't help Diggory when he asked for it. Could bringing Cedric back to life be the perfect way to redeem herself?
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

I was walking to the library, -holding just like usual, a pile of books in the arms. All those books were related to spells which could help Harry in his third task. Even if my best friend had survived the first two, I was still scared for him: after the dragons and a lake full of mermaids, I knew that the last task wouldn't be a piece of cake. However, now we were prepared, Harry had worked many spells that could be useful in the maze; but I prefered to be careful, that's why I was still going to the library everyday to look through some helpful books. Ron hadn't stopped to repeat that I was getting paranoid, but I wasn't: students had been killed during this tournament.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone bumped into me, making all my books fall down on the floor. I sighed and knelt down to pick them up, perfectly aware thatt I wouldn't receive any assistance.

"I'm sorry. Let me help you" I heard though.

The boy knelt down and I widened my eyes in surprise when I recognized his "pretty" face: it was Cedric Diggory.

I didn't know a lot about him, except that he was the first Hogwarts' champion (and in principle, the only one) and we had quickly met during the Quidditch World Cup. Although he was smiling and being quite friendly, we hadn't had the chance to talk. Never. Ron and his brothers didn't like him merely because an old resentment and maybe some jealousy: Cedric was the good-looking student of the school and any girl would be honoured to be his girlfriend. Well "any", not me though: I wasn't like the other girls. I have never read a fashion magazine or never thought of talking about boys and first kisses. Plus, Cedric was so far from my kind of boy, he was a little too popular for a bookworm girl like me.

He knelt down and picked some books. "It's fine. I kind of got used to it. All those books are too heavy, anyway" I said, frowning. "Then why do you keep carrying them around?" he naturally asked . I couldn't help myself to smirk and looked down at the floor, preparing a sarcastic response. "You don't know who I am, I guess. And that's quite logical after all, you are certainly too busy with your gang to take a look at you other schoolmates".

Even if I sounded rude, Cedric genuinely smiled at me.

"I know who you are", he stated. I glanced at him, curious to hear his answer. "You're a Gryffindor".

The satisfied look on his face, it was like he had just resolved the Sphynx enygma.

"And you found it out all by yourself, I assume", I teased as I shot a quick glance at my robes.

Cedric followed my look and saw my red lion badge. The genuine surprise on his face made it feel like he hadn't thought of taking a look at it, like I had just given him the idea.

He shook his head as we both stood up..

"Your name is Hermione Granger and you're the brightest student of your House, maybe even of the school. You like reading and astaying in the library. You have the answer to all the professors' questions, especially Snape's", he smirked when mentionning his name. "And you're also a faithful friend and a brave witch."

I kept quiet, feeling my cheeks turning red. Cedric stared at me and smiled.

"But maybe I've found out all this only by glancing at your badge" he added.

I was not scared to admit it, -okay, I was actually terrified to-, but this boy had just shut me up. I couldn't find anything to respond. I had misjudged him, quite harshly, and he had showed me wrong, with tact.

"I'm sorry", I stammered, ashamed of my behaviour, cause if there was one thing I hated, it was to misjudge people with no good reasons. And I had just done it, I had judged a book by its cover: because Cedric Diggory was the Golden boy, because he was popular, I had concluded he could be a bit shallow, or let's say I had concluded he was completely out of my world.

"I was wrong about you" I murmured avoiding any eye contact. Cedric stared at me, and I practically held my breath when my look plunged into into his grey eyes. "No problem. Maybe you were too busy with your own gang to really know what kind of guy I am", he answered with an amused smile. Unlike me, when he said this, his voice was friendly and bare of sarcasm.

Cedric held me the books he gathered. "Thank you", I simply replied. I turned my back to him, unwilling to look at him any longer. I had behaved so laughably, I thought I would never be able to face him anymore. I walked along the corridor, already thinking of a way to avoid him during the next days, and even months. I sighed a sigh of relief, when I remembered that the next year was going to be his last one.

"Hermione" he called. I reluctantly turned around. Why was he torturing with his kindness. I wanted to beat myself up and I was deeply hoping he could ignore me, treat me like a pariah. His despise would help to stop feeling guilty and stupid. "I noticed your books treat about protective spells. I need to learn some before the third task. Maybe you could help me?", he hesitantly asked.

_"Sure! let's spend some time together after this awkward moment. I know I will love it". _

Just the thought of facing him so soon was unbearable. And that's when I said those stupid words. "I'm not sure it's a good idea. I mean, Harry is my best friend."

Even if Cedric remained calm, his eyes didn't lie to me. He was disappointed, maybe even hurt. What was wrong with me? Why did I tell him this? I didn't even mean it. Of course, Harry was my best friend, and so what? Cedric was Harry's contestant, but he wasn't mine. The truth is that I used this dumb excuse only because I couldn't stand the idea to get acquainted with someone who had shut me up.

"It doesn't matter" Cedric quickly spoke in, wanting to put an end to this conversation."Say good luck to Harry for me". I wanted to stop him, tell him I didn't mind helping him but my mouth never obeyed my mind. I just watched him turn and leave.

This was the last time I saw Cedric Diggory alive.

* * *

**Author's note: So give me your impressions. I apologize for my English. I'll try to update the first chapter soon. This prologue is kind of a flash-back, and don't forget this is a Cedric/Hermione pairing.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**


	2. I should have said yes

It was October, and even if Halloween was close, students were not in a festive mood.

The Hufflepuff house was silent and bereaved. Even the newcoming first-year students were feeling grief about the loss of one of them.

The Ravenclaw house didn't feel better, even if the death of Cedric Diggory wasn't as heavier as it was for the Hufflepuffs, the students were uneasy and concerned for someone from their House: Cho Chang. She had been Cedric's girlfriend and was really in a big pain, but I couldn't ignore the looks she was giving to Harry. That was such an offence to Cedric's memory: he was dead, she could at least wait before making goo-goo eyes to another boy!

But even if I disapproved Cho's behaviour, I couldn't pretend she wasn't unhappy, cause she truly was. Every time I watched her passing by the Hufflepuff table, or the Quidditch teams' photographs, I could see in her face all her sorrow, all her chagrin. And just for this, I could never really blame her.

The Gryffindor house was a little stronger concerning Cedric's death. The lion students were known to be brave and strong, and now they were proving it very well. But more than that, they were concerned for one of them, for my friend: Harry Potter.

My best friend was still quiet about the maze. A lot of us wanted to know what had happened after he and Cedric grabbed the Cup, but I didn't. I didn't want to know how it exactly happened.

I knew that Who-must-not-be-named had killed Cedric, and this piece of information was enough for me. If I listened to Harry's story, I knew I couldn't be able to sleep anymore, or that all my dreams would be filled with this tragic moment: Cedric's soul leaving his body in front of my best friend's eyes.

I could say that the more "unemotional" were the Slytherins, but this wasn't a surprise, was it?

I heard even some of them make jokes about Cedric's death. How could people remain so insensitive face to this violent death? Often, I wanted to jinx them, just like Harry wanted to, but fortunately for them, Snape was always around to calm us down, or maybe should I say to protect those prats and take off points from us. Gryffindor House had never lost so many points during the first month of school.

Dumbledore had decided to pay homage to Cedric and now in the big corridor leading to the Hufflepuffs' common room, he had fixed a frame with a picture of him smiling. Even if it was an act of kindness, I considered it like a torture. Harry and I were always taking roundabout roads when we absolutely needed to go to this part of the castle. It wasn't just a whim, but walking past his portrait was still too painful, especially for Harry.

Sometimes I thought I was being self-centered, I would never stop blaming myself for refusing to Cedric, but what was Harry feeling when he was the one who watched him die in front of him? Guilt was eating me up, and yet it was only about a "no". I would love to believe that my answer hadn't influenced his fate, but I wasn't able to. Who knows how the situation could have turned out if I had agreed to teach him those spells. Maybe one of them would have saved him and brought him back to his family.

And now, I was trying to quiet my screaming guilt by helping my friends as mush as I could. Even if the last year, I complained about doing their homeworks, now I was feeling relief whenever Ron or Harry were asking for my help. Does that make me crazy? I don't know, but it was the only way I had found to turn this little voice saying _"you didn't help him when he needed it" _into a whisper_._

In the other hand, I had become very touchy with my two friends. I was always arguing with Ron or Harry. A little thing could make me cry for hours. And that's what happened one night, when I forced Ron and Harry to let me help them with their transfiguration homework.

"Hermione, McGonagall gave us three weeks for this homework. We can wait", Ron said. "No, we can't", I exclaimed. "I can help you, now".

"The work is quite easy. You're not forced to help us » Harry murmured in a calm voice, trying to to put the situation at ease.

This was so unfair. Even Harry didn't want to help me ease my conscience. Even my best friend couldn't see the pain I was in. "But I _must_ help you", I cried out, feeling powerless as tears were falling down my face. My knowledge was my only ability, how could I help the people I care about if they wouldn't let me use it.

Harry and Ron stared at me with widened eyes. Their reaction had the knack to get me even more angry. "Hermione, you are definitely nuts. It's just a schoolwork", Ron chuckled. I stood up, all the students in the library were looking at me. "That's more than a schoolwork. So, now shut it, and let me help you."

"You should calm down" Harry insisted. I shook my head. "But what's the matter with you two? I'm offering you my time and my energy. Damn it, just take them", I cried. I wiped my tears away, but that was useless, they were still falling down my cheeks, out of my control

Ron and Harry looked at each other in a concerned way. "I reckon you've always blamed us for doing our homework, but now you've found the perfect way to be left in peace. We'll never ask for your help anymore. Satisfied?" Ron said.

I felt my heart burning in my chest. Was he really thinking this was all a strategy to get rid of them? This boy had the most twisted brain I had ever seen. "Are you completely idiot or simply deaf? I told you that I must help you". I wasn't able to focus on my words anymore, my guilt had taken the upper hand and was talking instead of me. "I've changed my mind, just please let me help you, Diggory" I cried out.

I put my hand over my mouth to stop talking, letting out a little squeal of surprise. Harry startled and holed the parchment he was writing on with his quill.

"Diggory?" Ron repeated in surprise. I felt vulnerable, exposed in front of my friends. I sobbed as I left the library, my bag still on the table but I didn't care, I just needed to run away.

I rushed down the stairs, ran across the corridors and froze when I recognized the particular place where my legs had taken me to. This was my banished corridor. I held my head up forcing myself to confront the photograph: Cedric Diggory was friendly smiling at me. The deja-vu feeling left an acid taste on my tongue. Why couldn't he be mad at me?

I let out a sob when I remembered him giving me this same smile when we met in the corridor that day. Well, before I had made it vanished with my cruel answer.

I took a step closer to wall, and brushed the photograph with my fingers.

"I am so sorry. I should have said yes" I finally let go. "I should have offered you all my time to help you".

Cedric was still smiling, and this sight got me even more mad. He was dead and could never listen to my apologize. It was too late. I It had taken me too long to form this apology. I could try my best and cry every night in front of this photograph, I would get nothing more than this perfect and neutral smile.

I left the corridor but just before I turned towards the stairs I thought I heard a long and desperate sob.


	3. Message on the frame

When I came back into the common room, I found Harry sitting on the sofa staring at the fire. Even if he didn't move an inch, I knew he was waiting for me.

"We brought your bag back" he said with no emotion in the voice, as if this was a mere introduction to the real conversation "Ginny put it in the girls room"

"Okay" I whispered as I wiped away any trace of my dry tears off my cheeks. " I'm heading to bed ". I quickly made my way to the stairway, the last thing I wanted was to talk about my hysterics in the library. "We need to talk" Harry murmured louder than before, and finally looking at me.

I froze a few seconds thinking of a way to escape (like run upstairs and lock myself in), then I took a deep breath and turned around to face him. I slowly made my back to the couch and sat next to him, in silence. I tried to calm down, preparing my lies. Harry's big green eyes were observing me, they were like a radar on me.

"What happened with Cedric?" he asked. Harry was the only Gryffindor calling the Hufflepuff boy by his first name. And hearing it coming his mouth, many months after the third task made my heart take a new speed.

"What do you mean?" I said feigning a smile. My friend sighed, not in frustration but in disappointment as if he didn't expect to actually try to lie to him. "Hermione, please. We know you're a great liar around professors but it doesn't work with me". I cringed: my strong friendship with Harry could sometimes be a real handicap for my privacy. I had to forget the lies' idea.

"So, what happened with Cedric? Had he asked you something?". My eyes burned right away, close to pour new tears. My throat was irritated, so much that I wondered if I'll be able to let some sound out. "A couple of days before the third task" I whispered "Digg…he asked for my help with spells and I said no "

"You said no?". Harry looked particularly surprised.

I shook my head, holding back my tears.

"Please don't. Don't judge me. Not tonight " I begged. My own feelings were already doing all the job.

Harry certainly noticed my sorrow because he didn't add a word and nodded.

"I still don't understand why I refused, I just know I did. I'd like to be given the opportunity to change my answer so badly, but it's too damn late. I messed up and there is no coming back. Now I wish I could just redeem myself "

To my great surprise, I didn't cry. I felt one single tear fall down my cheek, maybe my eyes had cried enough for the day, yet I doubted it. Harry took a deep breath.

"Hermione, I'm not going to let you do Ron's schoolworks and mine because this is certainly not the solution" he first stated. I silently nodded uncapable of looking at him. I felt his gaze on me as he took a more serious voice. "Besides, I'd want you to believe me when I'm saying you have nothing to feel guilty about, but I know this won't be enough "

I agreed with a shake of head. I was surprised to see how much Harry did know me. Then I realized than, he, more than anyone else could really understand what I was feeling and going through. He was the perfect confident, and he might even help me.

"But what can I do to feel better?" I asked, finally looking him right in the eye. Harry cleared his throat, ready to speak up but finally kept quiet. He gave me a sad smile. "I am still looking for the answer" he said.

I closed my heavy eyelids and sighed. I felt his hands wrap around my back and he hugged me tight. I held my arms up and embraced him too as I rested my chin over his shoulder. I felt exhausted as if I'd been carrying all the weight of the world. Call it guilt, I call it my punishment.

* * *

The next week, I felt relatively fine, the Halloween's decorations were encouraging the students to momentarily forget about the recent tragedy. During the dinner, I decided I would enjoy the night too. Ginny and I were chatting when she whispered to me.

"By the way, have you got news from Krum?"

I let out a laugh. I knew Ginny Weasley enough to understand what she was implying.

"I told you that Viktor is only a friend" I said.

Ron who was stuffing himself up with everything called "food" nodded in agreement.

"Krum is a nice bloke, really". I widened my eyes in surprise. He had criticized him so much last year, that I wondered if he liked him now just because he was in Bulgaria, far from Hogwarts. "But he's maybe a bit too uptight" Ron added.

I sighed. Ron could never stop criticizing Viktor Krum.

"Ron, you are definitely the most uptight one" Ginny exclaimed. "Hermione needs a cute guy" she said with a pride grin.

Lavender took a closer seat, obviously interested by the new discussion's topic.

"Well", she started, as if she was the love/boys expert." The more good-looking boy in Hogwarts I know is…" Lavender suddenly got quiet and coughed.

It took me a couple of seconds to understand why a heavy atmosphere was now hanging above us. Lavender looked away, just as Ginny and I did. Nevillle who was listening took a serious look and murmured.

"Did you now about the Hufflepuff homage to Diggory?". Ginny shook her head no. "Well Dumbledore allowed the Hufflepuffs but also all the students to leave a personal message on the frame".

"That's a wonderful idea" I exclaimed. I pictured the frame full of pieces of parchments.

"Yeah, but this morning when I walked in the corridor, there were only Hufflepuffs' and some Ravenclaws' notes"

I opened my mouth in shock. "And what about us?" I asked not even mentioning the Slytherin House.

"Only a note from the team to congratulate Diggory for being a good Quidditch captain" Neville explained.

"And that's all?".

My friends eyed me.

"Actually, only a few of us really knew him" Ginny stated.

I sihrugged off and drank some pumpkin juice. I didn't consider it was a plausible argument. Diggory was everyone's schoolmate; we all owed him recognizing.

Maybe I didn't know Cedric Diggory but I wanted to write a message about the bit I had learned about him. And perharps; this note would be the solution to my issue.

* * *

After the dinner, I intentionally dragged along the corridors preciously holding my piece of parchment. It was all quiet and my footsteps sounded noisy in those empty corridors. When I was sure I was alone, I took a deep breath and went into my cursed corridor. I stood in front of the frame: last time I had seen it there was only the photograph, now Cedric's portrait was surrounded by a bunch of notes.

I gave a last look at my own.

_"To a smiling and friendly boy who would give interest to others, from a Gryffindor who would have liked to learn more about him."_

Was this note too strict? Should I add an affectionate word, or, at least, a friendly one? Should I sign the message with my name? I shook my head to clear up my mind of all these questions. I didn't know Cedric Diggory enough to be "casual" on the frame. Besides, it would sound hypocrite knowing that I had never been a friend to him and that I had blown up the only opportunity to help him out.

I sighed and finally pinned my parchment onto the frame.

Since it seemed there was no one in the corridors, I decided I would stay a bit to read some of the messages. Neville was right, most of the notes were from Cedric's friends. Some others were neutral "Rest In Peace", and some were funny.

My attention dwelled on a message pinned on the down right corner. I took a step closer and read it aloud.

_"This year, we've lost our Quidditch captain, our prefect, our roommate, but today I am losing my best friend, my confident and my brother. You were our Champion a long time before this Tournament."_

I looked at the bottom of the parchment and frowned when I noticed the note was anonymous.

"I wonder who wrote this" I murmured.

This note was so authentic and heartfelt that I wanted to know who it was from. The author should have put his name on it.

"Scott wrote it! How many times again should I hear this question?" a male voice said with an annoyed but mostly frustrated tone of voice. I jumped in surprise and frantically looked around trying to find the troublemaker.

"Who's there?" I said, trying to keep a low voice although I was in panic. I didn't want to be caught by Snape or Umbridge this late. The corridor was empty and quiet. I held my wand out: now that Voldemort was back, the wizrd world wasn't safe anymore.

"I said, who's there? I heard you, you know"

"You can hear me?" the male voice asked sounding as surprised as I was.

"Who's talking?" I shouted, no longer able to keep my cool. I held my wand tighter. "Where are you? I want to see you, now"

A tall silhouette walked across the wall and looked at me. "Can you really hear me?" he asked, the voice full of hope. I dropped down my wand when I identified it.

"Diggory?" I murmured.


	4. This can't be true

I shrieked in shock, and the sound resonated in all the castle. I couldn't believe what I was seeing: Cedric Diggory, the prefect of Hufflepuff and the Quidditch captain, one of the Triwizard tournament's competitor who was killed by You-know-who was in front of me, or maybe should I say his ghost. No more body, only a transparent and whitish entity modelling the boy's silhouette and features was floating in the middle of my definitely cursed corridor.

He stared at me with surprise. "Granger" he exclaimed "you can also see me, can't you?". I could feel a hint of satisfaction in his voice. My body became incredibly too heavy for my shaking legs. They bended under my weight and I painfully collapsed on the floor.

"This can't be true" I whispered to myself. I felt like my nose wasn't able to find the air anymore, I had to openmy mouth to breathe.

Gazing at at the ground, my hand ran over the slabs looking for my wand. When my fingers felt it, they took a weak grasp of it and I got up. I flattened myself against the wall, breathing heavily, trying to keep standing on my two feet.

"Don't be afraid" Diggory's ghost said. He moved closer to me but finally stepped back after second-thought. "I don't want to scare you" he swore, holding a hand up towards me. I glanced all around me trying to find the best path to run away. "Please, don't leave" he exclaimed as he figured out my intentions. "You're the only person who can see and hear me". I frowned, surprised by his revelation. There were so many ghosts in the school: Myrtle, Nearly Headless Nick, the Bloody Baron…How could I be the first person to meet him?

"Miss Granger" a female voice yelled in outrage.

Cedric's ghost and I turned and saw Dolores Umbridge. I quietly sighed. Actually I shouldn't be surprised: my stupid shrieking had certainly been shriller than a Mandrake's one. Umbridge's small and round body walked up the corridor and stopped in front of me, next to Cedric's entity who was scowling at her.

"What are you doing out of your common room at this late hour?" she lectured.

Still leaning on the wall, I glanced at Cedric's floating silhouette. Umbridge, surprised, followed my look. She then glanced back at me and frowned. Cedric shook his head with a non-astonished look. "I told you you were the only person who knows I'm here". I opened my eyes wide in surprise, unable to break my look on him.

"Miss Granger, are you listening?" Umbridge asked " I hope this isn't a vain attempt to avoid my question?" I regained consciousness, at least, as much as I was able to in this moment.

"I...I'm sorry " I babbled, finally turning my attention to her. She was looking me up and down, as if I was insane. I wasn't! The ghost of the boy who was killed was talking to me!

"I wanted to pin my note on the frame at an off-peak hour" I finally justified.

Umbridge peered at the frame and winced. " If this…homage " she coughed as if it wasn't the suitable word " disturbs the welfare of the school, then it should be removed. I'll talk about it with the headmaster ". I rolled my eyes but kept quiet, I was sure Dumbledore would reject her request, but I felt a hint of panic reach Cedric's face. Umbridge remained silent a couple of seconds, taking a thoughtful look (was this conceivable?) then sighed.

"I'll do you a favour, I'm not going to put in detention ". A favour, my foot! The truth was that she found no reason to: I was alone, next to the frame, and it wasn't that late. Her detention would have been considered like an abuse of power. "To be sure you will go straight to your common room, I will come with you " she added in a satisfied tone.

I didn't protest, I had learned enough about Umbride to know when I have to keep quiet. She waved me to follow her. I nodded and finally let go of the wall. I glanced away, trying my best to avoid Umbridge's hard look.

"Please come back, you're the only person I can talk to " I heard Diggory's ghost voice. His plea was painful to hear without reacting.

I didn't move and kept on walking, when I was about to leave the corridor, I shot a last glance behind me: he was standing by, staring at me with hope, fear, and grief. I recognized the same disappointment he had the day I told him no. This sight put me in a sad mood.

Umbridge wouldn't surrender till she would be sure I was in the common room. She watched me murmur the password and get in. I was pretty sure she remained behind the door a couple more minutes mischievously waiting for me to make the mistake to go out again.

The common room was empty, and I couldn't hope better: I didn't want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to stay alone and excogitate about what had just happened.

I didn't take the time to change clothes. I flopped down onto the bed and looked at the ceiling. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep when now that I just found out that a dead boy was roaming around this corridor desperately waiting for someone to listen to him.

Could I be this someone? Was I the good person? It would have been better for him if he could talk to his friend Scott, or maybe Cho. I didn't think I was the appropriate person: I was the annoying know-it-all, unable to stop speaking. I was sure that he was going to tell me to bugger off after a while, when his good-manners would no longer bear with my stubbornness, and I couldn't blame him for it.

After who knows how much hours, I felt the fatigue titillate my eyelids. I closed them and collapsed in a heavy sleep. Cedric didn't really leave me that night, I dreamed about him.


	5. I will come into this corridor for you

I had a hard time waking up the morning after. Actually, I was waken up by Lavender. "Hermione. Are you still sleeping? You're going to be late be late for the first class". And she was right. I had to sacrifice my breakfast to avoid enough time for a shower. I looked at my watch, I was awfully late for the Charms class. I ran out of the common room, dragging my school bag behind me.

Mister Flitwick welcomed me with a wince. I shyly looked down and joined my table next to Harry. I hated to be late so bad, and especially this morning. I had planned to visit the cursed corridor in the morning when all the students were having breakfast in the Great Hall, but now, I would have to wait till lunch time.

"Where were you?" Harry whispered to me. "I didn't sleep much, this night" I answered. My friend nodded, he didn't need more explanation, well I hoped so.

The Charms class was incredibly long and boring. When the bell rang, I quickly got up and rushed to the exit. I had now Transfiguration, but I thought the quicker I would be in the class, the sooner it would be over.

This time again, I thought like time had stopped, my fingers were nervously tapping the wood table. I wasn't paying attention to McGonagall's words, I had already studied this chapter, anyway. I could only focus on my surrealist encounter. I frowned: why surrealist? I was a witch and I was studying in a Wizard school, surrounded by creatures and ghosts. Why should I be surprised meeting Cedric Diggory's spirit in a corridor? It was like I had met Myrtle or Nick.

I shook my head. It was completely different. I had always known Myrtle and Sir Nicolas in this state. With Cedric, well it wasn't the same; I had seen him laughing with his friends, smiling to people…I had seen him living his life. And this was all the difference between him and the other ghosts of the school.

"Hermione. It's time" Ron grumbled. I startled but smiled when I realized it was lunch time. I stood up and was making my way towards the exit when I heard McGonagall calling for me.

"Go ahead" I said to my two friends "I'll meet you in the Great Hall". Harry and Ron nodded and left the room.

"Miss granger. I'm surprised to say this,- and I never thought I would have to-, but I want you to be completely focused in my class" the professor said in a harsh voice. Well, this was a first! And plus, I almost didn't care. Any other day, it would have been the end of my world, but today, it was a detail.

"I'm sorry…it won't happen again" I apologized in a formal purpose. McGonagall waved me the door and I rushed outside.

* * *

Unfortunately, this wasn't my day, and not Cedric's one either. Just when I was about to run to the Hufflepuff corridor I was caught by Ginny who needed to talk about "something important". I followed her in the Hall. I sat and was too starving to resist the temptation all over the table. I quickly ate my lunch and turned to her.

"So what's the matter?" I asked concerned, still chewing my meat.

Ginny took a grave look and leaned in.

"It's about…" she whispered "Dean Thomas. I think he has kind of a crush on me". I sighed. "Was that your emergency?" I asked, disgustingly putting down my fork but then grabbing a piece of bread.

Ginny nodded. I lglaced at my watch . "And what do you want me to do exactly?" I asked.

" Maybe you could give me a piece of advice?", Ginny murmured.

I shook my head. "Ginny, I'm not the kind of girl who knows a lot about boys. And you know what? I'm actually shocked I have to remind you about this! You should ask Lavender."

Ginny glanced at me outraged as if I had just blasphemed. "But _you _are my best friend. I can't talk about this with anyone else!". I glanced at my watch, again. I wouldn't have time to go and see Diggory's ghost, anyway. I exhaled and turned to Ginny.

"Well" I spoke "I think Dean…"

"Shhh " Ginny exclaimed even louder than my actual tone of voice. She leaned closer and whispered " I don't want Dean to know that I know he likes me"

I raised an eyebrow.

"But why? It would be better if he knows that you found out, wouldn't it?"

"No, because if he knows that I know he has a crush on me, I couldn't fake that I don't know it yet" she said with a smirk.

I frowned.

"But you already know…So why would you pretend that you don't?"

Ginny sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But, I just don't want him to know it"

I bit my lip, I wasn't gifted when it came to relationships, all this know/don't know thing was beyond me.

"So now, don't call him by his first name. We're going to use a code name". Ginny took a wondering look and then murmured " headmaster will be perfect "

"Headmaster?" I repeated.

"Well yes, dean…doyen…headmaster, got it?"

I ate my cake in silence: those relationship's things were definitely beyond me. Ginny relaxed and allowed me to speak in a normal tone of voice, at last.

"So what do you think about the headmaster?" she asked.

I bit my lower lip. "Well Dea…the headmaster is great, kind, funny and…good-looking" I trailed off.

Neville was staring with widened eyes, close to burst into laughter. I felt my cheeks turning red. "Just eat your corn, Longbottom" I shouted. Ginny gave me a satisfied look. "Good Hermione. You got it" she said to me.

* * *

After lunch, I happily waved goodbye to Ginny and met with Harry and Ron to go to the next classes. When the final bell rang, I thought it would be better to go find Diggory's ghost when I would be sure the corridor is empty. So I went to the common room, first and waited, nervously eating down all my fingernails. When there was no more nail to nible, I forced myself to write my Transfiguration essay and practiced the new Charms spell. It was sunset when I put my bag next to my bed and left the common room.

I walked along the several corridors, nervously twisting my fingers. When I reached the frame, I took a deep breath and waited. What was I supposed to say now? "Hey, it's me. The girl who made you wait a whole day after you almost pled her to come back. And yeah, the same girl who also refused before to help you with spells. Now, come out of that wall and let's have some bonding time, shall we?"? Or maybe should I let him guess that I was there?

Feeling incredibly silly, I shook my head and murmured.

"Diggory?"

I kept standing by in the middle of the corridor and waited. I glanced all around me. Nothing. Empty. I turned around and gasped in surprise when I saw the smiling face of the Hufflepuff ghost.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" he asked, worried.

"I don't know. Do I look frightened? " I answered, trying to prove that I wasn't.

Cedric looked me up and down and nodded " Definitely yeah " he said with a hidden smile.

He was right, I was leaning against the wall, holding a hand over my chest, breathing heavily.

"I don't bite Granger. You can calm down " he added.

I deeply inhaled.

"I'm sorry " I whispered. Making him feel frightening was the last thing I wanted.

We silently looked at each other during long seconds.

"I'm glad you're here. Thank you" he finally murmured, breaking the silence.

I shyly smiled at him in response. But I was sure it looked a bit like a grimace.

"Do you want to…?" he asked waving me the bench.

I nodded and sat on the cold stone.

Diggory's ghost walked and stood before me.

I didn't know what to say. It wasn't easy to find the good words with a dead person, the good topics of conversations too. What I was supposed to talk about with him? Talking about his death was prohibited, and discussing about casual things seemed shallow and insignificant in this kind of situation. He longly looked at me and like if he had read my mind, or maybe because my face was too eloquent he said.

" I know that all this is…weird, but I don't expect you to do something special. I won't ask you to visit me everyday or to do some things for me because you barely know me and that you have your own life. You can't use all your free time for a dead person. I don't want to be a burden or a chore…but I just need some company, I just need to know that I exist to somebody. So when you will come to this corridor perchance I just ask you to greet me, and if you want to, to exchange some words with me. It'll be just perfect. "

"Of course, no " I exclaimed shooting him a look.

Cedric froze then nodded.

"Well you're not forced to greet me every time you walk by the corridor " Cedric murmured with disappointment but understanding. I observed him, uncapable of measuring the depth of his loneliness.

"No" I insisted with a firm voice "there won't be stealthy greets in the corridor, or two or three words of conversation if I'm in a good mood. Diggory, I'm not this kind of person. I am going to visit you everyday because I want to. I can't imagine myself avoiding this corridor because I know you are in there, so I'll walk in this corridor as often as I could because I know I'll find you in there. I want to talk with you, and I'm sure I'm going to enjoy doing so. As I said it in my message Diggory, I would have liked to learn more about you, now that I have this…opportunity" I trailed off "I'm taking it."

Oh Merlin! Why did I always have to be so talkative? He was now certainly thinking that I was crazy, or one of his groupie…oh no, not groupie, I'd rather be considered like totally nuts!

He smiled at me.

"Thank you" he said. His face lightened up with contentment.

"That's the least I can do" I murmured as I felt a pinch in the heart. I couldn't stop replaying that moment I had said no; maybe talking with him could help me to feel less guilty.

He ran his hand through his non-existent hair.

"By the way" he added, looking a little embarrassed "I kind of shot a glance at your message"

"You kind of?" I repeated, genuinely smiling. "Diggory, this note was for you, I couldn't hope for a better reader." So this was Cedric Diggory? the popular Hufflepuff could also be a shy and tactful boy. Learning more about him promised to be interesting.

"Well, I appreciate what you did " he hesitated "and I'm sure your House does, too" I understood what his words were implying: he knew that I wanted my message to represent all the Gryffindor House.

"You have good friends Diggory. They asked Dumbledore to set this homage. They certainly like you a lot" I answered, trying to skip the subject. I was embarrassed to talk about the very few messages coming from my House.

"Well I hope this frame will survive Umbridge wave" he exclaimed.

I shook my head.

"Don't worry, she'll do nothing against this homage. She's just a professor in Hogwarts. She has no authority" I tried to sooth him.

I knew Diggory cared for this frame. It was the last link to his former lifetime, the only thing that reminded him and the others students that Cedric Diggory had been here.

"Dumbledore will keep it. Your friends will keep it. I'll keep it" I firmly said.

His features relaxed.

"I hope that what happened last night didn't cause you any trouble with her" he said.

I winced but kept smiling.

"I think she's going to keep an eye on me but that's fine". I was sure she had already questioned the other professors about my behaviour during classes.

"Umbridge is dangerous. I saw her in action. She can be very vile and cruel" he said with a hint of anger and concern. "She was sent here by the Ministry even if I still don't understand why"

I gasped in surprise. Of course Cedric knew nothing about what was going outside, about the conflict between Harry and Dumbledore against the Ministry and its lies. Cornelius wanted so hard to reassuer the wizard world, or I should say to keep it in ignorance. How could I talk to him about the lie, about the fact that the Ministry was hiding the real circumstances of his death?

"So much things have changed after the Tournament. We can't trust the ministry anymore." I conceded to say for now. He didn't need to know much. Political scandals weren't his issues.

Cedric frowned, curious to know more. This wasn't good for me and for the coming weeks we would spend together. At this moment three Hufflepuffs of the second year ran into the corridor. Cedric looked at them. "What's going on?" I asked to the students. A blond-haired girl stopped and eyed me obviously surprised to see a Gryffindor sitting by herself in the corridor leading to the Hufflepuff common room. "Umbridge is around. She looked particularly annoyed. I wouldn't stay here if I were if I were you" the girl said. She joined her friends and turned to the next corridor.

"I think I got to go" I said. I stood up and looked at him with a grin sealing my promise. "I will come back tomorrow "

He nodded and watched me walk towards the stairs.


	6. What would you like to have the most?

The day after, I successfully sneaked out of the Great Hall during lunch. Harry and Ron were too busy badmouthing Umbridge, Ginny spying at Dean to notice my absence. As I suspected, the corridor was empty, I walked in and before I could call for him I saw Diggorys ghost looking at the frame.

"Any new message?" I asked. "No, but I like to read them over" he dreamily said, not breaking eye contact with the frame. He then turned to me like he realized I was there and smiled at me.

"You came early, today".

"Yes", I winced "I'm sorry…maybe you weren't expecting me now"

His smile broke into a giggle. "It's not like you disrupted me while I was planning a lot of activities. Actually, reading these messages is my one and only occupation" he then paused and mused "Or maybe should I say reading these messages was my one and only occupation until I found you".

I shyly looked down feeling my cheeks lightly blush. When I finally looked up at him, I saw him watching me with a hint of surprise and mostly neutrality. This made me feel incredibly silly: his words were merely friendly, and I had reacted like a hormonal teenager. He smiled and pointed me the stone bench. I took a seat, and like the day before, he remained standing in front of me. He then turned back to the frame and began to read the several pieces of parchment. I was silent waiting for him to speak.

"What would you like to have the most?" he whispered without glancing at me. I remained quiet a couple of seconds and then shook my head.

"I…I don't know".

"That's because you haven't found it, yet " he stated " You haven't met this thing that will make you want it so badly. It can be anything: power, money, luck, knowledge,…life "

He turned to me and then tensed up.

"I used to be just like you before, like most of the students in this school. I couldn't answer this question. But now it's different. I know what I want the most". He walked towards me and knelt down in front of me.

"Grang…Hermione" he corrected after shaking his head, dropping off all the formalities. "I know I promised you I would never ask you something but I was bloody lucky enough to be seen by the brightest witch of this school. I can't just ignore this coincidence. I need your help."

"How so?", I asked even if I already knew the answer.

"I'd like you to bring me back to life" he said. He dipped his gaze into my own. I saw many feelings successively cross his "eyes": hope, supplication, guilt, and grief.

I stopped to this last feeling: the same one I had seen that day. Losing no time I exclaimed. "I will!" I said in a determined voice " I want to help you ". Cedric peered at me a couple of seconds and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have to ask you this. " he said. I frowned. I was definitely lost. I wasn't able to understand Cedric's behaviour. He was asking for my help then backing off. "Wh…what?" I asked confused. Cedric stood back up and sighed. "I heard you that other night, when you...cried in the corridor. You wanted to apologize about what had happened before the third task. I can't ask you tp help me... This is wrong…I don't want to use your guilt-feelings to get what I want."

_"Why? Use them. Juggle with them, even! As long as it stops being so painful"_ I wanted to yell back in response. But then I shyly looked away. "You heard me?" I whispered, sniffing. Cedric nodded. Well, that was quite logical if he was haunting this corridor. My eyes filled with tears: I felt so bad and embarrassed. I opened my mouth trying to speak.

"Diggory, I feel so sorry for what I told you that day. I would do anything to change my answer".

Cedric stepped up to me and pointed the empty seat next to me.

"Can I…? " he murmured. I finally understood why he was always standing next to me when I was sitting on the bench. This new polite gesture made me feel even more a horrible person.

I was too ashamed to look up at him and simply nodded. He sat and eyed me. He kept quiet, and I assumed he was trying to find the good words. I was curious to hear what good argument he could use to excuse my behaviour. "Harry is your best friend. I didn't have to ask you to…" he started. "Stop that" I exclaimed, standing up. Diggory, who was still in the same posture. His words had the knack to make me feel more punishable than I was before. "That has nothing to do with Harry, it never had." Cedric was eyeing me with sympathy and incomprehension. "So don't hold a grudge against him. It's all about me." I said bursting into tears.

Cedric was about to talk but I shook my head and rushed out of the corridor. I never stopped to run until I got to the girls' bathroom. There, I looked myself in the mirror and cringed when I saw my face.

"Oh Merlin! You're horrifying" Myrtle giggled. I kept quiet and dipped my hands into the cold water to clean my face. Myrtle happily flied across the bathroom and then stood before me. "Harry finally broke up with you. That's so…sad" she said with a smug smirk.

"I'm not dating Harry" I shot back. Myrtle squealed gleefully and flied in the air. "It means that I still got my chance with him!" she excitedly laughed but then turned sad "I've been waiting for my first kiss for decades".

I sighed and made my way towards the exit. Then I stopped and turned to her. "Myrtle. Have you met a new ghost in the castle, a boy?" I asked, playing innocent.

She took a wondering look and then smirked. "I would have known if there was a male ghost in the school" she exclaimed "I dream of sharing this bathroom with a handsome boy".

She sighed and then plunged into the stool.

* * *

I tried my best to keep focused on the afternoon classes, but it was pretty hard. I couldn't thinking about what had happened with Diggory. I was feeling sad but also foolish and shameful of my behaviour.

During the dinner, I was quiet, running my fork over the food.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked "You ate nothing and I barely saw you during breakfast".

I feigned a smile. "I'm not hungry…I just feel a little tired", I explained.

Harry eyed me suspiciously during a long minute and then turned his attention back onto his plate.

Ron chuckled.

"I think I know the perfect way to make Hermione happy" he proudly exclaimed. He turned to me. "Okay, I'll let you do my Transfiguration work". I glared at him with disgust. "Shut it, Ron" Harry snapped at him first. "And must I remind you that we did this schoolwork together yesterday?"

Ron shook his head. "Don't take it bad Harry, you're a great wizard, but Hermione is better on writing essays" he said. Harry sighed and drank some pumpkin juice, I guess it was to keep his mouth closed.

* * *

After the dinner, we all went to the common room. While the students were walking upstairs to their beds, I took a seat on the sofa. Ron and Harry stopped and looked at at me.

"Hermione. Are you okay?" Ron said "If it's about what I said in the Great Hall…"

"No, Ronald " I cut him off waving a hand towards him "I'm not mad at you".

My friend nodded and went upstairs. Harry remained standing a couple of seconds watching me and finally turned towards the stairway, too. "Harry" I called. I took a deep breath, to encourage myself to ask this, then I turned my head to face him "If you were offered the opportunity to try to change what happened in the graveyard, would you take it even if you know it won't work?".

Harry was taken aback by my frank question. I felt a twinge of sadness. I knew this subject was still too painful for my best friend to discuss, that's why we had never talked about the third task. I knew that I was hurting him at this moment, but I needed an answer. I needed _his _answer to make my choice.

Harry had damp eyes. "I think I would take it. Even if it's a tiny opportunity. I don't care. I'd rather have a try and fail than wonder all my life if it could have worked if I had taken it" he murmured and turned to the stairs.

" Thank you " I whispered for his answer and for not asking me why.

Harry nodded and walked upstairs.

I stared at the fire trying to think about Cedric's proposition again, but this time I tried to keep my guilt aside.

Cedric Diggory had asked for my help and I had refused, but everything was different now: we weren't talking about teaching some spells, I was asked to bring him back from dead. What was I supposed to do? How should do it? Was it even possible? If resurrection was so approachable, no more wizards would die, and Hogwarts wouldn't be haunted by Myrtle, Sir Nicolas and all the other ghosts of the school.

I shook my head but then another consideration popped into my head. Diggory wasn't a ghost like the other ones, I wasn't even sure that he was actually one. Myrtle had confirmed it: Cedric could not be seen by the other ghosts. Magic was so extensive: there were so many kinds of magic and creatures. If Cedric was one of the magic's exceptions, then his return could be one too. Oh Merlin, if I was capable of bringing him back, it would be wonderful for him, for his relatives, but also for magic. And seeing him alive again would be the best way for me to feel better. If I could change one of Voldemort's victims' fate that could be the best way to fight him. Just like Who-must-not-be-named was supposed to be dead but came back, Cedric could do the same.

I felt motivation overwhelm me. This boy was too innocent and pure to be murdered by a so dark and mean person. Justice had to be done. Cedric Diggory hadn't deserve to die, and he didn't deserve to remain a ghost. The only way to do justice was to save him from this state, from his supposed fate. And as Harry had just told me: if there really was a little opportunity to help him, I would take it. Diggory's special state could be my perfect opportunity. I needed to learn more about him, and oh Merlin I would need to camp out in the library to read all the books.

I felt incredibly dynamic, I wasn't even feeling tired. I just needed to move around and express my feelings. More, I wanted to talk to Diggory. To Cedric. I glanced at the clock: it was late but if I was discreet or in the worst case got caught by a Gryffindor prefect it would be just fine.

I left the Common room and quietly ran downstairs towards the Hufflepuff common room. As I entered the corridor, I found him standing in front of the frame. He turned to me and opened wide his eyes in surprise.

"What are you doing here…?" he said. I cut him off with a wave and walked quickly towards him. I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"You were right. Helping you just because I feel guilty isn't a good reason". Cedric silently nodded. " But" I added "this doesn't mean that I give up".

Cedric frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I am going to help you. I'll try my best to bring you back. And if I do this it's not because of my guilt-feelings, but because I want to fix something that would have never happened. If I do this, it's for you, for your family, for the school, for my best friend. I will try to accomplish what he wishes he could have done: save you. "

I deeply inhaled when I stopped, I had so much to say that I didn't take time to breathe. Cedric was silent. After a second, he gave me a friendly and beautiful grin, the same one he had on the photograph.

"Thank you" he murmured. I gave him a little smile and nodded.

He eyed me with an inquisitive look, I understood he wanted to talk to me, but that it was too late and that I already took the risk to come tell him about my decision.

"I'll see you tomorrow when I come back from the library" I said. Cedric nodded in agreement even if I felt a hint of disappointment in his eyes. I turned my back to him and walked down the corridor.

"Granger" he called. I stopped and turned to him. He shook his head. "I've never held a grudge against you for saying no". He smiled at me and watched me leave the corridor. For the first time that night I slept with light heart.


	7. Sing a praise

The next morning, I woke up quite early. It was Saturday, and I wanted to spend as much time as possible in the library to begin my research. I got up, went to the shower, dressed up then went to eat my breakfast.

The Hall was nearly empty, a lot of students still sleeping or just waking up. I took a seat and looked around me. Some Hufflepuffs were quietly eating while two Ravenclaws were doing their homework. I smirked thinking that I could have fitted well in this House.

I was eating a piece of toast when I saw Cho Chang. She carefully walked towards her table, looking down as if it could help her look invisible. When she caught a glimpse of, she quickly came up. "Good morning, Hermione" she said. "Good morning, yourself " I answered. She kept quiet and I frowned. "Did you want to tell me something?"

She lowered her voice and murmured. "Actually, I was looking for Harry". I politely shook my head and held back a deep sigh. "I think he's still upstairs with Ron. They like to use all their free time to snore" I smiled, hoping that Harry will never hear about this talking. He certainly didn't want to look like a sleeper to Cho.

"Oh" she said "Well, please tell him I said hello".

"Are you alright?" I asked. Her face was terrible: she was pale, had puffy eyes and two big circles that made her look coming straight from the grave. Even if her hair was combed and she was well dressed, she no longer looked like the former Cho Chang. The popular and stylish Ravenclaw had changed into a shut-in and sad-looking girl.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired" she murmured. I knew this excuse, I was using it everytime I was depressed.

"I know that you and Harry share the same grief. But if you want to talk about the tournament" I proposed, avoiding to name the Hufflepuff boy "I'm there to hear you".

Cho nodded, tears filling in her eyes.

"Thank you Hermione" she whispered.

She then turned back and quickly left the room. I watched her with sympathy and sadness. I knew she was suffering just like Harry. She was so close to Diggory, his death was certainly torturing her. This sight gave me more confidence to succeed on my project.

I swallowed my food and rushed to the library. I wasn't planning to see Cedric until the afternoon.

Miss Pince welcomed me with a large grin.

"Good morning miss Granger. It's a pleasure to see motivated students like you".

I gave her a shy smile and came in the library. I chose to take a seat in the most isolated table: I didn't need to be caught with some resurrection book in the hands. I decided to go to the Magical Creatures alley first: the first thing was to learn more about Cedric's new state.

I picked a half-dozen big books and quickly put them on my table. They nosily landed and I felt Pince's glare on me. "Important essay" I said with an innocent smile. She mumbled some words and walked back to her desk. I sat and opened the first book. I quickly shut it when I saw it was only treating about aquatic magical creatures, and picked a new one.

A couple of hours later, I was looking through pages. I finally shut this book too and put it upon the long pile of books I had already "read". I sighed in exasperation. Of course, I would have been silly to think that I could find in the first hour a book titled _How to bring Cedric Diggory back to life_, but well I hoped that I would find some clues.

And what if I never find what I was looking for? What if there was no way to save Cedric? And could I tell him that I failed, that I wasn't such a bright witch? and that he was doomed to haunt this bloody corridor for ever? I moaned and rested my forehead on the table.

"You need some help?" a male voice said in an amused tone.

"No, thank y… " I raised the head when I recognisedthe familiar voice. " Diggory? " I gasped when I saw his floating body in front of me. " How can you be there? "

Cedric shrugged. " Well, I'm able to get about in all the castle. I had merely decided to stay in the Hufflepuff corridor."

"But why did you wait until now to show me this? You could have followed me around after I left. You weren't even sure that I would come back to see you again"

Cedric took a serious face.

"Yes, but I didn't want to feel like I was stalking you. You had to make your choice alone. It was your personal decision, not mine ".

I looked at him and kept quiet long seconds: I had to confess that I was amazed by his behaviour. Cedric was such a respectful, mature good boy.

"So, I came here to help you. You told me yesterday you would be in the library."

I took a serious look and sighed.

"Diggory, I can't promise you that I'll succeed. I'm not even sure that all this is good for you. I don't want to give you false hopes. All I am about to do could be useless and it is actually unauthorised."

He bent down over the table towards me.

"I know, and I'm very thankful to you. I know that what you're doing is risky…I just trust you" he said "and if you fail or choose to stop I won't hold a grudge against you".

We kept silent a moment and then, he glanced all around him and exclaimed.

"So…How can I help you?"

I brushed my hair back into a bun.

"Well, you could look for some books in those alleys" I said pointing him some bookshelves "and when you find the most appropriate one, call for me".

Cedric nodded in agreement. He walked towards the first alley and I noticed how much Cedric was making his best to keep looking like a human. He could have floated, but he didn't. He was always chosing the normal way rather than the supernatural one. I went to my own alley and began to brush the books with my fingertips. There were so many books, I wondered if I could ever find the good one. Who knows if it was even in the library.

Half a hour later, I was back on the table with a new pile of books.

"Did you find something?" Cedric hopefully asked. I simply shook my head in answer still looking through the book.

"Oh crap" he sighed. He took a seat next to me. Surprised, I looked at him with widened eyes. Cedric got confused. "I'm sorry. You want me to sit on the opposite bench? "

"No, that's fine" I answered then got back to my book.

"Maybe I could help you and look through some books" he proposed.

"Yeah sure, just pick one of them" I pointed him the pile. During a long minute he kept quiet. I glanced at him with an inquisitive look. He was now embarrassed. "I need you to…" he trailed off. I bit my lower lip so violently that I thought my teeth just cut it. "I'm so sorry" I whispered.

I got up from my seat, picked a book, opened it and put it on the table just in front of Cedric. Then, too ashamed to face him again until the next hour (at least), my mind plunged back into the book.

Everytime I heard Cedric shyly clear his throat, I quietly turned his page and came back to my own book, even if I was sure that he needed only three minutes to peruse the pages, he was signalling me only every ten minutes.

After a long time, while I was taking some notes on a parchment, Cedric leaned in with a grin on the face. "It's noon. You should go eat something" he said. "I'm not hungry" I answered without looking away from the parchment. "Yes, you are" he stated. "Go find your friends. I'll meet you later."

I put my quill down and sighed. "By the way" he said "Did you find something? I saw you were writing down some notes". I glanced at him and smiled. "No, I just wanted to look like I was working on something". Cedric laughed.

I went to the Great Hall and saw Ron, Harry and the others already eating their lunch. Ginny who was a little isolated on the big table waved me to sit next to her.

"Come on, we need to talk about the headmaster" she said smirking.

I rolled my eyes but kept a big smile.

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"In the library" I merely answered. I knew this answer would be enough for them. They certainly wouldn't want to talk about some books.

"How was your morning?" I asked.

"Ron and Harry just woke up, actually" Ginny chuckled.

I glanced at them and smirked.

"Oh, I had noticed their puffy eyes already" I bent to Harry and whispered. "By the way, Cho was looking for you"

My friend clumsily spat out the pumpkin juice he was drinking.

"Are you sure?" he whispered back.

I nodded. "An Asian girl with long black hair from Ravenclaw…Well, I am practically sure it was a girl". I smiled taking a wondering look.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, I mean are you sure she was looking for…me ?" he trailed off. I nodded. He then faked a surprised look. "I wonder what she wanted from me".

This time, I rolled my eyes. "Harry, I know you're seeing each other quite often. So please, just drop the acting". Harry's cheeks lightly blushed. "We're not seeing each other…not properly like you think. We just talk" he trailed off. "I know. But, you would like your relationship to go further, wouldn't you?". I tensed up waiting for his answer.

Harry shyly shook his head. "I don't know. A part of me would want to, but another part…"

"…thinks about Cedric Diggory" I continued with a severe tone of voice.

Harry sighed.

"You think that what I am doing is wrong, don't you?" he murmured.

I shook my head. I didn't know what to answer. Cho's boyfriend was dead, but I never read somewhere that the girl was supposed to stay single all her lifetime after this. But I couldn't help myself thinking that Cedric wasn't really dead, he was still there, and the last thing I wanted was that someday he found them kissing in a corridor. It would be just too painful for him. "Yes, you're wrong" I exclaimed before I could restrain. Harry was looking at me with two big guilty and confused eyes. " How can you do this to him, to Cedric? You watched him die and now you just go after his girlfriend. I would have never imagined such a thing coming from you. You, more than everybody else, should be respectful of his memory."

Harry was frozen in shock, he opened his mouth to rspond, but then shut up. Looking down, he quickly got up and ran out of the great Hall.

I sighed. I had been so rude, but I needed to protect Cedric from the pain to find his former girlfriend with another boy. I needed to protect my best friend too. I couldn't tell him that Cedric was there with us, but I was sure that if he was told about it, he would stay away from Cho Chang. "What happened?" Ginny and Ron asked at the same time.

"What did you tell him? I haven't seen him like this since the last year in the infirmary when he came back from the graveyard." Ron exclaimed with a concerned and blaming voice.

I felt guilt rising deep inside me and the tears fill in my eyes. I stood up and ran across the Great Hall to the exit doors.

When I felt the cold hair brush my skin, I took a deep breath and never stopped to run till I reached the Black lake. There, I sat down on the grass and burst into tears.

After ten minutes, I felt like my tears were insufficient, the pain was still there, burning all my heart. The more I was crying, the more I was thinking about my harsh words. I was sure now that Harry was certainly in the same state, and it was just heartbreaking for me. My sobs were louder now, but I couldn't get enough. I thought I would be really satisfied only if my tears would fill in a second Black Lake, « The Silly and Hurtful friend lake », that would be its name.

I covered my wet face with my two hands and kept on crying. After ten other minutes, I heard an alarmed voice.

"Granger? What's going on?" I glanced up and saw through my tears Cedric standing in front of me. He looked as lost as I was.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked still crying. "I didn't. I was waiting for you in the library but you weren't coming, so I looked for you until I found you ther" he said with a concerned voice. "What happened to you? Did someone hurt you?" he asked me. Those words caused a new flow of tears. Cedric was now totally worried. "Stop always seeing me like a good person. I'm not. No one hurt me, but I did hurt my best friend " I cried out. Cedric sat in front of me. "What happened?" he asked.

I shook my head still hidden under my hands. "Hermione, look at me…please" he said. I did so and saw his worried face. "Now tell me what happened" he asked in a calm voice.

"He asked me for advice, and I just spat out those cruel words to him" I explained. "What words?" he asked. I looked at him silently. He shook his head when he noticed my reluctance. " Sorry. You don't have to tell me what it was about ". "I hurt him so badly" I continued.

"I'm sure it's not that serious" he said. "It is" I cried out "Ron was right. I hadn't seen him like this since the last summer"

Cedric kept quiet a long minute, unable to find the good words. He knew that I was probably right, I had been cruel enough if I had have Harry to be in the same mood than he'd been after the third task.

"He'll never forgive me. " I sobbed. "Of course he will" Cedric murmured "He's your best friend. He, more than anybody else can forgive you. And I'm sure that he knows you didn't really mean those words".

Did I?

"I don't even know myself" I whispered.

"I'm sure you didn't" I shot him a glare, and he smiled. " Do you know why I can't imagine you're such a mean person? Because you are certainly the most devoted witch I have ever met. How can I be so sure you didn't want to hurt Harry? Because a person who sacrifices all their time and give all their patience to a stranger can't be cruel. Because a person who is ready to break all the magical rules to help somebody they merely know can't be hurtful"

I kept silent in shock. Cedric was still kindly smiling at me. I cried louder. "What did I say?" he exclaimed. "You were supposed to push me even deeper in my guilt not to sing me such a beautiful praise"

Cedric laughed. "Fine…would you feel better if I told you that all this was just lies?" he smiled.

"Definitely" I answered with a tiny smile. Cedric shook his head, smiling. He held out his hand towards my face but then stopped mid-way. "Wipe your tears away" he murmured. "And now, go find Harry, and tell him you're sorry ".

"Thank you" I said after getting up.

"That's the least I can do" he said Let me take you to your common room". I nodded, and together we silently made our way towards the castle.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine" Cedric sooth me when we reached the corridor leading to the Fat lady. "I'll come to see you later to take some news". I nodded and Cedric turned his back at me. "Wait!" I exclaimed. "I'm going to need your help ". Cedric stared at me with an inquisitive and uneasy look.


	8. Have it your way

"I don't know if it's a good idea" Cedric murmured, scratching his temple "I wouldn't want to invade Harry's privacy".

I rolled my eyes. "You're making it sound so dramatic, Diggory" I tried to justify, though I wasn't sure it was a good thing either "I just want you to go and check on Harry so I can know if he's in a mood of listening to me". Cedric seemed to be musing over this strategy of mine. "Please" I begged as I took a step closer "I got to be sure that Harry will accept my apologies". I was looking at me with sad eyes, actually still swollen after all the tears I had cried.

Cedric observed me and, like unable to put up more of this sight, surrendered. "Alright" he said "but I won't stay more than 10 seconds". I nodded with satisfaction: this was already a big victory. I watched him walk through the wall and waited nervously pacing around. One endless minute later, he was back in front of me. "I found him. He's in the common room" Cedric said. "What took you so long?" I asked surprised as I knew that the common room at the other side of the wall he had just walked through. "You told me you wouldn't only stay more than a few seconds".

Cedric shrugged. "I was about to actually, but then I decided to stay longer to be completely sure that he was in a good mood to hear your apology ". He grinned at me and I smiled back. "He looks a bit depited, but I'm pretty sure that he feels guilty and wants to apologize, too".

"Thank you" I said.

He gave me a friendly nod then stepped back towards the stairs. "I'll see you later".

I walked to the Fat Lady and gave her the password to get into the common room. Cedric was right: Harry was quietly sitting on the sofa, nervously twisting his fingers. My breathing grew heavy and my heartbeat faster, my throat was tied and I wasn't even sure that I would be able to speak. I made little steps until I got next to the sofa. I took a deep breath and sat by his side. He was looking down, obviously hiding his feelings from me.

"Harry...I..." I trailed off. I wanted to say I was sorry but I would lie: I wasn't sorry in a small way. Of course I was feeling guilty I had told Harry those harsh words, but my answer had been sincere. I didn't want my best friend to flirt with the girlfriend of his dead schoolmate. I didn't want Cedric to get hurt.

I felt relieved that Cedric didn't choose to stay to support me: I hoped he would never know that all this arguing was about him. I decided to be honest with Harry or just about.

"I apologize for what I told you before. I didn't mean what I said, I know you would never want to disrespect his memory. I know you're not that kind of person".

Harry kept quiet, he bit his lower lip and looked up at me. He stared at the wall long seconds and as if he read my mind, - again! -, he murmured.

"But you're not sorry for what you said about Cho. You disapprove our friendship, don't you?".

I internally sighed in exasperation, Harry did know me more than I thought. "Harry...I don't think it's a good idea. I'm your friend, I can't tell you something I disagree with just because you want to hear it. That's my right to give you my opinion, even if you won't like it". My voice was calm, this time I didn't want to sound rude but sincere and friendly.

His eyes softened, and I identified resignation immediately followed by determination. "Well I'm not asking for your opinion" he concluded as stood up, putting an end to this conversation.

"What?" I frowned, unsure of the meaningof his words.

"You disagree about Cho? Alright.. But it's also my right to refuse to follow your advice".

He walked towards the exit.

"Harry" I desperately called as my brain was working on finding good arguments to make him change his mind. Besides the panic was slowly rising up as I wondered if his decision would have an impact on our friendship. " I...we...". He turned to me and held up a hand. " Don't worry Hermione. I'm not mad at you, and you're still my best friend, but I made my decision". He walked again, but stopped and added "By the way, I also apologize for my reaction during lunch".

Before I could say something, he was already out of the common room. "I'll see you at dinner" I heard him say in a nonchalant tone of voice.

* * *

I rushed out of the Gryffindor appartments searching for Harry. I was angry and concerned. Concerned for my friend, for Cedric's ghost, for Cho. I finally found him as he was coolly frisking along the corridors (well, at that second, that's exactly how it felt like). This sight had the knack to get me even more mad: how could he not measure up the sconsequences of his decision.

"Harry" I yelled.

I heard him sigh, stop and turn around to face me.

"What?" he asked.

" Do you realize what you just said?"

Harry held my shoulder in a friendly and reliever way. "Hermione, you're a good adviser but you have to understand that I'm not forced to listen to you everytime you give a piece of advice".

"Do you think I'm idiot?" I snapped as I pulled away my shoulder "I don't care to not be listened, I'm talking about your decision: you're close to date someone else's grilfriend".

Harry looked at me. "He's dead Hermione " Harry earnestly said. I understood that he assumed that I was in some sort of denial. He took a serious and sad face "and I willl have to live all my life with the memory of Voldemort murdering him just in front of me ".

I felt a twingle. "And I can't live with his ghost, I have to try to go on with my life. That's what he'd probably want me to do.".

"But _I _live with his ghost" I wanted to scream at him.

"And besides, I'm not close to dating her. Like I told you before, we...talk" Harry tried to smooth me and himself at the same time. "And if you still disagree, well just stay out of this " he added in a more firm tone.

At that moment, I saw Cedric float through the wall and walk to me in a concerned way. Frozen, I alarmingly looked at him. Harry was eyeing me with an inquisitive look. "Hermione?" my friend called.

Had Cedric heard us? Did he know now about Harry and Cho? Cedric was glancing forth and back at Harry and me..

"What?" I finally murmured. Still looking at Cedric I heard Harry sigh. "I told you if you disagree with my choice well just stay away from me and ...". Oh Merlin, the forbidden C word! "I got it!" I exclaimed, cutting him off. I broke my gaze from Cedric and turned to Harry. "I got it" I repeated in a softer voice "just have it your way".

Harry looked me up and down and walked off. Cedric's eyes followed him until he was out of his sight, he then turned to me and kept quiet. This silence was unbearable, I wanted to know if he had heard us as much as I wanted him to remain quiet.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked me. "And you?" I trailed off. His uneasy features softened in a smile. Obviously, this wasn't the face of someone who had just found out that another boy was hitting on his girlfriend.

"Do you often answer a question with another one?" he asked, amused. "Well, you looked kind of strung" I explained, nervouly tapping my fingers against my hip. Cedric tensed up and a hint of chagrin crossed his eyes. "Actually, I haven't really seen Harry since...the third task. It was kind of unsettling, I guess".

I felt guilty and silly as I realized my tactless request. "I'm sorry. I didn't have to ask you to see him if you weren't feeling able to. I should have been more careful." Cedric shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm delighted I could help you" he took a deep unnecessary breathe and exclaimed. "So, you guys fixed up everything?"

"I don't know" I genuinely answered "I apologized and he doesn't really look mad at me anymore, but I don't think that the issue was really cleared up".

"You made the biggest part" Cedric cheered me up with a cool voice. "Give him some time".

I nodded in agreement, glad that Cedric hadn't heard what our arguing was about but also that he hadn't tried to find it. His discretion was close to the virtue. Unlike him, I was annoyingly curious and I felt relieved to see that Cedric Diggory wasn't of the same kind.


	9. Last memories

I was in the library, sitting at the isolated table of the room per usual. After I concluded my History of Magic essay, I took a nother parchment out of my bag and unfolded it. I blew in exasperation when my eyes ran over the few lines I had written. It had been a week since I had started my research to bring Cedric back, but the duty wasn't one of the easier.

Thus, Cedric himself, had insisted on the point: I would made the searching after my schoolworks and my other occupations. He wanted it to remain an "extra-activity" and not my full priority.

It had also been also practically a week since Harry and I had our arguing and that he had chosen to make the biggest mistake of his life. I felt relieved but concerned in a way to see that our frienship had remained the same as it used to be.

The day before, I had seen Harry make his way towards the Ravenclaw common room. When he had caught a glimpse of me he gave me a little smile, even dared to wave, and walked past silently like nothing wrong was happening. I would have liked to stop him, lecture him and make him realize his mistake but I knew it would be useless. I had learnt enough about my best friend to know that he was as stubborn as I was, maybe even more: we were both Gryffindors and even if a lot of us didn't admit it, stubborness was certainly one of the House's sin.

I got up and went to one of the alleys of the library. Standing in front of the bookshelf, I was peering at all the old books. My right hand on my hip, my left forefinger was frenetically tapping my chin. The more my eyes were running over useless books, the quicker my finger was bumping.

"Don't expect one these books to jump by its own right into your arms, no matter how scowling you look". I heard Cedric say. I turned to him and smiled. He was sort of leaning against one of the bookshelf, looking at him with an amused smile.

"I was probably waiting for a miracle. We're in the magic world, after all".

"Sometimes magic is not enough" he answered in a less nonchalant voice .

Then he frowned. "By the way, what are you doing in this part of the library? You told me that today you would only work on your essay".

"I finished it" I exclaimed "but well I had some free time and I decided to make new researchs". It was funny to see that I was justifying to the person I was actually trying to help out. It would be like ehearing a teacher compalin because their students would be too committed at learning their lessons.

Cedric looked me up and down in a bemused way, then glanced all around him. "I think you have seen enough of this library for the day though, to be honest, I would be tempted to say for your lifetime". I rolled my eyes. I wasn't miffed, on the contrary I was amused. Cedric wasn't saying it with the same mockery than Ron. He was respectful of who I am and of my preferences.

"So" he added " what would you say if I proposed to go for a walk...outside?"

"I would say it's a good idea, I think I need fresh air" Cedric gave me a satisfied grin, I felt a light thrill and even my cheeks turn a little red. "Okay well, let's get out of here before we get swallowed by one of these books" I chuckled and went to gather my materials.

* * *

We went past the Great Hall and walked outside. I could say the weather was quite nice, knowing that it was november.

Some students were seated on the grass of the park especially couples. My heart skipped a beat when I caught a glimpse of a long black-haired girl holding the hand of a brown-haired boy.

When the two students glanced at me, I sighed in relief to see that they were both in Slytherin.

"Do you mind if we go in an isolated place?" I asked.

I wanted to be far enough from all the students and make sure that he wouldn't bumped into Cho and Harry making out and rolling around over the grass (I made a face in disgust when I pictured the scene). Now that my best friend had made his choice, I needed to keep Cedric out of this mess.

Cedric nodded in agreement.

"It'll be better to talk freely. A girl speaking on her own is quite weird even in the wizard world" he agreed with a smile "And I know the perfect place to spend some time alone" He guided me to a little isolated place hidden behind the trees next to the lake. I sat on the grass and looked all around me while Cedric was kneeling next to me.

"I had never heard about this place before" I exclaimed.

"I don't think a lot of students have, either" Cedric said " I found this place perchance in my fourth year. Since then I got used to come here when I needed to be alone, especially during the tournament ". He looked at me and smiled. "I've never showed this place to anybody...except you " he added with a low voice.

I looked down and shyly ran my fingers over the damp grass.

"Don't feel forced to share some of your secrets with me because I've chosen to help you" I whispered.

Cedric frowned.

"I don't" he frankly said "I'm glad to share this place and some of my little secrets with you. And this has nothing to do with the fact that you're trying to bring me back. I do it because...well I trust you and because you are someone special."

"I'm special? " I repeated with a surprised laughter. Cedric took a wondering look and nodded. "I think you are ". He leaned in and looked me deep in the eyes "I can't find another logical explanation to understand why you're the only who can see me". He had murmured it with a calm deep voice, almost suave.

My cheeks were burning. I looked away to avoid to meet his smiling eyes.

After a pause, I felt Cedric tense up and take a grave look. "Umbridge was sent by the Ministry to hide the truth, wasn't she? " he murmured. I was taken aback by the sudden twist of conversation. I inquisitively looked at him.

"I heard a sample of her propaganda campaign" he explained. " She says that what happened to me was an accident, the worse part is that a lot of students believe it". Cedric looked pained and hurt. I was surprised not to find any anger in his eyes. Cedric was probably above this feeling now, I assumed. He, more than Harry had been hit by Voldemort's return.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. Harry and Dumbledore tried their best to pop the truth, but Fudge and the Ministry prefer to live in an unreal peace. They'd rather call Harry and the headmaster like crazy than admit that the wizard world is no longer safe. They're not bad but only afraid and coward to face the horrifying truth."

"That Voldemort is back " he finished off my sentence with a bitter voice.

I silently nodded. "My searchings doesn't progress, I need to know more about your state so I can efficiently help you."

"What do you want to know exactly?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and murmured.

"What's the last thing you can remember as a human?"

Cedric opened his mouth, hesitant as he glanced away. "I'm sorry for asking you this, but maybe I could get a detail about what happened to you after Voldemort hexed you"

The Hufflepuff turned to me and noisily exhaled. He kept quiet, taking a wondering look. After a few seconds he took a lok at my fingers, that I was nervously twisting. "I remember Harry and I grabbing the cup then landing in a graveyard. During a couple of seconds, I thought that the third task was over" he said with a little sad smile. Still looking at my fingers, he " put " his hand on the grass, just next to mine.

"Then I saw this little ugly man, who was holding someone in his arms. A baby I first thought. I remember Harry screaming in pain, telling me to hide. Before I could say or even think something, the last thing I saw was a green light...and then nothing. And then I sort of woke up: I felt like pulled in by magic. I was still in the graveyard but I was different. That's when I saw..." he trailed off, emu " my own body laying on the ground. I knew I was dead. The graveyard was full of light, and I saw Harry fighting Voldemort, there was a kind of connection between their two wands. Then Harry's parents asked him to break it and run away. That's when I told him to bring my body back to my family. I needed him to do me this last favour. Not even for me, but for my father, my mother. So that they could burry me and find peace. " His voice was tied.

The atmosphere was heavy, I felt like tossed in this grayard, wbeing a witness of tall this tragedy. Cedric stretched out his fingers towards my chuckle but finally stopped when he was about to touch it.

"Even if I was serene, I wanted to revenge so badly. When Harry broke the connection, I was the first one to rush towards Voldemort. I felt hit by his wand and everything went dark again. This time, it was different, I was aware of every second I was spending in the darkness. I wasn't feeling in peace anymore, I was conflicted by all the human regular feelings. After what looked like an eternity, I found myself back in the graveyard. I went to my home but there I realize that I couldn't be seen. After a week, I chose to leave the house: watching my parents constantly crying for me was unbearable. "

I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

"I went back to Hogwarts and waited for september to come. I understood that nobody could never see or hear me. I visited Dumbledore, I tried to talk to Fat Friar and the other ghosts of the school, and I even screamed out, but no one would answer. The frame in the corridor was my last connection with the world of the living, I felt like people could talk to me. Every new message was keeping me from feeling completely forgotten, every new piece of parchment reminded me that I had been alive for real" he murmured.

I wiped my tears away even if new ones were rolling down my face. I could never imagine what Cedric had gone through, and I felt angry agaisnt myself for not finding him before. "I don't want your pity" he whispered with an almost inaudible voice "that would be worse".

"I'll never give you my pity" I soothed with a firm voice for I wanted him to believe it as strongly as I meant it "only my friendship. I promise". I lifted my hand above his. Even if he could not feel me and that I could never really touch him, I wanted to show him this endearment.


	10. Spell and Detention

The next morning, when I got up from bed and came into the common room, I was still pretty moved by my talking with Cedric in the meadow. I took a seat next to Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins. "We saw you by the lake, yesterday" Fred exclaimed. George hit him on the shoulder. "Hey! I was the first one who saw her. I was supposed to say it." I rolled my eyes. "Okay, you saw me. And so what?" I asked.

Fred and George looked at each other. "Well, that's bizarre" George said as he took a suspicious grave voice. "What were you doing alone in this part of the park?"

"That's none of your business" I answered. "You've been behaving weird, lately. We'll be watching you!". They looked at me in a suspicious way, as they pointed their fingers at me. Then they went away with Ginny.

I rolled my eyes and turned to my two friends. I didn't care much about the twins' threat. Besides, it wasn't like I was preparing something bad, and I was absolutely sure they would never find out what I am working on: they would always see me in the library, alone. Not a real suspicious behaviour; especially when it is about me.

"I haven't seen you all night. Where were you?" I asked Harry. My friend kept quiet and looked down. "He was in detention...with Umbridge" Ron grumbled. "Again!" I exclaimed, outraged "She's getting on my nerves".

Umbridge was a real curse for this school and its students. Besides, she was using Harry like her scapegoat. She needed to be punished, and I was working on this way, waiting for the perfect occasion. It had to be something huge where I could definitely shut her down. Until then I would have to bear with her meanness.

"Talk to Dumbledore...he'll help you" I suggested. "I already told you no" Harry angrily responded. I knew it wasn't addressed to me. "She would like it so bad. And I don't want to disturb Dumbledore for nothing"

"For nothing?" I repeated "Harry, she's been harrassing you. She has no right to do this". Harry took a wondering look. "Well, I guess she's above the rules." I noticed as he discreetly tried to cover up his knuckle with his other hand. "Let me have a look" I said as I reached for it. "Leave him alone!" Ron exclaimed as Harry tried to pull his hand away.

Before Harry could react, I firmly grabbed his wrist and discovered worse than I had imagined. His chuckle was covered with red scars.

"Is that her who made you this?" I asked, revolted and disgusted. I took his silence as the answer. "Harry, she's torturing you. That's illegal."

"Hermione, there's nothing we can do" he explained.

"We'll see that" I grumbled.

I stood up and rushed out of the common room. I was decided to revenge, I knew Dumbledore couldn't help me as he wish he would, so I had to fix this by myself. I decided to find her and have a frank talk with her. Maybe threaten her. I didn't know yet but I just refused to do just nothing. I couldn't let anyone hurt the people I care about. It was an unconscious, uncontrolable reaction.

After I turned the Gryffindor corridor, I found Cedric waiting for me with a grin. It quickly turned into a concerned look when he saw my face and my determination.

"What's going on?" he he walked along with me. "I need to find this fat sow...and this is an injure to the pigs" I said. "Who?" he asked, alarmed. I was walking very fast and Cedric was trying his best to keep up the pace. "Umbrige. I have a couple of things to spit at her face. "

Cedric shook his head. "Wh...what?! No, don't do this. That's crazy! " he exclaimed. "I don't care" I grumbled "She has tortured my friend enough. I can't put up more." "Harry?" Cedric asked. He was trying his best to catch on with the recent events."She has been hammering at him since the beginning, and now I just found out that she tortures him with a special quill during detention."

"The Blood Quill is unauthorized!" he exclaimed, surprised. "Yes but she knows she has the Ministry behind her". I ran down the stairs. In an attempt to stop me, Cedric held his arm out to block my way, or maybe was it to grab my hand, but I walked through it. I froze, embarrassed.

"Please, don't go. She's going to charge you for this" he whispered concerned as he took a step closer.

"I don't care. I'm not scared of her" I hissed. Cedric was in panic. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, certainly looking for the right words that could stop me from doing this.

I heard noise coming from the stairs and glanced up. It was Harry who was running, as freaked out as Cedric. "Thank Merlin. I thought you were already in her office" he murmured breathing heavily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm trying to protect you from your senselessness. Do you realize what you're up to do?"

"Yes, I'm about to help you. "

"You're going to make it worse, Hermione" Harry exclaimed "She'll be more mean"

"He's right" Cedric spoke in "Umbridge is vile, I don't want you to become her new target."

"Please, Hermione" Harry continued "We'll defeat her, but not now. Not like this". I glanced at the two boys who were begging me with poppy-dog eyes. "Alright" I sighed, "I'll wait"

"You promise" Harry and Cedric asked in a same voice. I winced. "I promise" I sighed, addressing to both of them. Harry nodded and relaxed. He held his arms out and hugged me.

"Now, let's go have our breakfast" he said with a comforting nod. "Go ahead, I'll meet you there" I answered for I needed a couple of minutes in private to to talk with Cedric.

Harry nodded and left. I turned to Cedric who was smiling. "Harry's a great friend" he stated. "The best one" I said, then, I frowned " Well, he is when he's not stubborn, annoying, or get himself into unnecessary danger". Cedric and I smiled.

"Well, well" we heard a male"wouldn't it be, miss Grungy?"

I turned and saw Malfoy, followed as usual by Crabbe and Goyle. He smirked and said. "Beware, rumour has it you're getting nuts. Talking to a wall isn't, even for a mudblood like you "

"Shut it!" Cedric hissed, with a threatening voice.

"You'd better go away and take your two lapdogs out for a walk" I responded as I wanted to show his words hadn't hurt my feelings. I wasn't the second-year old girl student anymore. I had grown up and being called "mudblood" would no longer make me cry. It would make me stronger. Crabb and Goyle snarled, while Malfoy kept his evil smirk on. "Don't force me to hex you"

I turned my back at them and walked off.

"How is Potter?" Malfoy asked with a snicker "Does he still grieve for Diggory?"

I froze, but I didn't turn to see the Slytherin's face. Cedric was quiet, angry and sad at the same time.

"You know two years ago, when Hufflepuff beat Slytherin, I wished that we could get rid off him. Well now, I guess it's done" Malfoy said. I quickly glanced at Cedric: he was hurt. I couldn't bear more. I spun around to face the blond boy.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy", I pulled my wand out of my robes and pointed it at him. "Langlock" I exclaimed.

Malfoy's eyes widened, and I watched as he opened his mouth. I noticed that my spell worked well when I saw his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth. Malfoy tensed up and started to move about. He frantically shook Crabb and Goyle, certainly asking them for help.

I turned to Cedric and smiled, proud of me. "Certainly the best thing I've done this morning" I said to him and to myself. "I won't say the same" a grave male voice mumbled. "50 points from Gryffindor" Snape said with his usual despicable tone "and detention with me tonight". I didn't even try to justify my behaviour, I knew I wouldn't stand any chance face to three Slytherins. Snape didn't bother to give me a second glance at me and walked up to Malfoy. "And you two, take him to the hospital wing" he snapped.

Still grinning, I turned towards Cedric who was now uncomfortable "It was really worth it", I soothed.

* * *

I went to the Great Hall, and found Harry and Ron talking and laughing. When I took a seat, Harry turned to me, with a big smile on the face. "Is that true? You and Malfoy?" he asked. I nodded while I was gathering food on my plate. "Yeah, I used one of Sirius's spell...sorry" I winced.

Harry laughed. "Are you kidding? I'm so glad you used it. And he would be, too."

"It fits perfectly with Malfoy's dirty mouth" Ron added.

"Yes, that's what I thought too" I smiled.

"Why did I leave so quickly? I could have watched this" Harry complained.

After the last class, I went to Snape's classroom. I found him sitting at his desk. "You're late Granger. Maybe shoud I change you into a clock to learn you punctuality?" he said.

I remained silent. Snape got up and pointed me the tables. "I want you to clean up all this mess " he said.

I widened my eyes in shock. What had happened in this class? It looked like the students had had a fight with some Death Eaters.

"The Slytherins had a light-handed today" he explained with a smirk then went back to his seat. I sighed when I saw all these potions, and peels spread over the tables and the floor.

"You'd better start cleaning now if you want to sleep early" Snape said.

I put my bag down on the floor and picked the tatter.

"How was the cleaning?"

I startled in surprise while I was shutting the door of Potions' classroom. "Well, it was exhausting" I sighed.

Cedric proposed to walk me to the Gryffindor tower. After a while, he murmured.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault"

"What?" I asked, curious "What do you mean? This was my decision to cast the spell."

"Yes, but I saw your face; you didn't want to hex Malfoy even after he insulted you. You did it when he spoke about me. That's when you saw my reaction that you decided to take your wand."

I frowned and kept quiet a couple of seconds."That's right" I answered "But Malfoy needs to learn to shut his mouth. So don't feel guilty about this, if I hadn't hexed him today, I would have done it later".

Cedric half-smiled, but I couldn't ignore his words. He was right, I had hexed Malfoy because of Cedric's sadness, and this was pretty frightening. I was feeling so protective of him, first with Umbridge, then Harry, and now with Draco. Malfoy's words against Diggory had hurt me more than all these combined times he had called me "mudblood".

But Cedric was dead and helpless, and it was my duty to protect him as mush as I could. I quickly nodded, I took this thought as the perfect explanation of my behaviour.


	11. Hufflepuff deserves to win

"Today is the big day " Ron erupted while he was swallowing down his breakfast instead of chewing food because he probably considered it was a waste of time. He then grabbed a toast and put in on Harry's plate who widened his eyes in surprise. "Eat Harry, you'll need all your strength".

Reading the Daily Prophet in silence, I rolled my eyes when I heard Ron's words. I put down my newspaper and sighed. "Calm down Ron, it's just a Quidditch match. And stop fattening Harry, he's just going to throw up everything during the game."

Ron huffed and waved a hand to me with a desperate look. "Just a Quidditch match? Are you kidding? That's the first match of the season for Gryffindor"

"Yeah, and we absolutely need to beat the Hufflepuffs" Fred and George exclaimed. The twins were wearing the Gryffindor's colours on their faces, and were carrying little flags of the House's blazon.

"It's going to be so easy" Fred added, smug. "A piece of cake" George chimed in with a smirk. They high-fived and started singing a new song in honour to Gryffindor. All the Hufflepuffs were glaring at them, and some other students were huffing.

"Hey, isn't it too early to sing the winners' song?" Scott intervened with a smirk. "I hope you also prepared one for your defeat, it'll be very helpful". He stepped closer and stood by the Gryffindor table, just next to the twins and Ronald. "No dice" Fred and George hissed in a same offended voice. "It's going to be very painful for you..." George said. Fred nodded in agreement. "Harry's going to make you bite the dust" he proudly exclaimed pointing at my friend.

I turned to see his face. Harry was shyly looking down, silently eating his toast. He gave me the impression that all he wanted at this second was to take a shove, dig a hole in the ground, and hide in it.

"Yeah, definitely. It's going to be a real slaughter" The twins continued " Isn't it, Harry? " Scott and all the Gryffindors who had gathered around the table during the arguing looked at Harry. So did I.

Harry sighed and put down his piece of toast. He slowly looked up, and glanced at Scott, then at his friends.

"I'm not planning to kill anyone. It's a game, not a war" he murmured.

I huffed in satisfaction and listeneed to the long silence around the table. Then, Fred and George looked at each other and exclaimed.

"Harry, you old devil! Always joking around" Fred feigned a laugh while he shook his shoulder. I still wasn't sure if it was a friendly gesture or a subtle threat.

George turned serious and glanced at Scott. "He's going to slay you all". Scott smiled in a non-convinced way and left the Great Hall. I turned to the twins and shot them a hard look.

"What's wrong with you? Scott is a nice guy".

"Fraternizing with the enemy, Granger?" Fred shot back with an evil smirk. "..again" George added. I rolled my eyes. I felt like I was in my fourth year again, when Ron and the twins were always using the word "fraternize" whenever they were talking about Viktor and me. "I'm not" I sighed.

"So, who you are for? Your team, Gryffindor? Or Scott's, Hufflepuff?" they asked with an inquisitive look. I shook my head and rubbed my temples. All this situation was so childish it made me want to grab a book and read. I glanced at my watch and sighed in relief when I saw the hour.

"Quidditch time" I exclaimed standing up. "You should go if you don't want to miss the 'slaughter'". The twins looked me up and down and finally rushed out of the Hall, followed by Ron and the rest of the boys.

Only Harry remained on his seat, quiet. He glanced at me with a neutral look.

"It's not time yet, is it?" he asked.

I smirked and sat back on the bench. "No" I said with a grin when I opened the newspaper "I wanted to read my article in peace during the rest of the breakfast".

* * *

Harry was already gone when I left the Gryffindor table. I slowly walked out of the Great Hall, absolutely not feeling in any sort of hurry. I didn't like Quidditch, this wasn't a secret for anyone. I would have rather studied in the library than go watch the game. But unfortunately, I didn't have any schoolwork, and I knew that I couldn't find the right book to help Cedric in there. It was close December now, and it had been a month since I had started to search for a book which could explain what had happened to Cedric. I had supposed that when Cedric had been hit the second time by the wand graveyard, he had turned into another type of ghost.

In the other hand, during all this month, Cedric and I have got closer. Our relationship had grown into a friendship. Cedric was a very interesting, brilliant and sweet boy. His good-looking guy's reputation didn't do justice to his complex and profound personality. And I had felt very delighted to discover this part of the Hufflepuff Prefect.

Cedric was always with me, and now, he would even come with me in some classes. We were having lot of fun in Snape's and Umbridge's classes, and it had put me in a lot of troubles with the professors. Cedric was a funny boy who was always making jokes, it was pretty hard for me to keep from laughing.

When he wasn't waiting for me, I would just have to go to the Hufflepuff corridor, always sure that I would always find him standing in front of the frame.

So I wasn't surprised to find Cedric waiting for me next to the exit. He grinned at me.

"Good morning" I said.

"Good morning, yourself" he answered. "How was the breakfast?"

I sighed. "Horrible"

Cedric smiled and took a wondering look.

"Oh and I suppose this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you're afraid to see your team lose?"

"Don't you also begin with this idiot childishness"

Cedric laughed. He teasingly looked at me.

"I guess you're for Gryffindor. I'm with Hufflepuff"

"No way!" I replied sarcastically "It must have been a torture for you to admit it".

He smiled at me and shook his head.

"I mean Hufflepuff deserves to win" he earnestly said.

I shrugged: after all, all the supporters think that their team deserve to win. Actually, I had heard it so often that I thought that this argument had lost its truthfulness. I made my way in the park. The air was cold, and the trees had lost all their leaves. The sky was grey and I guessed that it wasn't so far from snowing.

I pulled my wool gloves out of my pocket and wore them. I groaned as I tightened my scarf a little more. Cedric glanced at me and smirked.

"You don't like winter, do you?" I shook my head and moaned in answer while I rubbed my hands.

"I don't like cold"

"I like it" Cedric responded..

"That's cheating. It's because you can't feel it." I mumbled.

"I've always liked winter" he defended with a laugh. "The landscapes are beautiful...so natural, so pure and so innocent in a way, completely naked and powerless".

After a minute watching the forest, he turned to me and grinned. I smiled when I saw his eyes: they were like a child's ones, so full of excitment and enthusiasm.

When we finally reached the field, the students were already waiting for the beginning of the match. Cedric turned to the right and exclaimed. "Let's go to the Hufflepuff's side".

"Do you want me to be lynched by your House during the game, then by my own when I get back to the castle?" I asked "Unlike me, you won't be seen if you stand in the Gryffindor's alley".

Cedric seemed to musing over pros and cons of my suggestion.

"Alright, but I've planned to clap and support my team."

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, just do it. Only my ears will suffer"

Cedric proudly grinned and winked at me in a teasing way.

I stood as far as I could from the Weasley's. I scowled though when I saw that they didn't even notice or seemed annoyed with my absence. All the Quidditch players took off from the floor and began their lap of honour. While professor Hooch was penetrating the field, Scott flied closer to the audience and loudly said.

"We play this match in memory of our captain and friend". I saw in his face pride but also sorrow. I turned to Cedric and noticed that he was sharing the same feelings. "I trust you all. You'll win this match" he whispered back.

Hooch whisthled and threw the quaffle up. I sighed and glanced at my watch in despair.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the score was close even if Hufflepuff gain on Gryffindor with 20 points. Before I could catch a glimpse of Ron to see his sadden face, I heard Scott score again. It was quite weird to hear in all our wordless alley only one person shout proudly. I turned to Cedric and short him a very violent glare. The latter just glanced at me and smiled.

"150 points for Hufflepuff !" Lee Jordan exclaimed "Scott Logan is close to beat his personal record".

Cedric took a wondering look and like if he had an inspiration, he leaned in.

"Hermione, I need your help, now"

"What kind of help?" I asked confused.

"We need to go back to Hogwarts, I'll explain everything on the way"

Waiting for nothing more than a good reason to leave the match, I nodded and followed through the crowd.

We were quickly walking across the park when Cedric finally started telling his story. He looked a bit embarrassed but excited.

"Two years ago, when Scott just learned that he was joining in the team one year after me, he bought a magical gauntlet that improves the player's skills like speed and strength" he paused "I kind of swiped it from him "

I stopped and looked at him.

"Cedric Diggory, what a shame!" I exclaimed. He had an apologetic grimace. "I did this to help him" he defended "Anyway, Scott discovered it and I promised him that I would give it back to him if he scored 200 points during a match."

I shook my head. "And why do you need my help exactly?"

"I hid it where I could be sure Scott could never find it, and it worked...a little too well, actually. I'd like you to pick it up and give it to him. I'm sure that today, he's going to reach the score." I shrugged in a nonchalant way. This didn't sound neither risky nor forbidden. "Okay, where is it?" I asked.

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this" I whispered. I had just sneaked into the room, slowly pacing around. Cedric sighed.

"It's fine, you're safe" he replied "Everybody is in the field watching the match".

Cedric had asked me to go to the Hufflepuff common room when all the castle was empty to get the gauntlet back. Unable to resist his poppy-dog eyes, I had said yes, and here I was doing something forbidden _and _risky.

I was stunned by the common room's decorations as I discovered the place where no Gryffindor had come before. It was filled with yellow hangings and fat armchairs. "That's over there" Cedric said bringing me back to the real matter. I felt a hint of panic. "You're not going to ask me to go to the boys' dormitories, right?".

Cedric chuckled, amused.

"And what if I did? You would find nothing more than empty beds"

"...and an apocalyptic mess" I finished off.

He pointed me a little piece of furniture, put on the corner of the room. I walked to it and knelt down. It was made in a beautiful, soft and bright deep brown wood. It was was smooth and had no crack. It looked like the most regular occasional table.

"Take your wand" Cedric said "and cast the haloomora's spell on it". I glanced at Cedric with a skeptical look. "I can't believe I'm doing this" I grumbled. Cedric smiled. "You're doing this because I'm your favourite non-complete ghost" I rolled my eyes and cast the spell. To my great surprise, the piece of furniture softly cracked and a very thin little drawer opened. Looking at it, I couldn't hold back a grin. "This is fabulous!" I exclaimed.

Cedric knelt down behind me.

"A seven-year student who was leaving the school gave me the secret when I was in my first year. The drawer is magical, you can hide everything you want. I even tried to put my broomstick in it, and it worked" he said smiling.

"I need to try the cast on all the furniture of my common room" I excitedly murmured. I plunged my hand in the drawer till the elbow and grabbed the gauntlet.

I examined it with a skeptical look. It was a red leather fingerless glove. "It looks like all the other regular Quidditch's gauntlets, though" I said. "Most often, its the most ordinary things that are the most special" he murmured in a soft voice. He looked at me deep in the eye when he said this. I flushed and shyly glanced away, aware that Cedric was also talking about me.

When we got back to the field, Harry had just caught the snitch but the Hufflepuffs were the winners with 270 points. All the Hufflepuffs were cheering while the Gryffindors were groaning with disappointment.

Scott and his team made a last lap of honour and flied back in. "It's time" Cedric said, souding particularly nervous.

I nodded and walked towards the back of the stands. Scott was being acclaimed by his players who, one after the other, exultantly patted on his hand. Then, they all left and made their way towards the park. I waited till I saw Scott.

"Excuse me" I called "Could I talk to you a minute?". Scott's smile changed into a surprised look.

"Go ahead, guys. I'll meet you in the common room" he yelled at the rest of the team. "May I help you?" he asked turning his attention back to me. I nervously itched my cheek and glanced at Cedric who gave me a comforting nod. "You probably don't know me" I mumbled "I'm..."

"Hermione Granger" Scott cut me in "You're Potter's friend, right?" I was wordless. People would recognize me a lot more easily than I had assumed, I was so sure to be invisible to the rest of the students. "Yes" I answered after a pause. Scott crossed his arms, obviously waiting for me to continue.

"There's something I'd like to give you...back". Scott had a big frown " I'm sorry but I don't remember giving you anything..."

I didn't let him finish that I pulled the gauntlet out of my pocket and showed it to him. Scott's eyes widened in surprise. "Where did you find this?" he asked with a trembling voice uncapable of moving forward. I took a deep breath, searching for the best words to use.

"Cedric had asked me to give it to you when it would be the best time" I murmured. I held my hand towards him "And I think it is". Scott eyed it longly, wondering if it was actually his gauntlet. He then finally stretched out his arm and cautiously took it from my palm. "Why? I mean how?" he trailed off.

I shook my head. "How I got it isn't the most important. You just need to know that Cedric hid it to help you. He...wanted you to learn to be a great player without the help of this magical gauntlet"

" I was sure he would succeed " Cedric murmured gazing Scott.

"He never doubted your game player skills" I said. Scott looked particularly moved, and so was I. "I never used it" Cedric exclaimed, justifying. I smiled. "He never used it" I repeated. Scott laughed even though his eyes had become bright. "I'm sure he did". Judging by Cedric's face, I assumed Scott was right.

I looked at the Hufflepuff winner and kept silent. Scott slipped his hand into the gauntlet and looked at me.

"Thank you" he said, trying to contain his emotions. After a few seconds of silence, Cedric stood between his best friend and me. He then took a serious and nostalgic look. "Please...tell him I miss him" he murmured without breaking his gaze from his friend

I rubbed my cheek. "Cedric loves..." I bit my lower lip " loved you...like his own brother".

Scott glanced away and discreetly snuffled. He looked back at me, and to my surprise, hugged me tight. "I don't know much about you and how you knew him, but I am sure that Cedric trusted you and liked you enough to share all those things with you. This confirms to me that you must certainly be a wonderful girl."

He broke apart, smiled at me and left. While I watched him go away I felt a tear run down my cheek. I turned to Cedric who was smiling, the yes full of emotions.

"You were right" I murmured to him while I wiped my tear away "Hufflepuff deserved to win".


	12. Suspicion and Confession

Since I had given the glove back to Scott, the hufflepuff boy was very friendly with me. He would greet me when we meet in the corridors, and even sometimes, he would even come to the Gryffindor's table to talk with me.

"What's going between you two?" Ron suspiciously asked me one morning. His look was implying such nasty thoughts! "You don't even know what you're talking about" I responded. "So just keep your mouth close Ronald. Right, Harry?" I turned to my friend.

He cautiously glanced up at me with a guilty look. I widened my eyes in surprise and gasped. "Not you too! Don't tell me that you agree with him" I spat without giving a glance at Weasley. Harry frowned. "Hermione, Scott has been behaving weird...I mean, he barely knew who you are two weeks ago, and now he talks to you, and even looks for you in the castle just to greet you..."

I bit my lower lip: Harry was right in a way, Scott's behaviour towards me had changed a lot. But, they weren't supposed to know that I had shared a very special moment with him, that had created a kind of bond between us. "Scott is a nice guy...and a good friend" I hesitantly answered, not sure if I was right to use the word ' friend '.

"How can you be so sure of you? I mean, he's maybe looking for more than a friendship" Ron exclaimed "Or maybe, that's just a dare between him and his gang" he added in a lower voice. I gasped, outraged, while I saw Harry rolling his eyes.

"Tell them to bugger of" Cedric teasingly said when he appeared next to me. "Especially him". He pointed his finger at Ron, only inches away from the tip of his nose (he sounded a little more firmly). I quickly shot a hard look at Cedric who innocently grinned at me, then I looked back at my two friends.

"You don't know him, Ronald. So stop saying rubbish" I insisted. Then I turned to Harry who looked more neutral and more clever. "Scott and I have something in common. That's all" I murmured "You trust me, right?" Harry hesistated a bit then his face softened. He was obviously giving up.

At that moment, Ron erupted. "What's wrong in your head? He's probably fooling around with you."

"Tell him he's a jackass!" Cedric exclaimed.

I sighed. "I'm a big girl now, Ronald. And most importantly, I already have a mother. So stop acting like one, pleaseI" I hissed "Scott and I are good acquaintances. Just deal with it."

"But he's not even in Gryffindor" Ron answered like he just gave me the most unquestionable argument. "This bloke is shady"

I heard Cedric snort. "Please, tell him he's a jack-ass" he said emphasizing the last word.

I turned a deaf ear and glared at Ron.

"Okay, I don't listen to you anymore. Keep on acting like your usual prat and leave me alone" I got up and grabbed my bag.

"And so what, you really think that he talks to you just because he likes the bookworm you are?"

"Ron" Harry shouted. Cedric shot him a killing glare. There was a time I would have cried all day long just because of his stupid and rude words, but now, I was kind of immuned.

"Ronald Weasley, you're the biggest jerk I've never met in all my life" I turned my back at him but then I saw Cedric's face. Before he could mouth anything, I glanced back to Ron and added. "Oh and by the way, we are two people thinking you're a jackass"

"At last!" Cedric exclaimed with a victorious fist. "Thank you" he contently sighed. Ron was frowning. I quickly made my way out of the Great Hall, but before I reached the doors, I could hear Ron say. "Who is supposed to be the second person?"

I smirked with satisfaction and gave a conniving look at Cedric.

* * *

We walked out of the castle. The park was covered with a big white snowy carpet. Cedric and I had planned to go to the meadow for the morning.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked hesistantly "About what happened with Ron ". I glanced up at him and shrugged. "I kind of got used of him. He has always been like that with me. I can't really say that he is the perfect friend "

Cedric seemed hesistant to voice his next words. "Maybe because he wants to be more than a friend; or let's just say he still doesn't know that, yet" I stopped on my way and widened my eyes in surprise. "Ron? No, you're certainly mistaken. He's such a prat with me."

Cedric giggled. "Well, isn't this the biggest proof?". I frowned. "I saw him...we all saw him that night during the Yule Ball ", he added. "He was sick of jealousy".

I huffed. "So you too, when you fancy a girl, you're looking for a way to hurt her?". Cedric smile. "Of course, not. But well, Weasley looks more uncomfortable with all these feelings of love"

I felt my cheeks burn. I was embarrassed that Cedric used the word "love" to talk about my relationship with Ron. "I don't lo... like him" I coughed "Not like a boyfriend"

Cedric longly observed me as if he was trying to decypher my words and read between the lines. Maybe I was wrong, but I felt a hint of contentment in his look.

"Granger !" I heard. Cedric and I turned and saw Scott walking towards me. "Good morning" he said with a genuine smile. "How are you?" I asked. "I'm good" Scott, looked hesitant. "You were speaking alone, weren't you?" he asked. I bit my lower lip. "I like thinking out loud" I answered. "Did you try your gauntlet?" I asked to changing the subject. Scott frowned. "Not yet...I'm not sure if it's a good idea. I mean Cedric took it from me for a good reason. I don't think he would like me to use it during games" he explained "What do you think?"

I turned to Cedric, waiting for him to give me his answer. He barely gave me a trusting smile. What was I supposed to answer him? Should I say what I'd like him to do, or just what Cedric would?

"You're probably right. Cedric knew that you didn't need this glove to be a great player. Maybe you should go on in this way. "

Scott grinned at me, apparently satisfied that I agreed with him.

"I have to go. The team is practicing this morning. You should come and have a look, someday"

"Oh" was my spontaneous. Should I tell him that I hate Quidditch? "Thanks. I'll try to come". This was my polite final answer.

Scott nodded and ran towards the field. "I think he likes you" Cedric said, smiling. He probably noticed my raised eyebrow because he added as a friend, I mean". I took a wondering look. "He likes _you_" I corrected "Scott sees with me a way to keep a connection with you although he doesn't know the truth about your state".

Cedric considered my words then half-smiled.

* * *

Three days later I was in the library, writing a Transfiguration essay particularly complicated.

It was december, and my biggest worry was to find Christmas presents for everybody. I still had no idea of what I would buy, but I was sure of one thing: I wanted to offer a very special present to Cedric. Something that would make him happy, but also, something that he could use and completely enjoy - and this last part wouldn't be easy to fulfill.

"Ready for Christmas?" Cedric asked, standing next to the table with a big smile on his face.

"Christmas is only in three weeks" I answered.

"You said it! _Only_". Cedric laughed. "So it means you didn't buy your presents yet, did you? "

"I've planned to go to Hogsmeade with Harry, tomorrow" I said.

Cedric nodded. He walked behind me then bent over my shoulder to take a glance at my essay.

"I can help if you want" he proposed.

"I don't" I answered "That would be cheating".

Cedric huffed and sat on the table. "You're not funny, Hermione. And technically, it's not cheating, it's...helping out"

I sighed. Even if Cedric was a sweet and polite boy, he had this annoying vice of always searching for the easiest way (even if it's not the best one) to get what he wants.

"Hermione!" I heard.

Ginny was running accross the library. Madam Pince looked daggers at her, but the girl was too excited to notice it. She sat on the bench next to me, with a grin on her face.

"Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin!" Ginny hyperventilated.

Madam Pince noisily exhaled. "You will never guess what happened today" she said with a low voice. I glanced at Cedric who was smiling at us, curious to hear about the news, too. Ginny cleared her throat and sat cross-legged. "He almost did it! The headmaster was about to kiss me."

"What?" Cedric and I exclaimed in shock at the same. Madam Pince hit her desk. I rolled my eyes when I realized who the headmaster was. Ginny giggled. "I was in the park and he came to me. We talked a bit...and then he leaned in. We were only a few inches apart but then... " she scowled " ...Snape showed up and ruined everything".

"It's too bad" I said with an untruthful voice. Ginny mused a couple of minutes and then erupted."I have to find Lavender. She'll be so excited".

No sooner said than done, Ginny was already rushing out of the library, making madam Pince's happiness.

Cedric's eyes followed her with a smirk, and then fell back down on me.

"I assume the _headmaster_" he mimed quotation marks "is not Dumbledore, right?". He sounded compeltely amused, maybe even fascinated.

I glanced up at him and sighed.

"_Headmaster _is a code name for Dean Thomas"

Cedric frowned. " Why _headmaster_? "

"I don't know. I really don't know." I sighed, shaking my head "This is just...beyond me. All those snakewood things are so childish and so not for me"

Cedric laid down in front of me, over my parchment, his flank on the table as he 'rested' his temple upon his chuckle.

"Are we done, here? You're comfortable, now?" I said as I peered at him. He stared at me with a smile. "Why are you so afraid of what you could feel?" he started getting back to the previous topic of conversation. "I'm not" I defended "It's just that I don't like it".

Cedric sighed. " Have you ever opened your heart to somebody?". I looked him deep in the eye. He looked focused and quire serious, waiting for a honest answer. After a second, I glanced away. "I have this essay to finish" I complained.

"You've got used to hide yourself behind this bookworm facade, haven't you?" he continued, murmuring. Of course, I wasn't good at displaying my feelings, this was pretty obvious. I was known as the bookworm, the know-it-all, and it was good like this...most of the time

I felt exposed face to Cedric. "Well, that's the only thing I can do" I answered with an almost inaudible voice. Cedric's gaze softened. "Idiots" he sighed after observing me longly "they haven't been able to see beyond the surface."

"Who?" I asked. "Everybody who thinks that you're just a bookworm. There are so many other interesting things to find out about you".

"How can you be so sure of you?" I said, as I scribbled over a piece of parchment. "Because the few I've already seen makes me want to discover more, I guess" he answered like it was the most simple answer in the world.

I stopped the scribbling and looked up at him. He was staring at him with an affectionate and genuine smile. I smiled too. So, this was it? Being completely exposed, displaying my feelings and my fears to someone I completely trusted in without being scared to be judged? I didn't know if it was, but I liked it. I liked this idea of being completely transparent and honest with somebody.

I flinched when I felt more overwhelmed by my feelings than the usual. I tensed up and glanced at him with a serious and firm look. "Could you now please let me finish my work?" I asked with an annoyed voice.

Cedric grinned at me with a content look, and obeyed. Obviously, he had gotten what he was looking for.


	13. Looking for a Christmas present

The day after, Harry, Ron and I were on our way to Hogsmeade, but the tension between Ronald and me was still here. The stupid boy was too coward and proud to apologize, and Harry was trying his hardest to talk with the both of us. Equally.

"Aren't we good like that, Harry?" Ron exclaimed, gleeful "only the two of us wandering around Hogsmeade?" I rolled my eyes and Harry sighed. Ron glanced all around him and grinned. "I feel like we are all alone" he added " completely alone... with no one else..."

"Enough!" Harry shouted "You're making a fool of yourself". Ron widened his eyes in surprise. "So, you're standing by her side, now?" he asked. "Well, technically, she did nothing wrong" Harry answered. Ron gasped and clenched his fists. "What, nothing wrong? Obviously, she's just having some fun with a student who both spend their days calling me a jackass, and I still don't know who it is." he shouted " I'm sure that's probably that Scott ".

"Okay first, you're not interesting enough to be someone's topic of conversation for a whole day. And secondly, I told you to leave me alone with Scott" I reminded him with a calm voice. "Now, because of you, all the school is going to think that I'm an idiot if you both keep on spreading the rumour" he complained. I huffed with amusement. "It stopped being a rumour a very long time ago, Ronald Wealey. And you know what? I have nothing to do with it, you made it all by yourself"

Ron widened his eyes and I thought during a minute that his hair reddened more than it already was.

He glared at me and at Harry, -although I didn't understand why-, before walking away. Harry sighed in disbelief and I bit my lower lip. Okay, maybe I had been rude with him, but well I needed to revenge from what he had said the day before. However I felt guilty to put Harry in between Rn and me.

"It's okay Harry, you can go to Hogsmeade with him" I said. My friend mused a second. "But what about you?". I shook my head and tried to make up a smile. "I have a lot of presents to buy, including yours. I think it'll be better if you're not there with me"

Harry scowled. He didn't seem pretty convinced by my argument. "Okay, I go get him, I'll make sure he cooled down, and then we'll meet you in Hogsmeade. "

I nodded.

"I won't be long, I promise" he said. I watched him run behind Ron as I made my own way towards the village.

* * *

A couple of hours, I was carrying my packets. I was pretty satisfied with my buyings. I had bought a pearl bracelet for Ginny, two red and black sweats for the twins, a new jar for Neville's toad (he had broken it a week ago), some magazines for Lavender and Parvati, and sweets for the boys. I had also bought a new scarf and gloves for Ronald (I was about to take the beanie too, but then I remembered his pathetic behaviour). I had chosen a a new black quill for Harry with name carved on it.

However, I felt disappointed, I didn't find any good present for Cedric. It was pretty hard to get something for a ' non-complete ghost '. I tried to reassure myself by thinking that I would eventually find the perfect gift.

I walked past the bookshop, and too tempted, I came in my favorite den. I greeted the bookseller and walked along between the alleys. A book caught my attention: _'The schools of Magic from all around the world'._

I put my packets down, grabbed the book and gave a quick glance at the pages. Five chapters were focused on Hogwarts. Reading some lines I blindly walked accross the library. When I finally glanced up, I found myself in an alley, at the other side of the was pretty strange for the alley looked darker than the others, and the wood shelves were dusty, as if nobody would come around here. The books were thick and looked old.

I put the book I was hcarrying at the corner of the shelf and looked over the volumes and read the titles.

_Unforgivable spells_, _Love Spells and Potions_, _Eternal Youth (or almost),_ and so many others books of this kind were in the shelves.

My forefinger stopped on a brown leather book: _Life and Death_. My eyes ran along the index page, I gasped when my eyes met the title of a special chapter: "_Rebirth_" .

Apparently, it was some kind of potion, I felt the excitment overwhelm me. I wanted to devour the pages. Stumbling over this particular book was pretty much a miracle. But would it work? Could we really find the resurrection secret into the little bookshop of Hogsmeade? I didn't care much about the answer at this second, just reading this word was a big step in my searching. I startled when I heard the doorbell, as if being found with this book would send me straight to Azkaban, already.

Maybe it could be helpful: I hoped this book could be the perfect present for Cedric. I grinned and glanced at the price.

Oh Merlin! I would need three times my pocket money of the year to get this book. Besides, I haven't enough money left now that I had bought the Christmas presents for my friends. What was I supposed to do?

I had never felt more destitute in all my life before, I mean it was like I was handing the solution but that I was just watching it vanish! The bookseller would never let me borrow it, even for a day! Should I just hide it in my packets and sneak out of the library? Of course, this behaviour didn't suit me, but it was an emergency in a way.

Feeling incredibly desperate, I tried to quickly memorize the lines I was reading.

"Hermione" someone called. I gasped and saw Harry standing in front of me. "I've been looking for you in all the village" he said, then he cautiously studied me and took a reluctant and wondering look. " What are you doing in this part of the bookshop? And what is this book?".

I pretented to carelessly get the book back on the shelf even if this move internally bruned my hands. But I didn't need Harry to become supicious. "Nothing" I answered

Harry kept glancing back and forth at me and the book, suspicious.

"It's getting late" I exclaimed " We should get back to the castle ".

I walked past Harry and went to the alley where I had left my packets. I saw Harry give a last glance at the shelf, and then he followed me outside.

I spent the following fortnight complaining about the loss of a such big clue for my research. I tried my best to find the second duplicate of the book in all the library, but nothing.

Obviously this volume was rare enough to be so expensive, and foremost, it was powerful enough to not being found in a young wizard school's library.

I had chosen not to talk about this book to Cedric until I would be sure it could help him and until I would get it.

I was in the Great Hall during breakfast when an owl gave me the letter I was expecting for weeks and that I hoped would help me. I had sent a letter right after coming back from Hogsmeade to wish my parents a merry christmas but also to ask them to send me more pocket money.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We wish you too a merry christmas and a happy new year. Your father and I wish we could have you with us at home. Your request had me surprised: I was sure I had givev you enough spending money for all the year. Besides, even if your father and I would have loved to send you more, we can't afford to spend any more money. We had a lot of complications with the dental surgery! to make it short, we had to fix all the plumbing, and the plumber claimed us an arm and a leg. We're sorry honey, and I wish you could have offered a present to each and everyone of your friends._

_We miss you_

_Mom and Dad_

"Blast!" I mumbled as I folded the paper.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

" Nothing" I answered with a sarcastical smile "Obviously, I am cursed at the moment. I assume I just have to seat and wait for the wheel of fortune to spin in my favour".

"Just relax" Ron said "You still have a week before Christmas".

"I know, and that's all the matter. I haven't found a present for a friend of mine, yet" I exclaimed rubbing my face with my two hands.

"Oh" Harry murmured with a sympathetic look.

" I need to stretch my legs. I'll see you in class, okay?" I said.

Harry and Ron both nodded. "Oh, Hermione" a female voice called for me when I had just passed the Hall doors. I turned and saw Cho Chang standing by the wall, discreetly waving a hand at me. I walked towards her with an inquisitive look.

"May I help you?" I asked. Cho shyly glanced away and ran her fingers through her hair. "Actually, yes" she whispered with her usual soft and high-pitched voice. "It may sound weird but I wanted to offer a sweat to Harry for Christmas". I sighed internally. "What colour should I pick?" she asked with a shy voice. I shook my head in a reluctant way. Cho and Harry's relationship was still a phorny subject for me.

"I've never had a great taste at picking the right colours, sorry" I merely answered.

"Please" Cho insisted as I started walking away "Maybe you just tell me what is Harry's favourite colour? I want it to be a surprise and you're his best friend. I just want to please him, he was a good support ".She gave me a little but heartfelt smile, and I couldn't help but soften. I had to be honest, I hadn't seen Cho smile like this since the last year. It would be cruel of me to just trample on her new good mood. "Green" I quickly spoke in "Green is his favourite colour. It reminds him of his mother's eyes" I added.

Cho gave me a bigger grin than the previous one and nodded.

"Thank you" she murmured and then walked away.

* * *

I was now walking along the corridors, still musing over the talking I just had with Cho. When I finally reached my favourite cursed corridor (did I just say 'favourite'?), I found Cedric standing before the frame.

"New messages?" I asked with a hopeful grin. "Yes, one from Scott. He's even alluding to you" he answered with an amused voice. "Really?" I exclaimed.

"See for yourself" he said, stepping back.

I stood in front of the frame and read the note that Cedric pointed me with his finger.

_I wish you could spend this Christmas with us. Thanks for the glove, and for having faith in me. Oh by the way, it looks like we both became besotted with the messenger. Miss you._

I batted my eyelashes a long moment then frowned. "Became besotted?" I repeated, compeltely intrigued. He smiled "We used to say this expression to talk about a girl we really appreciate" he explained. I sighed in relief. "Well, that's a little embarassing though"

Cedric smiled and silently considered me. I went take a seat on the bench. He grinned and walked towards me.

"I've been thinking about your Christmas present" he murmured in a silky voice, leaning down to me.

I tensed up. "No" I shrieked "I don't want any Christmas present from you".

Cedric frowned with a smirk. "Beware Granger, you'll actually get me offended" he teased.

"I'm serious" I retorted. This time, Cedric stood back up straight with a more serious look.

"Why?" he asked. Because I haven't found yours, yet" I whispered with a shy voice. Cedric laughed and sat next to me. "And that's why you're steaming up, now" he asked. Was I really steaming up? Wow, I should really learn to control my emotions. "I don't want any Christmas present" he stated. I shot him a skeptical look. "Everybody likes to be offered a present" I responded in an accusing way.

"I'm dead, Granger. I've learned to understand what is the most important, and believe it or not, Christmas present isn't one of my priorities" he said smiling. I looked down and bit my lower lip.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to sound rude or silly." I explained. Cedric laughed. "You didn't, really. Actually, I think it was cute" he reassured me.

I turned to him and grinned. It was weird how this simple sentence could make me feel so content. After all, I had never been the kind of girl who likes to be said sweet nothings. But well, I didn't know why but I liked to hear Cedric telling me tender words. It was a such pleasant thing, but a thing that I only allowed Cedric and nobody else to do.

Besides, if there was something I knew about Cedric is that there wasn't a word he said that he didn't really meant. He was such a genuine and simple boy that I could never questioned his honesty.

"It's just that I really wanted to offer you a special present." I murmured thinking about the book I could nerver get.

Cedric considered me a couple of seconds and then grinned. He knelt down in front of me to catch my look. "Okay, I know what could be a perfect Christmas present" I looked up at him in an inquisitive way. My reaction made him grin. "Spend your Christmas Eve with me. I know that's selfish to ask you to leave your friends for me, but...I want you by my side" he admitted. I kept quiet a long minute and looked him deep in the eye. His eyes were still, expressing tenderness, hope and tenacity. He held his hand out to me and waited. Without hesitation, I gently "rested" my hand upon his and smiled. "Of course, I'll stay with you" I murmured. Cedric smiled at me, looked down at my hand and covered it with his second one. I watched this with a hint of sorrow. I could see my hand through his two, and I regretted I couldn't feel his touch.

I glanced up at Cedric and smiled: I was determined, no matter if I didn't have the money, I would get this book, at all costs.

That was the last Hogsmeade week-end before Christmas. I went to the village and ran towards the bookshop. I didn't know what I would say to the bookseller yet, but I wouldn't leave the shop without this book in my hands. When I came in, I found the shop was empty except for this old man putting the books in order with the Wingardium Leviosa spell. I took a very profound breath and walked up to him.

"Good afternoon, Sir" I began "Could I talk to you a minute?"

The bookseller put his wand down and walked to the back of his counter. "Good afternoon, Miss. What can I do to to help you?" he asked in a polite and sweet voice.

" I...I know this will sound odd but I'd like to borrow one of your books"

"To borrow?" the old man repeated " I'm sorry Miss, but all my books are for sale". I shook my head. "I know sir, but I really, really need this book. It's expensive and I can't afford it"

The man frowned and took a wondering and embarrassed look. "I'm really sorry" he began. I didn't need to hear more of this sentence, I already figured it out. "It's a present for a friend of mine" I insisted "I really want to offer him this special present ". The old man winced. I got in panic. "If you don't want to borrow it" I exclaimed "well, I can buy it. I can give you some money now. I promise I will pay you the rest when I can." I put my hand in my pocket and showed him the coins. The bookseller considered me a long minute. "This friend must certainly means a lot to you, doesn't he?" he asked. Completely desperate, I chose to be fully honest. "Yes, he does" I answered "much more than I could tell him".

I looked down when I felt my eyes get wet. The bookseller gave me a little sympathetic smile and nodded. "Well, what is the book title?" he asked.

I felt relieved, but then I took a deepest breath. Oh Merlin! I hoped he wouldn't sound the alarm because a Hogwart's student needed to get a powerful witchcraft book.

"_Life and Death_" I answered.

My heart was beating so fast and so strongly that I thought all Hogsmeade could hear it. He gave me a sad look and cringed. "I'm sorry miss. I sold it to a wizard" he said

I felt my heart skip a beat. "What? When? " I asked confused, shaking my head. "Last week " he answered with a sad voice "I'm really sorry". No, this wasn't happening. Not when I had gotten so close to succeeding. I had fought so hard to get this book, it couldn't just slip away from me so easily. "When will you get another copy?" I asked. "I don't know. This book is really rare and expensive as you said" he replied "But there's a lot of other interesting books here for your friend...if you want to have a look ".

Without a word, I rushed out of the shop, the eyes full of tears.


	14. The Starcatcher Spell

_It was the evening and all the students were waiting in the arena, ready to sing for and cheer their schoolmates, and espiecially one. The winner._

_I was nervously nibbling my fingers unable to wait any longer. But then, it felt like I new this scene, like I knew this moment, just like I had already lived it some time ago. Everything was so strangely familiar. I glanced all around me and felt the panic overwhelm all my body. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Bargman...and Moody! No, I perfectly knew this moment, I fully knew what was going to happen in only a couple of seconds._

_I felt so lonely and powerless: all these people around me didn't know what I knew, they didn't know what they were up to find out. And then, it happened. A noise was heard and a light shined forth. The musicians began to play, and the students to applause and sing. No, no...not again. I couldn't believe this was happening again! I was doomed to live once more this unbearable moment, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. _

_I walked down the stairs of the arena and hesitantly went towards the crowd. I closed my eyes when I heard Fleur shriek. I knew what I was about to see once I'd go through all these people, I knew who I would find. But I did it, it was just like it had to be. I had to repeat what had happened even if I didn't want to. When I reached the place, I saw with pain Harry kneeling on the floor, crying out in despair. I moaned and walked a little closer to where Harry was crying. I knew what I was going to see. I wanted to close my eyes but I just couldn't. It was like I was in my head, but that I couldn't control my body. I looked down and saw with horror Cedric's breathless body, lying on the ground._

_But this time, it was different than the first one, I came closer and knelt down close to him. I stroked his white and cold cheeks and called for him. I was no longer hearing the students' shrieking and screams, I was focused on him, and him only._

_"Cedric" I whispered. He didn't react and I just stared at his still and empty pupils. Amos Diggory bolted out of the crowd and fell down on the ground. I quickly stood up and watched with terror and distress this father crying over his son's body._

_Cedric Diggory was dead, again._

I suddenly woke up and a little shriek slipped off my mouth. My face was wet of my tears and my heartbeat was racing. I gasped while I tried my hardest to recompose. But I was unable to, this dream was so horrific, so painful. I was feeling a lot more distraught than I had been that day of the last year. He wasn't any schoolmate, out of my circle of relatives. He was my non-complete ghost, my friend, my...

I was uncapable of stoppping the flow of my tears. I was breathing heavily, covering up my face with my two hands. I then gasped and rolled around over my stomach, digging my face under my pillow to weep freely without disturbing my roommates.

When I finally cooled down, I kept still on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I was desperate not to have Cedric here with me to comfort me. I wanted to see him, wished I could see him walk through the wall and sit next to me to make me forget this nightmare.

* * *

Today wasn't any day, it was the 24th of December, and I felt a little relieved when I remembered that I would spend Christmas Eve with him, and exclusively with him. Ten minutes later, I forced myself to get up from the bed. I dressed in my Muggle clothes and went downstairs in the common room.

I found all the Weasley's and Harry there, chatting about presents, but also about Christmas dinner.

"Hey, don't touch it" I heard Harry exclaim to Ginny. My friend scowled and moaned. "But I can't wait till tomorrow" she complained. She made her poppy dog-eyes. "Please, let me open it".

Harry kept quiet a long minute, and I felt like my best friend was close to giving up. "Please Ginny. I want you to wait until the next morning. I promise you, you'll be the first one to open your present".

Ginny sighed and even mumbled some inaudible words, then she finally walked to me. She greeted me and then left with her brothers. I took a seat next to Harry. "Good morning" I said.

Harry glanced up and froze a couple of seconds. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned "What happened to your eyes?". I glooked away and tried to discreetly cover them with my hand. By the way, I felt the first signs of a cruel and heavy headache. "I had a bad night" I muttered. Harry frowned and stared at me a long moment. "Okay well, I hope it won't stop you from celebrating Christmas " he said.

I bit my lower lip. I wasn't expected to get onto this subject that soon, to be honest I wanted to wait till dinner. "Actually" I began with a soft voice "that's what I wanted to talk about with you" I lied. Harry stared at me with a surprised look. " I'm sorry, Harry. But this year, I could not stay with you for Christmas Eve ".

Harry sighed.

"Don't tell me you've planned to work on your schoolworks during Christmas, haven't you?" he exclaimed with a reproachful voice

"No" I answered. _"I'm not just a bookworm", _I wanted to answer. Although I was sure that Harry knew a lot about my personality, sometimes, I felt like Cedric did know me better than my friend ever could.

"But I've planned something tonight" I continued. Harry frowned. "With Scott?" he said in a neutral but reluctant voice. I shook my head. "No. Scott will be with his friends" I answered "I'm not going to stay with any student of the school". Well, you could say that this last sentence was a lie, but I considered it was the truth in a way: Cedric wasn't a Hogwart's wizard anymore. Harry mused and then nodded. "Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked. I knew Harry enough to understand that this question was a rhetorical one. I nodded and composed a smile. "Can I count on you to announce it to Ron?" I asked. Harry winced but agreed. "Thank you" I murmured, then I stood up to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

I silently took a seat on the bench. I didn't need to see my face on a mirror to know that I certainly looked grumpy but also deeply depressed. I was depressed. Two days ago, when I was in Hogsmeade, I had cried all over my way back to the castle, and the night, in my bed, I had cried again.

I felt so powerless, weak and guilty. I was blaming myself for not getting that bloody book earlier. I even wished I had been brave enough for sneaking out of the bookshop with it in my packets! I would have probably not slept for a while, eaten up by remorse, but I would have been working on that rebirth potion already.

My dark thoughts were apparently visible to everyone because Ginny took a seat next to me. She gazed me a long minute, and I waited for her to finally talk. And she did.

"Hermione, are you sure you're feeling alright?". I looked at her and saw her worried face. "I'm fine" I answered "Why are you asking me that?"

"Look at you" she exclaimed "You look so upset. I've never seen you in that state before".

"I"m feeling fine Ginny. Don't worry" I murmured taking a bite of my tastelessly toast. She shook her head. "I can't. Hermione, you're my best friend. I blame myself. I was so busy talking about Dean that I haven't noticed that you were in big pain"

"I'm not in big pain" I tittered. That was quite funny to see how Ginny always managed to extrapolate things. "Then, what's wrong?" she asked. What could I tell her? She was waiting for an answer, and I was sure that she wouldn't give up until she got one. "I made a promise that I won't be able to keep" I whispered.

Ginny shrugged. "Who is it you made a promise to?"

It's a little complicated, and kind of a secret". Ginny tensed up just like I had slangged her. "Don't you want to share this secret with your best friend?" she asked in an offended way.

I sighed. I held her hand and tried to comfort her. Merlin! I was supposed to be the one to be comforted, and now I was trying my best to find the good words to put her at rest. "Ginny. You _are _my best friend. But I can't talk about this with you. Not now." I murmured. She gave me a frown "You are not going to spill the beans, are you?"

"I'm not" I ranswered with a little smile. (But it probably looked like a grimace)

Ginny patted my hand and brushed one of my locks back behind my ear.

Twenty minutes later, while I was still grumbling at myself. I heard footsteps.

"Is that true?" Ron said.

I turned to him, with a compelte neutral face. My red-haired friend looked me up and down. Behind him, I saw Harry who was giving me an apologetic look.

"You won't be with us tonight, will you?" he asked.

I rubbed my puffy and irritated eyes and sighed.

"No, I won't" I answered "I don't want to argue with you, I'm not in a good mood".

I rested my elbows on the wood table waiting for Ron to yell at me. "Well, alright" he said iwith a calm voice "But you're going to have dinner with us, aren't you?" he hopefully asked. I gaped in surprise. I glanced at him and saw his calm face. That was...unexpected. Really. Miracles could finally happen in Christmas.

"I will" I answered.

Ron gave me a little smile and nodded. "It's better than nothing". His voice wasn't reproachful, it was just neutral with a hint of disappointment. I glanced at Harry who looked as surprised as I was. He gave me a satified and content grin.

* * *

It was seven, and the dinner was close to be served. My boredom and my grief lightened a little when I remembered that I wasn't so far now from meeting up with Cedric. Actually I haven't seen him since I had gone to Hogsmeade a couple of days ago. In fact, to offset my absence after dinner I had assumed that it would be better if I spent the most of my time with my Gryffindor friends.

I was surprised to see how much I missed the presence of him next to me during those two days. And maybe this had made me sink more into my chagrin.

In the dormitories, all the girls were dressing up and putting on make-up. Lavender was brushing her hair while Ginny was changing her sweater for the fifth time. Thank Merlin, I avoided all these disturbances. I dressed with a brown trousers, a long-sleeved beige sweater and a sleeveless brown waistcoat. I tied my hair in a poneytail and let a couple of my curly locks frame my face.

I left the Gryffindor aisle and walked to the Great Hall. The room was decorated with hundreds of candles. The sky ceiling was glittering, the Houses big flags were hanging above students' heads. Almost everybody was gathered, sitting at their respective tables. The twins were lighting some little fireworks in the hall while Filch was running after them, voicing the most violent threats ever.

Dumbledore, sitting on his chair, was watching the scene with a grin. Then, his eyes turned to me and he gave me a friendly smile. I smiled back at him and walked towards my table.

Scott, who was talking with his mates, ran to me.

"Merry Christmas" he exclaimed. He hugged me and smiled. "I've read your note on the frame" I said. Scott winced and ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh sorry. But, it's not what you think. 'Become besotted' is an expression we used to say with Ced". I shook my head and smiled.

"I know" I answered. Scott relaxed. "Good. I feel reassured now that I know that he had let you into the secret" he winked at me.

_"Yeah, a lot more than you can imagine"_ I thought.

We heard his friends call for him. He gave me an apologetic look. "Do you want to stay with us?" he proposed "Don't worry, we'll take good care of you".

I smiled. "I don't doubt it but I have already planned something for tonight. Thanks anyway." I answered.

Scott gave me a disppointed look but smiled. "Merry Christmas" I added before he went back to his table.

The dinner was almost over when Dumbledore got up to make an announcement: the students were free to go around the castle until midnight, but after that time they would have to be back to their common room.

Most of the students erupted with joy, and I saw Umbridge mouth a big "what?". Obviously, the headmaster had forgotten to share this piece of information with her. She even tried to speak, but Dumbledore suddenly grew his voice louder.

When he finally sat down, she stood up to make her own announcement (certainly to add up some restraining rules) but she didn't time to start that all the students were already rushing out of the Hall. She huffed and sat back on her chair. I wished a last merry christmas to my friends and left the Hall, thrilled. I didn't know how it was technically possible, but the corridor was already empty when I got in.

I was about to reach the corridor leading to the Hufflepuff common room when I heard. "No corridor today. It's a special night, you know".I stopped and I felt a big smile appear on my face.

I spinned around and saw Cedric standing behind me. "I'm glad to see you" my mouth blurted out. I flushed a little, and Cedric grinned at me. "I'm glad to see you too" he answred back. "Well, I can even say that I missed you these last two days." And that's how I was feeling too. It was like I was discovering his features again.

"Where are we going, then? " I asked.

Cedric smirked and stepped closer. "Well, I've heard Dumbledore's annoucement and" he smirked "seen Umbridge's face". He glanced away a couple of seconds as if he was afraid to be heard, or let's say as if he was about to tell me a secret. He grinned at me and added "So, I know you're mine till midnight". I laughed, surprised. "It's not enough, but we'll deal with it" he said. I raised an eyebrow and gave him an inquisitive look. "What are you conspiring?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "Come on" he said walking up to the exit doors. "Outside?" I said surprised "What for?". He didn't answer and walked accross the park. What all this secrecy was supposed to mean? Anyway, I would lie if I said I didn't like it. I loved when Cedric was surprising me. And especially tonight. So I didn't ask more questions and followed him.

The air was cool but nice, and the snowy landscape was pleasant to watch. We reached the lake and he pointed me a broken trunk where I could sit on.

"How did you friends react about tonight?" he asked sitting next to me. I rubbed my hands to warm them up. "Well, pretty good. Ron didn't get mad" I answered.

"Wow, that's staggering" he laughed. I nodded and smiled. I looked him deep in the eye,it was so comforting to see so many feelings. His eyes weren't lifeless like in my dream. They were proving me he was still alive. I didn't care about his state, he was here with me.

Cedric suddenly tensed up.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, raising his hand towards my puffy eyes. "It seems like you..."

"I'm fine...now" I murmured. Cedric kept silent a few seconds, wondering if he should insist to get answers or trust in my words. He chose the second option, and I sighed in relief.

We spent the next couple of hours talking about every things crossing our minds. He made me laugh and, at the same time, he made me forget about my troubles.

He then paused and looked up.

"I've always liked to watch the stars" he said.

"They're beautiful" I agreed, staring skywards as well.

He smiled and looked back at me. I could see nostalgia in his eyes.

"Once a week, my father and I used to go out in the garden of the house. We would lay down on the grass and quietly stare at the stars. He would teach me all their Muggle names, and we would spend all the night long like this". I saw him took a more serious look. "Two years ago. The day before I went back to Hogwarts, while we were in the garden, my father shared with me one of his oldest secrets". I bent closer to him, fascinated by his words. " He taught me a spell. A spell that a few wizards and witches know."

"A spell?" I asked, curious. "Would you give its name to me?"

Cedric laughed, apparently not surprised by my request. Well, it was true that during a second I thought of going in the library to get information about this rare spell.

"I'll do better" he said "I am going to show it to you". I widened my eyes in surprise. "Take your wand". I felt thrilled but also afraid. What will this spell be? And how Cedric had planned to show it to me. I handed my wand which was half digged into my trousers pocket and held it to Cedric. He shook his head. "You're going to cast the spell for me. You'll just have to repeat what I'll tell you".

"Are you sure?" I asked "I don't want to blow up the castle by accident".

Cedric giggled and stood up. "Don't worry. I trust you. You're going to make it just fine, probably even better than I would have . I shot him a firm look. How could he trust me more than I trusted myself? I stood up too in front of him. Cedric took a focused look. "Okay" he said "Raise your wand, draw a half arc and then, say _'Stellam Noctis Coerce'"_

I gave a last worried look to him but his confident smile was still there. "Keep your other hand firmly closed" he added " Open it only when I'll tell you to do so". I nodded and gulped. Cedric's face softened. "Trust me, will you?" he murmured.

While I clenched my toher hand into a fist, I raised my wand, drew a halr circle and voiced the spell. A radiant blue light spread out of my wand and flied up into the dark sky. I watched it mount in a couple of seconds and then disappear. I looked at Cedric with an inquisitive face. He smiled. Keep your hand closed". All this was just so mysterious, but nonetheless I obeyed. I clenched my fist a little tighter when, all of a sudden I felt that my skin was touching something which wasn't there before. I frowned, and little by little, the unknown object grow bigger in my hand. Finally, the phenomenon stopped and I could see a bright light escape from between my fingers. "You can open your hand, now" Cedric murmured. I slowly released my grip and stared at the object: in my palm was a crystal shoo. Inside it, we could see a little shiny white light glittering. Cedric stepped closer to me. I glanced up at him.

"What was this spell?"

"This is the Starcatcher Spell. It catches a star, and holds it into this small crystal ball. Just like a star does, this light will keep on gleaming. Endlessly." he murmured. "Do you like it?" he asked with a tied voice. Staring at the shoo, I grinned."That's magnificent, Cedric. But why did you show it to me?". Cedric smiled. "Well that's my Christmas present for you". This was just amazing. Too beautiful for me. How could I take this wonderful present when I hadn't gotten one for him? He had pulled a star down for me and I hadn't even able to buy an old book.

Guilt and grief came back overwhelming me, and I felt my eyes fill in with tears. "I can't take it, Cedric. I'm sorry" I said. The hufflepuff boy tensed up, almost freaking out. "Why not? Don't you like it?" he asked, confused and alarmed. "This is, by far, the most beautiful present I've ever been offered" I answered. "But I don't deserve it" I said with a disappointed voice.

I let myself fall back down on the trunk and cried. Cedric knelt down on the snow in front of me. I knew something was wrong when I saw you" he said, "Tell me what's happening". I looked up at him. His face was expressing sadness, worry, but, more than anything, tenderness. I decided to be fully honest with him, I couldn't endlessly pretend that's everything was alright. I should tell him.

"I'm sorry Cedric. I failed" I said "You didn't fall upon the good witch. I didn't bring you back. You deserve better". He shook his head in protestation. "No, no. Don't say that." he whispered coming closer to me "I know you're the good witch. I couldn't hope for a better person. I trust you and as I already told you, I could never hold a grundge against you. Ever." He pointed me the crystal ball. "Please, take it. I don't want to offer it to anyone else but you". He trailed off and added " It symbolizes my faith in you". I looked up at him and wiped my tears away. I protectively clutched the object. "I'll take care of it. I promise" I said. Cedric looked relieved like he had be taken off the weight of the world. He actually even looked thankful about my words. Then I said the first thought that crossed my mind. "How do you always find the good words to comfort me?". Cedric laughed and his face lighted up. He stood up and leaned in towards me. He pressed his impalbable lips on my forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione Granger" he whispered.


	15. A Memorable Christmas

**Author's note****: Okay guys, I've decided to update that chapter sooner than usual. I really hope that you liked it. I made it shorter because well I wanted to focus on this special. I don't add more, I just let you find it out. Please give me your feedbacks after your read it. Thank you so much for your last reviews, I liked them all. I wish I would get more with this new chapter.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Okay, my turn, now " Cedric said with an enthusiastic voice. He and I were still in the park, and after I had been offered his present, we began to play the game of truth. It was now practically half an hour that we were having a lot of fun. Cedric was well-mannered enough to not asking me some tricky questions. He stared at me and took a wondering look. He then smirked, and said " What is the most insane thing that you have ever done but that you enjoyed doing? ".

I mused a couple of seconds, and grinned.

" Without doubt, I would say the day I punched Malfoy " I laughed " It was just bad, but Merlin I felt so light after that ".

Cedric laughed " Oh yeah, I've heard about that ".

" Have you? " I asked, surprised.

" Everybody in the school have heard about it " he explained " Some students even began to make bets. They were sure that you would punch him again before the end of the year ".

I laughed in surprise.

" Who started those bets? " I asked.

" The Weasley twins " he answered. I rolled my eyes. " They're foolish. Who'd want to bet this? "

" A lot of people in the school took it up, actually " he replied. " Most of them got disappointed that you didn't do it again".

I widened my eyes. " Wow...well, I would have never thought that this incident had turn to a hype ".

Cedric looked at me and tenderly smiled. Embarrassed, I glanced away even if I noticed that his smiled turned into a contented smirk.

" And what about you? What is the ban thing that you enjoyed doing? " I asked.

Cedric mused a few seconds, then grinned.

" I could say it was the day I inadvertently poured some troll dribble in Snape's bag ".

I burst into laughter.

" Did you? " I said " I wouldn't have thought such a thing from you ".

" I was in my second year " he justified but with no regret " and during the classe before, Snape had put Scott into detention for nothing. All the boys of the class had drawn up a machiavellian plan to revenge. A bloke was supposed to warn Snape that two boys were fighting outside. Of course, there wans't any fight. When he left his office, Scott was assigned to keep the door, and I had been chosen to pour the liquid. "

" And then? " I asked. I was surprised to see how much I had been interested by the story.

Cedric shrugged.

" The next day, he rushed into the classroom, and told us that he was suspecting us. He then asked us to confess our crime, but we never did ". Cedric paused and giggled " I'm pretty sure that he still hates us all for it ".

I looked at his smiling face and felt a lot admiration for him: how a boy who'd been through such horrible things can keep all this joie de vivre? Cedric Diggory is such a bon-vivant guy, he has no hatred, no anger, no unhappiness in his heart. The latter is as pure and white as the snows in the park is.

" That's funny " I said with a grin.

A cold wind hit me right on the face, and I wished so bad that I had picked my coat with me.

" Come on, I bring you inside " Cedric said, standing up.

I would have wanted to say no, but midnight was close now. Umbridge was certainly about to set on the dogs and to assault any student who would be moving around the castle at 12:01.

I nodded and we made our way towards the doors.

We quietly walked along the many corridors leading to the Gryffindor common room.

Before we reached the Fat Lady painting, he stopped and stared at me.

" Thanks for having spent Christmas Eve with me " he said.

I shook my head: if only he knew how much I had enjoyed this moment with me. If I could only make him realize how much I had needed him, probably as much as he had. He was alone in the castle, and I was his only landmark here, but it was frightening to notice that he was the same to me. He was my landmark in the school, he was the buoy who has kept me from drowning. If he was thanking me now, I would do it too.

" Don't thank me. I had one of the best moments in my life, and it's thanks to you " I honestly said.

Cedric smiled with all his tenderness.

" That's how I feel it too. This was one of the most enjoyable moments I had in my life and..." he paused with a smirk " non-life ".

I smiled with a hint of sadness.

He bent towards me and 'kissed' me on the cheek. He then stepped back and stared at me, waiting for my reaction. I didn't have one: I merely kept silent and still.

" I consider this " he murmured " like my Christmas present ".

He gave me a last smile and walked off.

I remained still a long moment in the corridor, I then turned around and walked up to the Fat Lady. I voiced the password and came in the empty common room. I then went upstairs in the dormitories. All the girls were asleep, and I silently dressed into my pyjamas. I untied my poneytail and combed out my hair.

After that, I softly sneaked into my bed, and laid down. That's just then that I did it. My fingertips slowly reached my cheek and touched the place Cedric had kissed me. I kept like that a long minute and I surprised myself by smiling.

___________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, I woke up in the sad mood I have been in for three days. Even if the night had been great, all the perfect Cedric's behaviour made me feel guiltier about the loss of the book. Nonetheless, I tried to recompose myself, and to only focus on the night I had spent with my friend.

The dormitory was empty, and it looked like all the gryffindors had already went downstairs to open their presents.

I wasn't particularly delighted about being offered some other presents. I was kind of sick of getting gifts from the people I love and to not offer them one.

Even if I had bought presents for everyone, I couldn't help myself to think about Cedric's non present. I wasn't the kind of girl who feels satisfied to consider a kiss on the cheek like a real Christmas present. Even if Cedric had courteously acted with me, I couldn't ignore that I had been so close to offer him the best Christmas present he could have never wished, a most appropriate and useful one.

I walked down to the common room, and found the Weasleys, Harry and the others, seated. They all turned to me with an impatient look.

" What? " I mumbled.

" We were waiting for you " Fred said.

" Can we now open our presents? " George exclaimed pointed me my heap of packets.

" Oh sure " I murmured.

The twins and the others jumped from their seat and rushed to the presents.

I watched them, torn between amusement and oddity.

I sat down on the sofa and waited.

" All our presents for you are there " Ron said, pointed me a pile put on the table.

I nodded and open them: a skirt from Lavender, a fashion magazine from Parvati, some books about Magic and potions from the boys, a silver chain from Ginny (particularly beautiful), some very useful pranks from the twins, and news parchments from Ron.

" Thank you all guys " I said trying my hardest to sound enthusiastic.

They all nodded and then thanked me for their owns presents.

" I love that bracelet " Ginny erupted " It will just fit perfectly with my earrings ".

" I knew you were looking for one " I said " I'm glad you like it ".

Ginny smiled and hugged me. Ron thanked me for his presents, and embarrassed, he manly patted my shoulder.

I saw Harry smirked, while he was opening his packet. He stared at the quill with his name carved on it.

" Thank you " he said with a friendly smile " I like it ".

I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair, waiting for this moment to be past.

The common room was practically empty, I stood up too and made my way to the exit to go for beakfast.

" Hermione " Harry called.

I turned and saw my friend, calmly seated on the sofa: obviously he wasn't planning to go anywhere. I walked back and sat on the chair in front of him.

" How was your night? " he asked.

" It was good " I replied.

The atmoshpere grew heavy, and the silence settled in the room.

Harry paused a long minute, then he stared at me and smiled.

" Thank you for having been nice to Cho " he murmured. I widened my eyes in surprise. What was he talking about? " She told me that you advised her for the sweater's colour ".

I bit my lower lip.

" Well, she looked particularly ready and willing to offer you a present. I just helped her out " I said.

Harry nodded. " Thanks anyway. I know what you think about all this ".

I scratched my temple. " I guess I'm just dealing with it ".

And was I? Probably yes. Even if I couldn't explain why yet.

We remained silent a long minute, then I said.

" Anything else? " I asked.

Harry shook his head. " Just a detail " he said. He bent down behind the sofa and I saw him holding a big packet. " You just forgot my Christmas present for you ".

I widened my eyes, I had skipped this detail: Harry could have not bought me a present that I wouldn't have noticed it though.

I composed a smile and watched the packet. He put it on my lap and grinned.

" I spent the last three weeks on wondering if you liked it. I really hope so " he murmured.

I stroked the paper which was covering the packet and then tore it up.

My eyes widened in shock when I read the title of the book.

"_ Lif...Life and Death _" I stammered, feeling my eyes fill in with tears. " How? " I asked confused.

" I saw you that day in the bookstore with this volume in the hands. I assumed that you needed it " Harry shrugged. He then smirked. " Besides, the bookseller looked particularly stunned to see that I wanted to buy it ".

I gasped and kept a moaning. I shook my head. No, this couldn't be possible, the book that I had been desperately running after couldn't be just put there on my lap! This was just beyond my dream. I stared at my friend who was smiling at me, waiting for a reaction. Oh Merlin, I regarded my friend with a new eye. He was just my hero.

" Oh I love you " I erupted jumping and hugging him tigh. Harry startled in surprise, and I sat back on my chair, a little embarrassed but happy. " I mean like a brother " I said clearing my throat.

Harry nodded, completely decomposed.

" Well, I assume it was the good present, wasn't it? " he said.

" It was the perfect present " I corrected him, a big grin on my face. " It is just the best Christmas I could have never wished for "


	16. No coming back

**Author's note:**** Hi guys. I'm really sorry for all this time. I had two hard wereks in school and I didn't find time to write the chapter. But, well here it is. Thanks for all you reviews and favourite's stories and to all the regular reviewers. Give me your feedbacks for this chapter, that I make a little funnier than the others, but you'll see that. Now that I am in holidays, I'll try to update more.**

**Kisses**

______________________________________________________________________________

With my treasure in the hands, I made my way up to the dormitories. Harry stood, surprised, and called for me.

" Don't you come have breakfast? " he asked.

I turned to him and grinned.

" Are you kidding? I have something much more better to do " I answered showing the book to my friend.

I saw Harry was torn between two strong feelings: contentment for having offered me a present that I appreciate, but also and on the top of it, he thought he wasn't going to see me for a long time now.

" Thank you again " I murmured with a serious voice " You just have done a good deed, you know ".

Harry glanced away, a little embarassed and smiled.

" You're welcome ". I was about to walk upstairs but he added. " Hermione. You are my best friend. If there's anything you need or " he shook his head " or want to talk about, come to me, will you? ".

I smiled at him and nodded. " Sure " I replied.

______________________________________________________________________________

I went on my tidy bed, sat crossed-legs and opened the book excited, but also frightened, like if I was about to open the Pandora box: I wasn't sure of what I would find in there, and of what this action could cause around me.

I spent the first two hours on reading the preface: a very alarming one by the way, apparently this book was very powerful and could cause some deadlocks, well then, the first chapters focused on the Avada Kadavra and other dreadful curses.

And then, at last, I reached the chapter that I had been so close to get insane because of.

" Rebirth " I read out loud, with a very concentrated voice "also called the Lover's return Spell".

My cheeks flushed and I clerad my throat making sure that no one except me had heard these words. It was such a small writing that it was almost impossible to notice. I scratched the back of my neck, a little embarrassed. This name was a little embarrassing in a way, and very inappropriate for the situation. A panick got me: and what if this spell wasn't efficient. My eyes quickly ran along the text, I felt completely relieved when I didn't read any word which referred on "lover" or "love" or other words of that kind.I shook my head and concluded that this little note was a mistake, or just that the spell was called like this because it sounded 'better".

The text which precedeed the potion's ingredients and the spell was clear: rare are the people who had used the spell well, and almost nonexistent the people who had come back to life.

I noisily gulped in anguish: well it was going to be difficult but I couldn't expect to read that this Spell was THE solution, because well there wouldn't be dead people anymore!

I was still bending over the book when I heard Cedric walk accross the wall with a little panicked look. When he saw me on the bed, his features softened.

" Good morning " he said " I was a little worried for you. I didn't see you in the hall with Harry and knowing how you were last night... " he explained.

I smiled at him.

" I feel better now " I said.

Cedric's neutral face turned into a grin.

My eyes looked back at the pages. " What is that book? " he asked curious.

Even if it was a little precocious to tell him about this Spell, I couldn't help myself: I wanted to please him, just like he did with me the night before. And then, also, now that the book was mine I keep clear of revealing my project.

" That is your Christmas present from me...and Harry " I answered with a smile. I wanted to include Harry in it, even if he doesn't even know that Cedric is there with us, I'm sure that this Spell was also a good way for my best friend to feel better, to get over what happened in the graveyard. Just like he had told me the day before I met Cedric, he was still looking for a way to not feel guilty anymore, and well, I think with this present, he was close to it.

I spun the book towards him, and Cedric leaned over it with a frown. After a few seconds, he took a surprise look. " Rebirth? " he mumbled. He stared at me and took a serious look even if I could see all the excitment hidden behind his neutral face. " Is that what I think it is? " he asked.

I glanced at the book then at him and nodded. " Well, let's say it's the closest thing to " I answered with a smile.

A beautiful and heartfelt grin appeared on his face. " How did you find it? Does this spell work? Wait, you spoke of Harry, does he know now about me? ".

I watched him with a confused face. Cedric bit his lower lip and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. " Sorry " he murmured.

I shook my head. " Don't be " I answered " You should have seen me when I got the book in the hand in the morning! " I laughed. Cedric smiled. " So to answer you I'd say: no Harry doesn't know yet about you but he offered me the book. How I found it, that's a little complicated to explain. And for the Spell: I don't know. It seems very powerful and serious but it's not a piece of cake to apply "

Cedric mused a minute and nodded.

" Well, tell me about it. " he said. He sat on the bed next to me and gave me a confident smile.

I smiled back: I don't know if this Spell is efficient, if it could help Cedric, if it would be easy to use, but well that was the best thing we got since the beginning. Even if this Spell was a tiny opportunity to change Cedric's fate, I'll take it like Harry had told me before I'd rather have a try and fail than wonder all my life if it could have worked if I had taken it.

I smiled, remembering his words: yes Harry was a wonderful friend, a brave wizard, and a perfect support and adviser.

______________________________________________________________________________

We spent the rest of the morning in the girls dormitory, reading each line of the text. The Spell could be used only at some conditions: the body must have been burried for less than a year, there must be the ghost of the dead person or any other spectral form ( Cedric and I both sighed in relief at that point of the reading ) and the Spell could only be used during the third night of the full Moon just by the ghost's gravestone.

I can't keep a gulp: all this sounded so serious and grave, there was no coming back, my choice...our choice was made.

We were now reading the potion's ingredients when Lavender barged into the room. She looked particularly furious and upset.

" Lavender " I said surprised " What happened? ".

Lavender glanced down at her sweater: there was a huge smear on it.

" That clumsy Longbottom spilled all his pumkin juice on my new sweater " she replied. She gave a last glance at her sweater and frenetically took it off, revealing a sleveless white top.

Cedric embarrassingly cleared his throat and glanced at me.

" You don't even how much some Hufflepuff boys would pay to be in my shoes right now " he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. " Do you think I could clean off that horrible stain? " Lavender asked.

Cedric got up and said at the same time. " I think I should go ".

" No " I blurted to answer him. I didn't want him to go now, we just had to wait for Lavender to go through her crisis, and then it'll be just fine. Cedric kept still a second and nodded.

" No? " Lavender asked in shock, now close to have hysterics.

" Sorry, it's not what I meant " I said, staring at her. " Don't worry. It's easy to clean up pumkin juice. I know a good Spell."

Lavender sighed and cooled down a little.

Cedric was stood between my bed and Lavender's one, feeling amused but also in excess.

Lav nervously ran her fingers through her hair and huffed. She glanced down at her top and shrieked when she saw a stain on it, this one was less dark, but noticable.

She blew and mechanically took if off too.

" Oh bloody Merlin " Cedric swore when he caught a glance at Lavender's naked belly and black bra. He spun around at my direction, hiding himself from Lavender's vision.

I chuckled and gave him an amused look.

Lavender was still walking acrross all the room to get new clothes.

" Please tell me she is dressed, now " Cedric begged ashamed.

I shook my head and smiled. " Maybe, it'll be better if I leave " he said.

Half a minute later (that lasts an eternity for Cedric) Lavender shrieked in exasperation.

" I don't have any clothes to wear. I think I'm doomed to stay like that forever ".

Cedric's eyes widened his eyes in shock. " What did she just say? " he asked, still having his back at her. I burst into laughter, even if I felt particularly embarrassed for Cedric, the situation was so funny. Lavender sighed and threw some of her clothes accross the dormitory. One of her top flied through him to land on my bed. Cedric had big eyes now. He turned to me. " I've seen enough " he said. Before I could answer something, I watched him float accross the wall with a big speed.

I turned to Lavender and stared at her with a grin: if only she could have known that Cedric Diggory had just been there when she was taking her clothes off. I then frowned and thought that she would have certainly not felt ashamed but excited and maybe even proud to know that the golden boy, the most good-looking student of Hogwarts like she always said had been there, in her room. I smiled and got up to help.

______________________________________________________________________________

At lunch, I had to admit that I felt hungry. I hid my precious book under my bed and I went to the Hall. I was in the corridor leading to it when I saw Scott and his team, scolded and threatened by Umbridge who was pointing her finger just one inch away from his nose. The poor boy was almost squinting.

" Beware , I'm going to keep a sharp eye on you " she shouted with her annoying high-pitched voice. She finally lowered her finger and walked off.

Scott rolled his eyes at her and huffed. I stepped up to him.

" Fat bitch " I heard him mumble. When he saw me, he turned to his team and asked them to go to the common room. He walked to me and grinned.

" Good morning " he said with a voice that he hardly tried to make sound friendly.

" That's fine, Scott. Just tell me what happened " I answered.

Scott's feautures tensed up.

" She forbid us to practice Quidditch today. Apparently, the team is considered like a big band, and the Quidditch field like a reunion place. Sow " he bit his lower lip and smiled " Sorry. I...she just got me upset ".

I shook my head.

" Don't worry. I know what you feel. I was about to hex her a while ago. I was stopped when I was up to reach her office "

Scott winced.

" Obviously, she even has the gift to get the sanest people of this school on their nerves too ".

He mused a long minute then glanced at me.

" Anyway. How was your Christmas morning? Did you have some great presents? "

" Yeah, I had one particular great present actually. I just love it " I answered with a grin. " What about you? ".

" Sweets, a new broomstick, a magical ink...very funny...some other waggish magical objects and some magazines of the hottest witches in Engl..." Scott stopped and cleared his throat " hmm, I mean some boyish things...not very interesting, you know ".

I shook my head and smiled "_ boys will be boys _" I thought.

I saw him flush a little. He paused a couple of seconds and took a more serious face. " I consider the glove like my best Christmas present " he murmured. " It was like Cedric personally offered it to me. I'm really glad that _you_ gave it to me ".

I smiled.

" By the way. I've never asked you. How did you meet? " he asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair. Oh the tricky question.

" I mean I know how you met " Scott added " He had told me you were at the Quidditch World Cup with the redheads... I mean the Weasleys. But well, when did you properly began to get acquainted? "

I nervously scratched my throat.

" It's a little complicated, actually, and a very long story, I don't think you'd like to hear it " I tried to make him give up.

Scott frowned a few seconds, and then I saw his eyes lightened just like he had cracked a nut. " You two were secretly dating, right? " He shook his head. " That's so surprising of him. Cedric was such a faithful boyfriend, but well it's true that you are a great girl so..."

" No " I shrieked in shock. I glanced all around me and came closer to him. " We weren't dating. What makes you believe such a thing? "

Scott innocently shrugged " I don't know. You were talking about a complicated and long story so I thought that you two may have..."

I shook my head.

" Okay " he stated. " Sorry, I have to go. I need to talk to the team, they are certainly waiting for me to find a solution or a good way to discreetly get rid of something bulky ".

We both had a wicked smirk and he left.

I came in the Great Hall and took a place at the table. While I was filling my plate up with some food, I thought about Scott's words. What surprised me the most wasn't his idea of Cedric and I dating ( it was true that my explanation could lead to confusion ) but my feelings when he said this. I felt very embarrassed, a lot more than I have never done before. When Rita Skeeter wrote all these artciles about Harry and I, I had felt nothing, not even a bloody hint of discomfort. I had just felt upset for my friend, because I knew that all these gossips could disturb him, and that would have been dangerous for a Triwizard contestant.

But now, it was different, I had felt my cheeks and my whole body burned with embarrassment, just like if I was afraid that students hear it, that Cedric who could have been floating along the corridor hear it...that they all understand what I was thinking, how I was feeling, what I feel for Cedric Diggory.


	17. Pink toad attacks

**Author's note:**** Hi guys, thanks for all your reviews, favorite stories and also alerts. I'm really in heaven that you people like my story. Okay, I made this chapter shorter because I wanted to make this little cliffie and to know your feedbacks about this chapter. Please, just tell me, it will make my day. I want to know all your feedbacks about this chapter, and the characters.**

**Kisses**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been a week now since I get the book, and the list of the ingredients was very long. With Cedric, we had approximately counted three months to get to gather all the ingredients and prepare the potion. Also, I would need to practice the Spell a lot to be sure to use it well the night I would try to bring Cedric back to life. I feel very excited about it, that is a wonderful experience for a witch, and especially for a curious and aknowledge-addicted witch like me. Besides, I really hoped that this Spell would work: Cedric deserved it, he deserved to be back with all of us, to meet his family, his father. Sometimes, I felt very tempted to go to the Diggory's house and just tell them all the truth: that their son was ' alive ' in a way, that he was still there with us. That would be such a wonderful and happy piece of news, but then I have been thinking what would they feel if I failed, if there was no way to change his fate? Their disappointment would be much worse to confront than the mourning they have always been through.

I was in the library with Ginny, complaining about the fact that we hadn't been seeing a lot lately (which was true), she insisted on spending the morning with me. Result: I couldn't work on the book, and Ginny was getting bored in the library.

After one hour without a word, we finally found a decent topic. She then talked about Dean during thirty minutes. I carefully listened to her, but I then thouht " _this couldn't be worse _". But just after that, she mused and glanced at me.

" But what about you Hermione, is there any boy you've been interested in? ".

" _Oh crap, I was wrong_ " I thought. I shook my head. " No Ginny, there isn't ".

Ginny huffed. " Do you think I'm a complete moron? You've been acting so weird lately. " She stretched out her hand and patted mine. " I'm your best friend, Hermione. You can tell me anything. And I know how hard it is to keep a secret. "

I bit my lower lip, I kept quiet a long minute feeling Ginny's heavy look on me, I nervously spun my quill between my fingers.

" Well, maybe there is a boy " my mouth blurted before my mind could stop it.

Why had I said that? I ignored it. Maybe because I needed to lighten my heavy heart, maybe because I wanted to be sure of those new growing feelings I wasn't still used to, maybe because I just needed to talk about it with someone who doesn't know the whole story.

Ginny kept a shriek and gasped.

" Oh Merlin, I knew it " she said " I need to know everything about this boy ". I didn't know why but this last sentence sounded particularly perverse to me.

I shook my head, beginning to feel remorse about what I just said.

" Ginny. It's no big deal, really. I'm not even sure that there is actually something. " I murmured.

My friend frowned.

" What about him? Did he tell you something? Did he say he fancies you? " she asked.

" No " I mumbled with sorrow. " It's very complicated, you know. Maybe we should just forget about that, okay? "

Ginny shook her head, obvisouly she won't give up until she would have wormed information out of me.

" Okay, you don't know his feelings. But what about yours? What do you feel when he's around you? "

" _Technically, he is not even around me?_ " I thought snickering to myself. Ginny looked me up and down, obviously taking all this more seriously than I was.

I stopped laughing and tensed with an apologetic look.

I mused a couple of seconds.

" Well, when he's around me, I feel just...good. I forget about all the rest. There is just him and me. " I murmured, saying the words that came off my mind.

I glanced up at Ginny and saw her made a tender look, staring at me just like she was about to hug me tight.

" Oh Hermione " she said with a smoothing voice.

I sighed. " No, Ginny. Don't you begin with those puppy-dog eyes. I know what you are thinking but you are truly, deeply, madly, completely, fully...wrong." I said, I then stopped thinking that I may had used one or two words in excess to be believed. I even not believed myself at that moment, I couldn't expect Ginny, the love Hogwarts' detective to do believe this pathetic response.

Ginny patted my shoulder in a way that clearly meant " So you too! ".

I rubbed my face into my hands. This conversation was not a good idea. I could never get rid of Ginny, now.

" Oh please, tell me his name " Ginny asked " I want to know the name of the boy who opened Hermione Granger's heart ".

I rolled my eyes. But before I could answer something, I saw Cedric bolt from the blue with a panicked face, I had never seen him in that state before. He was glancing all around him, when he finally caught a glimpse of me.

" Hermione " he called with an alarmed voice. Ginny squeezed my hand because she had certainly seen my face turned pale. " Umbrige. She is removing the frame " he said " please, do something " he murmured, devastated.

" Umbridge! " I shouted noisily standing up from the bench.

Ginny widened her eyes in surprise. " What are you talking about this pink toad? "

" Miss Granger " Madam Pince said with a firm voice.

But I wasn't listening anymore. I rushed out of the library and ran along the corridors, followed by Cedric.

I knew how much this frame means to him, It was his only bond with the rest of them living people. It couldn't be taken off just like that. I snorted, I knew that Umbridge had always been against that frame, she couldn't imagine people gathered for a same cause, she wanted to divide to conquer, and obviously Cedric's frame was her new target. I couldn't let her do this, not to Cedric. This frame was too important.

My heart was beating fast and loudly, I felt like it was close to explode, like I had felt for Harry that day I learned about the Blood Quill, but this time it was much more: first, because I was already mad at that ugliness on legs and that I still have this feeling that I hadn't properly revenge, and second, I have to confess I couldn't bare that she dared strike at Cedric.

" Who's there? " I asked him, still running.

" Scott and some other Hufflepuffs who were around " he answered.

I finally reached the corridor, now caught up by Ginny. I found Umbridge with that idiot of Filch who was working of removing the big frame. Scott was shouting, all the other students, quiet (probably afraid to stand in Umbridge's way).

" You can't do this " Scott was shouting.

" Some adventurous people were caught in the night because of it. I can't allow the students to become emancitipated " Umbrige said, certainly talking about my unique case like a sweeping statement " And I can do anything I want Mr Logan, and anything which is good for the school " she proudly responded.

" But that homage isn't bothring any blooding thing of the school " He spat.

" Watch out Mr Logan " Umbridge threatened him " Use a more decent language, I'm your superior ".

" Dumbledore is our superior " I shouted walking to Scott's side with a defiant look " And he's also yours " I added.

Umbridge huffed.

" _I_...work for the ministry, miss Granger. I am the person who takes the decisions " she said.

" Not in this school. Dumbledore does " I responded.

If glares could kill, I would have been dead trice now, because she was clearly looking daggers at me.

" Rules have changed Miss granger. The headmaster's position has changed. So I, now, decide " She turned to Filch " Remove the frame ".

Filch nodded just like the usual crawler he likes to be. He grasped the big frame and took it off from the wall.

" No " Cedric murmured, closer to beg than shout. This sight made me want to cry.

" No, don't do this, please " I exclaimed " This homage means a lot more than you can imagine ".

Umbridge gave me a last cold look and walked off, followed by a staggering Filch, stricken with the weight of the frame.

" Slut " Scott spat with disgust. " What do we do, now? We can't let her do this." he said, looking at me.

" How did you know what was happening here? " Ginny asked me, confused.

But I didn't answer him neither her, I was too preoccupied, staring at Cedric. His sad eyes followed Umbridge, and then he glanced away. He didn't look at me and float accross a wall.

" Cedric " I called. But he was already gone.

I knew he was in suffer. I felt a tear falling down my cheek. I heard Scott and Ginny whisper a little confused "what", but I didn't react.

I ran along the corridor looking after him.


	18. Neither abandonned nor forgotten

**Author's note:**** thank you so much for all your reviews. I noticed that most of you didn't like Umbridge either (and who did!). Here is the following. hope you'll like it, guys. Please, give me your feedbacks, especially, tell me what do you think of my new character. Do you like him?**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was running, just running, desperately looking for his transparent pale face. I was so scared, scared for him, scared of what he was thinking about me, now.

" Hermione " Ginny hissed, trying to catch me up. She grabbed my elbow to stop me. " What's up with you? "

I sniffed, let go my arm and ran faster than before.

I heard Ginny's footsteps slow down and stopped.

I ran along all the bloody corridors of the castle. Everybody peered at me when I was noisily running past them.

After thirty minutes, I felt like my lungs were on fire, I couldn't breathe anymore. I stopped and glanced all around me hoping that I would see Cedric pop up from a wall.

I was trying my hardest to recompose, I was breathing heavily like if the oxygen was rare. I think that this was more mental than physical. I knew that my anguish was a lot more responsible of the fire in my whole body than my running accross all the school (even if I had run the hell out of me).

I had stopped not far from the big doors, and some students were whispering some words, probably talking about me. But I didn't pay attention to them, I had a lot more to freak out about.

" What is wrong with you, Granger? You just lost Pott-head in the sandbox? " I didn't turn towards the voice, I already knew who it was.

Malfoy snickered and walked towards me. I kept on attentively looking all around me.

" Don't worry, he's probably trying to get his arse into trouble, just like usual. Really, I've never seen somebody so hungered for recognition and fame " he laughed.

" You were still wetting your diapers and crying for you blood bottle than Harry had already got the recognition and the fame you will run after during all your miserable and boring life " I responded, never glancing at him.

Some Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students who were walking past us, giggled.

Malfoy scowled, he then snickered.

" Catch your breathe, Granger. It woul be bad that Hogwarts looses one of its precious mudblood students " he murmured noticing my state.

I was still examining every wall when I replied.

" What do you want, Malfoy? You've been missing your tongue tied? Need some help? "

I heard Draco huff.

" I've just heared that you and that dumb of Scott Logan tried to improve life expectancy of the frame " he exclaimed. My face tensed up when I remembered the scene that just happened. Malfoy smirked, satisfied he just hit the spot. He smirked and began to walk away. " Don't worry, Grangy. That frame was useless, everybody had already forgotten Cedric Diggory ".

My blood boiled at his last words. This time, I looked up at him and shot him a glare. I couldn't bear more, Draco Malfoy was going to pay all my anger against Umbridge. My hand reached for my wand and I pointed it at him. Malfoy's eyes went wide in surprise.

" Expelliarmus " I shouted. But before the blind flash of light could erupt, I felt a firm hand grisp my wrist and make it go astray.

The light flied next Malfoy's head and hit the wall in a big noise.

" What is your problem, Granger? " I heard.

I glanced up and saw a tall black-haired boy, with a cold but confused look, staring at me. His hand was still grabbing my wrist.

" She attacked me. You've all seen it. " Malfoy hissed.

My mind was clouded, my ears were buzzing, I couldn't think well. My rage had completely overwhelmed me, and it was like I was out of touch with the real world.

" Take it easy, Malfoy " the boy shouted, glancing at him. He was still firmly grabbing my hand. The boy was Aaron McCoy, the head boy of Hogwarts from Hufflepuff ." Granger, are you alright? " he asked, seeing my certainly pale and lost face.

I nodded and quickly glanced around me, wishing that I could catch a glimpse of Cedric.

I saw the park, and then I remembered the meadow where Cedric used to go when he was feeling clueless or sad.

My mind came cleared again, and I ran towards the doors. I was stopped by McCoy's hand.

" Eh, where do you think you are running like that? " he asked.

I turned to him, completely devastated.

" Please, let me go. I have something important to do " I said.

McCoy frowned.

" Something more important than justify yourself for why you were just about to hex a schoolmate? " he asked.

I sighed.

" Please, I really need to go, now. " I said, I gazed at McCoy with begging eyes.

He gazed me back, mused a couple of seconds, while some other students were whispering. He quickly glanced at Malfoy and sighed. He released his grasp.

" Okay, you can go " he said.

I sighed in relief.

" Thank you " I whispered.

" What! " Draco shouted " What are you doing McCoy? "

" Enough, Malfoy. I didn't say I would overlook what had just happened. " he warned. He glanced at the both of us. " You two. I'll be waiting for you in my office, tonight, just after lessons. "

Malfoy huffed and I nodded. McCoy nodded. Even if I was still into big troubles, I couldn't help myself but give a grateful look at him.

I turned my back and ran out of the school.

___________________________________________________________________________

I finally reached the meadow and opened my eyes big.

" Cedric " I called, breathing heavily.

I entered the meadow carefully.

I wished I'd find him, there. I needed him to be there. And there he was, seated on a rock, looking away.

I walked up to him.

" Cedric " I murmured.

" She doesn't care about me. They don't care about me. They have all forgotten me " he murmured, his look locked on the snowy grass.

I shook my head, and wondered for a second if he had heard Malfoy's stupid words.

I knelt down in front of him.

" No " I gently replied " Of course, they haven't ". I paused. " Scott tried his hardest to keep the frame. He does care about you. He is already planning something to get it back " I said, trying to make him smile. He didn't react.

" Only him. Everyone else didn't give a damn of what had happened " he answered back.

" No Cedric. They just are scared of Umbridge, but I swear you that no one has forgotten you " I said.

Cedric shook his head. He kept quiet a few minutes. " The frame. I won't see it again, will I? "

I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling all the guilt bearing upon me.

" I'm so sorry " I whispered " I didn't keep my promise. Please, don't hold a grudge against me"

Cedric frowned and looked at me. " What? " he murmured.

" I had promised you that I will protect the frame from Umbridge, and...I just failed. I miserably failed. " I said. My eyes fill in with tears. " When I saw you walk away without giving me a glance, I was so scared I had disappointed you. Please, forgive me "

Cedric looked me deep in the eye, during long seconds. My heart was beating fast, I was so afraid of what I was going to hear. Cedric shook his head.

" Of course, no. I'm sorry if I made you feel this way. " he murmured, never breaking his gaze from mine. " I could never...never hold a grudge against you ".

I discreetly sighed in relief, my heart lightened. Cedric composed a heartfelt smile (and I really appreciated his effort for me ). " Hermione, you are certainly the best part of my non-completely ghost's life. I couldn't picture myself here without you " he murmured.

I laughed and felt the urge to hug him to show him my gratitude. I held it back and contented myself with a smile.

But even if Cedric's words had got me relieved, I didn't fell completely satisfied. I couldn't just shut my mouth and let Umbridge win so easily. Scott was right: we needed to do something, I needed to take revenge of the over-dressed cow who has been serving as our DADA professor since the beginning of the year.

" I'll get your homage back. I won't let her win. We won't let her win " I said " Okay? ".

Cedric slightly nodded and I gave him a confident look.

We kept quiet like that during a long moment. When I felt that Cedric had got in a better mood, I frowned and asked.

" Is Aaron McCoy a nice Head Boy? "

Cedric widened his eyes in surprise and gave me an inquisitive look.

" What have you done? " he asked.

I bit my lower lip and gave him a little apologetic smile.

___________________________________________________________________________

I spent the whole afternoon thinking of my meeting with McCoy and Malfoy after the lessons. Cedric hadn't put me at rest. Of course he knew Aaron, but the two boys had never been very friendly to each other about what I've had understood, even if Cedric kept pretty mute about the reasons of their animosity.

" Stop freaking out, I told you it would be fine " Cedric murmured to me during Mcgonagall's lesson.

" It's easier said than done " I whispered " If i got it well, McCoy is a jerk. He's going to squash me ".

" Well, it's a little bit more complicated " Cedric said, clearing his throat " Letting you think that Aaron is a jerk wouldn't be nice ".

I covered my mouth with my hand to look less visible and freak to the rest of the class. " So what? Why have you two been hating each other ?".

Cedric scowled and ran his fingers through his hair in an embarrassed way. " I'll explain you everything after your lesson ".

___________________________________________________________________________

" What? You two have been into a fight for a girl! " I shrieked in shock to Cedric.

We were now walking up the stairs to go to the the Head Boy's office. The lessons have just finished, and Cedric has just began to tell me the whole story between him and McCoy.

Cedric shook his head.

" It's really complicated, really " he explained " It was the year before the tournament. There was this girl, a Hufflepuff. I had heared that Aaron had a crush on her, but I didn't pay attention on it. I tried my luck and I began to flirt with her. When Aaron learned about it, we got into a fight and never talked to each other after that "

I opened my mouth to let out a snicker. " I can't believe my ears! " I exclaimed " You told me he was the jerk ".

Cedric shook his head.

" No, I just told you that Aaron and I didn't get along. You concluded that he was the jerk. " he explained.

I looked daggers at him and silently kept on walking.

" I told you the truth, I am the one who acted like a jerk " Cedric justified " I was an idiot and I know that. I tried once to apologize but he didn't listen to me, and I fully understand his reaction. But now, it's done. I can't change what happened even if I would like to."

He paused a second. " But why are you acting like this? Aaron doesn't even know that you are a friend of mine ".

I stood and stared at me. " _He was right. why was I acting like that_ ?" I mused.

I looked at him without a word. Cedric bit his lower lip. " Please don't look at me this way, I feel like you just found me murdering your pet " he said. I kept quiet. " Do you want me to kneel down and beg you to see me again like the guy you thought I was? Well, I can do it, because I am this guy, and not this idiot five-years student who was just playing around and getting into fights ".

Before I could answer anything, he had already got knelt down in front of me. I watched him and laughed.

" In how many fights you got into exactly? " I asked looking back at him.

Cedric shrugged.

" Just one, but I tried my best to make it as dramatic as you made it sound " he answered with a devilish crooked smile.

I rolled my eyes.

" Just get up, Cedric Diggory " I laughed " I would smack you if I could have found any piece of flesh in your non-complete ghost body ".

Cedric stood up in front of me and smirked. " I've never felt so sorry than at that precise moment I don't have a body anymore ".

I rolled my eyes again, even if this time I felt myself a little flush at his words.

" Come on. Malfoy and McCoy are certainly dying for having me at dinner. Let's not make them wait too long ".

Cedric smiled and followed me.

___________________________________________________________________________

When I reached the Head Boy's office door, Malfoy was already waiting, his back fixed on the wall.

The door opened, and McCoy firm face appeared. " You two come in " he ordered.

Draco shot me a smirk that was supposed to make me feel worried and, with all the courtesy he has, he walked past the door first. Cedric and I both rolled our eyes and followed.

McCoy sat on his chair and glanced at us. He didn't propose us to take a seat.

His deep blue eyes digged into mine.

" Okay. What happened? " he asked.

I breathed and opened my mouth to answer.

" She attacked me! " Malfoy hissed.

McCoy closed his eyes, like if he had a bad headach and raised his hand in a soothing way.

" I wasn't talking to you, Malfoy. So, shut it "

Draco shot him a glare but obeyed.

" So, _Granger _" McCoy said, emphazing my name and giving a cold glance at the slytherin boy " What happened? "

I nervously ran my fingers through my hair.

" I was upset and Malfoy opened his mouth at the wrong time " I answered " I'm sorry "

Aaron stared at me and nodded.

" You know I am upset right now, I had a bad day, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to jinx the all people of that school " he answered. He then paused. " You know I'm not going to tell you that hexing a schoolmate is an infrigement of the school rule, because we both know that you know it well ". I turned to Cedric who gave me a confident and reassuring smile. " You also know that as a Head Boy, I must make all the students respect it ".

Malfoy winked at me with a big smirk on the face.

Aaron's face tense up. " Besides, I've learned what happened in the Hufflepuff corridor. Umbridge has it in for you, she clearly asked all the professors, the Head Girl and I to keep a watchful eye on you. And here's that you just throw yourself into big troubles. "

I bit my lower lip, and so did Cedric. Okay, it was now sure that Aaron will happily sanction me now that he knows that I was kind of connected with Cedric.

Malfoy snickered and leaned agaisnt the wall like somebody who was watching a movie, knowing that the scene was going to turn into a slaughter, he was clearly enjoying his time.

Aaron kept quiet like what looked like an eternity and sighed.

" I turn a blind eye on what happened in condition that you'll never do this again "

I gasped in surprise. I turned to Cedric, he looked as surprised as me.

" What! " Malfoy shouted " I was going to get hexed ".

" But you weren't. Case closed " McCoy responded looking daggers at him.

" She could have killed me! " he hissed.

McCoy raised an eyebrow. " With a desarming charm? " he said, surprised.

Malfoy clenched his fists. " You don't have any right to do this. You're disobeying. I'm going to denounce you. You'll lose your Head Boy badge. "

McCoy furiously got up and his hands hit the wood desk. I startled in surprise.

" I've seen enough of the scene to know that I would have probably tackled you on the wall if I were in her shoes " he answered back. " A Head Boy can't easily loose the badge, and I have Dumbledore and most of all the professors by my side. Don't underestimate me, Malfoy, or you will pay it. So, if you don't keep your mouth closed after you walk this door, I promise I will ruin your life before you could have time to cry on your father's pants "

I smirked and stared at Malfoy's upset and fuming face. He shot us a hard but insignificant glare compared to what he just got. The temptation was too hard to resist, I winked at him the same way he did. Draco scowled and rushed noisily out of the office.

Cedric watched him run off with a smug smirk, his arms crossed on his chest.

After a few quiet seconds, I turned to McCoy who had kept stood.

" Thank you " I said.

Aaron silently stared at me. " I didn't do this to get Malfoy mad even if this could be a good reason " he said with a firm voice.

I nodded " I know ", I murmured " You did it because you don't like Umbridge, didn't you? " I asked.

Aaron frowned. " It's a good part of it, but not the whole reason actually " he said then paused. " I was about to sanction you Granger, and to sanction you well. If I didn't it's...because Scott told us you stood on Umbridge way to protect the frame ". He paused a long moment while Cedric stepped closer in the room. " Consider this to be a proper thanks for standing for Cedric Diggory "

I widened my eyes in surprise. " But I thought that you two... " I began.

" I know what you thought " Aaron cut me off " But Cedric was an Hufflepuff, and an Hufflepuff is neither put aside, abandonned nor forgotten. Cedric always said it, and I've always made sure to follow this rule ".

I glanced up at Cedric. A little smile outlined on his face, he looked emu but happy.

I smiled too, and felt doubly grateful to Aaron McCoy: he had kept me from hexing Malfoy, he hadn't sanctionned me, he had got Draco humiliated, but more than that, he had comforted Cedric, he had shown him that nobody has forgotten him.

" Thank you " I repeated. I knew that Aaron wouldn't notice the nuance between the two thanks, but there was one. This one was directly coming from Cedric.


	19. Bleeding heart

**Author's note****: Hi, guys. Thank you for all your reviews, I really loved them. They are so enthusiastic, you know, so please keep on this way. Here is the next chapter, but I have to say that I'm not really keen on it. But I needed to write this special chapter, it's just that I don't like how it happened. Please, give me your feedbacks about it. I, of course, don't own neither Harry Potter, nor Rowling's characters but Scott Logan (oh I like him) and Aaron McCoy.**

I had just past the door of the common room that Harry and the others bombarded me with questions.

" What did he say? " Ginny asked.

" Did he sanction you? " Harry added, a little worried.

I winced.

All their faces turn into a scowl.

" I knew it " Ron sighed.

" That _McCoy_ is a hard-boiled " Fred spat the Head Boy's name like if it was the most disgusting thing in the world. " A fuckhead " George added, disgusted as well.

The two brothers glanced at each other.

" Do you remember when he put us in detention ? " Fred asked. George nodded. " Yeah, just because he caught us selling some imitated wands to the first years who had broken their own".

I widened my eyes in surprise. " You really did this? " I asked, shocked. " That is so mean, I would have probably do the same if I was in his shoes ". I then paused, outraged. "And McCoy is not a fuc...hmm I mean he's not what you just said ".

I felt so sorry for Aaron, he had just helped me out, and now they were all insulting him.

The twins raised their eyebrow.

" What are you standing up for him? He just sanctionned you " they responded.

" Because he didn't " I shot out. My frown turned into a smirk. " Actually, he gave Malfoy hell ".

" And we missed that! " They all choked. " Please, we want every detail " They all said, taking a seat on the couchs like if they were kids whom I was up to tell a tale.

I bit my lower lip and sat on the floor just next to the fireplace, all their eyes locking on me.

___________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, I went to the Hufflepuff corridor to pick up Cedric then we walked along the corridors.

I opened my sheet of parchment, I could feel Cedric's gaze on it too.

" Okay, I've begun to look for a few ingredients " I murmured, walking slowly " I'll need to go to Hogsmeade the next week-end. I'll buy what we need for the potion ".

Cedric nodded. " I'll come with you " he proposed.

" No that's fine. Just stay here. I could handle a shopping-day alone ".

" I know you could " he answered smirking then paused. " But I'd like to spend for once a whole afternoon with you " he murmured, then laughed. " Even if it will be for a shopping-day ".

I let out a laugh and glanced up at him. His glittering eyes were lock with mine, and I felt a little embarrassed. No let's say, a lot embarrassed. Digging my eyes into his owm had become really difficult to handle lately. It really reached me a lot. A lot more than I should, but well Cedric was my friend, a wonderful friend, and an amazing boy. It was hard to stay unbliking before his loveliness and kindness. Even if of course Harry was also a great guy, this was different. It was like I was more sensitive to Cedric's gentleness than to my best friend's. They both were so similar concerning their qualities, but also so different. In five years, Harry had never made me feel a inch of what Cedric was since a couple of months. And this statement was so frightening, maybe much more than the fact that I will try to bring him back three months from now.

" I assume the others asked you all the details about what happened in the office, right? " Cedric asked, dragging me out of my thoughts.

" Yeah " I answered with a trailing voice. I knew that my face was certainly big red now. I felt like Cedric could have read my mind -but he couldn't, thanks Merlin. " We had a lot of fun talking about Malfoy's face when he had left " I added.

Cedric gave me a crooked smile. I flushed a little more.

" What McCoy did last night was very nice " I blurted.

Cedric chuckled. " You're a lucky one, Hermione. Aaron has always been a law-biding student, and a rigorous prefect. Letting you leave his office with no sanction is a miracle. "

I frowned. " You made the miracle " I said. Cedric stared at me in a confused way. " If I'm still here, stood on my two legs and still in one piece it's thanks to you " I said smiling.

Cedric considered me a few seconds and mused.

" When I was alive, I had never imagined that Aaron McCoy would have been one of those people who would stand up for my memory " he admitted " Now, all it's so different. I mean, I know that he's still upset I had beaten around his crush but he saw beyond this and I feel very grateful to him for this".

I nodded in agreement and smiled. He stared at me and grinned.

At that moment, we both learned a long and desperate sob. We glanced at each other in surprise and then we saw her. Cho Chang. She was running along the whole corridor, crying her eyes out.

" Cho, what is it? " I asked in shock, grabbing her arms.

" The frame...She removed it... " she sobbed.

" I know, I was there " I murmured.

Cho let out a sob. " Oh Merlin! you were there, and I wasn't...I wasn't " she yelled with rage.

I widened my eyes in surprise, that was the first time I saw Cho in this state. Cho was generally such a polite and calm girl. I turned to Cedric, he was paler than his ghost state could never make him look. He was clearly shocked and emu.

" It's fine, Cho. You couldn't have changed anything. Don't feel guilty. " I said.

Cho cried harder.

" You were there and you meant nothing to him though, and me who was his... " she trailed off " I was so far away...so far flirting with Harry Potter " she shouted blaming herself.

Her words hit me right in the chest. I glanced at Cedric, he looked completely shocked.

Cho burst into tears, got free from my grisp and ran away.

Cedric watched her leave and looked back at me.

" Did you know? " he asked me.

The panic overwhelmed me.

" I did but please don't blame Har..."

" And you didn't tell me! " Cedric cut me off " Why? " he asked, confused.

" I didn't want you to get hurt. I knew that you were attached to Cho, I thought it was my duty to keep you from suffering. "

Cedric's features tense up, his eyes went wide.

" You are so far from the truth " he shouted " You don't know what Cho means to me ".

I felt my heart break into pieces. The pain in my chest was so painful, so dreadful, his words had hit me with the strenght of the Cruciatus Curse. And at that precise moment, I understood. I gasped in shock when I realised the truth.

I gave him a last glance and I ran off. I heard Cedric calling me but I couldn't glance at him again. Not now, not now that I know.

I never stopped to run, tears falling down my face.

I felt so devastated just like I've had heard that someone was murdered, well it was some kind of true, my heart was. This statement made me feel worse. I needed to talk to someone, I needed to let all my sorrow escape, but for that I would need to tell the whole truth, yes even this frightening truth. I didn't think a lot to choose who would be the person who will listen to my confession.

I ran speeder, and stopped before the Common room painting. I didn't know if I would find the one I was looking for, but Merlin, I needed it to be there. I voiced the password and came in the room, not scared at all of what they would think of me when they'll see me show up in that state. Really, at that moment I didn't give a damn.

I slowly walked into the room and waited.

They were three people in the room, and the one I was looking for was there, too.

" What is she bloody doing here? " one shouted.

" How did she found the password? " the second yelled.

The third boy got up from his seat and stared at me in shock.

" Shut up " he said to his two friends.

" Scott " the first one shouted " She's a Gryffindor, how did she get our password? "

Scott looked at them.

" I gave it to her " he lied. He walked towards me and grabbed my elbows. " Granger, are you alright? " he asked.

I shook my head. " No", I whispered.

Scott nodded with sympathy. " Okay, let's go outside, we're going to talk about it ".

I gave him a grateful look.

Scott turned to his two friends. " Stay here, I'll be back later " he paused " not a word about what just happened " he added with a firm and threatening voice.

The two boys sighed but nodded. Scott gently pulled me outside handing my forearm.

We silently walked until we reached an isolated place. Scott made me sit on a bench and sat next to me.

He kept quiet a long moment, and I really appreciated his patience and his courtesy.

" I saw Cho Chang " I began " She had just heard about the frame and looked devastated ".

Scott carefully watched me, waiting for the next part. " She made me realise...I realised something " I corrected myself.

I took a long breathe while my heart was beating incredibly fast, certainly close to the attack.

" I am in love with a dead " I cried. I glanced up at Scott who gave me a little sympathetic and sad smile. I frowned a moment. " But you already know it, don't you? " I asked.

Scott patted my shoulder. " I do, I was wondering when you will " he answered.

I sighed and covered my face with my hands. " I'm a silly idiot " I said.

" Why? " Scott asked.

" Because I love someone who is...was in love with another girl ".

Scott considered me. " Did Ced ever tell you he has feelings for you too? " he asked.

I snickered. " Of course, no " I answered, hurt.

Scott was quiet now. " I'm sorry " he murmured " I'm sorry because he left before you could have the opportunity to ask him "

" He was in love with Cho " I repeated now taking care to not use the bad tense.

Scott shrugged. " Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. And Granger, who cares? " he exclaimed. I glanced up at him with an inquisitive look. " I thing the worst part isn't that he may loved another girl but that you never had the chance to tell him your feelings ". He paused. " I know I would do anything to see Cedric again and tell him how much I liked him, I can't even imagine being in your shoes. "

I frowned. " And what if you were given the opportunity to talk to him? " I asked.

Scott smiled " I would say what I've never really told him before, when he was still alive ".

" I c..cant do this " I whispered, picturing myself displaying my feelings to Cedric.

" I've never read in any book it was easy to open one's heart " Scott answered.

I shook my head. I could never do this, I could never open my heart to Cedric, not now that he yelled at me his love for Cho Chang, my biggest rival.

And then I understood why I disliked Cho so much, not because she was 'dating' Harry like nothing had happened, but because she had him, she had Cedric Diggory, and obviously -unfortunately for me- she still has him, and I never will.

I got up from the bench, and so did Scott.

" You're a marvellous girl, Hermione, and I'm sure that Ced couldn't have not noticed it. He particularly admired people who have a beautiful soul, and I think you are one of those people. If Cedric wasn't properly in love with you, I have no doubt that he loved you " he murmured.

I gave him a little smile and hugged him tight. Then I broke apart and rested my hand on his cheek.

" Don't worry for Cedric. He knew how much you liked him " I said.

Scott's face lightened and he grabbed my hand to squeeze it. " I wish I could have helped you more " he admitted.

I nodded, then I let go my hand to walk away. I then stopped and turned to him. " By the way, thanks for covering me up about the password ".

Scott smiled. " I don't even want to know how you've got it " he answered.

I nodded and left, feeling relieved that he didn't have the curiosity to ask.

I was now tearing apart two parts of myself: one who wished I would never see Cedric Diggory again, and the second one who was desperately thirsting for his smiling face and his glittering eyes. Cedric had hurt me, and I couldn't imagine myself talking with him like nothing happened, I couldn't just lie to my own heart. But then, of course, my heart needed him, I had never felt so unhappy during the days before Christmas Eve I spend without him by my side. And also, I wanted to bring him back, even if I knew that, once on his two legs, he would use them to run to Cho. But, I couldn't be egoistic, I'd rather see him happy with another girl even if it means that my heart would be bleeding every time I would watch them together. Yes, at that precise moment, I was mad at Cedric Diggory as much as I loved him.


	20. What I would like to have the most

I had spent the three days later avoiding the Hufflepuff corridor and any other place where I could have 'bump' into Cedric.

Scott had come to the Gyffindor common room (asking a first year to call me) to take some news about me and my actual state of mind. Ron had snorted and I had heard him mumble " Doesn't he have some friends to bother? " before I left.

Then, after that my days were simple to sum up: lessons, great Hall (eating incredibly fast), common room. I had even deserted the library, I didn't really need books at the moment for my essays, and concerning my 'personnal work', I had the good volume.

I began to get used to the common room walls by dint of living as recluse between them.

I knew that Cedric was certainly looking for me, but I just couldn't talk to him yet. Not now. It was still too painful. I was sure that he would be respectful enough for not coming through the wall to speak to me, and this was a good point in a way.

I also spent those last three days to glare at Cho Chang: everytime I caught a glimpse at her, speaking with her friends, or lonely walking along a corridor, the head down, I couldn't help myself to despise her, to hate her. Yeah, that was probably unfair: after all, she had Cedric first but I just couldn't help myself to feel jealous and even maybe possessive of him. He is everything I was looking for, everything I like, everything I need, but he never would be mine. And I think that is unfair.

A positive aspect: Cho had been keeping away from Harry, certainly feeling consuming by guilt. But now, how ironical it was, I would have loved to see her again with my best friend. Yeah, it is a selfish thought, but it won't go further, I would never act selfishly with Cedric: if he loves her, I would make anything to get them together. Yes, I hated Cho Chang with all my heart, but damn it I loved Cedric too much. I could never deprive him of his happiness, he deserves it, I've always thought it, and I still do. I don't know who said ' _Love is not selfish_ ', but he was so damn right. I am the victim of my own feelings.

The worst part is the longer I kept alone, far from him, the more I missed him. I...it was like I was uncapable to hold a grudge agaisnt him. Those three days had been a real torture to me, and this statement was terrifying.

The fourth day was the Hogsmeade trip. I needed to get the first ingredients like I had planned it some days ago.

I quickly dressed, ate my breakfast in the great Hall, told my friends that I wanted to go to the village alone and that I'll be back soon. I walked towards the exit and quickly gave a glance at the Hufflepuff table: Scott who usually enjoyed winking at me just because he likes to see me flush gave me a friendly smile. A few seats further, Aaron McCoy was talking with some of his friends, he turned to me and gave me a confused look, a half-companiable and half-threatening one like " Watch out, don't hex another student ". I looked away and made my way outside. I reached the doors and took a deep breathe of air.

I walked along the road, trying to empty my mind. I had spent the last three days brouding with myself, I just wanted to forget for a day my hurt feelings.

I was now farther from the castle when I saw a silhouette patiently waiting up the road. It was Cedric. My heart was beating fast, I felt like I couldn't properly breathe anymore, but I knew this moment was going to come, I couldn't seriously expect to not see him again, and even try the Spell without him with me! When I finally reached the place he was, my eyes were eager for his gaze but I restrained myself and looked away.

" Hermione " he murmured with a guilty and uneasy voice.

I glanced up at him, he looked sad.

" What are you doing here? " I asked with a harsh voice -even if I blamed myself just after that for being so rude.

" I know I hurt you and I'm so so... "

" What are you doing here? " I cut him off firmly. I didn't want him to remind me what I was working hard to forget.

He sighed, but not in an annoyed way.

" I want to go with you to Hogsmeade " he said calmly.

" I've already told you that I could do it by myself " I responded.

" And you know what my answer was " he said.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

" If you want to come, alright...but I have nothing to discuss with you, okay? ".

Cedric nodded, even if he looked disappointed but relieved at the same time.

" Thank you " he whispered, grateful.

I sighed, exasperated by his calm behaviour and by the fact that I would have to spend a whole day with him. Great.

* * *

When we were finally in the village, I wordlessly made my buyings in every shop I needed to go to: powders, some liqueurs we used to take in potions class with Snape, and a lot of other things I've never heard about (yeah, really, I know it was surprising for me too). Cedric had never stopped to follow me, always quiet and respectful of my condition to stay with me.

A couple of hours later, I had several baggies in the hands.

" Okay, I think it's enough for today " I muttered.

Cedric gave me a polite nod.

We walked accross the plaza and got to the road leading to the school.

I gave a quick glance at my ingredients and the list to be sure I hadn't forgotten something. I could feel Cedric staring at me. I snorted. He sighed.

" I'm sorry, I hadn't planned to make you have a bad afternoon " he murmured.

I stopped and looked up at him.

" Why did you come, then? " I asked.

Cedric shrugged.

" Because I wished we could have talked about what had happened "

" There's nothing to add, I think. You told me enough " I snapped at him.

" Actually, I didn't " he exclaimed.

I took a deep breathe and rubed my temple (I felt like Aaron with Malfoy). I glanced at him, he was looking me deep in the eye.

" Okay " I said " Don't hold a grudge against Harry. I'll tell him to stay away from Cho ".

Cedric's features tensed up, he looked particularly annoyed.

" I don't give a damn about Harry " he shouted, infuriated. I lightly jumped in surprise. It was surprising to see him like that. He tried to cool down. " I wasn't mad at Harry ".

My heart beat faster.

" So it's all about me, right? " I said more like a statement than a real question. " I didn't know that...Cho " I added akwardly " means that much to you ".

His eyes fill in with a big sadness, a sadness that was close to hole my heart.

" I wish you had understood " he murmured barely audible.

I frowned and sniffed.

" How could you say this! You yelled at me how much you love her " I shouted. I painfully breathed, ready to repeat his hurting words " '_You are so far from the truth. You don't know what Cho means to me'_, remember? ".

" I do remember " he answered. " I said those words, but you didn't understand them...I thought during a moment that you would have, but maybe I had always been mistaken ". His voice was calm but sounded 'bruised'.

" What is that supposed to mean? " I asked, surprised.

Cedric walked up to me and took a grave face. He raised his hand towards my cheek to stroke it. I wanted to scream at him to do it, but it would feel wrong for him, for Cho, for me. And it was like he read my mind because he just dropped his hand and sighed.

" Go ask Scott about the Starcatcher Spell " he murmured. Before I could ask him why he was playing at, he had already left with his non-complete ghost speed.

I frowned and kept silent in the middle of the road, wondering about our talking and about Scott. What could he learn me more about this spell that I already know?

* * *

I reached the castle, went to the common room, hid my baggies under my bed and then got to the Great Hall.

I took a place on the bench and looked all around me. I saw Scott coming in the Hall, followed by his friends. He sat and began to chatter with them. I stared at him, silently. Should I talk to him? I was torn between two opposite feelings: I was dying to run at him and ask him everything, but in the other hand, I was afraid of what I would learn.

Scott glanced up at me and gave me a wave, mouthing me to come to his table. I smiled and shook my head, I mouthed a ' maybe later ' and turned back to my own table.

* * *

After dinner, I went back to my bed, and I spent the whole night -or almost- thinking of the daytime I had. I could not cherish anymore what could never happen. Cedric belongs with Cho, and she belongs with him. I am the one who was in excess.

I sobbed on my pillow and finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and greeted all my truly friends, who would never abandonned me and would help to get over my feelings in a near future. Yeah I could be a little dramatic sometimes. This thought made me giggle when I remembered Cedric on his knees clearly joking at my overreacted behaviour. I felt a twinge and got rid of this memory.

It was sunday today, and we were all lazy to go to the breakfast too soon (actually they were, I just stayed with them to comfort them that even Hermione Granger, the bookworm, could just do nothing for once).

Harry looked a little worried, and I guessed it was about Cho. Oh Merlin, why all the men of my life have had a thing for my biggest rival? I tried to reassure him, but I had no enthusiasm at all. Harry thanked me and patted my hand trying to make me understand " _Don't worry, I handle the situtation_ ". Handle the situation, my foot!

We finally got out of our common room and join the rest of the school in the Great Hall.

After lunch, I calmly left the hall and I saw Scott, leaning agaisnt a wall.

" Are you waiting for something? " I asked him.

" Not something. Someone. You, actually " he answered mechanically. " Could we have a talk? "

I nodded and he led me to an empty corridor.

" What is it? " I asked.

" I wanted to make sure you were alright since the last time " he answered. " So are you? " he asked.

His behaviour made me have a smile.

" Don't feel forced to ask for me. I'm fine "

Scott snickered.

" I can't do that. I'm like a superhero. You know like your muggle one, Supermuscle. " he said.

I laughed (yeah, I really did).

" Superman " I corrected him.

Scott smiled. He took a more serious face.

" I was just a little worried for you. I know that what you're getting through is not easy. If you need any support, it will be a pleasure to make you laugh again " he said.

I gave him a grateful smile and nodded.

He turned his back at me and made his way when my mouth called him.

" Do you know something concerning Cedr...him and a spell " I trailed off " The Starcatcher Spell".

Scott turned to me with a surprised look.

" Okay, now I begin to freak out. How can you know all these things? " he said.

I gave him an innocent smile. His face softened. " You won't tell me, right? Not even for how you got the Hufflepuff password ?".

I shook my head in reply. Scott sighed, obvously resigned.

He made me sit on a bench.

" The Starcatcher Spell is a very powerful spell, that a few wizards know. Cedric learned it from his father a couple of years ago, before the Triwizard tournament. " he told.

I watched him carefully, my heart beating like it was its last seconds. Scott mused and had a little chuckle.

" Cedric is someone very complicated to figure out. He was as popular as he was shy and modest. And, unfortunately for him, he was known more for his Golden Boy status, only the Hufflepuffs knew who he really was " he paused " Anyway. One day, Cedric told me about the Starcatcher Spell. I asked him to show it to me but he..." Scott smiled " told me to bugger off ".

I frowned. Scott took a wondering but evident look. " If there's something you need to know about Ced, it's that he could be particularly shy with girls, he was also quite romantic, but not fluffy " he added like being romantic for a boy was a shame or an offence. I slightly rolled my eyes. " Cedric explained me that his father had used this Spell, once in his whole life, for Ced's mother when they were still teenagers ". My heart skipped a beat when I understood what Scott was getting at. Scott gave me a smile. " Cedric always knew he would be too shy to say to a girl he is in love with her, so, like his father, he had promised himself, he would only practice this Spell, once in his life, so did his father, for the girl he fell deeply in love with. If he couldn't have been able to tell her, he would have showed it to her in a way ".

I jumped from my bench and stared at Scott who gave me a surprised look.

" Are you sure about the meaning of this spell to Cedric? " I asked.

Scott smirked. " I am. I remember I had taken the mickey out of him for two whole weeks because of this ".

" Thank you " I answered, more grateful that he could never guess.

Scott got up from the bench and peered at me. " Are you alright? " he asked.

I nodded, unable to speak anymore. I gave him a big and heartfelt grin. Scott shrugged, his mind thinkig out loud " _Girls!_ " then he left.

I ran my hand through my hair: everything was so clear, now. Cedric was right, I hadn't understood his words, actually, I had understood the whole contrary. Yes, I had definitely been far from the truth concerning Cho, and what she meant to him.

I then felt incredibly silly. Oh Merlin! What was he going to think of me, now? I had acted like a child. I felt ashamed. Even if embarrassment wasn't a nice feeling, I didn't give it a damn at that moment. I was just too happy, and I couldn't find the words to express it. I wanted to yell something, but before I needed to make it 'sure'.

So, I ran along the corridors and went to the Hufflepuff one. It was empty. I saw him, seated on the bench, not even staring at the empty piece of wall where his frame had been before, he was looking away, thinking about something else.

" Cedric " I called him and I ran up in front of him. He gave me an inquisitive, confused and hoping look.

" Hermione! " he said surprised, standing up. I put my finger on my mouth. " Hush " I whispered.

Cedric obeyed. I took a deep breathe: I needed to say it. " Do you remember that day when you asked me what I would like to have the most. I told you I didn't know. Do you remember? " I asked.

Cedric frowned and stared at me.

" I...I don't understand " he said.

" Please " I cut him off, shaking my head, my finger on my lips.

Cedric nodded. " I remember " he answered.

" What did you say? " I asked.

" I said that was because you hadn't found it out yet..." he murmured " But why are you asking me this? ".

" You were right, Cedric. You told me that it was something that will make me want it so hard, and that it could be anything: power, money, knowledge, life..." I paused. " I found it " I said. Cedric peered at me. " I found it, but it took me time to understand. It was once I thought I had lost it that I realised. But it's not power or knowledge... " I paused, close to hyperventilating " It's you " I murmured. Cedric's eyes widened. " And I also realised you were right concerning a lot of other things. I've never opened my heart to someone. But you made me different, Cedric. That's why I love you. " I finally let go.

Cedric looked me deep in the eye and smiled. He reached out his hand and put it on my cheek. " How could you have thought I would want someone else? You are the reason I thank magic I had become this kind of ghost. No one can replace you in my heart ".

I laughed in relief and I put my hand over Cedric's one. Now, I could yell it: Cedric was mine, and I was completely his.

* * *

**Author's note:**** And they did it! Thanks God, I, myself, was tired to see them playing cat and mouse. But phew, it's done. Okay, it's a little fluffy at the end, I'm sorry, but well Hermione Granger, the bookworm, is supposed to open her heart to the boy she loves, a non-complete ghost, what could we expect?**

**Please give me your feedbacks, did you like it?**

**Oh by the way, to answer Hrist Valkyrie: no, Scott doesn't have a thing for Hermione, he just likes her a lot. ^^ thank you guys, for all your reviews, I'm close to reach hundred reviews, so just push the button.**


	21. Last ingredients

**Hi, guys. I am so sorry. It took me time to update this chapter, and this is so mean of me, I just let you with a little emotional cliffie ^^. I had so many work in school. And actually, I still have: but I used some of my spare time to write this, so forgive me if this is not the kind of chapter you'd been waiting for. I hope you'll like it though. I don't own Harry Potter (but I assume you had already got that point ^^)**

* * *

I was walking along the corridor, calmly, silently. I tried my hardest to attenuate the big smile on my face since Cedric and I had opened our heart to each other. Yeah, all my friends had remarked my change of state, it wasn't hard to notice actually, I had switched from an unhappy and desperate ghost to a smiling and friendly girl in only a couple of hours. But, I couldn't help myself, of course, I wasn't the kind of girl who giggle just because her boyfriend gave her a wink or because he simply ran his fingers through his hair...Oh no, Merlin save me from this...I disliked these girls too much to become one of them. I hadn"t planned on giggling at Cedric's face everytime he would have had the misfortune to give a glance at my direction. Yes, I am happy but not the kind of laughable and hormonal happiness that girls feel when they have a crush, it was something more profound and serious to me. One smile was enough to express my feelings, and I think that Cedric will be satisfied of it. He wasn't the kind of boy who likes to see his girlfriend drooling in front of one of his messy lock of hair...

Cedric and I were officially " in love " for a couple of days. Besides, it was a little scary to say " in love " because it could have sounded a little precocious to any sensible person. Cedric and I hadn't been in the crush, then flirting, kissing, and finally declaration's phases. In theory people could say that Cedric and I had gone too far too fast, but I completely disagree. I deeply think that our loveship is as strong as another one, or even stronger. When others were still wooing, Cedric and I were falling for each other's soul. Knowing Cedric's state, there was no physical contact, no lust, only feelings. Our relationship isn't interfered by some confusing and deceptive longings. Of course I want to feel his touch, of course I want to feel his lips caressing mine. I desire him, but this feeling had never been dominant in my mind, and I had no doubt Cedric was feeling the same.

However, we had spent those two days talking about anything except our feelings for each other. We had talked about the potion, the ingredients, Scott's help about the meaning of the Starcatcher Spell, Aaron, Malfoy, Harry, even the twins, but not about our feelings.

I assume that Scott was right, Cedric was a shy boy. Of course, he had been tender and sweet to me (just like usual) but nothing more, and I am not the one who would blame him for this. In a way, I felt relieved, I didn't want to spend my whole days displaying my feelings...

I reached the library and came in. I greeted Madam Pince and sat on the isolated table. I discreetly opened my big secret book and read it, waiting for Cedric to meet me up.

Ten minutes later, I saw him fly accross the wall and come to me, he looked a bit irritated.

" Merlin, the first thing I'm going to do when I'll be back is beat Malfoy up " he exclaimed.

I smirked.

" What did he do? " I asked.

Cedric tensed up, but then shrugged. " It's not important what he did, what does really matter is what he is desperately asking for: a thrashing ".

I bit my lower lip.

" Okay, did he say something about the frame, or you? "

Cedric shook his head. " I don't give a damn of what he could say about me ".

" What is it, then? ". I gave an inquisitive look at Cedric who shrugged again. " _Too many shruggings _" I thought.

At that moment, the twins burst into the library (yeah, the Weasley twins...in the library). They walked to me.

" Hermione, you missed something big " George erupted

" In the corridor " Fred added.

" next to the great Hall ".

I nodded. " What happened? "

The twins glanced at each other.

" Malfoy opened his venomous mouth " Fred said

" against you " George huffed.

I turned to Cedric who gave me an apologetic and guilty look. Everything seemed clear concerning his evasive behaviour.

" So what? " I said, talking to the three of the boys " We all know Malfoy, he's not going to change and become angelic ".

The twins laughed. " Just hush up Hermione, we're coming to the interesting part " they said.

I frowned, now curious.

" Logan punched him when he heard he called you Mudblood "

I widened my eyes in surprise. " What! " I almost shouted. " That is so silly ". Scott was a wonderful boy, but Merlin he could be so impulsive sometimes.

" That is so cool " the twins corrected me.

" Malfoy stayed still on the floor acting like the new corridor carpet " Fred giggled.

In other circumstances, I would have probably laughed hard, but I was worried enough for Scott to keep this urge.

" McCoy pulled them apart " Fred said.

" Just like there was the need to " George laughed, talking about Malfoy's inactivity into the fight.

The twins patted my shoulder just like to comfort me, and then walked off saying that this library "sucks"and that they couldn't stay in here any longer.

I turned towards Cedric.

" Why did Scott do that? " I asked.

" Scott is a faithful and protective friend, I assume he just couldn't kept quiet in front of Malfoy. Don't be mad at him " he said.

" I'm not " I answered " But what about Aaron? "

Cedric shrugged and smiled.

" It's not the first fight Scott has got into. And Aaron is an Hufflepuff, he'll be quite accomodating, don't worry "

" You watched the fight? " I asked.

" I didn't miss a thing " He answered smirking, and proud of his friend's behaviour. " But I wish I could have been able to do it myself, I can't allow anybody to badmouth you ".

I smiled while I watched his tender look on me. I then shook my head and took a serious face and voice.

" Concerning your potion we'll need two important ingredients I didn't find in Hogsmeade "

Cedric was polite enough to not dwell upon our talking and nodded. He leaned and read the lines on the page.

" Female Unicorn horn's powder and Life Essence... " he murmured.

I nodded. " I think I could ask Hagrid for the Unicorn horn, and for Life Essence...well, let's say I may have a solution, but I need to put the finishing touches " I cleared my throat embarrassingly and felt Cedric's inquisitive look on me. I rubbed my temple, concerned for something else. " We need some blood " I added.

" Blood? " he repeated.

" Yeah, only a few drops to make the Life Essence work " I explained " Do you have a sample of yours? " I asked tentatively.

" Yeah, you'll find it in my drawer just next to some locks of my hair, and a tooth " he responded wryly.

I scowled, feeling incredibly silly for asking something like this. " Sorry, but I'm a little worried, we need some blood and you know it's not something you can ask to anybody, it's important. You will keep those drops of blood in your body for the rest of your life " I explained.

Cedric smiled and nodded " Let's focus on those two ingredients first. We'll deal with this setback later ".

I sighed. How was he able to trivialize this big point as a simple and ridiculous 'setback'? I felt like I was more worried about this Spell than he was. He looked just confident like if it was obvious that everything will go easily. He was more serene than I could never been, and this statement was as frightening as it was pleasant to me.

Cedric gave me his most tender smile and sat on the bench next to me. He put his hand on the book and stared at me. " I thought I had learned you to become a little more emancipated concerning all nerve cells stuff. We need to work on that " he murmured in a smooth way.

I observed him and finally let go, smiling at him.

* * *

Just after the lunch, I left Harry and Ron and quickly walked to Hagrid's hut. I knocked at his door and waited, feeling a little nervous but confident. Hagrid greeted me and made me come in. He proposed me a chair, ten times bigger than me and got back to his work. He was brushing Fang with what was actually a scrub brush. After five minutes, he glanced at me with an horrified look.

" I'm sorry. I loose all my good manners. Do you want some tea? " he asked.

If I know something sure concerning Hagrid it's that this is just wrong to refuse Hagrid's tea.

" Certainly " I grinned.

Hagrid smiled, obviously smug, and prepared the water. When the kettle whistled, he poured the hot water on a cup with tea and handed it to me. We drank, talking about school, Harry, Ron and my disturbance with Aaron McCoy ( even if I would have liked to skip this subject ).

After twenty minutes, I finally decided to come up to the important subject.

" Hagrid " I trailed off. My friend was brushing Fang again. " I would like to ask you a favour ". He nodded and brushed harder the dog. " Could you give me some Female Unicorn horn's powder? " I asked.

Hagrid instantly stopped and looked up at me. I winced when I saw his baffled face.

" I don't know why you're asking this Hermione, but the Female Unicorn's horn is really powerful, it also can be dangerous between bad hands. "

I ran my fingers through my hair, that sounded a little more difficult than I had thought.

" It's for a personnal work " I explained " And I know that the Unicorn horn has a lot of magical properties. But you also know that I'll never do something reckless or dangerous "

Hagrid looked me up and down.

" Does it concern Harry? " he sighed in exasperation. " Oh Merlin, why does this boy have the knack to put himself into trouble? ".

" It has nothing to do with Harry. I swear " I exclaimed. Hagrid gave me an accusative look. " And I don't Harry or Ron to hear about this talking. Hagrid, you can trust me. I'll use this powder carefully. I need your help, I can't explain you why right now, but I promise that you'll understand everything soon " I whispered like I was afraid to be heard. To be sure, I made him puppy-dog eyes.

Hagrid considered me, grabbed his scrub brush and use it on Fang. " I think I could find you what you need " he whispered " But, I'll need to go into the Forbidden Forest ".

I smiled and nodded. " Take your time, Hagrid. I don't need it today but..." I trailed off.

" When do you need it? " he asked brushing the dog so roughly that I thought Fang's skin would have flied into the air if it was possible.

" In a week? " I embarrassingly said, nervously twisting my fingers. I needed time to prepare the potion and to be on time.

Hagrid shook his head, musing. " You'll get it in four days " he said, half-confused, half-guilty acting like that he was giving me the key of Azkaban.

I jumped from my seat and hugged him.

Now, I needed the Life Essence, and the work tended to be more complicated.

* * *

The next night, I was in the commor room, nervously going round in circles. What this a good idea? I didn't know, and to be honest I didn't care. I just knew that I needed to do it. I had planned everything, all I needed now was Cedric. I had asked him to meet me at 10 pm on the dot. I watched the clock: it was in two minutes. Everybody was asleep, and I had myself got into the bed before waking up after I was sure no one will see me. Actually, the only person who knew about my expedition was Harry, and just because I had no choice to tell him about it: I had asked him his cloak. Curious, I had had to explain him that I had planned to go out during the night. He had asked me why, but I chose to kept quiet concerning this. I had just told him it was important and that he needed to trust me (actually, the same words I had used in Hagrid's hut). Harry had nodded and he have given me the cloak, asking me to be careful.

Really, it was useless to tell him where I was planning to go. I wasn't even sure that Cedric will agree, too.

He appeared in the room and smiled.

" You're just in time " I said, relieved. " Okay, let's go " I added, grabbing the cloak and my wand.

" Where are we going? " he asked.

" I'll tell you later, but I need your non-complete ghost capacities "

Cedric frowned but nodded while he followed me.

* * *

We were both walking along the empty and dark corridors. I felt a little nervous and Cedric's laugh wasn't helping me to get better.

" So you had planned to get into Snape's office and to rob him, right? " he said.

I rolled my eyes. " I'm not robbing him, okay. It's just a loan " I glanced at Cedric who was giving me a suspect look that made me feel uncomfortable. " And stop looking at me that way. We need this Life Essence, I'll get it somehow or other ". I watched Cedric who had now an inquisitive and surprised look. " You think I'm frightening and what I'm doing is wrong, don't you? " I asked.

Cedric frowned and smiled. " I...think you look particularly sexy, and what you're doing is exciting. You're a surprising one, Hermione "

I looked down, and felt myself flushing a little. " I had an excellent teacher " I responded, smirking.

Cedric stared at me and grinned. I could have kept like that during long minutes but this wasn't neither the time nor the place.

" Okay, now do your job and watch over " I said.

Cedric nodded and flied along the next corridors. He came back a few seconds later.

" You can go on " he said.

I walked along the corridor observing Cedric levitating in the air. He kept quiet but looked particularly worried, like if he was thinking about something. He finally opened the mouth.

" We know that Snape is a shark. His office must be sealed with a dozen of spells " he said.

" Only one, actually. But very powerful, only him or Dumbledore can break it. " I said " So if I can't break the Spell..."

" ...you can get in the office while it is inactive " he completed, now understanding my idea.

I nodded and took a deep breathe. " Snape is still in his office, preparing some potions. So I had the idea of using the plan of yours. " I esplained thinking of the story he had told me during Cjristmas Eve. Cedric raised an eyebrow. " We distract him, but this time, you keep the door and I get into the office ".

Cedric gave me a musing look. But I had imagined the whole possibilities, it was going to work, it needed to work. It was the only way to get what we want for the potion.

" Are you sure of you? " Cedric asked " I don't want you to get into trouble ".

I watched his worried face and smiled. I tried my best to reassure him, and even if he looked more nervous than I was, we made our way towards Snape's office.

I silently walked up to his closed door. Okay, it was time. No coming-back. I tightly grabbed my wand and casted the Spell. We heard the foreseen noise, and Snape burst out of his office the wand on the hand, like if he was ready to Avada Kadavra every student who had the bad idea to go out in the castle in the night.

Cedric followed Snape and motionned to me to go into the office. I rushed inside and franctically ran my eyes over all the racks. The excitation and the fear that were overwhelming were so strong. I, Hermione Granger, had intruted into Snape's personnal office, in the middle of the night, with an invisibility cloak to loan...damn it...to rob one of his ingredients. Of course, I had disobeyed a lot to help Harry the years before, but usually it was Harry who makes all these unauthorized expeditions around the castle in the middle of the night. I was the brainy one in the trio, but now I had become the adventurous and active one for this duet.

I didn't find what I was looking for on the big racks. The panic got me: Snape was the Potions teacher, he must have this Life Essence, it was like finding out that Dumbledore's beard was fake! Just impossible.

I dropped the cloak on the floor and looked all around me to get a better view of the office. Time was beating, and Snape would certainly not spend the whole night in an empty corridor, letting the door of his office big open.

I turned and caught a glance of a black wood cupboard, just behind the big desk. I ran to it and used the Alohomora Spell. There were little glass bottles with many types of liquids. My eyes caught a bright blue liquid in a smaller bottle. I had read anough aout the Life Essence in the books to know the lighter the blue liquid was, the richer the Essence was. I exulted when I saw this was of a lighter blue than the morning sky. My hand reached my jeans pocket to get an empty little glass bottle and a pipette. With the latter, I carefully took a sample of the liquid and squished it into my own bottle. I took care to not spill some drops of the precious liquid.

Cedric irrupted into the room.

" Hermione, he's back. Come on " he called.

I was concentrated as I watched with attention the drops pouring down the glass. " I need some more " I murmured.

With my pipette I took another sample. Cedric watched me, worried like I had never seen him before. He glanced towards the door with an impatient look.

" Please Hermione. We got enough. You need to go, now " he urged me.

I nodded even if my focus was clearly more on the pipette than his words. Cedric sighed. I needed this Essence, it was the most important ingredient of the potion. I needed the right dosage to be sure the potion will be perfect. I couldn't failed preparing it, it was the potion that could bring Cedric back to life, to me. I could even be caught by Snape himself thht I wouldn't give it a damn, it wouldn't be worth the Essence, it would not be worth Cedric. I finally let out the last drop of liquid. I closed the cupboard, and digged the glass bottle into my pocket. I ran back to the cloak and covered myself with it before rushing out of the office.

I almost knocked into Snape's big and dark body. He looked particularly upset, even if I wasn't sure of the reason: because he had thought some students were going out in the castle, or because he hadn't had the opportunity to catch one.

I heard him noisily slammed the door after he walked in and I ran along the corridor.

When I was sure I was far enough from Snape and in a place where I couldn't be seen, I took off the invisibility cloak and looked at my relieved Cedric. I handed the bottle and stretched it out towards him.

" We did it! " I exclaimed in a lowered voice, excited.

Cedric grinned and leaned to me. He covered my hand that was holding the bottle and kissed my knuckles. " You did it " he corrected me " I'm proud of you ".

I smiled and flushed at his tender endearment (even if I couldn't bloody feel it). But, also, I felt happy, happy because I had did it, but especially, because of his words. I wanted nobody else more than him to be proud of me.

* * *

**Author's note:**** I wanted to thank you for your reviews. I finally reached the one hundred reviews. Thank you all, guys. I really wish taht you liked this chapter. We're close to the special night. Excited? I am.**

**I wanted to thank the anonymous reviewers, I wish I could answer you. So I do it, now:**

**- Hrist Valkyrie: thank you so much. I love to read your reviews, they made my day!**

**- Jessy: je ne sais pas si tu es de France (on va supposer que oui), eh bien tu es la (ou le) seule française qui ait commenté ma fiction. Merci!**

**- Lovitlots: thank you for your wonderful and exciting review. I liked it so much. I really appreciate your enthousiasm for my fiction. Hope you liked this chapter, too.**

**- Pandaplease: thank you so much! Wish you liked it.**

**- Shell: No, that's not the end! I can't just let the story like that. Hope you'll like the next chapters. And I'm so glad you liked my Starcatcher Spell...thank you so much**

**Thank you all guys, and please keep on reviewing, they make me want to write more...**


	22. Foreward

**Author's note:**** Hi. Thanks for all your reviews, I love them so much. Okay, my exams are almost over (just a last one). This week was particularly exhausting, so I wrote this chapter during the week-end and I really hope you'll like it. You will probably hate me because this is not THE chapter yet, but I promise, we're close...You guys need to be as patient as Hermione and Cedric are! ^^**

**Okay, I shut up, here is the new chapter. Please give me your feedbacks especially for the last scene, I'm a little scared it looks ridiculous.**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up particularly nervous but smug. I had done it! I had penetrated Snape's office, and most of all I had got out of it in one piece!

My precious flask was hided now in a safe place.

I had woken up early that morning, that's why I got out of the common room when everyone was still dressing or taking a shower.

I quickly made my way along the many corridors and reached the entrance. I voiced the password and relieved walked upstairs. I came in the office and found Dumbledore quietly seated on his chair. He looked particularly concentred on the book he was reading. I cleared my throat to make him know I was here. He stared up at me and smiled.

" Oh miss Granger, you're an early bird. Is there a point of you being here? "

I bit my lower lip. " Actually Headmaster, I would like to talk to you if you're willing ".

Dumbledore looked me up and down and nodded. " Take a seat, please " he proposed while he closed his book and used the spell to get it back on the shelf.

" Sir, I wanted to talk about Cedric Diggory's hommage. You probably heard of what happened..."

Dumbledore frowned.

" I tried my best to reason with Dolores Umbridge, but it would have been easier to me to deflect a bludger with my beard...".

I half-smiled and I saw Dumbledore trying to look serious again.

" What I mean miss Granger is that I would have stopped her if I had been able to. As you know, Dolores Umbridge was sent by the ministry. I have to submit to its authority. "

" But removing that frame was nothing more than a whim. This homage means so much for many people of the school. " I exclaimed.

Dumbledore considered me. " Including you? " he asked.

I glanced away a couple of seconds then turned back to him. " Including me " I answered.

I paused a moment. " Isn't there something we could do to get the frame back? "

Dumbledore got up from his chair and calmly walked towards his phoenix and stroked its bill.

" There is nothing I can do miss Granger " he said. I bit my lower lip, I would be lying If I said I hadn't expected this answer. " But..." Dumbledore added, now looking back at me " you know, one only rule is composed of so many word that you almost forget what all this one was about. All those words covered others and finally don't consider all the possibilities...Sometimes, you just need to have a good eye and find the gap ". I stared at him in a confused way. Dumbledore glanced at his clock and shrugged. He took a most composed face. " You should join your schoolmates now miss Granger. I've heard that there would be some delicious vanilla sponge cakes this morning". He gave me a big grin and walked back towards the phoenix.

"_What the hell was he tallkng about?" _I thought. What he just said didn't make any sense. Of course, I had understood it was kind of clue. But Merlin what a clue! I thought like I was more puzzled now that I had talked to him than before. But, I politely nodded and got up from the chair. I was about to reach the exit, when he called me.

" Miss Granger, what you're trying to do for Mr Diggory's homage is a beautiful proof of recpect and kindness " he trailed off and sat back to his own chair. " That's why I'm going to ask one only question and I wish you'll answer it honestly ".

I nodded quietly and stared at him. Dumbledore paused a long minute and opened the mouth. " Is there anything you would want to tell me that concerns you or Cedric Diggory? ".

I felt my heart sprint and my whole body warm up with fear.

" No professor " I answered, scared that he could notice I was lying. I couldn't tell him about Cedric's "ghost" and my plan on bringing him back to life. What I was planning on doing was unauthorized, I could be expelled from Hogwarts, and even I may be banned from the wizard world. Dumbledore considered me a long minute with a malicious look and half-smiled. He nodded his head in a non-surprised way and glanced back at me. " You can leave, now " he murmured. I thanked him. " Be careful, will you? " he asked with a voice that wasn't waiting for me to answer. I nodded and walked off.

* * *

I quickly made my way to the Great Hall when, submerged in my thoughts, I bumped into a tall and firm body. I glanced up and began to apologize when I recognized the boy's features.

" Looking for someone to hex, Granger? " he said, half-smirking, half-serious.

I bit my lower lip and composed a smile. Aaron looked me up and down and sighed.

" I don't know what's going on with you lately, but every trouble I have to sort out begins because of you. First you with Malfoy, and yesterday Scott Logan ".

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked away, unable to hold his firm look on me anymore.

" I'm talking to you, Granger. The least you can do is looking at me " he said.

I winced and turned my gaze back at him. He was considering me with a calm but formal look.

" I didn't know about the fight between Scott and Malfoy ".

" I'm going to make it short " he said " I don't care that boys of the school have some eruption of hormones when they glance at you, but avoid to let them express in the middle of the corridors. Was I clear enough? " he threatened.

I felt myself blush like never I did before. All I wanted at that second was to hide myself into a wall and never appear again. My cheeks and probably all my face were on fire with embarrassment.

" Th...this has nothing to do with me " I mumbled.

" Oh no? " Aaron answered, surprised. " Getting into a fight because of a girl is quite a good proof of eruption of hormones, isn't it? "

I glanced down and scraped nervously my neck.

" It's odd that you say that because I know someone who had an eruption of hormones only a couple of years ago ".

Aaron and I both widened our eyes in surprise and turned to Scott, who was proudly grinning.

He walked towards me and put his arm around my shoulders.

" Watch out, Logan " McCoy threatened him " Or I'm going to give you now what I deprived you of the last day "

Scott laughed louder and glanced at me.

" Leave her alone, Aaron. You know she's not a threaten for the school " he then smirked and shrugged " and please, we all know that Malfoy has no hormones. I'm pratically sure that he never flirted with a girl, he's too preoccupied to woo himself and...his father. "

Scott grinned and Aaron considered us a couple of seconds before giving up and then lightly smirk at the joke. Nonetheless, he looked daggers at his roommate and walked away.

I sighed in satisfaction and turned to Scott.

" Thanks for helping me out with him " I said.

My friend smiled and nodded.

" Aaron loves to exploit his stern face and now his Head Boy 's position, but he's not different from me or Cedric. He's an Hufflepuff. " He explained, proud of his House.

" So he didn't put you in detention, right? " I asked, reassured by Aaron's words.

Scott laughed. " He did put me in detention for two weeks "

I shrieked in surprise. " Two weeks! "

" Hey, he's the Head Boy, and he caught me into a fight..."

" You didn't have to do this for me " I murmured, embarrassed.

He patted my shoulder and smiled " Of course I had to " he answered " and who else would have stood up for you if I hadn't. Obviously not your red-head of friend: the only thing he found to do was to become red with anger..." he joked.

I bit my thumb to keep the urge to laugh out loud. Scott was giggling, but then he glanced at me and winced. " Sorry, don't take it bad, I know he's your friend and everything..."

I shook my head and told him it was fine. I then thanked him and went into the Great Hall. I sat at the Gryffindor table and began to eat. Ron was looking daggers at me.

" First Logan and now McCoy " he spat " Have you decided to become one of them? ".

I glanced up at him and sighed. " Hufflepuffs, Ron. They are Hufflepuffs. Stop sounding so reluctant, they're as great as we are, maybe even more "

" Maybe even more? " Ron repeated, offended.

" Yes, Ronald. They are more friendly with me, that we Gryffindors have never been with any of them. They don't really care about the Houses, they like to have fun, and they stand up for each other and for their friends "

Ron considered me like if I had just hit my head against the hard floor.

" What's going on? " Harry asked, sitting up next to him.

" Looks like Hermione has fallen in love for the Hufflepuffs " he replied.

" _Well actually I have fallen for one of them_ " I thought.

Harry stared at me. " Is that true? " he asked.

" I like being with them " I shrugged.

Ron glared at me then glanced at Harry who was looking at the both of us.

" That's a good idea " he finally voiced.

I grinned while Ron shouted a "what?". " Yes, she does have right. I completely agree with her. Students need to be united especially now that Voldemort is back and that the ministry is against Dumbledore. Umbridge wants to divide and conquer, right? That won't be easy if we all support each other "

I smiled and looked proudly at my best friend.

" You want us to become buddy-buddy with Slytherins! " Ron yelled.

Harry rolled his eyes. " No, probably not. And Slytherins would't want it too. But let's at least begin with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws "

* * *

Two days later, I was leaving the Astronomy tower with the other students, when I caught a glimpse of a big and tall silhouette.

" Come to the hut, just after school. Knock thrice, and I'll open the door " the voice whispered, a hand covering its mouth.

I nodded and I watched the slihouette leave the tower in a non-discreet way, gazing at every person who was looking at it and walking along the walls.

I rolled my eyes and evan laughed. Hagrid can be so funny, sometimes. I understood it was about the Unicorn horn's powder, but Merlin, he didn't have to act our meeting like a theatral drama. I thought I would have to talk about Hagrid's behaviour to Cedric, he would probably laugh as much as me.

However, I felt incredibly excited and nervous. I was so close of the end, and this ingredient was one the last.

After school, I made my way to Hagrid's and to satisfy him I knocked thrice. I felt tempted to make a fourth knock but then I thought it would probably freak the hell out of him. Hagrid was at that second too nervous to smile at the joke, and who knows what he would think: maybe that it was some Dementors or worse.

Hagrid opened the door and carefully glanced all around the hut before making me come in.

I took a seat and Hagrid walked to take his box of tea.

" I don't want tea, Hagrid. Thanks anyway " I murmured.

Hagrid didn't listened to what I said because he handed the box and opened it. He digged his two fingers in it and caught a paper packet which could hand into my palm. He stretched it out to me with a worried look. I took it and meticulously unpacked it.

I discovered a beautiful glittering powder, as white as the fresh snow. " Is it coming from a Female? " I asked.

Hagrid sat on his chair and nodded. " From the most beautiful one " he answered, proud of him.

I covered the powder back with the paper and put it into my pocket.

" Thank you, Hagrid. What you just did for me is wonderful. I'll never forget it, neither him " I whispered.

" Who? " Hagrid asked hearing me.

" No matter " I mumbled " He'll thank you himself at a proper time ".

Hagrid stared at me with a confused look. I squeezed his hand, thanked him and left the hut.

* * *

It was the night, and I wasn't asleep yet. I had an essay to write, and it took me the whole evening to finish it. When I felt satisfied enough of my work, I quietly picked up the big book from under my bed and got back to the common room.

I attentively read the chapter to be sure I didn't forget any detail. At first sight, the whole list was completed, except for the human's blood. But Cedric had told me that he might have found a solution. I turned the pages and kept on my reading. Then my eyes caught a foreword I hadn't noticed before.

I read each line carefully and then I had a lump in my throat when I've read the words. I glanced up and frowned: I hadn't considered this part of the Spell. But was it enough to stop everything, to tell Cedric " Sorry, I can't do it. Good luck with this 'non-complete' ghost life "?

" What are you reading? " I heard Cedric murmuring to my ear.

I jumbed back on my chair and quickly shut the book. I turned to Cedric and composed a smile.

" Nothing. I was just checking up the last modalities "

He gave me a tender smile and sat on the table in front of me.

" Cedric " I murmured, hiding the book behind my back to be sure no one could catch a glimpse at it, not even him " Are you afraid? " I asked. He raised an eyebrow. " We're getting closer to the date. Does it scare you? ".

Cedric grinned. " Actually, I'm excited " he frankly said.

I shook my head, with a hint of bitterness but a lot of satisfaction. Cedric noticed my not-so-happy mood. His features tensed up, and his look softened.

" What is it? Is there anything you'd want to talk about? " he asked coming closer to me. " You know you can tell me anything...anything " he added.

I glanced up at him. Could I tell him? Did I have the right to tell him? Could I just take his happiness away? No, probably not. That would be too egoistic of me, and I knew Cedric enough to be sure that he would himself stop all the process if I told him about what I had just read. I couldn't do that. We were so close to success. I had to run the risk. It is worth it. Cedric deserves it.

" No, I'm fine. I'm just a little worried for the blood sample ".

Cedric smiled and raised his hand to stroke my cheek. He stopped before doing it.

This time, he glanced away, a little embarrassed.

" You said that we could use any human's blood, right? " he said.

I nodded. " Yes, but as I told you, it's a very important choice ".

" I know, I know " he said, staring back at me. " I thought we could use your blood...if you're willing ". I fluttered my eyelashes in surprise. " Hermione, you found me, you've been supporting me, you've been the most wonderful company I could wish for, and I...I have strong feelings for you. So, sorry if it sounds a little creepy but..." he smiled " I don't want anyone else's blood but yours ".

I laughed even if I felt my eyes get wet. Cedric had never told me he loves me, but I didn't need him to. I just knew it. And I wanted him to be completely sure of his own feelings

before telling me the three words.

Cedric smiled and put his hand over mine. " I'm sorry, I'm always requesting you to do something, but I swear it's the last time. And I'm pretty determined to switch our positions..."

I smiled at him, savouring the view of his tender and crooked grin.

" It will sound a little creepy, Mr Diggory " I said " but I will give you some of my blood ".

We both laughed and silently gazed at each other. Cedric looked me deep in the eyes, and after a pause opened hesitantly his mouth.

" Hermione " he trailed off " there is an urge I'm not capable to hold on anymore ". I frowned but kept focused on his words. " I know it won't have the same effect as I would like but..."

I watched him carefully lean closer to my face. My heart was beating fast when I understood what he was getting at. I couldn't blame him for it because I wanted it too. I kept still and let him move in closer. Soon, his face was one inch away from mine. He slightly parted his full but impalpable lips and delicately put it close to mine.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the feeling of being kissed by the boy I loved, even if the sensation wasn't there. I raised my hand and rested it the closest I could on his cheek.

We stayed in this silent moment a couple of seconds and finally broke apart. Cedric stared at me, a little embarrassed.

" I wish I could give you a more proper kiss " he murmured.

I smiled and stroked my lips with my fingertips.

" I liked it " I assured him.

He smiled. " I liked it, too " he murmured back to me.

He sat next to me and we talked about everything but the Rebirth Spell. I had made my choice, no matter what I have read in this foreword. I will do it. Of course, I hadn't made a simple-minded decision, I knew what it would imply, but I will face it. I care enough for Cedric to cast the spell...at all costs.


	23. Revenge and Trust

**Author's note: Thank you so much for all your reviews. I liked them so much. They made my day. So much that I couldn't resist: you asked me to update sooner, so that's what I did. Your reviews just make me want to write more to thank you. Okay, now I stop the you-love-me-so-Iove-you-too minute and I let you read this new chapter. I really really wish that you'll like it. Oh...by the way, I forgot a tiny detail...that's THE chapter!! Enjoy!**

* * *

Now that I had gathered all the ingredients, I just needed patience to prepare the potion. And the task was pretty hard and complicated. I had read in the book that I would need two whole months to achieve it. Just like two years ago, I had chosen to make all my preparations in the girls bathroom. But, unlike the polynectar juice, I would need to be more patient and meticulous for the Rebirth potion. I asked Cedric to not come to the bathroom with me: I didn't want Myrtle to see me talking alone, and knowing that she was viciously inquisitive I had no doubt that she would understand all my plan. I couldn't risk to mess up everything.

Days after days, just after school or during lunch, I used to come to the bathroom saying to Harry and Ron that I was going to the library. With care, I narrowly followed each instruction of the book. Sometimes, Myrtle was watching me with a curious look and a mean smile.

" Preparing a new potion, just like two years ago? " she asked one afternoon.

I glanced up at her and smiled. " Yes, Myrtle, and I would like it to stay a secret for the moment. Can I rely upon you? "

Myrtle considered me then took a scornful look. " Of course, I'm not a squealer. What happens in Mytle's bathroom stays in Myrtle's bathroom "

I gave her a friendly look and got my attention back on the book.

Days went by and so did the weeks, Cedric was more and more confident and excited. He often complained about not seeing me a lot (only the night or between lessons). When we finally found time to talk, he used to discuss about what he had planned to do after getting back to life. Some of his priorities were: beating up Malfoy (even if for sure I wouldn't let Ced approach him less than 15 feet away) but also flying, kissing me, getting back to school, playing Quidditch with all the team, thanking Hagrid, Harry and all the students who had helped us for the potion, chatting with Scott..."kicking Umbridge's arse" like he had said.

All his expectations made me get comforted and happy, and for this reason I couldn't focus on the forward I had read. Cedric is worth it, him more than anyone else. Even if I couldn't say it was a detail, I considered it almost minor comparing of my biggest fear. I freaked out everytime I was wondering what would be Cedric's reaction if I failed, if the potion wasn't efficient, or if I had made a mistake in the preparation. That's why I was so meticulous, I couldn't fail. I would have been capable to watch over the potion during three nights in a row if I had thought it could help me to get a better chance to succeed. Unfortunately, I didn't find anything in the book that could ease my fear.

One saturday afternoon, while I was skipping at the second step of the preparation, I heard Myrtle crying out in the piping: I knew enough about this girl to be sure that she was in one of her bad mood hour. She flied accross the bathroom, noisily shrieking when she saw me. I tried my hardest to keep the head down hoping that she will not notice me: I was wrong.

" And you, what are you doing here? " she yelled " I'm fed up on sharing my bathroom with you".

I remained quiet and turned a deaf ear. Myrtle let out an horrifying shrieking in exasperation. " Get out! And let me 'be dead' in peace ".

" I can't " I simply whispered not glancing up at her.

Myrtle huffed. She then flied around the room and violently rushed towards me. Her face stopped an inch away from mine.I startled in surprise. " Why don't you drag your bushy hair in your common room. As far I know, students are free to bring whatever they want into their common room as long as it's not harmful for the students of the school. So get out of here! " she yelled.

I widened my eyes in surprise and had that weird feeling that a light bulb had just appeared above my head.

" Are you sure of what you said? " I asked Myrtle " This rule? ".

The ghost considered me and shrugged. " I perfectly know the rules of that school. They had never changed, and they never will. No one can remove them ".

" No one..." I repeated to myself with a mischievous smile.

I ran my fingers through my hair, already making up all my plan to get the revenge I've been waiting for a long time now.

" Myrtle, I promise I will leave you alone all the day if you help me out " I said.

The girl considered me and after I had told her the plan I had just made up, she nodded and smirked.

* * *

So the next hour, I had run to find Scott. He had enjoyed the plan as much as me, and before I could have added anything, he had already rushed into his common room to warn the other students.

The next day, on the evening, as scheduled, all the Hufflepuffs, Harry and I were in the corridor where Cedric's frame had been removed several weeks ago. Two Hufflepuffs had gone into Filch's office to pick the frame. Like expected, the old caretaker had alerted Umbridge, probably telling her that the students were preparing some mutiny.

Ten minutes later, we saw her walk along the corridor, outraged and angry, probably already handing her Blood Quills in her pocket for the hecklers, followed by a very calm and serene Dumbledore.

They both stopped in front of the group, and I must say that we were plentiful. Cedric, like I had asked him to, had just come into the corridor, watching all the scene with a curious and worried look.

" What have you planned to do with this frame? " Umbridge asked us.

" Actually, we think that this homage has all its place in the school " I answered, taking a step up towards her.

Umbridge gave me a violent glare. " You? I must have known it was your idea ". She then considered us all and smirked, obviously not afraid. " As you probably know, I have personally removed that frame and the rule is clear: _Any object which disturbs the security or the welfare of the school is unauthorized with no chance to get it back_ ".

I carefully listened to her words, savouring my victory and her humiliation. I stepped up again and smiled. " Oh we know the rule, that doesn't keep us from hanging it on the wall though ".

Umbridge stared at me with a surprised and offended look while Cedric was taking a step closer, trying to get what I was getting at.

" But my rule is clear miss Granger... "

" And the one rule I'm talking about is clear too " I cut her off " as I read it on the official Hogwarts' rulebook: _The differents houses are free to keep any object in their common room with no foreign interventions provided that this object is, first, not at all risky for the school and its occupants and, secondly, that at least the majority of the House's students agree to have it with them _".

Umbridge widened her eyes in shock. " You can't do that " she exclaimed.

I smiled " You're right, I can't. But they can " I answered. I stepped back next to Harry and glanced at Scott. He took a step up and loudly said " Those who agree to hang Cedric Diggory's frame into the Hufflepuff common room raise the hand ".

He immediatly raised the hand, confident, followed by all the Quidditch team. Then, Aaron raised his hand, and so did the other students. Quickly, all the hands were up: from the first years to the seventh's ones, nobody had disagreed.

Scott gave me a big and fantastic grin and I turned to Cedric, who, if he had been capable to, would have cried with happiness (even if he would never admit it).

" I'm pretty sure we have the majority " Scott smirked taking the liberty of joking, he stared at Umbridge with a defiant look.

Umbridge was losing her temper, for sure, and she tried her best to keep stood and not roll over the ground with rage.

" You can't do this " she repeated, yelling.

" Dolores " Dumbledore speaked " I think there is nothing we can do. The school's rulebook is protected with magic: no one can change the old rules. Besides, there is nothing wrong on keeping this honorable homage for a brave and kind boy like Cedric Diggory. Maybe we should focus on the real issues of the school, what do you think? "

Umbridge's features tensed up and she intensely stared at the Headmaster who kept a neutral and calm face. She took a deep breathe and shrugged. " Fine. They can keep it " she said.

All the students erupted with joy and contentment in the corridor while Cedric was happily smiling.

Umbridge turned to me and gave me a last defiant look before walking off.

Dumbledore maliciously smiled at me and left too.

I laughed with satisfaction. Scott hugged me, and so did Harry. " I'm proud of you " my friend said to me before hugging me again.

I hugged him back and looked at Cedric who was just next to the wall: he mouthed to me " Thank you " and smiled.

I couldn't be happier, I forgot during this moment all my fears and my doubts. Cedric was happy and so was I.

* * *

The following days, Umbridge never stopped to glare at me. She hated me as much as I did. But her intense look on me didn't disturb me, I just didn't care, or let's say that I had some other preoccupations. Even if the preparation of the potion was close to be over, there was a modality I still needed to sort out. I would have to cast the spell just before Cedric's gravestone, so I needed to find a means of transport to get there. A solution crossed my mind: a portkey. That was a perfect and discreet and rapid way of reaching the graveyard in the night. The issue: I didn't know how to portkey an object. And there I began to wonder who in the school, who is not a professor, has got acquainted with enough people in the school to be sure to know at least one person who could be able to portkey an object?...The answer popped up in my mind like an obviousness: Scott.

Just before lunch, I quickly went to the Hufflepuff table and called him. The boy was seated with all the Quidditch team and some other people from his year. They all looked at me, and, to my big surprise, they friendly smiled at me, obviously not at all bothered by my coming.

" Can I talk to you a minute? " I asked.

He nodded and calmly got up from the bench. He followed me outside the Great Hall, and I led him to an isolated corridor.

" Scott, I'd like you to do me a favor " I said.

Scott frowned, taking a more serious face. " What is it? " he asked.

" Do you know someone in the school who can portkey an object? "

He considered me a few seconds " What for? " he exclaimed.

" Please, just tell me " I quickly cut him off before he could have time to ask another question.

He scraped his neck. " I know someone but I don't think..."

" No matter " I said " Just tell who it is ".

" McCoy " he winced.

" Oh crap " I sighed " There is nobody else? ".

" I've never heard once he had portkeyed his object wrong " he answered.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. " Fine, I'll talk to him. Thanks "

Okay, Aaron isn't the name I expected to hear, I had already planned on bribing the student if I really needed to, but now with Aaron, there was just no chance. Fine, I will kneel down if I need to, but for sure I will get what I want.

So in the evening, I nervously knocked at his office door. I waited for him to tell me to come in. Aaron was seated on the chair, reading what certainly were the prefects' reports.

He glanced up at me and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

" Granger..." he said " What are you doing here? ".

I took a deep breathe and turned to close the door behind me.

" I need to talk to you in private " I said with an innocent bur firm voice.

He nodded and pointed me the chair. I sat down and stared at him,wordlessly during a long minute.

" I want to ask you something, but I want you to listen to me as a schoolmate and not as the Head Boy " I trailed off a second " I need you to get me a portkey ".

Aaron widened his eyes a little " Why do you...And what make you think that I could get you one?". I bit my lower lip with a guilty look. McCoy rolled his eyes and leaned upon the back of his chair " Logan is definitely not capable of keeping his mouth closed ".

He then leaned on his office towards me. " It's right, I can portkey objects. Why do you need it? ".

" I want to go to...the graveyard, where Cedric's body is burried " I answered almost whispering.

McCoy observed me silently then spoke. " I haven't noticed that you and him got acquainted. Even if only a friend could go against the High Inquisitor for somebody else ". He paused and waved a hand. " Fine, I will get you a portkey. When and at what time do you want it to be effective? "

" In two weeks at 11 pm " I answered with a firm look.

Aaron frowned. " In the middle of the night! Must I remind you that students are unauthorized to get out of their common room after 7 pm? "

" No " I simply said " I know the rule ".

" And you thought that it would be thrilling to ask the Head Boy a favor and freely tell him that you've been planning on breaking rules. Are you suicidal, Granger? I can easily put you in detention for what you have just told me ".

I nodded and fluttered my eyelids in a nervous way. " I know that's why I asked you this as a schoolmate ".

Aaron stared at me and certainly saw the full determination I have in the eyes because he got up from his hair and ran his hand through his hair.

" I need to get there...it's important " I added.

Aaron sighed in frustration and leaned towards me. He was so close that I could feel his warm breathe on my face. " What is it so important to make you want to break the rules, to risk your place in Hogwarts and your reputation, to go out in a graveyard in the middle of the night with no protection, obviously more determined than ever? " he asked. He was intensely and firmly gazing me. " Tell me" he urged me with an offensive voice.

I quickly glanced at the door, wondering if I could be rapid enough to get out of here before he can grab me, but then I renounced. I needed that portkey.

I stared at him, he hadn't have broken his severe look on me.

" I need to change something that should have never happened " I answered murmuring.

McCoy's look softened and turned into a confused one. He stood back straight, went to the door, and bolted it. Then, he turned back to me and waved me to go on with my explanation.

I took a deep breathe, and for the first time, I shared my biggest secret with somebody.

* * *

Two weeks later, the night before the spell, I was in my bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. How could I? The next night I would be supposed to bring Cedric back from dead.

The potion was ready and all my plan. I couldn't imagine that two days later, Cedric would be alive again, smiling, breathing, capable of touching the objects. And I was hoping so much that it will work. Besides, I even wished the foreward would have been wrong and that everything would just be alright. I shook my head and tried to focus on another subject than this terrifying one.

I nervously tapped my fingertips against my other hand: I was impatient to get to tomorrow. Even if the day would be normal, just as usual, I would go to the breakfast, then I would have my lessons, then lunch, then lessons again, then dinner, then go back to the common room...and finally, it could start. The day was going to be deadly long. After a couple of hours of thinking and wondering I, at last, fell asleep.

The next morning, I prepared myself like I've been used to, I got dressed and then went to the Great Hall.

I forced myself to eat even if I couldn't say I was hungry.

After the morning lessons, and an incredibly long and boring DADA lesson with Umbridge I made my way to the Great Hall...again.

I was about to get in it when I saw Cedric stood next to the big doors. I widened my eyes and quickly walked towards him.

" What are you still doing here? You have to go, now " I whispered.

One week before, we had planned that as Cedric was a ghost and could not touch the magic object and get portkeyed with me, he would have to go first. We would meet in the graveyard on the night.

" It's fine. I'll be there in time " he answered giving me a confident smile. " I just wanted to see you before leaving ".

I smiled. " Don't worry " I murmured " I can do it alone ".

Cedric nodded and stroked my cheek (or as such) " Be careful, okay? " he whispered.

* * *

At dusk, just after dinner, I got up from my bunch, like the other students. I saw Aaron, at the other side of the hall, who gave me a nod. I gave him a nod too and made my way towards the Gryffindor common room.

The Weasleys, Harry and I reached our dormitories. " Good night, Hermione " Ron and Harry said.

I smiled, and before they could leave, I hugged them tight. They both stared at me with a confused look, but I reassured them with a smile, even if I don't know if it was more for them or for me.

I, then, came into the dormitory and found Ginny, Lavender and Parvati chatting. I talked with them a bit then went to my bed, doing some homeworks: well that's how I tried to make it look like even if I was now too excited and nervous to properly focus on the books.

At 10:30 pm, the girls were asleep. I quietly got up from my bed and dressed with a black jeans and a brown sweat. I tied my hair into a ponytail and whipped on my long brown jacket. I put in my pockets my wand, a little knife, a sheet of paper wherein was the spell, and my precious flask.

I got out of the common room and silently walked along the corridors. When I reached the exit, I found Aaron who was doing his rounds. He saw me and rolled his eyes.

" At last! You're late " he exclaimed with a lowered woice.

" The girls were very chatty, tonight " I said.

" Okay...so you're ready? " he asked, sounding worried. I nodded. " And is...he there with us? " he asked, embarrassed.

" He's already gone. He couldn't have been portkeyed with me " I explained. It was kind of bizarre to talk about Cedric with somone, it was more bizarre to talk about him with Aaron. But, it felt good in a way. When I had told him the whole truth, I had felt like the burden I'de been carrying for several months had lightened.

Aaron nodded and nervously scraped his neck.

" Where is the portkey? " I said to break this unbearable silence.

" In the park, on the ground, in front of the old oak tree. It's a book ". I thanked him.

" Time to go " I said, glancing at my watch.

I opened the door and felt the cold air stroke my face. " Are you sure you don't want me to come?" he asked.

I turned to him and smiled. " No, I don't want the Head Boy to get caught because of me "

He gave me a grateful but also sympathetic look.

" Thank you...for everything " I murmured.

I left and made my way accross the dark and damp park.

It took me almost ten minutes to reach the oak tree. Just like McCoy had said, I found the book, put on the ground. I glanced at my watch: 10:57. I impatiently ran my fingers through my hair and waited. Well, that's what people would think if they had seen me: in fact, I was completely driving nuts, uncapable of waiting more.

When finally the clock reached 11 pm. I knelt down and put my fingertips on the book. " Five...four...three " I whispered to myself, anxious. " Two...One ". I took a deep breathe and gasped when I felt myself transported.

* * *

I let out a little cry when my body hit the ground. My eyes were tightly shut. My heart was beating fast: I took deep breathes and smelled the damp grass. I finally forced myself to open the eyes. I rolled over the ground to get laid on my back: the sky was a deep dark and covered up with many big grey clouds. My vision got disrupted by Cedric who was stood up, he bowed his head and stared at me with an amused look.

" Airsickness...I should have known you have a weakness " he said, smiling. I quickly got up, and got rid off the leaves and some grass that were on my hair and over my clothes. " Are you okay? " he asked.

I nodded. " How long have you been waited here? " I asked, a little worried to hear that he had stayed a couple of hours just next to his gravestone.

" Not too long " he answered. I felt he was a little uncomfortable but quite reassured to see me.

He turned and pointed me with his look the direction to take. I took a deep breathe and calmly walked along the graveyard: it looked like a park, with trees and plants, I guessed flowers bloom during spring and summer. But the atmosphere was heavy and too silent to seem normal and casual. It was easy to guess that we were in a graveyard.

We quickly reached a white and grey marble gravestone: I anxiously gulped when my eyes read the line:

**Cedric Diggory **

**1977-1995**

**A loving and beloved son**

" Have you ever come here before? " I asked, feeling my eyes burning with tears.

" No " he murmured " I've considered that coming here was like...admitting that I was definitely gone ".

I looked at him and saw his face full of sorrow and regrets. He composed himself and gave me a little smile.

I considered that smile like its polite way of telling me " Okay, can we start, now? ".

" I didn't read anything in the book that could help us to know what will happen to you " I said " I don't know how long the process will take and if it will be...painful or not? ". I trailed off and shivered when I pictured Cedric suffering.

Cedric nodded, trying to look confident, but I knew he was as terrified as me.

I felt a drop of water fall on my cheek. I winced. " It's going to rain " I said " We should hurry up, I don't want the potion to be diluted and inefficient because of the weather " I grumbled.

We both stood by the grave. Cedric gave me a confident look.

My fingers digged into my pocket and reached for my equipment. I handed the potion and stared at the bright blue liquid. I then froze with fear. I felt all my doubts and all my frights overwhelm me. I was freaking out, unable to move.

" What's wrong? " Cedric finally asked.

I looked up at him, while I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

" And what if I fail? " I murmured " What if this potion is uneffective or that it's just a myth? I could never look in your eyes because I would be too scared to see resentment and deception. I don't even know if I could live with this guilt myself ".

Cedric widened his eyes in shock.

" Of course, I will never feel such things against you. You're too important " he exclaimed.

" But you will be doomed to watch me get a life " I cried out with pain " That will be my biggest punishment for having failed ".

Cedric stepped up to me. " Hermione, I'm going to confess you something: I'm not scared. I'm not scared of what will happen tonight because I know that you'll suceed " he murmured.

I cried harder. " How can you believe this with such a tenacity? ".

" Because I trust you " he answered with confidence " I know you can't hurt me and you won't ".

" I'm so scared " I whispered with a crying voice.

Cedric smiled " Well, let me be confident for the both of us " he whispered " Do you trust me? ".

" Of course I do " I answered.

" Well...just trust me when I say that you can do it ". I looked up at him, his face was serene and calm.

I had worked so hard for it and now I was just freaking out in the middle of a graveyard, supported by the person I was supposed to save. I felt like the tables had been turned. I, certainly trusted him more than I had never trusted myself.

I wiped my tears away and nodded. Cedric leaned and kissed my forehead. Another drop of water hit my skin, and, for a second, I was sure I had been capable of feeling Cedric's touch. It gave me the motivation to hurry up: rain was coming.

Cedric walked back to its place.

I firmly grabbed my knife and took it out of my pocket. " Hold your palm " I murmured with a determined voice.

Cedric obeyed. I stretched out my own hand and rolled up the sleeve of my jacket. Quickly but efficiently the blade cut my palm. I bit my lower lip to keep the pain and the urge to cry. I saw Cedric wince. " Don't move " I said with a weak but firm voice. I clenched my fist. I watched the blood flow between my fingers and finally drop. As it has to be, the blood soaked through Cedric's hand before hitting the floor. We heard a clap of thunder just when I dropped the little knife and grabbed the flask. My fingers firmly stroked the glass.

I glanced at Cedric who gave me a confident smile. I shut my eyes: I could do it. I could succeed, I could bring him back, and have him next to me. I exhaled and violently threw the flask on the ground just where my blood had been falling before. I heard the glass break and unfolded the sheet of paper. Reading each words of the Spell, I was pointing Cedric with my wand. Another clap of thunder tore up the sky and I raised my voice with determination. Smoke began to escape from the potion and soon had surrounded us. I grabbed my wand tightly and tried my best to ignore the panic which wanted to overwhelm me. I repeated the Spell again, louder than the first time, determined and reassured to see the macial phenomenon.

I quickly glanced at Cedric and, when I pronounced the last words of the Spell, another violent clap of thunder with a very bright flash of lighting hit the sky just when a light popped out of my wand and hit Cedric. He screamed in pain and, just before I could react, another light appeared and hit me right on the chest.

I yelled and dropped my wand, unable to focus on something else but the was like my whole body was suffering and burning with pain. like a thousand of knife were perpetually digged into my skin. However, I lifted my head up and looked at Cedric who was still crying out.

The light swelled up and lifted Cedric in the air, we were both connected by the same light now: the higher Cedric was lifted up, the weakest I was feeling. The light hit violently the ground while I was feeling myself close to black out. A last shriek escape from Cedric's mouth when, in a second, the bright light released my body and vanished.

I collapsed on the floor, my legs unable to carry me anymore. Actually, they weren't able anymore since a lond more time, but I think it was the Spell which had kept me stood during all this time. I didn't know how lond all the phenomenon had lasted, but I felt like it was an eternity, even if it was probably a few seconds. I took deep breathes and, just after a less violent clap of thunder, it began to rain. I kept my head down, trying to recompose and find the strength to get up. I was on my four, my eyes staring at the wet grass, feeling the rain violently hit my body.

I raised my head and looked up.

" Cedric " I murmured. I heard another clap of thunder. " Cedric " I repeated with a louder voice. I heard no reply, just the noise of the rain smashing the ground. I felt my heart skip a beat. I forced myself to get up, and staggered a little. I looked around me: nothing. " Cedric " I called with a calm voice. I needed to remain calm or I knew I would freak out if I don't control. I called him again, getting now completely wet. That couldn't be possible! This couldn't be happening. My biggest fear was coming true, and the worse, I had caused it. I was responsible. I frenetically glanced all around me once...twice...thrice...until I knew in advance what I was going to find at each place. I found the same tree, the same grey gravestones, the same black rock, the same broken trunk. Everything had remained at its place except the only important thing I wanted and needed to see and have next to me. Where was he? Was he...?....No, no, I couldn't say it, I couldn't think it.

I glanced all around me once again, more and more quickly until I felt dizzy. I froze and my eyes stopped just in front of the white and grey gravestone where was the epigraph

" CEDRIC !! " I yelled in panic in the middle of the yard.

* * *

**I know, guys, you hate me. I would probably hate myself if I were you but this chapter is too long, I couldn't add more. I swear I will try to update quickly. Until then, please give me your impressions. I want to know EVERYTHING about this chapter: your feelings, your expectations, your hopes. Please, just tell me. I thank all the anonymous reviewers whom I can't reply: **_**Hrist Valkyrie**_**, but also the newcomers: **

**- **_**Cedric Lover**_** (thank you so much, I'm really glad you like it)**

**- **_**ABCD26**_** (I wish you liked THE chapter)**

**Okay, I won't update the next chapter until I have 299 reviews!!....I'm just kidding, don't worry, I will post asap. But you're so many people reading my fiction, just take the time to push the button and tape the keys...you'll make my day. I really want to know new readers' feedbacks, that would be great. Really.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or I would have certainly written this drama scene in the graveyard if I do.**


	24. Just the beginning

**Author's note: Oh my Gosh, thank you so much for your reviews. They were fantastic. I'm so glad that you liked THE chapter, besides I apologize for my michievous cliffangher, and here the next chapter like I had promised. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

" CEDRIC !! " I yelled in panic in the middle of the yard.

I frenetically shook my head, trying to deny the obviousness: Cedric was gone. I felt myself getting weak, my heart was pounding in my chest and I couldn't help myself to blame myself. I had done something wrong, I must had made a mistake in the potion, or when I had casted the Spell. I couldn't find another explanation. The seconds went by slowly, getting me more and more feeble and desperate. I couldn't picture myself without him, I couldn't imagine going back to school, talking with friends, and not see him again. It was just beyond me. I couldn't go on with my life and make like he had never appeared to me, not now that I had learnt to know him, to appreciate his company, and to love him. He had become for the last months my landmark in the school, and in my life too.

I cried out in pain, covering my face with my two hands: the rainwater was flowing along my pale face and my shivering body.

" Please, come back " I sobbed " I need you ".

A flash of lightning hit the sky and lit the whole graveyard. The vision of it made me cry harder: I was all alone, with my pain and my guilt. I hadn't moved from my place, I still was on Cedric's grave, and I wasn't planning on going anywhere. I couldn't go back to Hogwarts alone.I tried to think of any detail in the book that coulp help me to not sink into desperation but I was uncapable of it. I was in too big panic to correctly reason. For the first time, my know-it-all facade had fallen, I couldn't find any solution, hope or lucidity in my books. I was trapped, now that I haven't had neither my books nor Cedric, I felt incredibly weak and deficient.

Suddenly I felt something grab my ankle. I shrieked with terror and surprise, when I glanced down, another flash of lightning appeared in the sky and made my vision clear. To my biggest surprise, I saw it was a hand which had a grisp on me. I widened my eyes in shock, horrified by the sight, then the obviousness came to my mind.

I knelt down on the ground and began to scratch the wet land. " Cedric " I exclaimed, breathing hard and determined. My fingers were burning me with pain and I even saw some blood escape from my nails. I scratched harder, thankful that the rain was falling tonight. Quickly, I could see the wrist and then the forearm.

" I'm here, don't worry " I said, digging a whole into the ground. When it was wide enough, I deeply put my two hands into it and grabbed his two arms. With all my strength, I pull his body up close to me. And then I saw it: his beautiful face. I laughed with relief and grabbed him tigher to get him out of his grave. I dragged him a little to free all his body even his legs. I leaned towards him and touch his face. His eyes shut, he was breathing hardly. I paniced and took a quick glance at his clothes: he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. I undoed it completely, and not yet satisfied, I frenetically took off his black jacket. I unbottonned his collar and leaned back towards him.

" Take deep breathes " I said, unconsciously stroking each part of his obeyed and I savoured the sound of the air coming in and out of his mouth: he was alive. I waited a couple of seconds, his eyes were still closed. " Cedric, open your eyes " I said. I brushed back his hair with my fingers to focus on his face only. He remained quiet and simply breathed (even if it was wonderful to watch). I was panic-stricken. " What's going on? " I alarmingly asked to him.

He took a deepest breathe and opened his mouth. I patiently waited for him to try to speak. " I...I won't open them until I'll be sure that the first thing I will see is your face " he said with a murmuring but vigorous voice. I laughed and leaned closer upon him. Only him could make that kind of request in such a moment. Cedric could be so unforeseeable and surprising, but I did like this part of him.

" Okay, open them now " I said. Slowly, his eyelids moved and lifted until his eyes were completely open. He gazed me several seconds and I saw him smile. " Okay, now it's just how I wanted it to be " he murmured. I smiled and stroked his cheek. I leaned up closer and kissed his forehead, with a big grin I was unable to remove from my face.

The rain was still abundantly falling down, and quickly Cedric got as soaked as me.

" We did it " he said.

" You did it " I corrected him.

I glanced at him and quickly ran my hands all over his body to be sure he wasn't hurt, something I would have never guessed I could be able to do to a boy. But he wasn't any boy, he was my Cedric, and actually I was too preoccupied to watch my former 'non-completely' ghost who had become human again and make sure he was okay to really think of the ambiguity of my gesture.

" Now breathe " I said. I didn't move and simply watched hum during the next several minutes. Cedric was back, he was alive. It was a miracle and apparently something rare and unique if I refer to the book's introduction. Cedric Diggory was my miracle. After a long moment, when I finally realised that I was freezing and my whole body was screaming its pain to me, I thought that Cedric wouldn't be far to feel the same.

" We need to go back to the school. Can you stand up? " I asked.

" Yes, I think so " he answered.

I nodded and got up. I helped him to do the same. He staggered a little. I grabbed his arm and put it on my shoulders. " It's fine. You haven't... " I paused " Your body hasn't walked for several months."

He nodded and I led him along the graveyard, walking slowly. There was no need to rush him, his body had been laid and inactive for a long time. He just needed some time and rest to get its whole strength back. We reached the portkey, the book was in a pitiful state, completely wet. We both knelt down and as I told him to we both put our hands on it. I got transported again, and I felt like I was going to faint, or, at least to throw out my dinner. We hardly hit the floor and I quickly got up to get to Cedric. He stood up and I made him lean upon me again. We slowly made our way along the park and I blamed the architect and the landscaper for making it so big. During all our way, I never stopped to ask to Cedric how he was feeling. I completely forgot my own state, my eyes and my mind were totally devoted to him. With a huge relief, we reached the big doors of the school. I opened one a little and we came in.

The corridor was pleasantly warm and lit with candles. We noiselessly walked along it. I wasn't expecting to find Aaron. Not knowing when I will be back I had told him to normally go back to his common room after he would have made his Head Boy's duties.

" Hang in there " I whispered " I'll find you a place where you could rest ". The only idea which popped in my mind was the Room of Requirement.

We went to the corridor and walking past the wall I thought of a room where Cedric and I could have some rest. A door appeared and I opened it. I discovered a big, warm (and dry) bedroom wherein was a somputous and appealing bed. I led him to it and made him sit on. I ran back towards the door and closed it. I sighed with relief, satisfied we hadn't got caught by a professor. I sat next to him and took off my soaked jacket. I then grabbed one of the several blankets and covered his shoulders with it.

" Are you cold? Do you need something? Can I do something for you? " I asked, worried. I was stood in front of him.

He gently held my wrist and carefully made me sit on the bed next to him. Still holding them, he brought my hands to his face and glanced at them. " And you? " he asked " Is there anything I can do for you? " he murmured.

I frowned, confused. " I'm fine. What are you talking about? " I exclaimed.

He lightly shook his head and tenderly stroked my hands. I glanced at them and finally noticed. My fingers were horribly bruised and even bleeding at some parts. " It's nothing " I said. " I feel so sorry " he whispered. He stared at me and I saw his bright grey eyes. He bowed his head, and after a pause he began to give some butterfly kisses on each of my fingertips. I closed my eyes and shivered a little, savouring (maybe too much) the touch of his lips on my painful skin. I breathed slowly and felt my skin burn a bit (even if I assumed it wasn't because of the pain) Cedric stopped and it took me a few seconds to realise. I opened my eyes, feeling a bit ashamed of my behaviour. He was watching me with a little innocent and tender smile.

I stood up and and Cedric let go my hands. I turned and glanced all around me to observe the room. There was no window, but I don't really needed one to feel good in it. Candles and torches were lighting the room. There were big paintings on the room and some long red curtains were covering the walls. I caught a glimpse of a little piece of furniture. I walked towards it and opened the drawer. I found in it some bands of tissue. I smiled and took one of them. I clumsily wrapped my injured hand that I had cut with the knife with it to stop the bleeding. The room could have been more perfect if I had found in it some clothes. Unfortunately, Cedric and I would both have to make the best of our wet ones.

I turned around, still knotting my band of tissue with my teeth when I saw that Cedric was lying down on the bed. He pointed me the free pillow next to him and waved me to come. I fet myself blush a bit, but then I quickly dismissed the thought from my mind. I was very worn out, and didn't have time and patience to dwell on the details. Besides, it wasn't like I didn't want to. On the contrary, I was eager to feel and touch him, not at all sated by our previous physical contacts.

I got in the bed, and most of all, snuggled into the blanket. When I felt comfortable I looked up and saw that Cedric was watching me. He raised his hand and stroked my cheek. I felt the warmness of his skin went through my own, the sensation made me smile. I was enjoying any detail that could remind me that Cedric was alive.

" I hadn't thought it would be that pleasant " he whispered " feeling you ".

" Yeah, neither did I " I answered.

He tenderly stroked my hair and I stayed still like that until I felt myself fall asleep.

* * *

_I opened my eyes and, surprisingly found myself in the arena, surrounded by the other students of the school. They were all waiting, waiting for the winner, for the Triwizard Champion. Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were hanging their respective Houses shirttails. I turned and saw Dumbledore, seated next to the other professors including Moody. " Not again " I whispered. Before I could react a flash of light came and we all saw Harry and Cedric, lying on the ground. The students erupted and cheered with joy and pride, singing outloud. " Stop that " I yelled at them. But no one heard me. Professors began to gather around the two competitors. After a couple of seconds, I heard Fleur Delacour shrieking with horror. I shut my eyes and shivered. I felt myself getting frail. I walked through the crowd which was now surrounding them. When I finally reached the place, I found Harry shedding tears over him. Like everytime I was there, I couldn't help myself to step up. Then I knelt down and stared at Cedric's still body. My fingertips reached for his cheek, they stroked it tenderly. " Cedric " I murmured " Please, come back " I sobbed. He didn't react, and how could he? And for the first time, I cried out and leaned upon his still chest. I rested my ear upon his heart and listened. Nothing. " No, please. Don't leave me " I sobbed, my face taking refuge in the nape of his neck. " Don't go. I need you " I murmured. I raised my head and stared at him. His eyes were empty, no more feelings, no more life. Cedric Diggory was gone...again._

I woke with a start, whimpering. I covered my face with my two hands and sobbed.

" Hermione " I heard a voice murmuring with a worried voice. I turned and saw Cedric. He leaned towards me and held my face. I looked with fascination at his features and at his grey eyes, staring at me with this big wonderful flash of life. I smiled and enthusiastically hugged him. " It was just a nightmare " he smoothed me. " No, it wasn't " I murmured " It happened".

I broke the hug and laid down on the bed still looking at him. He wiped my tears away with care and tenderness. " I'm here, now " he murmured. Yes, he was there, and he probably didn't know how much those simple words meant to me.

" Thank you " I whispered, remembering those nights I had cried alone onto my pillow.

Cedric laid down back and looked at me, quiet. I came closer and closer, expecting him to react (like, I don't know, stopping me) but he didn't. I snuggled up to his body, and like in my dream, I rested my head upon his chest. I carefully listened and enjoyed the perfect rythm of his heart beating. It was a marvellous melody I could never stop to listen to. " Your heartbeat " my mouth murmured " It's amazing ".

I quickly glanced up: Cedric was watching me, like someone who was involved into an emotionnal scene of a movie; he looked concentrated and thoughtful about each word I had voiced. I put my head back on his chest and we kept silent like that I don't know for how long and to be honest I don't care, I felt just good to think of what was going to happen next.

" Are you scared? " I asked.

" Of what? " he said, frowning.

" Going out of this room and meeting the people who thought you were dead...and actually they thought right " I raised my head and looked at him " Are you scared of what they could think of your coming back? ".

Cedric looked away a few seconds, obviously wondering of the awkward situation. " I'm not afraid of what they could think. What does matter is what the people I really care for are going to think? ".

" They'll be so happy " I said " That's how I'm feeling myself ".

Cedric smiled but then turned serious. " But they could be afraid...of me ".

I sat back on the bed, outraged. He sat too and lean his back upon the beadhead.

" Afraid of you? That would be so ridiculous and absurd ".

" I was dead, Hermione. My body had been burried for several months. That is a little weird and even a bit unhealthy ".

" Unealthy " I practically yelled indignant " Cedric you had been murdered! I don't see what is unhealthy to save a good and young person who didn't deserve such a fate ".

" Hermione, they won't all think the same. They are more narrow-minded people " he explained, a bit disappointed and uneasy.

I frowned. " I'll beat them up all to shut their mouth " I said.

Cedric smiled, obviously amused. He stroked my cheek. " Oh I know you will " he answered. He then took a wondering face and frowned " There are a lot of people we're planning to beat up. People are going to wonder if we're back to make a war or something? ". He giggled.

I scowled, quite unsatisfied to disscuss about this subject that quickly. " Okay, I know who you're referring to when you say ' a lot of people ' but I'm going to make it clear: leave Malfoy alone ". Cedric widened his eyes in shock " Are you kidding? " he exclaimed " Do you just realise how long I have been thinking about it? ".

" Yeah, and that's exactly why I'm telling you this. We haven't emptied one grave to fill it back with someone else " I answered back. Cedric rolled his eyes: I remained serious (even if I wasn't far to melt down before the sight). " I don't want you to touch him, not even for brushing back one of his blond locks ".

Cedric stared at me with a complaining and sulky face. I sighed with frustation. " How can you be so childlike after all that you've been coming through? " I said. He laughed and I had to admit that it was one of the most pleasant thing to hear. Of course I had heard him laugh before, but now it was so different, I could see any piece of his face radiating with delight, his laugh wasn't just a sound, it was something to watch and admire.

" I thought it was what you liked about me " he said, frowning and taking a diverted face.

" Oh I like everything about you " I said with an assured tone, grinning.

He raised an eyebrow and leaned towards me. " Everything, really? " he asked surprised. I nodded.

" I even like when you're saying swear words " I smiled.

" Oh that...Scott's influence " he explained with a little innocent smirk.

" Your bad habit of cheating " I added.

He leaned closer and smiled.

" Not always " he complained " and that's a hereditary thing ".

" And your need of taking revenge " I said.

He chuckled. " Only with Snape " he answered.

I rolled my eyes " Isn't there something wrong about you which is not caused by somebody else?" I asked.

Cedric took a serious pensive face then shook his head. " No, definitely not. I'm an angel " he announced.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pillow. I hit his head with it. He laughed, then grabbed the pillow and threw it away. Then he held my waist and put me down on the bed, his body on top of me.

" Don't be that jealous, Granger " he murmured his face an inch away from mine " I'm a very tolerant person and I promise I'll do my best to only focus on your qualities ".

" How dare you... " I grumbled.

Cedric laughed louder and leaned closer. Surprisingly, he kissed my forehead with a tenderness which wasn't appropriate at that moment with our little game. His gesture cooled me down and made me forget about our talking. I stared at him and my fingertips reached for his jawline. I followed it until I stroked the open collar of his white shirt. Cedric was looking me deep in the eyes, particularly focused on each part of my face. He quickly glanced up at the wall then sighed. He looked back at me then sat back straight.

" Time to go " he said. His words made me get out of my reverie. I glanced at the clock. If we wanted to go out the Room of Requirement before the other students could see us, it had to be now or we should have to wait until the next night. I looked at him and saw him turn back to his former uneasy face. " Okay, let's go " I whispered. We both got out of the bed: I whiped on my brown long coat and Cedric dressed with his black suit jacket, putting casually his tie around the neck. I opened the door and took a quick glance at the outside. Then, we both got out of the Room, walking as fast as we could.

* * *

We reached Dumbledore's office a few minutes later without being caught. It was barely the sunrise and I had no doubt that the Headmaster would already be awake. By the way, that made me think about something: does he sleep?

I opened the door and came first in the big office. Like expected, I found Dumbledore, stood by his personnal book shelves. He turned around and looked at me with an amused face." It looks like we always meet at dawn miss Granger " he said smiling. I stepped up towards him. He considered me with a worried look. " Are you alright? " he asked " You're in quite a pitiful state. What happened? ".I winced a little: I hadn't looked at myself in a mirror for a couple of days, now. And knowing that I had been portkeyed, then that I had been hit by a powerful spell, that all the rain had smashed on me, and finally that I had scratched the land with my bare hands I couldn't expect to look clean and normal.

" I'm fine, sir " I answered " But I need to talk to you ".

Dumbledore nodded, then giving a careful glance at the door he said to me. " Besides, your idea of using the old rulebook's school was clever ". He smiled at me.

" Thank you, professor " I answered, indisposed to talk about this at that crucial moment. Dumbledore sat on his chair. " What do you want to talk about? ".

I ran my fingers through my hair " It's quite delicate sir but you have to know that " I trailed off " something unexpected happened last night ".

Dumbledore frowned. " What is it? " he asked.

I nervously bit my lip and turned towards the door giving a nod. Dumbledore glanced at the door with an inquisitive look. Cedric passed it with a serene but embarrassed face. Dumbledore stod up from his chair and went around his desk. " This is...unexpected " he murmured " Where did you find him? " he asked to me. I stepped up towards him. " Actually, professor. I didn't find him anywhere. I brought him back ". " To life? " Dumbledore asked I assume to be completely bound about his supposition.

I nodded, silent. Dumbledore observed me a long minute then walked towards Cedric. He put his hand on his shoulder. " How do you feel, son? " he asked " I'm sorry if it sounds peculiar, I can't find something else to ask ". Cedric nodded " Alive, sir " he answered.

Dumbledore nodded. " Do you feel yourself different or weak? ".

Cedric lightly shook his head. The Headmaster considered him and whispered " Unbelievable ". I watched the scene, half-relieved about Dumbledore's reaction in front of Cedric but also half-scared of what was going to happen next. Him and the school could not pretend like nothing had never happened to Cedric, and now that the ministry was over-present in the castle with Umbridge, the task would be harder.

Dumbledore turned to me. " What spell have you used miss Granger? " he asked.

" The Rebirth potion, sir. I found it in an old volume ".

He stroked his long beard and murmured " The lover's return Spell ". I flushed a bit at the name he used. Dumbledore walked quickly accross the office towards his library like if he wanted to seek something. He stopped his elan and considered me. " And how do you feel miss Granger? " he asked to me. I frowned, surprised by the question, I wasn't expecting this one. "Fine...just a bit tired " I answered.

Dumbledore nodded and considered Cedric and I both.

" It's not something a wizard can often see. Actually it never happens. And I'm quite surprised to be one of those who attend to this miracle: a resurrection ". He looked at us. " Because what happened that night wasn't magical, it was a real miracle. No one can be brought back from dead. And you have probably read on the book that it had never been proved that this Spell could really be effective ". He then paused and mused. " It also means that...Cedric was in a spectral form, wasn't it? "

" Yes, professor " Cedric answered " Only her could see me ".

Dumbledore turned to me " Interesting " he said. I looked down, feeling a little guilty and like kind of blamed for my silence. The headmaster kept quiet during long minutes. " I assume that Mr Diggory is eager to see his family and that they would be surprised but happy to learn about the new situation " He turned to Cedric " I'll send someone in your House and they'll be free to floo here in Hogwarts. You need to understand Mr Diggory that what happened to you is unique, I can't let you go out of here for the time, you'll be safe in the castle ". Cedric nodded. Dumbledore turned to me " As for you miss Granger, I'm afraid to tell you the same. The situation is going to be very delicate for the both of you but especially for you. To keep you safe, you'll have to stay in the school for an undetermined period ".

" Why? "Cedric asked, confused.

" Mr Diggory, she brought you back from dead. That is something unique and judged inapropriate by some wizards. Dead people can't be brought to life like that. It could have terrible consequences. And wizards and witches who are found to have this power are considered like dangerous for our world ".

I looked down, feeling like my whole world was falling apart. My action will have consequences on the magical world, I was sure of that now. I would be considered powerful but also harmful by the other wizards. Some people would like me, and some others would dislike me, or worse, fear me. That was so painful to imagine: I didn't want to be seen like the kind of heir of Voldemort or something like that.

" That is ridiculous " Cedric exclaimed " Hermione couldn't hurt anyone ".

Dumbledore nodded. " I know Mr Diggory, we are a lot of people who know that. But some people won't think the same, and not exactly for the reason you're thinking. Your coming back is like an open door, an open door to resurrection, but also immortality. And immortality is dangerous, especially between bad hands ". I shivered when I imagined Voldemort always brought back from dead and causing pain and terror on the magical world, with no hope to see him stop. I felt dizzy and grabbed the table next to me to keep stood. Dumbledore glanced at the clock.

" Breakfast will soon be served. Mr Diggory, you'll stay here in my office until your parents' arrival. Miss Granger, you'll go to the hospital wing. Mme Pince will take care of...your hands. "

Dumbledore made his way to the exit.

" Sir " I said " I'd rather stay with him...if you're willing ".

The Headmaster considered me a couple of seconds, then nodded. " You can stay here, but maybe, at least, you want to take a shower and dress into your school robes? " I quickly looked at myself and nodded. The headmaster waved me the door. I glanced at Cedric and gave him a confident look, then I left the office.

I was definitely thinking that all this wasn't over: actually it was just the beginning.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, so tell me. What do you think? To be honest, I'm not pretty satisfied about this chapter, but I love the bed scene. I can't say it was fluffy, I think it was just good, and it completely fits with our two characters. Give me your impressions: is that what you were expecting concerning Cedric's resurrection? Do you feel disappointed (and you must know that I would be heartbroken if you do)? Thank you so much for reading, but also for all your reviews. My Gosh: 16 reviews in one night. It was like my morning Christmas when I saw all the review alerts!! Please, keep it up !**


	25. Unexpected events

**Author's note: Hi. Sorry, guys for the delay. But here is the next chapter. Thank you for all your reviews and alerts. I feel so glad. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas. Mine was great, I had a little cute puppy!! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year if I don't update early.**

* * *

I showered as quickly as I could, actually, feeling uncapable of staying too far away from Cedric. I knew he needed me, probably as much I did. I got out of the showers and dressed into my school robes. I brushed my wet hair, and savoured during a couple of seconds the feeling of being washed and fresh. I opened the drawer to get the brush back in it when I saw my crystal ball: a smile drew on my face when I observed the shining little star. I gently took it and admired it again and again, probably seeing it in a new light. Now that Cedric was alive ( Oh Merlin, I couldn't realise I had just said that), his present had taken on greater value. I stroked the crystal glass with my finger nails, giving at the same time a quick glance at my fingers. They were bruised and a bit swollen, but I did not really care about this. I put my little ball into my robes pocket and left the dormitory.

I quickly went down the stairs when I found Harry and Ron waiting in the common room.

" What are you waiting for? " I asked them.

" Well, you " Harry answered.

" You're late Hermione. We won't have time to have a proper breakfast, now ".

Harry gave me a very eloquent smile: we both knew that by 'we', Ron actually refered to himself. I nervously scratched my cheek.

" I...won't come to lessons this morning maybe even all the day. I have something more important and serious to deal with ".

" What is it? " Ron and Harry asked.

I shook my head and glanced at the clock.

" I need to go, now: he's waiting. And you two are going to be late for breakfast ".

Ron and Harry shared a worried look.

" Is it something bad? " Ronald asked.

I smiled. " No, it isn't. I swear. It's something...good and unexpected ".

Ron nodded and gave a reassuring look at my best friend.

" I'll see you soon " I said, walking accross the room.

Harry grabbed my wrist and murmured in a lowered voice. " Are you sure you're alright? ".

I smiled and patted his hand. " Everything is going to be fine from now " I whispered to him.

Harry sighed and capitulated letting go my hand. I gave him a last friendly and comforting smile and left the common room.

I quickly made my way along the corridors, not even watching the dozens of students who were slowly walking, not even aware of what is going on in their headmaster's office. But it was now a matter of time before everyone hear about Cedric, about me, about our Spell. I couldn't pretend I wasn't scared. I was in a way. Will they all keep on seeing me like before after the official annoucement of Cedric's coming back? Could I have a kind of normal life? A life with long afternoons in the library, a life with special moments shared with Cedric? Will his family want to get him back to home? Will they let him stay here in Hogwarts? So many questions I couldn't answer! So many questions I will have soon to think about!

I walked through a band of Hufflepuffs, mouthing a not very trustworthy "sorry", being too absorbed by my thoughts.

I finally reached Dumbledore's office and said the password. I then walked up the stairway and came in the room. Cedric was silently observing some headmaster's odd magical objects. Too happy to see him again I ran accross the office towards him. He heard me and turned, his arms already opened to hug me. I passionately slid my arms around his neck, eager to feel his warm body against mine. It remained to me the very best proof of him being alive. Cedric slipped his fingers on my hair then on my back. I felt his warm breathe on my neck and even managed to hear his heartbeat, pounding a bit fast.

" I missed you " he whispered hugging me tighter than before.

I ran my fingers through his soft hair then broke the hug to stare at him. My fingers stroked his temple and went down his cheek. Cedric hold my two hands and looked at my bruised fingers. He winced a little, being like unable to feel anything else but pain, disgust and guilt. He softly stroked them and finally raised them to his mouth. His lips brushed my fingertips with more tender, passion (and even longing I must say) than the night before. I had never considered a possible attraction for Cedric after his coming back. I had always seen my relationship with him from an intellectual and a romantic point of view. Now that Cedric was real and in the flesh, I realised that unconsciously I could be kind of focused on his flesh. Maybe not in the most concrete meaning of it: but I needed to feel him, to touch him. And, otherwise, his touch had enough effect to be noticed and even appreciated by the serious and bookworm girl-not-at-all-interested-in-boys that I am.

" I'm fine " I finally mumbled, taking deep breaths but not because I was breathless. I let go my fingers from his dangerous and kind of intoxicating grisp. Cedric sighed but then gave me a little smile.

" Are you nervous? " I asked.

Cedric scratched his neck. " You took a shower " he said to me with a very evasive voice.

I calmly stared at his anxious face knowing that he was only trying to avoid my question. I remained calm and sympathetic.

" Are you nervous? " I repeated holding his hand to my chin.

He glanced at me and a little smirk appeared on his face with a big look of disappointement. I squeezed his hand to put him at rest.

" I assume this is going to be hard to have a peek, now " he murmured.

" I understand that you're feeling nervous but...you've done what? " I practically yelled dropping Cedric's hand.

Cedric stared at me with an amused look.

" When and how this had happened? " I asked, shocked.

" I think one month ago " Cedric answered, calmly. " I was looking for you in the dormitories and I just...walked through the wrong wall ".

" Oh no " I murmured, feeling my face burning with embarrassment.

Cedric laughed, grabbed my hands and raised my chin.

" I was a perfect gentleman. I saw nothing..." he smoothed me. I felt myself cool down. I stopped being defensive and let Cedric be tactile again. He held my shoulders and smiled. "...unfortunately" he added with a murmured voice.

I widened my eyes and half shrieked. I slapped his chest. " Cedric Diggory, keep on this way and I will have to personally deal with your case ".

Cedric smiled and came closer to me. " But I want you to personally deal with my case " he whispered in a husky tone.

I rolled my eyes at him but nonetheless let him hold my hand and stroke it. We were interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

" So it worked " I heard.

I was startled and turned around to see Aaron's shocked face. I unconsciously pulled Cedric aside and stepped up.

" Aaron " I said " How did you know? ".

McCoy who was staring at what was behind me finally glanced towards my direction.

" You bumped into me earlier and you looked quite distracted. I was...worried for you I hadn't seen you since..." he stopped when he glanced back at Cedric. " Merlin, I can't believe it. It really worked " he whispered.

I glanced back at Cedric who was still, but looking quite anxious and uneasy.

" Yes it did " I answered. I nervously scratched my throat.

Aaron walked accross the room, carefully, like someone who would be afraid to make a bird flee with no hope to see it back. He reached my side and stepped closer towards Cedric. The two boys stared at each other, even if I saw Cedric looking down, obviously too uneasy to keep a steady look. I watched them both, they were incredibly silent. " _Boys _" I thought, rolling my eyes. Then a second thought crossed my mind. I frowned and said.

" I better go " I murmured, taking a step back.

" Please stay " they both shot out in a same voice. I widened my eyes in surprise but obeyed. I just kept stood, like a statue, watching the scene, waiting for them to move. Cedric looked like he had heard me because he finally decided to look at the Head Boy. Aaron gazed him during long seconds, as still as I was. They were probably thinking so many things that I did not even want to try to guess what they were. I knew that Aaron but also Cedric needed some time. They would all need time to get used to this event. Aaron made the first move: he nodded. That would have looked very simple and even insignificant in any case, but for that moment, that nod had replaced so many words.

Aaron stepped up and raised his hand to his former schoolmate. Cedric watched him and finally raised his own to shake his. They shook their hands during a few seconds, their face as neutral as it could. McCoy gave him a little smile, came closer and gently patted Cedric's back. I could easily say that it was, for them, the biggest hug they could have never had.

" Nice to have you back " Aaron said still 'hugging' him.

" Thanks for your help " Cedric answered quite shyly but genuine.

The two boys broke apart and looked at each other.

The door of Dumbledore's office opened: Aaron, Cedric and I turned around with a concerned face. The headmaster came in, followed by the professors McGonagall, Sprout and Snape.

Dumbledore looked surprised when he saw Aaron standing in the middle of his office.

" McCoy, what are you doing here? " he asked while the other professors were oddly staring at Cedric.

" Sir, he was..." I said trying to find him an excuse. I was cut off by himself.

" I wanted to make sure that Granger was alright, professor " he said.

I bit my lower lip so hard I could have cut it. Dumbledore frowned.

" And why would she have not been, Mr McCoy? " he asked.

Aaron kept quiet a couple of seconds. He glanced at me then looked back at the headmaster.

" Because I was aware of her plan, sir " he frankly said, obviously not scared at all.

The headmaster considered him several seconds, then gave him a little nod.

" Mr McCoy, get back to the Great Hall. We'll disscuss this, later " he said.

Aaron nodded. He gave a quick glance at Cedric and a sympathetic and quite friendly little smile to me.

" Of course, I count on you to keep quiet about what's going on here " Dumbledore added, with an already confident tone.

The Head Boy left the office, walking slowly, obviously calm and serene.

" I can't believe it " McGonagall finally exclaimed, coming closer to Cedric. She turned her look on me. She seemed surprised and impressed. " And you say you did it alone, didn't you? " she asked. I was about to give her an answer, but apparently she didn't need one. She stared again at Cedric.

" How do you feel Mr Diggory? " Mrs Sprout asked with a motherly voice.

" Obviously he's fine " Snape answered with his usual firm and neutral voice.

He walked around Cedric, observing with care each part of him, half-sceptical half-stunned.

" Mr Diggory and miss...Granger " he trailed off with disdain "put themselves into unthinkable troubles ".

Snape looked straight at me like if he was implying that he will personally be one of these 'troubles'. I felt myself got weak, having a hot flush and sweating. I glanced up at Cedric, his features had tensed up, he looked like he was about to put himself between Snape and me.

" For goodness sake, Severus. There are so many other things we can say before this " Sprout exclaimed.

" Pomona is right " McGonagall said. She walked closer to Cedric and smiled. " A lost student and boy is back. No matter -for now- the consequences, the fact is here: an innocent person has just been saved ".

Sprout grinned, patting Cedric's shoulder, while Snape had this never-changing firm and cold look. Was this man deprived of humanity?

" Mr Diggory " Dumbledore said " Your parents will floo into professor McGonagall's office in a quarter-hour. I assumed it was better to not announce them your coming back in a note, of course I'll stay with you just in case ". Cedric nodded, silent and pale like he had just heard the most frightening thing ever. The headmaster paused then turned to me. " Miss Granger, it would be, I think, more appropriate for you to get back to your classes. I'll call you back later of course. "

I shyly nodded even if the idea of being separated from Cedric during a whole morning was unbearable. I glanced at Cedric: apparently he was thinking the same. It was like an unbreakable connection was between us.

All the professors shared a knowing look and silently left the office. I observed them, trying my hardest to put off about a few seconds the inevitable close separation. I finally turned to Cedric and quickly made my way towards him.

I held his hands and squeezed them. " Everything will be alright. I know it. Your parents will be unbelievably happy to see you. If you don't find anything to tell them, well, just stay quiet. You won't need any words to express " I murmured.

Cedric carefully listened to me then nodded. He leaned closer to me, was about to hug me but stopped himself. He paused and kissed my forehead.

" Thank you for everything you did and are doing " he whispered.

I smiled and quickly stroked one last time his soft cheek. I then turned around and left the office.

* * *

I quickly made my way towards the Common room. I picked up my school bag and the books and ran out to meet up Harry and Ron in the Great Hall before they got to class. I found them just getting out of the Hall. Ron was carrying some little cakes.

" Hermione " Harry exclaimed, surprised but content to see me.

" I'm going to class with you " I said breathelessly.

" Did you eat? " Harry asked.

I shook my head and winced. I hadn't eaten since the last evening. I was starving. Harry turned and gave a very significant glance at Ron who was about to swallow one of his cake.

" What? " Ronald exclaimed with a confused face. Harry glanced at the cake then at him. Ron sighed and held it out to me. I smiled and took it.

We went to our Charms morning class. We came in the room and Flitwick gave me a friendly little smile: I assumed he hadn't be told about Cedric, yet.

I took a seat and tried my hardest to keep focused on Flitwick lesson, but it was pretty hard when I was thinking that Cedric, that I had just brought back to life, was now talking with his parents. I just couldn't imagine what he was feeling, what his parents were feeling at that moment. What had been their reaction? Did they just hug him or did they stand aside, staring at him with confusion? I couldn't imagine. I, myself, would have probably been shocked and surprised if I had seen him in the middle of a room, alive.

Flitwick asked the class to pratice a new spell. I was the first one to make it well, Ron grumbling some inintelligible words. I got a bad headache during the next part of the lesson, shivering a little because of the lack of food I guessed.

After Charms, we got out of the class and made our way towards the stairway.

" I'm sick of those spells, I can't do them well " Ronald spat, yelling.

" Could you just stop shouting, Ron " I complained rubbing my temple.

" Oh come on, Hermione. It's not because you can do that silly spell, that everyone else can do the same as well " he answered.

" I'll learn it to you if you like " I murmured, just willing to make him shut up.

" Ron, enough " Harry said with a little and calm voice.

" Well do it, Hermione " Ron yelled stopping just next to the stairway. " I know you're dying to show off your skills. So do it, learn that spell to me ".

I began to walk down the stairs, shaking my head. I didn't have time to waste with Ron: Cedric was certainly waiting for me. I needed to know how the meeting with his parents had gone.

" Ron " Harry shot out.

" Go on, fantastic Hermione Granger, please I'm begging you to learn that so easy spell to the fool I am supposed to be ".

" Well you're acting like a fool, Ronald, so leave me alone. I just wanted to propose you my help " I said, standing up in the middle of the stairway.

" False, you wanted to show off. So do it, now. Or maybe you're scared to fail "

I glanced up and watched Harry's deperate face, and Ron's big red one.

" I think you're just pissed off because you haven't eaten your cake " I answered.

Ron clenched his fists.

" Yeah, now make fun of me " he shouted " But why don't you simply cast that spell and make me shut up? ".

" Ron, stop " Harry yelled.

I walked up the stairs and glared at the red-head ( It looks like I had been associating with Scott too long) . " I'll do that bllody spell just for the pleasure to see you shut up, then ".

My heart was pounding hard in my chest, and the anger was making me feel frail. I took the wand and point it to Ron's face.

" Keep on bothering me, and I swear I'll hex you " I snarled. Ron gulped a little, a bit frightened I could say.

I raised my wand towards the wall and yelled with rage the spell. It perfectly worked, maybe too much, it was so powerful, a lot more than it should have been. I watched the spell hit the wall with strength but then I felt myself dazzling. I staggered and tried to take a grisp at the handrail. I barely heard Harry shouting my name then I blacked out.

* * *

**Okay, guys give me your impressions. Please, review. I don't own Harry Potter.**


	26. Reunion

**Author's note:**** Hi. Bonne année! Happy New Year (even if this is a little late, now). Anyway, thanks for all your reviews. And I apologize for my vocabulary mistake "teach"/"learn". It's just that I don't know how to change some mistakes after I had posted the chapter, so when I realise I made something wrong, I can't change it anymore.**

**Besides, someone has told me that the 'fight scene' between Ron and Hermione was quite added. Yeah, I could tend to agree, but let's say that Hermione and Ron are not very friendly to each other in the story (I don't like this character, he just gets on my nerves so), and Hermione is worn out, and worried about Cedric's meeting with his parents, but also about the students and ministry's reaction when they will learn about his resurrection. She's afraid and fears the consequences of the Spell on Cedric and herself. That might explain her behaviour.**

**So here is the new chapter, hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**CEDRIC POV**

I watched Hermione walk away, quiet and quite serene. I couldn't help to wince a little when I thought I wouldn't see her for a couple of hours. Some people would find this ridiculous in a way, and even some of the teenagers of the Hufflepuff would laugh at me and my overreaction. But Hermione wasn't any girlfriend: she had found me and I can't say I had found her, she's the one who saved me from my loneliness, she had been the only person I could be able to talk to, she was a kind of proof that I was not fully dead. Then, she had helped me to forget my pitious and sad state, she had made me forget -in a way- that I was dead because she had made me feel alive again. With her, I was forgetting the fact that I was a-non-complete ghost, capable of going through walls, and that I was a mistake in the natural life/death processus. With her, I was just Cedric Diggory, maybe not the Golden Boy, the Quidditch captain, the prefect and a Triwizard competitor, and I had never missed any part of those when I was with Hermione. I was just myself, fully myself: neither the dead one nor the popular Hufflepuff. I had shared with Hermione for the last several months every moment, every feeling. She had been here for me when I was upset, when I was mad, when I was in a happy and teasing mood. She had respected every part of my personality without ever judging me.

She had become a landmark, the grisp that was keeping me from falling into oblivion, and soon my best friend.

I assume that feeling the need to have to my side the girl who had saved me in every way that a person can be saved is quite normal, right?

Dumbledore walked towards me and held my shoulder.

" Son " he murmured " I will ask you to be patient with your parents. They might be frightened and even baffled or disbelieving about you coming back from dead, if it happens, just stay calm, and let them open themselves to you. They have lost their only child, they could be shocked when they will see you ".

I nodded silently and glanced away. Dumbledore patted my shoulder in a fatherly way and asked me to go the other side of the office.

I didn't know what would be my parents' reaction, and actually I tried my hardest to not think about it. If I didn't it was sure that I would imagine the worst situation ever: something like my parents asking to kill me because I was an impostor.

The main door opened and the professor McGonagall came in the office. She looked nervous and quite in a hurry.

" Albus. The Diggorys are here " My heart skipped a beat when I heard the last words. She have him a nod and left the office.

Dumbledore got up from his chair and watched my two parents walking accross the room towards his desk.

He waved them the seats and sat back.

My heart was now pounding: they hadn't changed at all (even if I doubt that they could have in less than a year). My beautiful and tender mother was calmly seated, trying to compose a smile at the headmaster. My father looked quite concentrated and maybe worried, waiting of all the explanations. Yeah, they were exactly the same except for one point: their faces were showing that undying big pain and sadness that all parents have when they have lost their child.

I couldn't help but feel guilty for this. It was wrong to have just stayed in the castle and not having ask Hermione to tell them the truth about me and the fact that I was still there, in the world of living.

" Why are we here? " My father asked, confused and a bit angry. " Minerva refused to tell us what was happening? ".

Dumbledore stared at them quietly.

" Amos, if I asked you to come here now, it's because what I'm about to tell you can't be announced lightly " he said with a calm voice.

How could he remain that serene in all the situations?

My father tensed up and got quiet immediately.

" Is it about...Cedric? " My mother murmured now nervously creasing the beige shawl she was wearing.

" Yes, Rose " he answered.

My father sighed while my mother let escape a little gasp.

" Have you found..." my father trailed off " have you found his murderer? ".

I was a little surprised by the use of the word 'murderer'. I had never really thought about what had happened to me. Of course, I knew I had been killed by Voldemort, I knew he didn't have any pity for me and just asked for my death. But I've always refused to let the anger overwhelm me. I didn't want to suffer from something that was caused by someonelse. And I really wanted my parents to not keep focused on the circumstances of my death, that would be worse. Anger, fury could lead to revenge, like an insatiable fire which was little by little burning you from the inside. Being so eager of revenge could be deadly for the one who feels it. That's why I had always wanted to obscure that night in the graveyard, and I had really wished that my parents would do the same.

Dumbledore silently observed him, he leant closer.

" This is not the reason I asked you to come ".

Amos stiffened. "Well Albus, there is nothing else you could tell us that we don't already know ". He got up and held my mother's forearm to make her stand up. " We don't want to hear you again saying how sorry you are and what happened to our only son is terrible. We have both to live with it, every day of our lives. The absence of him is everywhere around us, even in the most unlikely places. Don't just remind us what we have to live with: our 17 years old son is dead ".

I shyly looked away, feeling my heart shatter with pain. I couldn't apologize myself for having abandonned them, for having let them in their chagrin.

" Well, that's what I wanted to talk about with you " Dumbledore said, standing up, too.

He tilted the head and waved me to come.

My heart was beating so hard that I thought my chest was going to explode, my legs were shaking and it was like I was unable to find any air to breathe in.

I left my hidden place and walked towards them with an innocent and loving face.

My both parents turned round to follow Dumbledore's look and froze. My mother let out a little squeak, taking a firm grisp at my father arm, who, himself, didn't look quite capable of keeping stood on his legs.

I stopped, I didn't want to scare them more. I decided it would be better to let them some space.

" Amos " my mother whispered with a weak voice.

" What is this? " My father finally asked with a harsh voice, turning to the headmaster.

I controled myself to not wince at my father's words. " What are you playing at? Don't you think we're already in a big suffer to endure this ".

" It's me " I murmured to him.

He quickly glanced at me (even if I should say it was a short killing glare) and looked back at Dumbledore.

" It"s your son, Amos " the headmaster answered finally.

Amos frenetically shook his head, his face turning red (the sign that he was close to the crying time).

" My son was murdered in June 24th. There is no way for him to be here in this room " he cried out.

" Something peculiar and unexpected happened tonight. He was brought back from dead by one of our students ".

My mother was now crying over her husband shoulder. Himself, was shaking the head, like unwilling to accept the truth.

" This is ridiculous. No one can come back to life. It does not exist any magical thing which could change this ".

" Please, Amos. Let's go " my mother sobbed.

" I don't know what illusion spell you used, Albus, but the ministry will learn about this. Be sure of it " My father threatened.

They both turned around to walk towards the exit.

" No, mum. Please " I murmured, unable to properly speak.

I ran towards her and held her wrist.

" Don't touch her " my father shouted shoving me back.

I got back and froze, shocked by his agressive reaction. " You shoud feel shameful, boy, to play with the feelings of bereaved parents ".

I wanted to cry out, and yell that I was their son. That I was the child they have loved for the last seventeen years. That I was still the same than before. That I was...me.

Dumbledore quickly stood between us.

" Cedric. Please, step back " he said to me with a calm voice.

" Don't you call him like that. This was my son's name " Amos shouted, outraged, but most of all, devastated.

The headmaster raised his hands and friendly held my father's shoulders.

" I know this is supposed to be impossible, but I swear you that the boy you're seeing just in front of you is your beloved son. And I feel sad for that poor kid who has to watch his own parents yelling that he's not who he said he is and accusing him to be a liar. He had just got through a powerful Spell and months of loneliness, watching his peers and relatives crying for him. Now, he needs you ".

Amos kept quiet a long minute, he then glanced at me and shrugged.

" That boy whom you persisted to say is Cedric is an impostor. We have lost our son, we don't want a subsitute ".

I silently gasped at my father's words. All this was going like I had feared it to be. They were rejecting me. They didn't want me.

" Come on " my father said grabbing my mother's forearm and leading her to the door. I hadn't noticed but since I had held her hand, she had never stopped to stare at me.

" Wait " she murmured " I want to see him ".

" But Rose, you know this is a lie " my father said, surprised " Cedric is dead ".

She shook her head.

" I KNOW THAT " she yelled. She looked at him. Her eyes were bright but harsh and firm.

" I have to live with this every insignificant and empty second of my life " she sobbed. " Every day I have to pass by his empty room and his tidy bed. When you go to work, I just stay in the house and watch all the memories of him. I don't want to go back home, I know what I'm going to find in it: silence, sadness and desperation. So, please, just let me have a look at him. I know he is certainly not Cedric, but I have to try because I have nothing to loose. I have already lost what I cared the most for. "

I watched the scene, still, unable to voice any word, neither any sound. I wanted to cry at my mother's words. I couldn't imagine what she had been getting through for the last months.

My father looked at her with a confused face. Then, his look turned into a sad and sympathetic one. He sighed and nodded releasing his hold.

She wiped her tears away and hesitantly made her way towards me, like if I was a kind of dangerous monster. She stood just before me. She looked up and digged her big grey and sad eyes into mine. I kept quiet and waited, praying that she would recognize me.

She stepped closer and frowned, never breaking her gaze on me. It was like she was trying to look straight at my soul.

My father and Dumbledore were stood aside. Amos was noisily fuming, obviously he didn't agree with his wife's sudden envy to have a look at an impostor like me.

My mother's look was quite sceptical, but desperatly hoping for a miracle. Then, her look softened little by little.

She brushed one of my locks then stroke my cheek, still holding her gaze. A big hopeful and happy smile appeared on her face.

" Cedric " she whispered lightly.

I dumbly nodded, unable to do more.

She held my face in her two hands and let out a relieved little laugh while a heavy tear was rolling down her cheek.

" My son " she exclaimed.

I gasped, unable to contain my emotion anymore. She bumped into me and hugged me tight. She stroked my hair and I could feel her breathe brushing the back of my ear.

" I was so desperate to live that moment again. Feeling you " she whispered, sobbing.

I raised my hands and hugged her back.

" Rose " My father complained, worried to have to handle later a crying and depressive wife.

" That's him, Amos. I know that's him " she exclaimed. " I know this is supposed to be impossible, but this boy is our son. I do recognize his look."

" Your wife is right, Amos " Dumbledore said " Go to him. You will see by yourself that this boy is your son ".

My father's eyes widened. He staggered but finally made his way towards me.

Rose broke her hug and stepped back to let him some place, even if she kept on holding my hand.

He looked at me with an already convinced look. This was all my father: always listening to mum. If she says something so there is no way she could be wrong. Also, between the both of us, my father was definitely the most trusting one. When I needed something, I was used to come to him, I was sure to get it.

He let out a big laugh and cried. He hugged me, patting my back.

" My Cedric " he said, still sobbing.

My mother joined us and hugged us both. I didn't control myself anymore and cried. I had become again the little boy I used to be when I was 7. It doesn't matter that I was a big teenager now and soon a man, I was just, at that precise moment, my parents' child.

* * *

" Who is this student? " My mother asked, seated on the chair, never letting go my hand.

Dumbledore was looking at us with a smile which quickly turned to a concerned look.

" Hermione Granger " he answered.

" And she was here with you. Always? " she asked me.

I nodded.

" I want to thank her and tell her how grateful I am " my father explained. My mother cleared her throat. " I mean, we want to thank her " he corrected with a little voice.

Dumbledore and I both smiled, probably for the same reason. They were living again.

" We take you home " she murmured to me.

" No, Rose " Dumbledore said with a calm tone. " The ministry will soon be informed about Cedric. He will be safe in the castle "

" That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard " my mother answered back " Why wouldn't he be safe in his own house? ".

" Darling, Albus is right. Cedric needs to get safe which it means that he has to stay away from the city and any other place where journalists could appear in. Hogwarts is protected, this is the best place ".

" And what are we supposed to do, now? To go back home and act like Cedric's still dead "

" As I said, the ministry will soon learn about Cedric, this is just a matter of time, actually.

Of course you'll be free to come in the castle anytime you will feel the need to see your son " the headmaster said.

" This sounds good to me " my father said, content. Rose looked daggers at him just like he had delivered me to the Death Eaters.

She then noisily sighed and shrugged.

" Fine, we'll do like you said, Albus Dumbledore " she lightly spat." But as soon as Cedric will be pretty much safe, he'll go spend a couple of days in the house "

" Of course " Dumbledore smiled.

It had been now practically two hours that we were in the office.

My parents sorely said me good bye, promising me that they will be back the next day.

My mother quickly winced at the headmaster, upset that he was forcing them to leave.

They both hugged me and made their way to the exit.

Surprisingly (or not so much finally) my father was the most reluctant one.

" Come on Amos. Your son will still be there, tomorrow. " Rose exclaimed.

My father sighed and they both left.

Dumbledore smiled at me with this victory light in the eyes.

" I'm proud of you, Cedric. You're handling the situation quite well ".

I nodded and smiled at him. Actually, I hadn't done something special. I had just kept quiet and had waited for my parents to recognize me. But then I understood that the headmaster was like congratulating me, exhorting me to be patient for the following. That was going a lot more complicated to handle.

McGonagall came in the office, with a concerned face.

" Minerva, didn't you take the Diggorys to your chimney? " Dumbledore asked.

" I asked Filch to lead them to my office " she quickly explained. She then walked accross the office. She gave me a worried and sad glance then turned to the headmaster. " Albus, miss Granger is in the Hospital Wing. She fainted after casting an overpowerful spell. "

They both shared a silent look, like they were now having a telepathic conversation. To be honest, it made me want to shout at them.

" What happened? Is it serious? " I asked.

They both glanced at each other with this annoying kwoning look.

" Mr Diggory. You have to wait here, until we learn more about her state. She's still unconscious ".

I didn't wait more. Coming from dead didn't suppose to stay prisonner in an office, not when Hermione might be in danger.

I rushed out of the office and slided down the stairs at full speed.

I ran along the corridors, and then reached the busy one.

All the students, from any House and any years were now staring at me with an odd look.

" That's Cedric Diggory " some of them began to whisper.

" But he's dead " replied others.

I didn't even glance at them. I didn't give a damn of what they could think or say. The only thing that matters at that precise moment was Hermione. Actually, I was just thinking of her. I didn't think about the consequences, the ministry, the journalists, the criticisms. I was just sure of one thing: Hermione needed me, and I needed to be next to her.

I ran more speedily and finally reached the Hospital Wing. I didn't control my overwhelming concern, because I just slammed the door and began to call for Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey ran towards the door with a very annoyed face. When she saw me, she turned pale and widened her eyes.

" How is she? " I just asked.

" Mr Dig...How could you? " she exclaimed, close to pass out.

" Where is she? " I said louder.

" Lead Mr Diggory to miss Granger. Then I'll explain you everything " Dumbledore smoothed her (well, me).

I could have wondered how the headmaster had caught me up so quickly, but I was too worried to think about this detail.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and pointed me with a shaking finger the background corner of the big room. I turned and saw a big white curtain that was hiding the bed.

I ran towards it and drew it with firmness. I glanced at Harry who jumped from the bed and stared at me with an incredible pale face.

" You...you...how you..." he mumbled. His hand reached for his wand, obviously ready to hex me.

" Don't be afraid Mr Potter, this is Cedric Diggory " McGonagall said, coming from behind me.

Harry frowned and tilted his head to have a glance at Dumbledore who was talking with madam Pomfrey.

I would have probably smiled at him in other circumstances, but now, I was just uncapable of doing it.

I turned and saw her. She was lying on the bed. I walked closer towards her but Harry stepped up between me and the bed.

" Harry, she has been there for me for months, I think it's time to turn the table" I murmrued to him.

" What do you mean? " he mumbled, shocked a little more at every new second.

" Your Christmas present " I simply answered, knowing that the boy would understand quite quickly " Now, please, let me see her ".

Harry lowered his wand. His eyes got wet and I was pretty sure he was close to busrt into tears.

Nonetheless, he composed himself and stepped back. I gave him a thankful glance and slowly walked towards the bed. I leaned over her and observed her peaceful face. It was like, she was just sleeping and ready at any moment to wake up. The only signs that could make us all doubt about her sleeping state was the big circles under her eyes and her little too pale skin.

I ran my eyes over her all body and noticed the splint on her leg.

" She fell down the stairs and broke it " Madam Pomfrey said, coming next to me, followed by Dumbledore " I'll fix it during the night ".

I nodded even if I couldn't forget the pain I was feeling.

" When will she wake up? " I asked with a murmuring voice, trying to block the sobs that were close to erupt.

The nurse and Dumbledore shared that exasperating quiet glance that now I hated to watch.

" We don't know " she finally said.

I shook my head and quickly glanced at Harry, begging him to give me an explanation.

" But what happened?...I...I just don't understand. Did she hit her head? " I mumbled with a half-panicked voice. Like I said, I was really trying my hardest to not freak out in front all those people. If there was something I hated most of all, it was definitely to not understand, and feel like people were hiding something from me.

Madam Pomfrey gave a shy glance at the headmaster and stepped back like if I was raising a subject that didn't really suited her competences. Dumbledore came closer towards me and Harry.

" What happened to miss Granger was caused by...magic. I can't tell you more about what she got, but I promise I will tell you as soon as I'll know more about her state ".

Harry looked devastated, and I would have probably doubt about his feelings for Hermione if I wasn't sure he was like her brother.

" So what must we do, now? " the boy asked.

" Unfortunately nothing except waiting " he murmured with a calm but concerned voice.

I pulled the chair which was near the wall and sat on it, holding Hermione's hand. I don't know how long it would take her to wake up, but I would wait, I would be patient, just as much as she had been with me. When I had needed someone she was there, now she was the one who needed me.

" I'll stay with you " I whispered.

* * *

**Okay, guys. Hope you liked being from Cedric's POV. You'll learn more about Hermione's state in the next chapter. Thanks again for reading my fiction since the beginning. Hope you still like it. I don't own Harry Potter.**


	27. Revelations

**Author's note:**** I'm sorry. I had exams. They were very important so I didn't find time to write. But it's over, now. Here is the new chapter, hope you'll like it. For all Ron characcter's fans, don't get mad at me, I couldn't resist to write that scene! Tell me all what you think. Thanks for reading. I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

I never let go Hermione's hand even when I clearly heard Madam Pomfrey asking to Dumbledore how they could be sure I was Cedric Diggory. Harry just couldn't break his stare on me, and I was pretty sure that he wanted to talk with me, and well, I couldn't blame him for wanting to understand this whole new situation.

Finally Madam Pomfrey cooled down and gave me a last glance before going back to her own business.

The headmaster and McGonagall then insisted on the fact that if I wanted to stay in the infrmary, I could not walk around in the corridors - like if now that my girlfriend was in some kind of coma I would feel the urge to stretch my legs. Anyway, I nodded and looked back at Hermione's peaceful face.

I heard the two professors leave the room and held her hand tighter.

" How did she do it? " Harry murmured.

I slightly frowned when I realised that he was still there.

" She's full of surprises " I answered without breaking my gaze.

" How could she hide this from me? " he whispered, his voice too high-pitched.

I couldn't let him blame her, not now that she was laid on a bed. I finally let go her hand and got up to look at the young boy.

" Nobody knew about me " I said.

Harry glanced at her still body and his eyes got wet.

" But she did know how affected I was since the last task. She knew it and she..."

" And that's why she tried her hardest to bring me back. She wanted to ease your pain so stop blaming her " I cut him off a bit harshly, getting annoyed by his accusations.

Harry got quiet and his cheeks turned red. And before I could even realise what was exactly happening, he rushed towards me and hugged me.

" I'm so sorry for that night " he cried out, finally letting his feelings get over him. He looked like some crying child who would be waiting for his father to comfort him. Yes, it could have been definitely cute if we weren't two big teenagers, now. Nonetheless, I felt particularly emu seeing that boy crying for me, for my coming back. This was genuine and I couldn't imagine what he had been getting through. The matter was that I didn't know how to react. Was I supposed to hug him back or to tell him to not cry because he's a man and men don't cry clap-trap? No definitely not. But I had never been specially caressy with people around me, not even with people I cared for or my girlfriends. Of course, I liked coaxing them, it was like some evident part of the relationship, but to be honest the only person I really felt the urge to cuddle is Hermione. And I still was feeling it actually, even when I watched her asleep body, I wanted to comfort her with huggings and kissings. It was like my whole being was calling for hers.

Anyway, the best thing I found to do was to patt his back. Harry pulled away, and stared at me with an afraid face like if he was now expecting him to beat him up for his hugging.

" I never blamed you for what happened in the graveyard " I reassured him with a little sad smile.

Harry wiped his tears away and nodded. It was surprising to see that this boy who had been getting through so many things like loosing his parents and not having a whole school's year with no one trying to kill him could be that sensitive.

We kept quiet a few seconds, feeling some kind of discomfort, maybe about our hugging time, maybe about some fresh memories that had just resurfaced.

" She will wake up soon, right? " he asked.

I glanced at Hermione and then looked back at him.

" Of course. She knows we need her " I answered trying to make him smile even if I wasn't in the appropriate mood. Hermione would soon wake up, I couldn't imagine another option, because I needed her by my side.

I sat back on the chair, and holding her hand, I turned in a way to be looking at Harry.

" Tell me what happened " I murmured.

* * *

Half hour later, I was alone in the infirmary (Harry had had to leave and meet up Ron to the Great Hall) when I got disturbed by the sound of some heels frenetically beating the ground. And then I saw at the door the last person I wanted to meet at that moment. Umbridge was followed by Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout and Snape.

" How is this possible? " she yelled outraged. She walked up to me and frowned. " How could this had happened without me being informed. I'm the High Inquisitor and I represent the ministry of magic. Is this logical that I'm the last person in the castle to have heard about this?! Did you want to put the minister aside? " she asked glancing at Dumbledore.

" Well, we all found it out this early morning. But it sounded logical to me to warn his parents first of all. " he answered.

" And miss Granger is responsible of this? " she asked, giving a hard glare at her. Was she implying that my coming back was some kind of felony?

I didn't know how it looked like, but for sure all the professors had noticed that I was clearly looking daggers at her. I felt disappointed but relieved that my mother wasn't in here, because she would have already bit her head off.

" Do you know what consequences this will have for the school and the whole world of magic?" she shrieked.

I got up from my chair and clenched my fists.

" If I may say so, you are, for now, the only person who had seen Mr Diggory's coming back from a bad eye " Snape said with his usual calm voice.

I got surprised that it was him who stood up for me.

" I'm not blaming Mr Diggory " she answered back " but I represent the minister of magic and it would be silly to think that people can be brought back from death like that. We have rules. "

" And this is not an appropriate time to think about this " Dumbledore smoothed her " Mr Diggory had just got back and miss Granger is now laid in a bed. We'll find a proper time to disscuss your point ". She looked at Hermione then at me. " Could we wait until miss Granger wake up? " he asked.

She considered the headmaster and shrugged. " Miss Granger's presence will be needed anyway " she said with her annoying high-pitched voice " Let's hope she will wake up someday" she added before turning on her heels and walked off.

My features tensed up and I rushed towards her to shout my head off at her. I was stopped by Dumbledore's hand, patting my shoulder.

I took deep breaths and tried to calm down.

" What did she mean? " I asked with a harsh voice.

Dumbledore stroked his bear and glanced at all the professors.

" Mr Diggory, we need to talk " he said. I nodded. " A few students saw you this morning in the corridors. And now, a lot of them have heard about the rumour. I think it's time to make an official announcement. I'll do it tonight in the Great Hall. I thought maybe you would want to be there and talk to your schoolmates too ". I ran my fingers through my hair and looked down at the floor. I coudn't imagine myself doing some speech and telling 'Hey guys, I'm back! Fun to be there'. And besides, I know I couldn't bear all their looks stuck on me, wondering what kind of strangeness I had become.

" I'd rather stay with her, sir " I murmured thinking of the last and biggest reason to not do it.

Dumbledore stared at me and nodded.

He patted my shoulder and gave me a confident smile, then left with the other professors.

I was looking now at Hermione when I heard the headmaster.

" Oh he's over there and don't worry he's alive ".

I frowned and turned round. The Hospital Wing was now empty and I saw him stood by the middle of the room. Scott was staring at me with a mix of confusion, musing, emotion and surprise. I remained quiet, afraid of whatever I would say could scare him. He was my best friend, and I felt so worried of what he could think about me. I needed his support and his friendship.

" You are...hum...you are you? " he akwardly asked.

I simply nodded, and this was probably the biggest proof of my anixety, because in other circumstances I would have mocked him for two weeks about this idiotic sentence.

" Are you scared? " I mumbled.

Scott frowned and huffed.

" Ced, I've always beaten you when we fight, you really think you can scare me " he exclaimed.

He dashed for me and we hugged. Well, it was less akward than it had been with Harry. Because first, Scott was my best friend, and second, he wasn't crying. " I can't believe it " he said, he then turned serious (something that didn't often happen) " I missed you " he said with a whispering voice.

" I missed you too " I answered with a little smile. He hugged me again then pulled away.

" That doesn't mean I have some crush or something " he said clearing his throat.

I rolled my eyes. It was good to talk to him again. Scott had always been a friend, we were so different but so similar. We could have the same kind of games. This made me frown.

" Since when do you always beat me at fights? " I exclaimed.

Scott laughed. " By the way, why did Dumbledore say "and don't worry he's alive " ? " I asked curious.

" Everybody in the school thinks that some odd zombie with your face is traipsing in Hogwarts to torture the bootlickers " he said, half-amused, half-annoyed.

I slightly widened my eyes: Merlin, teens could be so imaginative!

" Now, Donnovan is peeing in his pants " Scott smiled. I gave him a little smile, thinking of all the good times Scott and I have had and will have.

" How did you know I was there? " I asked.

" Potter told me " he answered " by the way what are you doing here you don't seem in a pitious sta..." he got quiet and rushed towards the bed. He stopped and glanced at me with a paniced face. " Merlin! What happened to her? ".

" It's quite confused. Apparently it's something magical, but I'm sure Dumbledore is hiding something from me "

He stepped up and leaned over her. " She doesn't look injured, though " he murmured "except for the leg, I mean ".

I sat on the bed. " They said she is not in pain. It's like she was asleep ".

Scott grimaced. " I hope she'll wake up soon. She'll be surprised to see you back ".

I bit my lower lip and nervoulsy scratched my neck.

" Actually, she helped me to come back ".

Scott who was brushing one of Hermione's lock turned round and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

It was dinner time, now. Scott had had carefully listened to the whole story. He had of course kicked me up a real fuss when he learned that I was in the castle during all this time. He had been quiet and musing when I had told him everything about the Spell and McCoy's help. Then, we had stayed in the infirmary during lunch and even the whole afternoon, both pleased when Dumbledore told him that he could stay with me for the day. Sometimes, we were just quiet, both seated on the bed, and looking at Hermione. In the interim, Harry had come back to visit her, followed by Weasley who hadn't been far from fainting when he had seen me.

Finally, Scott had had to go to the Great Hall to eat and hear about the headmaster's announcement. The room and the corridors were empty and heavily silent. I thought I would be soon able to hear Dumbledore doing his speech. I was nervous, really nervous. And I felt relieved to not be in the huge Hall at that precise moment. I didn't want to know students' reaction: I didn't want to see their faces when Dumbledore would tell them that I was brought back from dead. I was afraid of how they will react: would they all cry, get angry or applause? I don't know and to be honest, I didn't want any of these possibilities. If they could all pretend like nothing had happened it would be fantastic. I don't want to be pointed by the others and hear if he was dead!' with a frightened voice, not even 'oh wonderful, he's back'. I just want to be the boy I was before. No, even more I just want to be a boy like any other: not the Golden or popular one but merely Cedric.

I don't want to be famous and like Harry Potter being named 'the boy-who-was-dead'. I've never wanted to consider Harry like this and I wish people could do the same for me.

Madam Pomfrey gave me a little smile and used the spell to fix Hermione's broken leg. Then she left to get to the Great Hall.

Nearly half-hour later, she came back and gave me some food of the dinner.

" If you want to sleep, feel free to use one of the beds " she said then drew the curtain to make me some privacy, I really appreciated the inititiative. Then, I litterally pounced on the food: I hadn't eaten for several months officially and I had never felt the hunger; but now it's definitely different. My stomach was noisily yelling for food. Chicken, bread and fruits had a better taste than I remembered. I didn't stop until the plate was empty, then I felt a little silly when I felt my stomach, now yelling with pain.

I held Hermione's hand and stroked her chuckles. She still had the bandage on her injured palm and her fingertips looked more bruised than they were at the morning. I gulped, unable to control the guilt rising in me everytime I had a glance of them. They reminded me what she had done for me. Of course they were just bruises and cuts, but to me, they were some kind of sacrifice. She had deliberately hurt herself to help me. And I felt very grateful, so much that I couldn't find any way to show it to her.

I kissed her hands waiting for her to wake up that I could, at least, try to give some of it to her.

* * *

I was woken up by madam Pomfrey the next morning. I realised that I had stayed on the chair, my head rested on the bed.

" Go eat something in the Great Hall " she said.

" I want to stay with her " I mumbled, still asleep.

Madam Pomfrey sighed but nodded. She brushed back my hair and left. I heard her murmuring something like 'poor boy'.

I glanced at the clock: it was the breakfast time. Half-hour later, Scott rushed into the Hospital. He held me a plate filled with cakes, brioches and fruits. I took it and thanked him.

" Too bad you weren't even there when the headmaster was talking about you. I can see that death didn't change you " he exclaimed.

" How was it? " I asked.

Scott sighed.

" Some passed out, girls drooled with satisfaction, their boyfriends got sick of jealousy, and Umbridge pegged out " he answered like it was an evidence.

" Please, tell me the last point really happened " I smiled.

" Are you kidding? People could have passed out, girls drooled all over the ground and boys cried out with jealousy that the pink toad would keep stood on her two legs. She's immortal, dude " he exclaimed.

I let out a laugh.

" Mr Logan, you have classes this morning. Make sure to not be late, will you? " professor McGonagall said walking towards us.

Scott nodded and left.

" Mr Diggory, your parents came this morning. They brought you some clothes. When the corridors will be empty, you'll go to the prefect's bathroom " she said.

I nodded. I glanced at myself and noticed that I was still wearing the black suit. I may be a boy, but Merlin I was relieved to be proposed to take a shower!

One hour later, when I was sure that all the students were in their classes, I got up. I kissed Hermione's forehead and left the infirmary.

The corridors were silent and I slowly made my way, savouring the contact of my feet with the ground. I reached the prefect's bathroom corridor and voiced the password. I came in and found by the edge of the tub a pile of clean clothes.

I turned on the taps and watched with a kind of childlike contment the tub fills in with hot water.

I put my hand in it and smiled at the feeling of the lather tickling my skin.

Being alive has wonderful benefits.

* * *

I had stayed in the bathroom a lot more time than I was supposed to. When I looked at the watch I used to wear when I was still alive (even if well I am alive again) and that my mother had brought me with my clothes I saw it was nearly lunch time.

But I could explain my lateness by the fact that I had to deal with Myrtle's stubborness, flirt and then jealousy. Yes, jealousy because I wasn't dead anymore! I had had to comfort her, then politely reject her advances, and finally beg her to leave the room so I could dress.

I had chosen a black pants with a coton blue pullover and a black unbutonned shirt.

I picked up the rest of my clothes and took them with me outside the bathroom. I quickly walked along the corridors. I didn't want to meet any students yet.

I was lucky and met only a couple of first years when I finally reached the Hospital Wing. I put my pile of clothes on an empty bed when I noticed that Harry and Weasley were discussing with the Headmaster. I ran accross the infirmary.

" What is it? Did she wake up? " I asked.

I glanced at the bed and saw that Hermione was peacefully sleeping.

" Your schoolmates were asking for more informations about miss Granger's state " Dumbledore said with a calm voice. "I was telling them that what happened to her had been caused by some kind of excess of magic ".

I glanced at the boys: Harry looked focused and worried while Weasley seemed angry and musing.

" I'll give you more details when I could " he smiled and left the infirmary. We were now, alone.

Harry shyly greeted at me when I noticed that his friend wasn't close to look daggers at me. I ignored him, though.

" Was the bath nice? " he asked with a harsh voice. Harry began to roll his eyes.

I remained silent and sat on the chair next to the bed. I knew the kid was clearly provocating me. " Wish you had a good time " he grumbled.

I sighed.

" What is your problem, Weasley? "

" My problem is that while our friend is laid on a bed, you found pleasant the idea to take a bath. At least, try to act like you were worried for her " he spat.

" Ron " Harry tried to smoothe him.

I got up infuriated by his innuendo.

" You think I don't care about what happened to her? " I asked standing up.

Weasley got redder and glared at me.

" I think you acted selfishly by asking her to bring you back. It happened BECAUSE OF YOU? " he shouted.

His words made my blood boil. I bounced on him, harshly grabbed the collar of his robes and violently tackled him on the wall.

" That's weird because I was thinking the same about you " I roared, hitting again his back on the hard wall " I know what happened between you two after the class yesterday. I also watched you when you were making her cry the last several months ".

" Please, release him " Harry said with a uneasy voice, even if he didn't look mad at me.

I quickly glanced at him then stared at Weasley's red and frightened face. He was nervoulsy breathing, his eyes shut, waiting for my fist to hit his jerk face.

I took a deep breath when my anger was replaced by guilt (but not for him). I sighed, knocked him again against the wall (this time not because of what he said, but to make him pay what he had done to Hermione) then released my grisp.

He heavily and pathetically collapsed on the floor. I sat back on the chair and covered my face with my two hands.

" Get away from here " I murmured.

Ron stood up and straightened up the collar of his shirt.

" She is my friend. You can't force me to leave " he grumbled.

" Shut it, Ron. You made enough for today " Harry cut him off " And now let's go".

They both turned around and Harry gave me a little apologetic look before leaving.

I held Hermione's hand and sighed; angry against this idiot, but most of all, angry against myself. I was fuming not because of what he said, but because he was right. I was reponsible.

* * *

At the evening, I had remained in the same posture, covering Hermione's hand with mine. The room was dark and I hadn't lit the candle at the sunrise. I didn't need it, I didn't want it.

I heard footsteps and recognized the silhouette of the headmaster. He kept stood, still and quiet.

I cleared my throat and voiced the words I was afraid of.

" It happened because of the spell, didn't it? "

Dumbledore didn't answer, he stepped up and patted my shoulder.

" The Spell miss Granger used is very powerful. The life essence in the potion and the spell take the power straight from the wizard or witch who cast it. Plus, the Spell has worked it means that...she gave a part of her vital force to create you a new one. In very truth, she should have died that night Mr Diggory ".

I gasped in shock and held tighter her hand.

" The over-powerful spell she casted after her class was excessive to support for her body. She was already vitiated ".

" Could we fix this? " I asked.

Dumbledore got quiet a long minute.

" She may never wake up and there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry " he said " I should have been more vigilant and not let her go back to classes ".

I sighed and shook my head.

" If I had known about the risks, I wouldn't have let her do it. But there was nothing that could have helped us to know " I said with a trembling voice.

The headmaster paused a few seconds.

" The Spell is followed by a foreword in the book, though " he said.

" No it wasn't " I answered firmly " she would have told me if it was "

I then got quiet when I understood. She knew it, I was sure of it. I let out a sob and entertwined my fingers with hers.

" Don't blame yourself, Mr Diggory. She knew the risks but she did it, though. Her choice was made and genuine, you couldn't have made her change her mind " he said with a reassuring voice.

I rested my forehead on her hand, unable to focus on something else but her stubborness.

Why did she do it?

" Would you mind if I stay alone with her? " I asked without glancing at him.

He patted my shoulder.

" Whatever will happen to her don't forget you are alive. You must appreciate your opportunity " he said then left.

I felt so angry and guilty at the same time. But as I always told her, I could never get mad at her, even if she would have voluntarily jump off from a cliff to get a book back!

" Why did you hide it from me? " I whispered.

I leaned over her and stroked her warm cheeks.

" You'll better wake up so that I could kick up your ass " I said with a little smile. I don't know if she could hear me, but if she was, I wanted to make her come back, by any way, because of sympathy, pity or pride.

Upset to not be at her side, I frowned and laid on her bed. I put my head on the pillow and wrapped her in my arms.

" Please, come back " I murmured to her ear " I won't appreciate my opportunity if you're not here with me ".

I found comfort in her neck and I breathed into her scent. I remained like that long minutes until sleep wan over me.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all your reviews. 191 reviews, I'll probably reach 200 with this chapter. Thank you all guys, this is just unreal. I've never thought my fiction would seduce so many people. I'm glad you liked that pairing, and I'll try to update quick.**


	28. Give me the opportunity to say it to you

**Author's note****: Thank you again and again for all your reviews. I love reading them. Okay, here is the big breaking news: I found a beta. You're saved! ^^ Thanks Sarcastic Melody!!**

**Okay, here is the new chapter. Hope you'll like it. There is not action, but something quite important, I think. Thanks for reading and give me your feedbacks (if you're willing, of course). I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and the following mornings with that same posture: me wrapping her still body in my arms. To not shock madam Pomfrey's decency, I used to get up in the early morning and sit on the chair, or walk around the room, staring at Hermione.

The late morning, I was joined by Harry, his red-head of a friend, Scott and sometimes McCoy or even my parents. They had been particularly surprised and sad when they had heard about Hermione. Thus, every day when my mother visited me she used to bring with her a new bunch of fresh flowers from our garden. Sometimes they were tulips, white lilies, jonquils or violets. Actually, those flowers were the only colour in that pale room. Soon, I had got used to see them on the table next to Hermione's bed, they symbolized life and reminded me to not lose hope. I guess my mother -being a mother- had noticed that the bunch of flowers she brings were keeping me frown drowning into depression and despair, that's why she always made sure to come with new ones every day, alternating as far as she can the species.

After putting them into a vase of fresh water, she used to take care of Hermione: brushing her hair and making her a short wash. She then stayed a couple of hours, talking with her about everything: school, weather, and some anecdotes that happened in the ministry or in the house.

At the beginning, I had frowned at it. How could she be sure that Hermione was listening to her? But then, it had become a sweet habit that, like the flowers, was comforting me that she was still alive with us.

My mother and even my both parents had been quite tactful about my relationship with Hermione, and I felt very grateful to them. Of course, they had never been the kind of parents who questioned their son to learn the most as possible about his love life. But even if they had been pretty quiet about my relationship with Cho, my father couldn't help asking sometimes how was it going with the girl, or when I would be planning to introduce her to them. But now, they were definitely quiet, too quiet! That was shady. I mean, they just came in the Hospital Wing finding me always holding Hermione's hand, but none of them have had the curiosity to ask why! It was something they had got used to, obviously. They didn't even try to make me go out of the infirmary to take the air: they already knew what my answer would be if they asked. They didn't even try to give me some lecture about my inactivty. It was like my behaviour was crystal clear to them. Their silence was so eloquent and I felt like it was yelling at me what they had understood. They knew that Hermione and I were not friends, they knew we both cared for each other more than our own life. They knew I have strong feelings for her.

Even if my behavior had been quite loquacious, I don't know, I felt like they already knew it. When Dumbledore had talked to them that morning in the office, when they had heard the name of Hermione, it was like they knew the bond between us. And I had this feeling with Dumbledore too and the other professors, and even madam Pomfrey. It's like they all knew beforehand. And I have to admit it was quite frustrating. Neither of us were the kind of people who like to expose their relationship to everyone who would like to watch it!

Anyway, even if I felt eager to know how they know, I chose to keep as quiet as they were. I wasn't hurried to discuss this subject with them.

When my mother was gone, Harry and Scott in classes, I remained alone with Hermione.

I was quietly holding her hand, and sometimes, when the idea had, at last, crossed my mind, I began to read some books to her. It was to me the ideal solution: 1:/ It helped to not focus on the heavy silence when my mother was gone, because silence made me get depressed and musing about all the possibilities (especially the worse one); 2:/ I couldn't find any word to tell her, I wasn't like my mother gabbing about any useless thing that popped up into my mind, reading was the only way to speak coherently.

Thus, I spent hours reading books about magic, Hogwarts and all the things Hermione loves to learn about.

Scott always brought me food after meals. And one morning, he made me the surprise to come with all the Quidditch team. Probably the happiest moment I had had since my coming back, they had all cheered me calling me 'their captain'. I felt the best moments of my previous life resurface. It was like nothing had changed. Like there had never been any tragic third task. Like we had gone back in time! They were all hurried to see me back with them in classes and in the field. I glanced at Scott, he didn't look pretty upset to cede his captain badge to me!. "I was the substitute, you're our only Quidditch captain" he exclaimed patting my shoulder while the rest of the team was ecstatic. In that euphoric moment, I couldn't help looking at Hermione. I wanted her to share it with me: I wanted her next to me during the bad and good times. Without her, this moment was losing a part of its excitement.

Nearly a week after my coming back, Scott came and proposed me to go out for a walk. I bit my lower lip and glanced at the bed: Harry was seated with Weasley talking to Hermione about some school stuff.

"I don't know if it's the proper time..." I trailed off.

"It's been a week, now. Go outside, meet people, breathe fresh hair, and stretch your legs. Come on, it'll do you good" Scott said.

I felt myself being overwhelmed by some guilt to leave Hermione here. Harry probably noticed my changing face because he gave me a smile.

"Go. We'll stay with her. Logan is right, you need some fresh hair " he said.

I scratched my neck and thought that facing the rest of the world wouldn't be a bad idea. The students knew about me, they won't be -completely- surprised if they see me taking a walk in the castle.

"Okay, fine. I'll come with you " I murmured, still unsure of the idea.

Scott grinned at me and rushed towards Hermione's bed. He kissed her head.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him back to you soon and in one piece " he said to her.

I glanced at Harry and began to think like some mother, ready to give him all the instructions.

"Take good care of her" I summed it up "and call me if she...". I got quiet, I always wanted to think that Hermione was soon going to wake up, like it was just a matter of time. Even if there was a slight chance that she wakes up during that precise moment, Harry politely nodded and smiled though, understanding my hesitance.

"Have fun" he said.

Scott grabbed my forearm and dragged me out of the infirmary.

"Yes, have fun!" Weasley repeated with a half-grumbling voice. Even if he had stayed quiet since our little talking, I could easily recognize the reproach in his voice.

I left the infirmary and Scott frowned.

"What is wrong with that bloody Weak-ley?" he spat "He looks like he needs a couple of swipes".

I smiled but very quickly it turned into a sad look.

"He thinks that...and he's right...well...forget it" I murmured, unable to complete the sentence.

Scott looked at me, frowning. No need to be in a bright spark to understand Weasley's innuendo. He scowled and seeing my face, he decided to remain quiet about it.

We silently walked, and some weird tension had appeared between us two.

"His back kissed the wall, though" I said smirking.

Scott grinned at me and, like I expected, the tension disappeared.

We were close to reach the main corridor when we met the Headmaster. He had a little smile and gave me a confident winking. We walked past more and more students, some were too involved in their chat and didn't notice me, while others got quiet and stared at me with a mix of surprise and confusion.

We both got in the Great Hall, it wasn't full but had enough students to be sure that the gossip will spread around fast. The team waved us to come. For the first time in a while, I made my way towards the Hufflepuff table and sat on the bench.

"Hurrah!" some Hufflepuffs erupted.

They grinned at me and the others who came in the Hall joyfully patted my shoulder when they were walking past me. That was definitely something I love from my House: always friendly and acting like nothing had happened. They were just natural and doing what I secretly expected them to.

The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Slytherins were staring at us -at me, staying quiet. The Weasley girl was smiling at me; chatting with that girl I could recognize everywhere now. The same one I had witnessed her changing her clothes. I flushed a little when she glanced at me with a flirt gleam in the eyes.

"You know her?" Scott asked.

I looked away. "I kind of caught a glimpse at her in the Gryffindor 'tower'" I answered being evasive.

Scott widened his eyes in surprise.

"Wait, you mean you could get into any part of the castle?" he erupted. He then paused and gave me a smirk which turned into an ecstatic face "Did you get into girls' bathroom?".

I rolled my eyes.

"All boys aren't wicked like you are" I said.

Scott rolled his eyes too.

"You're wrong, Ced. _All_the boys are wicked like I am except you" he responded. He then shook his head. "Merlin, I can't believe you didn't take advantage of the best part of being a ghost "he grizzled.

I smiled then thought of the blunder that had happened several weeks ago, probably the best blunder I had ever done. The only time I could call myself a pervert, even if I hadn't seen anything (or almost) of Hermione's body, I agree to be called by her her pervert for the rest of my life!

We kept talking in the Great Hall half-hour, then Scott and I both got outside to take a walk in the park. The air was fresh and good. We went by the Black Lake and met some giggling girls.

"Well, it looks like nothing has changed. You still remain the Golden Boy even when you come back from dead" Scott sighed with a feigned grouchiness

I smiled a little staring at the landscape. Scott observed me a few seconds.

"She has changed you" he chuckled.

I frowned, torn out of my thoughts.

"What? Who?" I asked.

"_You're_ asking me who?" he said "I'm talking about the one you only have eyes for. Of course, you have never been a womanizer, but you liked knowing you could catch the interest of girls, and now, you just don't care".

I raised an eyebrow and considered his words: yes, he was right. Definitely.

"It's a peculiar feeling. You should try it someday" I teased him.

"Did you break up with her?" Scott asked after a pause.

I looked at him with a frown.

"Why would I do that?" I exclaimed "It's ridiculous".

Scott let out a sigh.

"I mean Cho" he mumbled.

I scratched my neck and thought of something I didn't have the opportunity to muse on lately. I scowled.

"I considered that dying was implying some permanent breaking up"

Scott frowned and nodded, thinking about the whole situation.

"She's a great girl" he said.

I bit my lower lip when I finally realised the bad side of going out with someone without properly breaking up with the other.

"Yes, she is. She didn't deserve this" I murmured.

Scott frowned. "No, I was talking about Hermione" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "I liked getting to know her better. She's different from the other girls"

"She's unique" my mouth blurted before I could react "But I still didn't properly tell her what I feel".

Of course, I had feelings for her, but I had never used the three words she had used for me that day in the corridor. It may be male cowardice or teenage fright but I considered those words so full of meaning that I did want to voice them at the proper time. I just wish I could say them to her someday.

Scott smiled at my words then paused.

"When have you planned to tell her?" he asked like reading my mind.

I rubbed my forehead. "I don't know. Waiting for her to wake up sounds like a good thing" I replied.

Scott frowned, like surprised by my answer, then sighed.

"No, I mean Cho. When will you talk to her?" he asked.

"Could you please try to hold the conversation well?" I exclaimed rolling my eyes.

Scott gave me a look that clearly said 'Deal with it. I'm not going to apologize'.

" I don't know, yet " I answered.

Scott nodded: he glanced at castle and looked back at me.

"I guess you want to meet her up now, don't you?" he asked.

I gulped, feeling frightened by the idea of having this talking, now.

"Not really. She's still probably shocked to know that I'm alive".

Scott scowled. "No, I mean Hermione. You probably want to go find her, right?" he said.

I rolled my eyes and slapped his shoulder. He let out an amused groan.

" Moron " I spat " You think I didn't understand you were mocking me? ".

Scott burst out laughing. "Your love life is so complicated. I couldn't resist" he defended.

I shrugged and ran across the park to get back to the infirmary.

* * *

Another week went by and soon pretty most of the students got used to see me in the castle (this means they stopped freaking out or jumping back when they caught a glimpse at me in the corridor). Every morning, after getting up from Hermione's bed, and when my parents were coming, I used to leave them and make a ramble around the castle.

Almost all my friends and classmates had visited me, yes all except Cho. She had been avoiding the Hospital Wing and any corridor where she might meet me for the last couple of weeks. I wasn't annoyed about it in a way: it helped me to put off our talking, and prepare myself to find the good words to tell her.

Madam Pomfrey less and less checked on Hermione, and every time she did she let out a little sigh and even whispered something like 'poor girl'. Dumbledore or McGonagall daily visited the infirmary to take some news but they were having the face of people who would listen something they already know. They always gave me a little confident smile which, to me, felt like being stabbed. It reminded me that they were more and more losing hope, and that their repetitive and flat sign of encouragement was some way of hiding it from me.

The headmaster soon gave us to understand that he would have to get hold of Hermione's parents who were still oblivious of the entire situation and their daughter's state.

To me, all these little details were terrible to witness, they made me doubt about the possibility to have her back next to me. Were we doomed to never share the same world together? Can't we ever just have our happy ending? She had fought to get me back, but my resurrection isn't worth her loss. I was the dead one, this was my fate and my destiny, and I had dared to change it. Hermione was alive, her potential death was a failure in the way her life was supposed to be. I was the mistake, and I couldn't bear the idea that I had changed her future into such a dramatic fate. If this was so, I wasn't worth more than the murderer who had killed me in the graveyard. I was her murderer. All these thoughts were little by little plunging me into some depressed state.

I was irritated and moody and the only moments I really tried to be optimistic was when I was reading at Hermione's bedside.

It was the evening and the infirmary was silent while madam Pomfrey and the rest of the school were having dinner in the Great Hall. I was seated on the chair next to Hermione's bed reading one of her favorite books _Hogwarts, A History. _

I was interrupted by the sound of someone shyly clearing one's throat. Keeping the book open, I cooly turned my head with a little smile (no need to look rude or frighten people who were already a bit scared of me).

It quickly turned to a surprised look when I saw Cho, standing in the middle of the room. She looked anxious. Nervously twisting her fingers, she tried to compose a shy smile. Her long black and straight hair was covering her shoulders. Her plump cheeks had a slight blush that made her look innocent and yeah, maybe, prettier. She hadn't changed at all since the last time we talked together, the morning before the third task. She just looked quite more mature, and better than the day I saw her in the corridor with Hermione. We stared at each other a long minute, quiet.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner" her soft voice murmured.

I nodded and closed the book to put it on the table.

"It's fine" I answered with a whispering voice.

She stepped up trying her hardest to not make ring out the sound of her footsteps.

"I thought you would have come to me" she confessed with a shy voice "to...talk".

Okay, she was getting straight at the point.

"I was busy, here" I said, looking at Hermione's sleeping body.

Cho jumped, scared that she had offended me in whatever way. She was just like the girl I always knew: steady and meticulous, scared of irking people around her. She was so different from Hermione who never fears the consequences of her words or actions: she freely talks then considers what she has just said. She was more impulsive and real.

"I'm sorry" Cho quickly mumbled "She brought you back, it's logical you feel grateful to her".

All the muscles of my body tensed up, her innuendo was so not the truth. I had frayed nerves and couldn't suffer wrong words any longer. I was so freaked out at the idea of losing Hermione, like a poison that was slowly and viciously eating me from the inside. I could almost taste its sour taste on my tongue. I was sick of all the people who were implying that I should have soon to give up, to accept the obviousness. Of course, Cho hadn't said something like that but I felt like she insisted on the fact that Hermione was just the witch who had brought me back to life, and that if I had to lose her, it wouldn't be that bad. She was so wrong, Hermione was much more than that, she was my rescuer, my friend, my mate and my everything.

"Grateful?" I repeated, outraged. "I love her!" my mouth finally hissed the three words.

Cho widened her eyes and nervously bit her lip obviously embarassed, surprised and vexed.

I sighed, frustrated by my behaviour, feeling upset but also guilty and ashamed of my reaction. I covered my face with my two hands and bowed on my chair.

I heard Cho walked up towards me. She kept stood and till a few seconds then hesitantly but gently put her hand on my shoulder. I didn't move.

"I...I didn't know" she apologized. Her voice shattered a bit, apparently confused and emu, even if I couldn't be sure of what. "If..." she trailed off "if you need to talk to someone, to confide in. I'll be there". She couldn't hide the bitterness in her tone. Obviously, she was disappointed: she hadn't thought our reunion would turn like this. I also knew she was simply trying to be polite, she would probably not want to hear her ex-boyfriend talking about his feelings for another girl. I wouldn't want it, neither does she.

I finally released my face and quickly glanced at Cho who was still standing behind me, then I stared back at Hermione.

"I think our paths divided and it would be better if we both follow the new way they took. Separately" I murmured with a calm tone, never breaking my look on Hermione's face. "I wish you the best whatever the boy you will or did choose" I added, making my own innuendo of Harry.

I heard her keep a little gasp. She sighed and prepared her words to apologize about her growing relationship with Potter. I didn't need her to justify, it just didn't matter. I wasn't her boyfriend anymore, and I hadn't kept the feelings I would be supposed to have. I wasn't jealous or mad at her or Harry. It didn't reach me. Of course I had been in a relationship with Cho, I had cared for her, I had had feeelings for her. But they had all been crushed by my love for Hermione.

Cho was loudly breathing making her hardest to keep her sobs. I felt her palm, then slowly her fingertips leave my shoulder. She took a long breath and finally spoke.

"I wish she will wake up soon" she murmured with a trembling voice.

I nodded and appreciated her effort to hide her disappointment and accept my decision.

She glanced at the bed and I heard her leave the infirmary more quickly than she did to come in.

I got up from my chair and leaned over Hermione. I stroked her face and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Hermione. Come back and give me the opportunity to say it to you" I whispered.

My fingertips brushed her closed lids hoping I could see her big brown eyes again.


	29. New teaching

**Author's note: Hi, guys. Here is the new chapter. Hope you'll like it. Thanks for all who reviewed: I wish I could answer the 'anonymous' too (**_**Abby**_**, **_**Anne **_**and **_**Fallon**_**: thank you so much).**

**A big thanks to my beta: Kristin, you're great!**

**Thanks for reading. Give me your feedbacks about it.**

**Oh by the way, I might not post the next chapter pretty quick because I go back to school, but I'll try to update as soon as possible, though. I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I began to wake up to the sound of _almost_ quiet footsteps ringing out in my ears. I kept my eyes closed, though: I was pretty sure I was in some kind of giddy dream, one where you're unable to distinguish what is a part of your 'hallucination' or what is actually going on in the real world.

I began to plunge back in my heavy sleep when I heard a hazy and sizzling voice calling.

"Mr. Diggory" the voice echoed in my ear "I need you to wake up, please ".

I fluttered my eyes a bit, fighting against my body and the fatigue to emerge. I had never felt so dazed in a morning, it was like I didn't sleep for nights and that my whole being was begging for rest. But, I had slept though. I knew it, I felt it. But it was like my body was fighting two complete opposite sensations.

I slowly opened my eyes and was hit by the blinding light coming from the big glasses of the room. Couldn't they have just drawn the curtains?! I closed my eyes and waited, waited for my covered pupils to get used to that new lighting. I finally opened them (or let's say I kept them half-closed).

"Mr. Diggory?" the voice repeated "Are you awake?"

I frowned when I recognized Dumbledore. Even if I was still groggy, I perked up my ear. Dumbledore nervously cleared his throat mentally preparing himself to speak, and trying to choose the appropriate words.

"Cedric" he began. I was surprised to hear him use somebody's first name for someone else but the other professors or Harry; obviously, he was getting at a trouble spot. He trailed off and took a deep breath. "Madam Pomfrey hasn't observed any change...and it's been a little while now. I think it would be good to warn her parents."

I frowned but kept my gaze still.

"I know it looks like we're losing hope, but that doesn't mean we'll be giving up, Cedric".

The room remained quiet.

"She may stay in the school if her parents agree" professor McGonagall added, trying to support the headmaster's announcement "You could see her as much as you want".

"Cedric, they need to know about their daughter" Dumbledore said after a pause

"They need to have her close to them. We have no right to hide it from them. We have no right to keep a daughter away from her parents' love".

After a silence, the headmaster half-smiled. "Good, I'll visit her parents tomorrow" he stated. I flinched when I pictured Dumbledore making this terrible announcement to them. They would probably be devastated. They would hug, and maybe even cry. I couldn't let them feel this; it was my duty to protect them from this indescribable pain and sadness.

"Please, don't talk to them" I mumbled with a weak and barely audible voice. I got surprised by my lack of energy and would be more surprised if they had heard me well. Nonetheless, McGonagall jumped in surprised whilst Dumbledore widened his eyes. What was so shocking to hear me speak?

I heard a noise and just when I turned my head, I caught a glimpse of Cedric leaping out of his bed and dashing towards mine. He held my hands and leaned over me.

I was surprised to see his gleaming but puffy eyes with sleep and most of all with tears. I felt guilty when I realized that his chagrin had been caused by me.

He was grinning at me, stroking my knuckles and my fingers, each part of my hands that he could have forgotten: like if he was eager to see me.

"How could this be possible?" McGonagall whispered raising her hand to her mouth. I grimaced. What was it so impossible?

"Do you remember what happened, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

Even if I felt a little sleepy, I didn't have difficulty to picture my last memory.

"I...remember going out of my Charm class. I cast the spell then everything went black" I murmured.

Madam Pomfrey ran to my bed, at the opposite side of Cedric and handed my wrist."How do you feel, honey?" she asked me."I'm fine, I think. Just a little dizzy" I answered."Don't be surprised. You've been sleeping for so long" she exclaimed. I glanced at Cedric, who gave me a confident smile; even if I felt he was emu.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"Mr. Diggory has been back with us for 3 weeks, now" McGonagall answered.

I gasped, shocked. I wanted to protest, to tell them it was impossible, that I couldn't have slept all the time they said I did, but then I gave a glance at my hands and noticed that the bruises and the cuts I had got during the night in the graveyard were almost invisible, now. I observed with a kind of fascination and horror.

"Your friends and all your schoolmates will be pleased to learn that you finally woke up" Dumbledore said with a smile. I glanced at Cedric: he was still staring at me but stayed quiet.

"Well, I think I must go warn your friends and make an announcement during breakfast" the headmaster said with enthusiasm.

"I will talk to the professors" McGonagall added.

They glanced at me, then Cedric, and shared a little smile."It's a pleasure to have you back, Miss Granger" she said with a motherly tone."Thank you, professor" I answered, still a little confused. This was just so unreal. How could I have been sleeping for so long? I couldn't even understand why I had blacked out after casting the spell.

Of course, I had felt dazed but I had supposed it was because I hadn't slept well and had had a hard night. I felt guilty when I imagined all the people who care for me, staying at my bedside, moaning about what had happened to me. I couldn't bear the idea of having causing them to suffer, to feel pain. I felt even guilty concerning Ronald! He was a jerk, but, he didn't deserve this. But, most of all, I felt guilty for Cedric: he needed me by his side, and I had just found a way to stay asleep during the first weeks of his coming-back. He had to face his parents and schoolmates' reactions alone, without me to support him. Of course, I didn't worry about how Scott has been making his part of the good friend job.

Madam Pomfrey asked Cedric to get back a couple of minutes and drew the curtain so she could have a careful glance at me. He nodded but sorely let go my hand. I caught a glimpse of madam Pomfrey rolling her eyes with an annoyed but amused way. She leaned over me and examined me. I kept silent and obeyed at all her orders.

After a few minutes, she drew back the white curtain and I saw Cedric, stood just behind, nervously nibbling his thumb.

"She looks fine, obviously" madam Pomfrey said to him. He smiled at her, even if I felt like he did it to be polite and not because it was genuine.

Madam Pomfrey helped me to sit up on the bed; she made me a comfortable support for my back with pillows.

"Is there anything you want?" she asked me. I bit my lower lip and nodded.

"I am...starving" I admitted with an embarrassed voice: I didn't like feeling people were at my beck and call.

Madam Pomfrey grinned at me.

"I'll bring you a tray. Mr. Diggory is going to stay with you" she explained. She turned to him and asked him to call for her if there was the need to.

She left the Hospital Wing, carefully closing the doors behind her. I didn't have time to realize she was gone that Cedric rushed to the bed and hugged me tight.

I smiled, surprised by his haste. I enjoyed the sensation of feeling him again and touching his skin. I hadn't had the time to get used to his flesh: it was like I was living again the delight to have him next to me.

"I knew you would wake up" he whispered in my hair. "You scared me" he confessed. He broke the hug and stroked my face.

"I'm sorry" I shamefully answered "I didn't want this".

Cedric held this sad look he was having since my wake up and finally released it to smile at me. He kissed my forehead and sat back on my bedside, staring at me like it was the first time he was seeing me.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed."There's so many things I want to tell you" he trailed off. He glanced up at me and gave me an involuntary crooked smile. "But I guess we have time now" he said.

I gave him a weak smile, still feeling exhausted. But I couldn't ignore that he looked worried, though. It was like he was trying to spare me, that he was eager to discuss something which was bothering him with me but that he kept it hidden for the moment. I felt like he was just focusing on the fact that I was back and postponed the trouble spot for later.

This worried me because I was pretty sure of what the trouble spot was. I kept quiet about his behavior though, and chose to pretend not noticing his worry because I didn't want to talk about this point right now. I'd rather wait and have time to find the good words to justify.

"Did you see Scott?" I asked to keep him from musing on the subject. He gave me what looked like a knowing glance but his good manners got over him and he agreed to follow the way I chose to turn the talking.

"I did" he answered with a smile "He'll be excited to see you".

I smiled and nervously brushed one of the mucks with my fingers to try to hide my embarrassment. Cedric smirked at me and bent his head towards me."Relax, Granger. You won't have your earful, now" he whispered with a devilish voice, brushing back my rebel lock. I couldn't help letting out a gulp and giving him a worried look.

Our talking didn't promise to be a piece of cake for me. But I would have to take on my responsibilities. I didn't regret my choice, and I was now sure that my state for the past weeks was the straight consequences of it. He smiled at me and pecked the tip of my nose. We got interrupted by the noise of the doors being slammed open. We turned and saw Harry rushing in, followed closely by Ronald.

"Merlin, Hermione" he exclaimed.

Cedric politely got up from the bed and gave way to my two friends. I didn't miss the hard glare shared between Ron and him when he walked past him.

"Professor McGonagall met us in the corridor and she told us about the news. How do you feel?" Harry asked, carefully looking at me from head to feet, like if he was expecting to find only the half of my body.

"I'm fine, Harry" I answered with a smile. I turned and gave a glance at Ron who was silent. "It's nice to see you" I said to him with a friendly smile. I didn't hold a grudge against him: I wanted him to get it.

I caught a glimpse at Cedric who was stood at the edge of the bed behind the boys rolling his eyes. He didn't look quite happy I had forgiven Ronald so easily. I knew his reaction wasn't properly mean: he was just protective of me. He knew how much I could get affected by Ron's comments; he also knew that my friend was the kind of boy who makes again and again the same mistakes.

We talked for several minutes, Cedric staying in the same posture he was before. Ron stayed grumpy and I saw him turned more shrewish when Harry began to discuss the reasons of my serious downfall. The tension between him and Cedric was visible that it could have easily burnt my eyes. Even if at the beginning, I was quite confused about it, I then found the most logical reason of it: Ron was definitely blaming Cedric for what had happened. I have to admit that the idea got me incredibly mad: I didn't bear the idea that Cedric could be criticized or accused, especially when he was not responsible. Even if I liked my friend a lot, he didn't weigh a lot in the scales against Cedric! I would have to lecture him about that at a proper time.

Soon, the boys had to go to classes, and I found myself alone with Cedric. He didn't hide his satisfaction when he watched my two friends leave my bedside and go out of the Hospital Wing. They closed the door and I began to count the number of windows in the big room, desperately trying to avoid his gaze.

Glancing everywhere my eyes could have a look at; I was surprised to find a bunch of stunning white jasmine.

"Where are they coming from?" I genuinely asked pretty curious and not just trying to avoid a serious subject to talk about."My garden" he answered walking towards the table and softly brushing one of the flowers.

"They're beautiful."Cedric smiled.

"My mother grows many kinds of flowers, those included." he explained with a hint of nostalgia.

I watched the bunch and then was hit by a detail I hadn't realized at first.

"Do you mean...your mother came here?" I asked, gulping, feeling myself turning weaker than I was.

"She has visited you almost every day" he proudly answered.

I flushed a little at the idea of Madam Diggory sitting at my bedside: it was like some official dinner with the boyfriend's parents but with no house and no food and with me unconscious. I didn't expect to meet them that quickly, I didn't expect to meet them in such circumstances."They worried for you" Cedric added. I rubbed my temple thinking of these people even those who I didn't know had been affected by my state.

"I'm sorry" I murmured again.

Cedric looked at me then sat on my bed. He held my hand and gently intertwined our fingers. His long and well modeled fingers perfectly melted with mine and my skin softened at his touch. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on mine. The warmth of his breath brushing my face was intoxicating. I took heavier breaths to not completely lose the oxygen in my lungs. His eyes closed, Cedric was slightly exhaling making my heart skip several beats.

The proximity of him was as frightening as it was ecstatic: frightening because, I had never felt myself so reliant and even needy of a boy and his touch, it was like I was completely dependent of him, and this new feeling did not fit the Hermione Granger I used to be; ecstatic because I was eager of him, I wanted him to give me more, to help me to explore all those new sensations the former Hermione Granger had never heard about or experienced.

"I missed you" he exhaled, his voice trembling with sincerity and what I recognized being desire.

I wanted to answer I missed him too, but I couldn't: my voice was paralyzed to voice any sound, my mind too blurred to think well. His forehead still stuck to mine, I felt him bow his jaw towards the base of my face. I shivered a bit but that didn't stop him though.

I didn't move, barely able to close my eyes in time. His lips were just a few millimeters from my mouth. I felt him open his eyes and hesitate: making sure I was willing to receive his kiss, I was just too silly and petrified to make any forward move. I remained the inexperienced girl concerning boys and all the relationship stuff: with him I was no more than the student I liked to be. I wanted him to teach me the rules of love.

I kept my eyes closed and hoped he would get the message.

Cedric lowered his lids and get his jaw closer to my chin. The short contact of our chins tickled my skin.

He slightly parted his full lips and brushed mine with chastity. He moved back then quickly gave me a couple of sweet and tender butterfly kisses on my lips, each time making it a bit longer and more emotional each time. Each contact made my skin light a little more; soon I felt insatiable of this sensation and his kisses.

Reaching the fifth kiss or maybe the sixth (who cares?!), he pulled apart and gave me an innocent smile. He leaned closer to me, and, to my surprise, raised his chin at the last second to kiss my forehead. I grumbled inside when I understood that the boy was clearly playing with me. I frowned at me and he just gave me a devilish smirk.

The door opened and Madam Pompfrey got in the room a tray in her hands. She rested it on my lap and I noticed there were two plates. I took a toast and crunched a piece of it. I turned to Cedric and saw him watching me with a smug face. "Cedric. I brought you a plate, too. Aren't you hungry?" madam Pomfrey asked surprised.

Cedric glanced at her and smiled."No thanks, I'm satisfied "he answered. Madam Pomfrey frowned a little but then shrugged getting back to her own business. Cedric stared at me and gave me a knowing smile: I flushed even if I didn't feel very ashamed though: lessons had begun.

* * *

At lunch, I was woken up by the visit of Ginny and Lavender. They both ran across the room and jumped on my bed. Cedric was leaned upon the wall just next to the table. The two girls blushed when they heard him chuckle.

"Hi, Cedric" they said.

"Hi Ginny...Lavender" he answered smiling and glancing at them. They both giggled and I kept the urge to roll my eyes.

"I need to talk to Scott. I'll be back later" he said. He walked past the bed and looked at the girls. "Take care of her for me, will you?" he asked with a devilishly innocent smile. Lavender dumbly nodded and gave him a grin so bright, it could've blinded us all. Cedric left the Hospital Wing and the two Gryffindors instantly turned their giggling mood to an inquisitive stare.

"What is happening between you two?" Lavender asked. I rolled my eyes to blame her girly question.

"Come on, Lavender. Hermione just got out of a coma. It needs time to get to these questions" Ginny lectured her. I gave her a grateful smiled, silently congratulating her inside for her maturity.

Lavender shamefully got quiet and they both silently stared at the floor during several seconds. A full minute hadn't gone by yet that Ginny glanced at me with an enthusiastic grin.

"Enough time!!!!!" she exclaimed "Now, tell us, are you two dating? Is he the boy you talked me about in the library? Did you two kissed? Is he a good kisser? Do you love him?"

I widened my eyes in surprised.

"What question am I supposed to answer first?" I asked. I smirked when I realized that there was only one answer to all of them: yes.

Ginny and Lavender both rolled their eyes at me, noisily implying 'Novice!'

"Well, just answer something" Lavender urged me.

"We...hmmm...are together" I awkwardly answered scratching my head.

The two girls squealed in a same voice and I covered my ears to save my eardrums.

"Merlin, isn't that weird to date him when you know that he was kind of dead?" Lavender asked. I smiled at her use of 'kind of'.

"Don't be ridiculous. I think he came back hotter than he was" Ginny exclaimed slapping her friend's shoulder.

Lavender mused a couple of seconds about the words and nodded.

"You're right. Cedric had always been the good-looking boy of the school but now he's definitely a hottie" she said "Do you think death could make people more attractive?"

I let out an amused chuckle and looked at the two girls discussing the appealing sides of being dead. This was just so unreal; they were talking about death like it had become some kind of privilege: they had forgotten the fate side of it. Death had become, to them, something that could be temporary and that you could easily get out of. I watched them and began to hope that all people could feel the same, forget the macabre side of death and only focus on the good part of coming back to life. I don't fear the ghosts, only the alive people: they're more stubborn and narrow-minded. It will be difficult to make them change their mind about death and resurrection.

It will be difficult to make them adopt Cedric.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, when the girls had gone back to their classes, I felt myself less weak then in the morning. Dumbledore came in the infirmary, followed by Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger, it looks like you're safe, now" he said with a smile. Cedric and I glanced at each other and grinned. "But" he added "you're still weakened and you won't be able to decently walk for several weeks. Your body needs to get all of its lost strength back. So until then…no more magic…at all. You'll need to be patient and wait for my approval before using your wand again. Can I count on you to do this?" he asked with a frown.

I gasped in shock: I agree to not walk, to stay lying on a bed, but I couldn't imagine myself not using magic: that was all I have in this world.

"I'll make sure she follows the rule" Cedric snapped at me.

I gave him a hard glare that clearly said 'Traitor'. The headmaster smiled, obviously satisfied. Don't they understand that I can't live without magic?

"Is there anything you want?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Actually, yes" I quickly answered, afraid that the headmaster change his mind and cancel his question. "I would like to go outside. I missed fresh air"

The headmaster hesitated and shared a look with madam Pompfrey.

"Did your coma make you deaf, Miss Granger? You can't walk" Snape muttered.

I violently bit my lip."I know but… no walking, no effort, and no magic. What do I have left, now?" I asked.

Cedric stared at me with that unbearably sad look. The professors glanced at each other. Dumbledore stepped closer and smiled."I'm pretty sure we have a wheelchair somewhere in the castle. Madam Pompfrey will bring it to you" he said. I half-smiled and nodded, grateful for his kindness and understanding.

* * *

A Half-hour later, Filch brought up a decent wheelchair in the infirmary. Madam Pompfrey helped me to get dressed then drew the curtain. I hesitated between grinning and flinching when I saw the object. It symbolizes freedom as much as captivity: okay, now I was free to go outside, but not exactly with all the liberty I had before. I raised the blankets and began to get out of the bed. Soon, I felt myself overwhelmed by the fatigue: who could have guessed that this tiny effort could be that exhausting?

Cedric placed the wheelchair at the edge of the bed and came to me.

"Let me help you" he murmured with a hint of bitterness.

I wanted to protest, I wanted to cope with this, I just wanted to do it by myself, but seeing the sad face of Cedric I stayed quiet: I knew this situation was as difficult for him as it was for me. He scooped me up then sat me in the chair.

Quickly, he made his way out of the infirmary and along the corridors abandoned by the students to go to their classes. We reached the big doors and went out in the park. Cedric strictly followed the cobblestone path unable to roll over the grass with the wheels. He tried though: it was a tuffy.

"Just let's stay here. It's good" I soothed him. Cedric nodded, a bit annoyed, and stood beside me to look at the landscape.

I breathed in the fresh air and smiled. I glanced at Cedric: he didn't seem to be in a smiley-mood.

I bit my lip when I understood that time has come to discuss the trouble spot.

"Is there something wrong?" I genuinely asked.

He sighed and scratched his neck.

"Something wrong?" he repeated "You almost died!" he shouted. I grimaced: okay, he was getting straight at the point. Obviously he had been frustrated to not say it since the morning.

"But I didn't. So there is nothing to ponder on" I answered with a serene voice.

"Why do you react just like nothing had happened? We can't just skip this point because you think it's just a detail"

"Okay, let's talk about it, then" I hissed with a provocative tone "What's _really_ bothering you?".

Cedric noisily exhaled, he made some step towards the park, looking at the lake. He then turned towards me.

"You didn't have to do this!" he shot out "I know that there was a forewarning about the spell. You just ignored the warning and lied about it to me... You shouldn't have decided alone. I needed to know"

"You would have pointlessly freaked out about it" I said shrugging.

Cedric rolled his eyes."You're right: getting into coma and being in a wheelchair are so pointless. What would I have to freak out about?" he exclaimed with a nonchalant tone.

"I had made my choice. Tell me you wouldn't have stopped everything if I had told you the truth?"

Cedric looked daggers at me furious I had found his weakness.

"Yes, I would have" he grumbled.

I mused for a couple of seconds and looked up at him."Well it's a good thing I didn't tell you. Fear is an obstacle" I said.

Cedric opened his mouth, ready to protest, but then got quiet. "You should have told me" he mumbled with bitterness and disappointment.

I felt myself get angry. How could he be so unfair with me? How dare he judge me like if I had made a mistake?

"I don't regret anything" I shouted, my eyes getting wet. "Even knowing the consequences, I would do the same again and again, and I wouldn't feel any remorse! I wanted you next to me, and I would have done anything to get you. I don't care about me if you're not here." I was now crying. Cedric was staring at me with a sad look. He frowned and knelt down in front of me. I held his hands and sobbed. "I won't say I'm sorry because I'm not: that's probably the best thing I have** ever** done. And _every_ time I see you and touch you...I just feel happy…content"

Cedric glanced away then stared back at me. He stroked my cheek and wiped my tears away.

"Hermione, you are my only obstacle: only your safety can stop or boost my plan. I can't lose you, I can't even imagine losing you" he complained. He looked me deep in the eyes and held my hand tight. "I love you" he murmured never breaking eye contact.

I let out a laugh, surprised by his words.

"I'm sorry it took me all this time to say it" he confessed.

I bowed towards him and held his face with my two hands. He stared at me with a searching face. I smiled and caressed his lips with mine then pulled back. I didn't want to rush it with him; we had all the time in the world now. We could take it slow.

Cedric was obviously thinking the same: he stood up, leaned and hugged me. I don't know what will happen next, what will the ministry and the world of wizards think about Cedric's coming back. I don't know if the fight will be hard to win and the mores easy to overturn: I don't care about the consequences and protests, I had done the best for Cedric.

His relatives.

Us.

And me.


	30. Standing ovation

**Author's note****: I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. But I had lost all inspiration, well for this fiction (I wrote so much of my personnal novel, but who cares!). Anyway, here is finally the new chapter. Hope you'll like it. Thanks for reading and please review. **

* * *

**HPOV**

A couple of days went by after I had woken up. Harry, the Weasleys and some Gryffindors visited me during their free time. Cedric didn't leave my bedside except when he saw me with my friends; then he was going outside or in the castle, probably talking with his buddies.

The next morning I had met for the first time Rose Diggory: she was a charming woman, very polite and serene, even if about what I had heard from Cedric, she was a little more authoritative than her husband. She had come that day with a bunch of pink roses. Cedric had had time to tell her I had woken up because she didn't look quite shocked to see me seated in my bed.

She put the flowers in the vase and sat next to me, a little nervous, unable to find her words.

And I understood her behavior: what could you say to the girl who had brought your beloved son back to life "How you're doing?"? No, probably not.

"I was so pleased when Cedric told me you were awake" she finally said. I nodded and smiled. Rose glanced away and cringed.

"I...also know about your condition and the fact that you can't use magic" she added with a sheepish voice "I'm sorry all this is happening to you and..."

"I don't regret anything" I cut her off knowing that she was hoping to hear those words. As a mother, she couldn't help feeling guilty about what had happened to me, because she knew it was connected with Cedric's resurrection. "Cedric deserved his second chance".

Rose nodded and gave me a little smile. She patted my hand while I knew she was holding back a sob.

"If there is anything" she began "that you need, anything, please feel free to ask me".

We were interrupted by Cedric coming in the infirmary. He gave me his fantastic genuine grin and began to walk towards my bed to give me his usual forehead kiss but then stopped and came at his mother's side. Rose kept a giggle at her son's reaction.

"So you finally met my mother?" he asked me. I nodded. Cedric smiled but then winced."Mom, don't tell me you were telling her some stories about me when I was a child" he said with calm but panicked voice.

Rose smirked.

"No" she exclaimed "You know that's your father's job. Not mine ". Cedric considered her words then rolled his eyes. I let out a chuckle. It was wonderful to see him interact with his family.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, I wrote a card to my parents in which I apologized for not having given news sooner. I assumed it would be better that they never learnt about what had happened the past few weeks.

I tried to sound confident and enthusiastic just like I usually got to be when I write to them. Actually, I missed them _a lot_. Coming close to dying (even if I never used these words in front of Cedric or anyone else) made me realize how much I loved them and was hurried, each summer, to see the both of them. They were a big part of my life, and that's exactly why I had decided to hide them the truth: beyond everything, I wanted to protect them from pain and sadness.

* * *

I had fallen asleep until I heard Cedric whispering my name. I woke up and felt under my fingertips the envelope I was supposed to send to my parents. I glanced up and saw my boyfriend, leaning over me with a big smile. I lazily sat up against the headboard.

"For you" he murmured holding me a pink rose. I smiled and took it. "You can't even imagine all I had to go through to get you one" he said with a smirk.

I quickly glanced at the vase on the table and smiled at him.

"Thank you" I simply answered, brushing the petals with my fingers "You're my personal knight in shining armor".

Cedric glanced down at my lap and hold the envelope. "For your parents?" he asked.

"Yes. I think they began to worry about not getting any card from me"

Cedric nodded with that hint of guilt. He put the envelope into the pocket of his robes."I'll send it for you" he proposed. I nodded knowing that he had taken this like his personnal mission.

After a pause, he grabbed my covers and began to take them away."Time for your stroll" he said. I smiled and helped him to get free from the sheets: this 'ride' to me was the only moment when I could get out of the infirmary and breathe the fresh air. It was also the only moment when I could be alone with Cedric, enjoying the intimacy between us. Of course we weren't that close again, I was still in the teaching part of our relationship, and well, I liked that. Cedric was mature, he exactly knew where he wanted our loveship to go to: he was nice and thoughtful and he really took his time concerning us. He wasn't the kind of those four or five-years students who abstolutely want a girlfriend for the sake to making out with her as long as it was scientifically possible.

"Where are we going today?" I enthusiastically asked.

Cedric scowled a bit while he was bringing the wheelchair at my bedside."I'm not taking you outside. Harry and...Weasley" he spat "want to spend some time with you outside the Hospital Wing". I nodded. Cedric paused but then added "Actually, _Harry_ wants to spend some time with you. Weasley just find in it a way to piss me off".

He picked me up from the bed and then put me in the wheelchair.

I couldn't help smirking."Are you possessive?" I asked.

Cedric shook his head, ready to negatively answer."Absolutely" he exclaimed, proud of him. I laughed, surprised by the unexpected reply. He knelt down in front of me and held my hands.

"Sorry but I had you for my own for several months" he murmured "I assume I need to get used to share you with the rest of people". I couldn't help feeling flattered: it was so surprising to hear these words coming from the popular student, and it was more wonderful to hear it coming from the boy you're in love with.

I stroked his cheeks with my thumb and leaned to kiss him.

The doors slammed open and Ron burst in the room with an upset and then smug look when he saw he stopped an almost kiss. "Time's up!" he shot out, clapping his hands "You said five minutes. We can't afford to lose more time; _we_ have homework and some other stuff to do". Cedric exhaled loudly while I patted his shoulder. He got up and drove me towards the exit.

"Hi, Ron" I said.

My friend leaned towards me and kissed my cheek, something -even if it remains friendly- I wasn't used to get from him.

"Harry is waiting for us in the corridor. He's excited to see you" Ron erupted. His look turned into a defiant one when he made his way behind the wheelchair. "Don't bother with it" he muttered to Cedric "I'll take it over".

I felt him grasp the handles with an excessive and completely unnecessary strength.

'_Some boys stuff' _I thought keeping a giggle.

Cedric politely nodded and stepped back. I felt flattered and smug to see him being patient with Ronald just to please me. Ron began to drive me out of the Hospital Wing.

"Try to not throw her in the staircase" Cedric said with a smirk but a hard look. _Okay, I was wrong!_

Ron huffed and left the infirmary. I gave a last glance at Cedric who was standing in the middle of the room and waved at him with a confident smile.

* * *

We then met Harry in the corridor, who was leaning against a wall."Was she ready?" he asked. Ron smirked."I told you she was and I was right" he contently exclaimed.

I saw Harry winced a bit. He then came towards me and hugged me. I was now happy to share some private time with my two friends: it had been a long time. I had been so busy with the ingredients, then the preparation of the potion that I hadn't practically spent time with them, except during the lessons hours.

We made our way across the castle: students were glancing at us, Griffindors greeting me, and some Hufflepuffs smiling.

"It looks like you're popular, now" Harry said with a smile.

"I don't believe the Slytherins think the same as you" I answered. I didn't even think I was popular: all these people were greeting me because they had nothing else to do with their bodies to look busy. They were probably hiding their true feelings behind smiles.

My friend huffed, like if the Slytherins weren't really a part of Hogwarts and didn't count for the poll.

Ginny burst in the corridor and ran towards us. "I'm coming with you" she erupted. All of us three nodded.

Soon, we got outside the castle and reached the park. Ron insisted on carrying the wheelchair with Harry to reach the lake, even if I didn't want to be some kind of burden. I finally realized that all this enterprise wasn't even for me actually when Ron exclaimed with a smug face.

"So Diggory hadn't even been able to reach that part of the park with the chair, had he?"

Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes."Come on, Ronald" Ginny exclaimed "Stop building all your life around Cedric Diggory. You're not even his boyfriend. Just relax"

The boy turned red, like if he had just got burnt."I'm not building any bloody thing around him" he shouted. "It's...personal" he added after a pause.

Harry took a soft look. "Oh our Ron is in love. That is so sweet"

I kept quiet during all the conversation: even if I didn't really understand why Ron was that rude with Cedric or everything that concerned him, I considered it was some kind of friendship's jealousy or well, merely Ronald's grumping nature.

My friend shrugged and sat down on the grass.

"When will you leave that wheelchair?" Ginny asked.

"It's a matter of time" I answered "Maybe one week or two, until they'll be sure I'm rested enough".

I gave a confident smile at Ginny even if I was eager myself to walk on my two legs.

"I can't even believe that you succeeded on bringing Cedric back to life" Harry said. He paused. "I mean, I've always known you were a brilliant witch but now...this is just stunning".

"How did you do it?" Ron asked.

I bit my lower lip: I knew this questions time would have popped up at some moment, I guess today was the big day.

"A potion and a spell" I answered "Very elaborated and difficult. It took me time to gather the ingredients and then prepare the potion".

"Cedric told me you found it in the book I offered you for Christmas" Harry said.

"That is true. It was a precious present. Thanks again" I answered with a grateful tone. I could never forget the joy that I had felt when I had unwrapped the present and found the volume. Harry had appeared to me like the hero I always knew he would become.

"And so his ghost was wandering around the castle, huh?" Ron nonchalantly asked.

I nodded and began to feel overwhelmed by the chagrin when I had first found out that the poor boy was all alone, unable to be heard or seen. "Nobody could see him, not even the other ghosts of Hogwarts" I said "I saw him the night I pinned a note on his frame". I remembered our first encounter and scowled a bit whne I thought of my silly reaction, collapsing on the floor like if I was in front of some kinf of monster. I smiled and promised myself that I would have to ask Cedric what he had thought of me when he was watching me almost shaking on the floor.

"How can you explain that only you could see him?" Harry asked.

I wanted to answer that I had been incredibly lucky but it wouldn't be seen like a logical explanation. I still didn't have an answer myself, and I really doubt that we would find one someday.

Ginny's look softened. "Oh you're his little miracle" she said with a silky voice "That is so romantic!" I don't know if I was Cedric's miracle, but like I had told him before, he was mine. Now, I considered that our meeting, growing relationship and everything were part of my luck. Harry smiled while I noticed that Ron was huffing.

"I guess the ingredients weren't easy to get, right?" my best friend asked.

I nodded."Yes, there were some things I had never heard about before. I had to ask some help from Hagrid and..." I trailed off "stole an ingredient from Snapes office".

"You did what?" Ginny shrieked. I cringed and began to find some apologies.

"That is so cool!" the three of them erupted.

"Risky..." Harry added.

"...but so cool" Ron finished off.

"Give us all the details" Ginny urged me.

I laughed and began to tell them the whole story, enjoying this particular moment with my friends.

* * *

At dinner time, we finally left the park (Ron and Harry still had a hard time at taking the wheelchair back towards the paved path). We passed along the empty corridors and I couldn't help thinking about the most frightening question, the question I _still_ hadn't the answer: what would people think of me? Of course, this would never influence my feelings for Cedric and it would never make me regret what I did to help him. Nonetheless, a part of my mind feared others' look on me.

Were they all judging me?

Would I be considered like some kind of demon using dark magic to satisfy whims?

I had agreed, for the first time, to eat my dinner with the rest of the students in the Great Hall, and to be honest I was petrified, picturing myself in the middle of the room, all eyes locked on me.

We reached the Great Hall, and to my surprise, it was crowded. Even over-crowded. I doubted that a bunch of strange people had added themselves in the place to make me feel more uncomfortable.

Students who were chatting and eating all stopped and stared at me. It was so silent, that I thought I heard my own heartbeat! Harry quietly drove me across the hall towards the Gryffindor table. I was nervously twisting my fingers even if I kept myself from eating my fingernails.

I glanced at the Hufflepuff table and saw Cedric. Quiet, he was looking at me with a worried face; he then glanced all around him throwing some distress calls at anyone who could see them. Even if I fought to not look at the Slytherin table, my eyes slipped towards them and I caught a glimpse of Malfoy snickering with his two lapdogs.

I felt myself blush. Unable to bear more, I grabbed my two wheels causing Harry to abruptly stop his walking. With my hands, I began to make the wheels swivel to leave the room as fast as scientifically possible.

I heard the noise of a chair being pulled and when I glanced up I saw Dumbledore standing up. He was dominating the whole room by his presence. Student glanced at him, obviously waiting for him to speak, but he never did. He merely kept quiet. He then slowly raised his two hands and began to clap.

The sound of his clapping rang out in the Hall.

I stared at him with what certainly was a clueless look. Dumbledore kept on clapping proudly, smiling at me. He was joined by professor McGonagall, then Sprout, Flitwick, and Hagrid who stood up and clapped too. I turned towards Harry who gave me an innocent look: he was as oblivious about this than I was.

Soon, all the professors were up. And then, he did it: Cedric, who was smiling, stood up from his bench and began to applaud with all the pride he felt for me. Scott, the Quidditch team, Aaron and the rest of the Hufflepuffs got up just when several Gryffindors were doing the same.

Before I could think more about what was going on, all the students were standing, clapping their hands.

Ron, Harry and Ginny joined them, and I found myself being the only person who had remained sitting.

Headmaster, professors and students were smiling (except the Slytherins who kept neutral, but they don't count in the poll, right?) and congratulating me for what I had done.

I let out a laugh, feeling tears rolling down my cheeks. I wiped a tear away and looked at Cedric. He was as emu as me: even if he was grinning, I could see his bright eyes. I was happy: I was forgetting for that short moment all my fears and doubts. People were proud of me.


	31. Umbridge is back!

**Author's note:**** Thank you all for your amazing reviews, but also for the alerts. I'm so glad you like that story. I had never thought it would get such a 'success'. Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update the new chapter. Here it is, I made it longer than the last one (which was insolently short!). I tried to make it a bit lighter: a new twist, funny moments, and a bit of fluff. ^^**

**I also missed Scott so the character is back. Enjoy!**

* * *

I understood that the day after wouldn't be as wonderful as my special moment in the Great Hall when I saw Dolores Umbridge come in the infirmary, followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall who both looked stern.

She stared at me when I was standing, Cedric grabbing my arm to be sure I wouldn't fall. We quickly stopped the personnal training and I sat back on the bed.

"I'm...delighted to see you on your two legs" Umbridge said with an annoying high-pitched voice (the voice she takes when she's saying a lie). "Now that you're awake and safe, you need to know that I've informed the ministry about your spell on mister Cedric Diggory"

I nodded and quickly glanced at Dumbledore who was staring at me with some apologetic look. It had the knack to make me nervous.

"As a representative of the ministry, I'm here to announce you the decision of the council concerning your case" she continued "Miss Hermione Granger, you will be convened to answer for your actions"

I blinked confused and glanced at Cedric who was close to break his jaw by dint of clenching it.

"You mean like some report, don't you?" I asked.

Umbridge looked me up and down and especially down, taking advantage of her standing position face to my feeble and bent one.

"No, I mean like a trial" she answered proudly.

My heart pounded on my chest so hard that it hurt me.

"That's bullshit" Cedric hissed.

Umbridge sent him a hard glare and looked back at me.

"She disobeyed one of the most crucial laws of magic, she must be judged" Umbridge explained.

"Sire, is there anything we could do?" Cedric asked turning to Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Mr Diggory, the ministry has taken its decision. I work for the ministry, I must submit to it as well"

I ignore what he said next because my head blurred as much as I considered my condition. I hadn't thought that the consequences would be so huge and heavy. Of course I had guessed that the ministry wouldn't be joyful about the news of Cedric's coming back, but I had hoped that they would have seen his resurrection like some kind of good deed. I had been so proud the night before in the Great Hall watching all those people cheering for me. I doubt that Hogwarts' students would count a lot face to the ministry. Besides I can't say that Umbridge is really into me so I guess she was going to try her big hardest to completely drawn me in the water I was already in.

"Of course, you can't leave the castle" Umbridge added with a disdainful voice "It would be worse for you if you decided to willfully miss your trial".

"I doubt miss Granger would take such a risk, Dolores" Dumbledore said with a calm but annoyed voice.

Umbridge considered me a moment, obviously trying to catch in my appearance what seemed so trustworthy to the Headmaster. She simply shrugged then turned towards Cedric.

"Mister Diggory. Of course being the targeted person concerning this entire affair, your testimony will be required"

Cedric shrugged and sat on the bed next to me. Umbridge gave us a last glace then left the infirmary.

I let out the air I was keeping in my mouth and covered my face with my two hands. "I have no chance to win that trial" I whispered. Cedric got closer to me and held my arms.

"All is not lost, miss Granger" McGonagall said taking a step up "You can persuade them". "And what if I don't? I will be sent straight to Azkaban?" I snapped at her. Seeing her confused look, I bit my lower lip and apologized to her.

"The trial will begin in two weeks" Dumbledore spoke "We're going to organize your defense and find some support in the ministry".

I sighed, shocked of what I was hearing. Was I really going to be judged? I couldn't even believe it; I felt like when Harry was in trouble when he had casted his patronus spell during summer but worse. It wasn't just about using magic outside the wizard world, I had brought somebody back to life. I guess it is some kind of historic event: everydoby in the magical world will soon learn about Cedric's resurrection. People are going to be interested to know what will happen to the witch who had done something we thought was impossible, and maybe even prohib it. Who was I to decide who can live or die?

The headmaster gave me a confident look whilst McGonagall patted my shoulder.

"It's getting late, you should have some rest" she said and they both left the room.

I waited for the doors to be shut to sigh in exasperation.

"I'm getting sick of having to 'get some rest'" I hissed. Cedric stared at me with a worried look. "I feel like all the world is dithering outside...maybe against me, and I just spend all my days lounging on this bed"

"Don't worry. It'll be fine" Cedric tried to soothe me standing up in front of me "I'll be there for you. Always".

I glanced up and observed those eyes that kept on reassuring me about the fact I had done the best thing ever that night in the graveyard.

"I know you will" I murmured. I guess I couldn't fight the ministry or make it change its decision. Cedric was alive and with me: this is worth the rest. I shook my head and refused to linger on this preocupation: it would be laughable to think that I could be killed just because I had saved an innocent boy.

I stretched out my hands to hold his; Cedric tenderly squeezed them as I slowly got up from the bed. A shiver went through all my body as I felt the sensation of the cold stone against my feet. I internally cheered myself and made a step up. Cedric extended his arms waiting for me to hold him. I pressed my body against his and hugged him as I locked my arms around his neck. I smiled a bit when I felt him breathe in my hair.

"Finally alone" he whispered in my ear "No Weasley around here to ruin our moment".

I pulled away and cringed.

"Cedric. Don't tell me you think Ron appreciates to interrupt us"

"Of course, he doesn't appreciate it" he answered with a friendly smile "He is definitely drooling over it".

I rolled my eyes at the complaining tone his voice had taken. Cedric noticed my face and began to justify.

"I know it's not the right moment and...please don't think that I'm some kind of beefing to you but that runk has been working on pissing me off" he said, obviously annoyed "I'm pretty sure that every night in his bed he's thinking on a plan to tear us apart".

I let out a laugh of surprise. I don't know if it was Cedric's plan but it works: I soon forgot about the bad news and focused on Ron's case.

"Ron? That is ridiculous! Why would he do that?" I asked, confused. Cedric considered me a couple of seconds with a surprised face. "Hermione, you're too innocent" he said sighing and cupping my cheeks in his hands "because the boy has obviously some feelings for you"

I chewed my lips as I felt my face flush. "We have already talked about this before and I had told you that Ron is like a friend" I began to explain. "I know this but obviously the kid didn't understand that part of the friendship deal" Cedric cut me off. I scowled a bit when I noticed the more Cedric was talking about Ron, the more the words he was using to name him were making him sound very childish.

I always refused to consider that part of our relationship between Ron and me: I had always seen him like a friend, maybe not always the most wonderful one, but anyway he had supported my personnality pretty well for the last several years in the school. When other students were rejecting me because I was too much of the know-it-all kids don't appreciate, Ron and Harry had got used to me and had soon become my landmark in the school. Of course, last year I had noticed that his usual grumpy mood had pretty much swollen when I was 'dating' Viktor Krum, but I had thought that Ron was simply being protective of me.

"Okay maybe he's a bit possessive of me" I said. Cedric scowled at me. "Okay a lot possessive" I corrected "but that doesn't change anything: I don't love him. Not like this. Not like what I feel for you". I stared up at Cedric and stroked his cheeks with my thumbs. "But Ron's also my best friend and I need him by my side. Please try to be patient...the very last thing I want is to choose between my friend and my boyfriend".

I sighed internally blaming myself for making Cedric feel guilty and silly, but I couldn't count on Ronald to make effort: he was just too immature and narrow-minded for it.

"I'm sorry" Cedric whispered "Of course I don't want you to make that kind of choice. I won't go overboard with him, you're too important".

I smiled and ran my fingertips along his jaw line. My eyes dived into his grey pupils so full of tender and caring feelings. The envy to give them back to him as well overwhelmed me, so I got closer to him and caressed his lips with mine. Then I kissed them lingering a bit longer as I passed my hands around his neck.

It was night and the fatigue began to beat me. I parted our lips apart as I felt Cedric's hands on my hips. "Please stay with me tonight" I whispered feeling his warm breath tickling my mouth. For the past nights since I had woken up, Cedric had slept three beds away from me not to hurt madam Pomfrey's and others' chaste feelings and also to keep our relationship secret. "I need your support". Cedric had that funny reflex to glance all around the room like if he was expecting to find all a crowd spying us who was just waiting to catch us red-handed. He glanced back at me and brushed my hair. "Okay. I'll stay with you" he whispered back.

I nodded feeling incredibly grateful and before I could even realise I felt submerged by the pressure. I burst into silent tears taking refuge in my boyfriend's chest.

Cedric hold me tight trying to comfort me; never breaking our hug, he slowly led us to the bed and laid me down on the mattress. He covered me with the sheet then settled down next to me. I mechanically cuddled up against him as I remembered our first night together after the Spell.

Cedric brushed my back up and down, silent, he patiently waited for me to calm down.

"I'm sorry" I murmured with a sniffing "I'm not usually that..weak. I've always showed myself to people like a person who was brave and strong. But with you, it's different. I don't feel the need to pretend. You taught me how to open my heart. With you, I'm barely me"

I stared up at Cedric's glimming eyes. His hand reached for mine then he gently entertwined our fingers.

"I know you are brave and strong. You have nothing to prove me, nothing to change. I want you as you are" he said.

He slightly leant over me and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

* * *

The next morning I had the visit of the headmaster and McGonagall followed by Rose and Amos Diggory. I stared at Cedric's father and found him different than the last time I had seen him: the daze, the pain, the anger, the unhappiness and the horror that were feeling any slight part of his eyes and his face that night in the arena had been erased and replaced by serenity and happiness.

I observed him affectionately hug his son, patting his shoudler and smiling at him like if the sun was rising in the sky for the first time.

His happy face turned into a big smile when he looked at me.

"And here is the wonderful witch who brought my boy back!" he exclaimed. He walked towards me and hugged me so thightly I stopped breathing.

Rose slightly cleared her throat and held her husband's forearm.

"Amos, please. You're killing the girl" she lectured him.

I caught a glimpse of Cedric who was shyly chewing his lip, obviously a bit embarrassed by his father's reaction.

The man pulled back and gave me an apologetic look. I warmly smiled at him, stunned by his genuine spontaneity.

"Good morning" I murmured.

"I felt so relieved and pleased when Rose told me you were awake" Amos said.

I had barely seen him a few seconds, and I realised how much Cedric was right concerning his father: he was so much more caressing and open-minded than his wife. Of course, Rose was a good and wise woman, but she kind of naturally lacks of affection and tenderness compared to her husband.

"Amos, if I asked you to come here this morning it's because Dolores advised the minister of Cedric's resurrection" Dumbledore spoke "Apparently, a council will ponder and decide to impose sanctions or not".

I mechanically gulped.

Amos took a confused and shocked face. He glanced at Rose and held her hand.

"They want to judge them,!" he exclaimed.

"Not me. Hermione" Cedric spat.

Amos rubbed his jaw with a discontented look.

"Miss Granger will need support during her...trial. Some support within the minister. I've already contacted Arthur and he of course agreed to..."

"Hermione can count on me" Amos cut him off. He stared at me with a confident look. "You saved my son and all my family. I will do my best and even more to help you, but I assume the ministry won't consider my protests knowing that I'm directly connected to the affair".

"That's true, Amos. Being Cedric's father unbalances your dispassion, but that doesn't mean we won't need your help".

Amos nodded, closely imitated by Rose.

"We will do our best to help her" she said after she glanced at Cedric with a calm but worried voice.

My boyfriend gave me a confident look from the other side of the room. I slightly smiled at him even if I couldn't ignore the fear that was slowly eating me up.

* * *

Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindors took the news as badly as me. They were all revolted, unable to understand how the ministry was working.

"So now they just sue people who saved somebody, huh?" Ron shouted in the infirmary.

"That's the law. I can't ignore it" I calmly answered even if I was boiling from the inside too.

"You did nothing wrong" Harry comforted me "Nothing bad can happen to you".

Was he right? That was a question I've asked myself since I had heard about Umbridge's news. Okay, I hadn't killed or used one the unforgivable spells: concerning that part, I was safe. But, that didn't mean I couldn't be sanctionned for my actions. I had disobeyed so many rules: except the resurrection part (which already takes a lot of place in the scale), I had hidden the truth to my headmaster, I had kept for myself that Cedric was still haunting the school, I had got a very magical book, I had used ingredients that were forbidden for the first cycle of wizards students, and I had left the castle in the middle of the night to get to a graveyard. All these accusations didn't assure me that I could win that trial. Thanks Merlin, Snape hadn't suspected me for the Life Essence!

Other negative point: Umbridge hates me with an incredible passion. I was pretty sure she would bend over backwards to put me in very big troubles.

To sum it up, I am a goner. But for Harry, my friends, Cedric and his parents I would have to keep hoping for the best. I knew that losing my trial would felt like a stabbing to Cedric. He was very protective of me and felt already too much guilty about the consequences of his resurrection on me. I knew he didn't bear the idea that I could be punished once again because of him, and I refuse to make him feel this, so I will fight and win for him.

"You're probably right" I murmured to Harry with a little smile.

* * *

The next days went by incredibly fast, and they got me closer to the date of the trial. Nearly a week before I got the authorisation by madam Pomfrey to leave my wheelchair. But, I had the obligation to use a kind of walking-stick for the next weeks.

"What am I going to do with a cane?" I asked, shocked.

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes at me for the fifth time today.

"I told you it wasn't properly a cane. It will help you to walk. Your body isn't fully in top shade yet, you need to economize your efforts" she explained again. After a pause, she saw my pouting face and gave me a death glare. "Anyway, you have no choice miss Granger. If you want to leave the infirmary and freely stroll in the school, you'll have to use it. I won't let you go otherwise".

I sighed and gave an off-putting glance at the object.

"Fine. I'll use it" I surrendered. I grabbed the stick and got up from the bed. I took a few steps and finally realised that it will be effectively handful for me. The last couple of days I had spent with Cedric trying to walk around the bed had been pretty tiring. I then cringed when I thought of students' commentaries, and especially the Slytherins'. "They're going to laugh their head off because of this...cane" I spat with a whispering voice.

Madam Pomfrey who was up to get back to her work, turned round and looked daggers at me. I bit my lip and gave her an apologetic smile.

* * *

"You're over-dramatic, Hermione. You don't have the big-idiot-with-one-foot-in-the-grave's posture. Really" Harry assured me with a friendly tone.

Ron, him and I were walking along the corridors. My two friends were coming to the Hospital Wing when they saw me walking on my two legs for the first time since my coma. They had been excited and happy for me. Hurried to go for a walk, I had proposed them to come along with me.

"Stop trying to comfort me, Harry. You're my best friend, not my psychologist", I answered back.

Harry smiled while Ron took a wondering look.

"A psycho-what?" he asked.

"A psychologist is a doctor. He's supposed to help you to get better when you feel low" Harry explained.

"And how does he do that?" Ronald asked.

"By talking" my friend answered.

Ronald took a confused face. "Your muggle world is so weird" he stated after a pause and shrugged.

Harry and I shared an amused smile and we made our way across the castle.

"I can't even believe that Diggory let you go out all alone with no assistance" Ron hissed after a couple of minutes.

"He didn't" I answered "Actually, he doesn't even know about it yet. I wanted to make him the surprise, that's why I left the Hospital Wing by my own"

Ron huffed and quickly got quiet.

I felt particularly excited to find Cedric. I couldn't wait to discover his smile when he would see me out of the wheelchair. He had taken my condition pretty bad even if he tried his best not to show it to me. He knew how hard it was for me to remain stick to a chair and watch the others walk around. Also, all these past days were supposed to be our first moment together, but it's not very easy to get into the dating situation when you are always or in the bed of the infirmary, or in the wheelchair. Our movements were limited: we couldn't get very far from the castle and enjoy the private moment. Besides I couldn't ignore the other bad part; Cedric as a young boy just brought back to life would have preferred something more...thrilling and enjoyable than staying in the closed and depressing Hospital Wing waiting for his girlfriend to wake up, and then to take care of her, and pick her up in and out of her wheelchair every time she needs to get to a place. I was hurried to step up to a more interesting phase of our relationship: a phase where I could walk by myself and be like the other girls of the castle, like the other girlfriends.

We had just reached the corridor leading to the Great Hall when I caught a glimpse of Cedric, standing next to the doors, he seemed waiting for something.

I gave an embarrassed smile at Ron and Harry. The latter grinned back at me. "Go ahead. Ron and I have something to ask to Dean about a schoolwork" he said. I gave him a grateful look.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked surprised "We don't even have any work...". "Shut up, Ronald" Harry cut him off dragging him along. Ron obeyed and followed him even if I heard him grumble.

I looked back at Cedric and slowly made my way towards him. I glanced all around me: I was lucky to count only a few students in the surrounding area.

"Are you waiting for a girl?" I murmured at his back.

Cedric turned around with a curious look on his face. He widened his eyes in surprise when he saw me, then a big grin appeared on his face. I blinked surprised by the thought that just popped up in my mind: 'he's handsome'. When had I begun to think like this?

He spontaneously hold me tight and his reaction naturally made me think of his father's when I met him a week ago. Now, I knew who he had got his tenderness from.

After a few seconds he pulled back and considered me.

"So no more wheelchairs?" he asked.

"No, only a cane. Won't you feel ashamed to be dating a granny?" I answered.

Cedric ran his fingers through his hair and glanced around him. He then stepped up and hold my waist.

"Actually, I find this uncontrollably sexy" he purred to my ear then pecking my neck.

The touch of his lips tickled my skin. I smiled a bit then scowled when I considered his words. I playfully pushed him back.

"Play your little game with another crippled girl. It doesn't work on me" I said "I know I look like anything else but sexy".

Cedric opened his mouth ready to answer back when we heard.

"Woow, you're sexy!"

I startled, more surprised and shocked about what I had heard than the proper surprising effect. Cedric and I looked to where we heard the voice and saw Scott, proudly standing a few feet away.

I scowled whilst Scott let out a laugh and Cedric a discreet chuckle.

"So tired to look up at people to talk to them, huh?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. Scott stepped up towards us with a pride smile that quickly turned to a friendly one. He hugged me and picked me up from the floor

"This is so good to see you back" he said.

He then put me down and before I had time to thank him he pushed me back a bit miffed.

"Oh you" he exclaimed "Flirting during all these past months with Ced and you don't even think of telling me about him. Traitor".

I glanced at Cedric who was rolling his eyes.

"Sorry" I began to explain. It was true I had chosen not to inform Scott about Cedric, but I finally think that I did it to keep him from pain. I didn't want him to suffer a second time of Cedric's absence if I had failed with the potion.

"It's alright" he cut me off "Cedric already made your mea culpa".

I nodded and sighed in relief.

"I've been missing you" Scott spoke leaning on the wall, next to me. I was now between the two boys.

"Why didn't you even pay me a visit?" I asked with a reproachful voice.

"I wanted to but your boyfriend forbade me" he said shrugging.

I glanced at Cedric who was scowling at him because of his nonchalance.

"You did this?" I exclaimed "Why?".

"Because he didn't want me to disturb you until you were well-rested" Scott answered shrugging "As if I was some silly child".

I looked daggers at Cedric.

"Well, you can be one when you're very motivated" he responded with an almost irritated voice.

"Wake up, boyo!" Scott exclaimed "I took care of her while you were playing hide and seeker in the school".

I widened my eyes in surprise.

"Are you guys always like that?" I asked.

"No" Cedric answered. "Yes" Scott snapped at the same time.

They both shared a surprised look then laughed.

"Oh Merlin. And I thought I would find some peace with you two" I sighed.

* * *

**I wanted to close that chapter with a sad tone ^^, you need to know that we are pretty close to the end of the fiction: maybe only three or four chapters. So thanks again to all the faithful readers.**


	32. Obvious choice

**Author's note:**** Okay guys, I'm so sorry for the long waiting. Here is the new chapter. I really hope that you'll like it. Thanks for all your reviews and alerts, they're just great.**

**I also wanted to say a big thanks Audevon and Miss Kathy90: girls, I dedicate this chapter to you!**

* * *

Cedric, Scott and I kept on chatting, the three of us, leaning against the wall until I saw Ron and Harry walking towards us. Ron rolled his eyes (I don't know like three times) and I heard Cedric slightly sighed.

"Hi Cedric" Harry exclaimed with a grin. "Logan" he sheepishly said to Scott.

"Potter" Scott answered with that same mocking neutral voice.

I smiled a bit: I could have never thought that I, someday, would laugh at such childish stuff, but with Scott I just couldn't help it: he was naturally hilarious.

"Weasel" he continued turning to Ron who got red in no time.

"It's Weasley" Ronald responded grinding his teeth.

Scott feigned mistake. "I never retain names" he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes a bit when I caught a glimpse of him and Cedric sharing an amused smirk.

"So how was the surprise?" Harry asked with a genuine smile.

"It was...fantastic" Cedric answered running his fingers through his hair "It's wonderful to finally see her on her two legs"

"Three legs" I retorted briefly lifting my cane.

"Come on" Cedric and Scott complained. "Look on the bright side of it Hermione, you'll be able to kick anybody's bottom" Scott suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

"Including yours?" I teased with a fake annoyed voice.

Scott huffed.

"Hmm. Why not? We could have fun with it" he began to muse.

I flushed big red.

"Could you stop that?" Cedric spoke up "Flirting with her...in front of me".

Scott chuckled and put his hands up in defense.

"Okay, I shut up. But it's a bit disappointing to see how uptight you're being".

Cedric got cut to his quick whilst Scott gave him a victory smug look. I quickly glanced at my two friends: Harry was silently gaping.

I shook my head. "He's kidding" I mouthed him with a reassuring smile.

"So it's...hmm...official between you two?" Ron asked me, glancing at Cedric and the hand he had around my waist since the beginning of the conversation.

"Well..." I trailed off. I shyly glanced up at Cedric who tightened his grip in a possessive way.

"Yes Ronald" I said with a lowered voice "I'm sorry I didn't make a proper annoucement to all of you but I..."

"It's fine Hermione" Harry interrupted with a comforting voice "We kind of already figured it out".

I smiled, feeling relieved from a ton of bricks. My friends were important to me, and they mean a lot in my life. I wanted to share with them all the big moments and I guess introducing my boyfriend to them was in the list.

"But he's so much older than you!" Ron shouted, turning red.

I heard Scott quietly chuckle, and I assumed that he was picturing me going out with a dotard old man. The idea was ridiculous and crazy, it made me sigh though.

"Ronald, don't exaggerate! And it's definitely not the moment to talk about it" I scolded.

Cedric was calm, silent, acting just like Ron was making him become: invisible, missing.

"I think you're wrong. This is definitely the right moment to discuss the subject" Ron responded. "Do you just know what you're doing? Not counting the fact that he was dead and lost almost a whole year of his life, he's now eighteen. What do you think he will soon want to fill in his time with you, playing cards?"

I shocked and flushed at the innuendo.

"Ron!" Harry and I both shrieked.

I quickly glanced at Cedric who was clenching his jaw, infuriated.

"What's his bloody problem?" Scott hissed looking at his best friend. "Does the kid have a itchy cheek and now wants us to help him to alleviate it with our fists?"

Ron gave a death glare to Logan and turned back towards me.

"Hermione. They don't have a good influence on you. I have to keep you away from him" he shouted pointing Cedric.

Before I could react, Cedric had already lost his temper. He released his grip on me to dash for him.

I grasped his sleeve and put myself in front of him.

"Hermione!" he defended "It's not even about me. He's also insulting you with his overtones".

I looked him deep in the eyes that were shining with anger, indignation and the need to protect me.

"Please, don't do this. You promised" I begged him with a whispering voice.

Cedric's look softened and he sighed in frustration (well, I guess it was). I mouthed him thank you and slowly turned round to face Ron who had the position of someone ready to get in a fight.

"Don'.." I said with sharp voice "I'm not asking you your opinion and let alone your consent".

Ron stared at me with an upset look. He pursed his lips and gave me the look I was so afraid to get.

"Well, it's clear" he said with a cooler but more determined voice "You chose him".

My heart harshly bounced in my chest as much as I felt overwhelmed by sadness.

Using all my strength I ran after him as fast as I was able to with a cane. We had reached an isolated corridor when I called for him.

"Please don't go" I asked breathelessly. Ron stopped and looked at me.

"I've been here for you since the beginning, Hermione. You can't say the same about him". I couldn't realise what he was implying. How could he feel more deserving than Cedric just because of time we had spent together? Friendship and loveship couldn't be compared that easily!

I felt tears run down my cheeks when I soon understood what Ron was coming at.

"Please, don't ask me this" I whispered.

Ron wasn't even crossed by a hint of pity for me. He conserved his steady and firm face as he voiced the cruel words.

"It's him or me".

I babbled trying to find some escape at my dilemma.

"We don't have to come to this" I murmured begging him just like I did a couple of minutes ago with Cedric.

And then I realised how much they were so different. When Cedric was so tender and understanding, Ron was more determined and possessive. When he wanted me for all himself, Cedric was disposed to share me with the people I loved because he had understood that's what I needed to blossom.

"We do" he insisted with a firm look.

I felt more tears spread down my face as the answer of his question immediatly popped in my mind.

"It's him" I conceded even if I tore away from the inside. I damned him for making me choose. I hated him for what he was doing to me. He knew that I couldn't lose any of them, and he had asked me to do it though.

I watched him walk off and heard quick footsteps coming from behind me.

Cedric and Harry were both at my side now, and Scott a bit further, not wanting to impose or look curious.

Cedric was furious but tried to comfort me. He hold my waist close to him. Harry swore to himself and began to run off, too.

"Don't do it, too" I cried, desperate at the idea to lose my other friend.

Harry squeezed my hand . "I go reason with him and I'll be back" he said kissing my forehead.

I nodded hoping that Harry could help to resolve the situation even though I already knew that it wouldn't work. Ron had made his choice just as I had made mine.

Cedric cupped my face into his hands to force me to stare at him. I digged my look into his grey eyes as I felt mine burning because of the tears. Cedric's features were tense and even distorted with the pain he was feeling for me. He wiped my tears away with his thumbs and brushed back my hair.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I had to choose" I weeped never breaking our gaze.

Cedric sighed and bent to kiss my head. He hugged me tight promising me that everything will go well, then I heard him mumble "jerk".

* * *

The week went by slowly. Of course Harry hadn't been able to convince Ron to come back. Ronald was narrow-minded: if I wanted a chance to see him back I would have to dump Cedric first then to get on my knees to beg him to forgive me. And I didn't want to. I was tired to make the first step every time we had got into a fight. Ron was uncapable of doing concessions. I missed him, yes, but I couldn't imagine myself far from Cedric. If Ron hadn't got this point yet, well there was nothing I could do to change his mind, nothing I would try to bury the hatchet.

Cedric had been quite on edge since my fight with Ron. Even if he was more delicate and comforting the last days, I knew that he was feeling a bit guilty for what had happened.

Actually he wasn't the only one to feel this way: Scott had been very discreet. When I found him with Cedric, he was smiling, joking, but with some restraint, like afraid to make me loose somebody else I care for.

But I had other preoccupations: the beginning of the trial was close, and I spent practically all my days with Dumbledore to work on my defense. The headmaster was trying to look confident about the outcome of all this case and I tried my hardest to believe that he was right.

The night before the trial, Cedric was taking me back to the Gryffindor tower (Madam Pomfrey had allowed me to get to my House a couple of days ago). We were both heavily silent, walking along the empty corridors.

"Please, stop being nervous, it's killing me" I murmured staring at the floor.

Cedric ran his fingers through his hair and took an apologetic look.

"Sorry. I'm probably the worst company ever those last days. You should have stayed with Harry, Ginny,...or Scott, or the twins...or...well anybody else but me" he mused with a slight smirk.

I smiled a bit and kept on walking, quiet. We were close to reach the Fat Lady, when Cedric gently hold my free hand to face him.

"Hermione" he trailed off, a bit worried."We...need to talk about what happened with Weasley".

The hearing of his name slapped my face with violence.

"I know you were going to get onto it sooner or later" I spoke up not letting him the time to add something "You don't have to feel guilty. I made my choice: it's you and it'll always be".

Cedric stepped closer and stroked my cheek.

"But you miss him, don't you?" he asked with a calm voice.

I glanced away as I felt the tears close to spread over my face. I took a deep breath. I wanted this conversation to come to an end, and quickly.

"He made his choice, and I made mine. Period!" I responded with a firm but shaking voice. I glanced up at Cedric and saw his reluctant face. "Please" I added with a whispering tone.

He nodded and bent to kiss my cheek. I caught his jaw and brushed his lips with mine.

Cedric pulled back then waited for me to get in the common room before heading back to his own.

I quickly made my way up to the girls dormitories. I dressed on my pyjamas and laid down over my bed.

I watched the ceiling thinking of Cedric, Ron, the trial, Umbridge, the ministry and so many other things that kept me from crying my eyes out. I truly think that when there's too much to worry about, you just don't find tears anymore. You just stay quiet, brood over it over and over until you get a headache or you let taken by sleep. I remained a couple of hours like that, silent then finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up quite early. I showered then put my muggle clothes on. Ginny, Harry and the twins weren't allowed to come with me to the ministry. We silently got to the Great Hall and ate our breakfast.

The twins were trying to be funny but they weren't pretty good this morning. After a moment, they decided to get quiet and eat in silence.

Harry and Ginny were giving me friendly and comforting smile each time I made the mistake to meet their look. Ron was, of course, missing at the table, and I just decided to shrug at it. I didn't have time to dwell on the subject.

After breakfast, Dumbledore who was eating at the professors' table slowly got up from his chair and gave me a knowing glance.

I turned to the Hufflepuff table and looked for Cedric who had decided to stay with his House to let me spend some private time with my friends. I finally caught a glimpse of him: he was quietly 'not-eating' (obviously to anxious to feel hungry).

We shared a nod and got up from our tables to get to McGonagall's office where the headmaster would be waiting for us.

I quickly hugged my friends who wished me luck and slowly made my way along the corridors with Cedric.

We reached the office and found Dumbledore and McGonagall silently standing up in the middle of the room.

The professor prepared the floo powder with a slight anxiety. She then turned to me and stroked my shoulder.

"Don't worry, miss Granger. It will be fine" she said to me with a contorted smile.

"Thank you" I murmured back.

She then quickly turned to Cedric and motherly patted his forearm.

I grabbed a fistful of the magical powder and got in the chimney. My heart was beating fast now, and I quickly glanced at Cedric who confidently nodded at me (even we both knew it wasn't because I was nervous to use this mean of transport).

Ready to face Umbridge and all the people who were judging that I had made the worst mistake ever by bringing Cedric Diggory back I took a deep breath and voiced the words.

"Ministry of Magic".

* * *

I slowly walked along the big corridors of the ministry, between Cedric and Dumbledore, but I couldn't help but feeling a bit alone and scared. The building with its high walls and endless wide ceilings was oppressing me, like the scariest jail I've ever read about in books: the Labyrinth of Daedalus. I couldn't help feeling like the Minotaur doomed to stay the prisonner of that maze forever.

After several minutes walking along barely busy corridors, I caught a sight of a group of five people who seemed like waiting for someone.

When we were close enough, I recognized Cedric's parents but also the Weasley's and their son Bill.

"Oh honey" Molly exclaimed with a complaining voice. She threw herself at me and hugged me.

"We're so sorry all this is happening to you. We wished we could have visited you in the infirmary"

"It's fine Mrs Weasley" I answered with a shaking voice. I was so emu to see her here. She was like a second mother to me.

Mr Weasley walked up to me and hugged me, less tight, but in a more fatherly way.

"Hermione. We're here, now. I promise I will do my hardest to help you".

I nodded and gave him a slight smile.

Bill greeted me too, and then the three of them turned to stare at Cedric.

"Unbelievable" Arthur whispered, amazed.

Molly shocked a second, then glanced at Rose and Amos before hugging Cedric.

"Seeing you here is just...above our expectations. Above all we could have ever imagined" she said.

She and her husband looked at me with surprise and admiration.

"Hermione" Arthur spoke "what you did for Cedric and his parents is prodigious. You have nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to regret".

"We're so proud of you" Molly added with a sweet tone.

I genuinely smiled and shared my sudden joy with Cedric. It was wonderful to hear people who were finally congratulating me for what I had done, and who weren't judging me or reminding me the consequences of my action.

Amos and Rose came to me, hugged me then turned to their son.

"The council is gathered. We can't make them wait any longer" Dumbledore spoke.

The reality bangged me right in the head.

"Mister Diggory" the Headmaster added "are you sure you want to come with us, now? It's your first official appearance in public".

"I'm sure, sir" he answered with a determined tone even if I felt he had a hint of anxiety.

Dumledore nodded and we all followed him towards the turning point of the corridor. He opened a big door and then the whole heavy atmosphere I had got into for several minutes changed. Shouts and flashes erupted in every part around us, there were many journalists who never stopped shooting me or Cedric.

"Miss Granger" voices were yelling "How did you do that? Did you know it would work? How do you feel, now?"

I put my head down and made my way through the crowd with Arthur's help, whilst Cedric was protected by his father.

"Cedric Diggory, how does it feel to be alive again? Are you exactly the same as before? How is dying feels like?" the same voices shot out. "Mr Diggory. How is it to hug his lost son again?"

Another flash hit me right in the eyes. I let out a slight moan as I rubbed my eyes with my free hand.

Big doors opened and we all rushed into the huge-silent-empty hall with relief. The Weasley's and Diggory's took their seat on the free benchs. Cedric turned to me and squeezed my hand before heading to the same spot.

Dumbledore and I walked up towards a big table and waited. A door at the corner of the room opened and all the members of the council came in, dressed in their glorious robes.

They took place on their seats and my eyes met Umbridge's who was already pursing her lips. After a few seconds, they shared a look then stared at me.

"Miss Granger, you've been convocated to justify for your actions ot the night of march 13th when you brought mister Cedric Diggory back to life. As you probably know, you broke one of the magical laws, but also made what no one thought was possible with the help of magic. Is that correct?" Mr Fudge asked.

"It is correct, sir" I said with a low voice.

"During the next days, you will submit to the rules of the trial, and you will have to accept the final decision of the council here gathered. Do you agree with that part?"

"Yes" I answered again.

"Of course, you swear to truth telling and in return you are allowed to call witnesses or any other person who could help for your defense".

I slightly nodded and looked up at Dumbledore who was sternly concentrated.

"Who will stand for you?" another member of the council asked.

"Me" Dumbledore spoke with assurance.

The man grimaced a bit and nodded.

"Fine, well, I think we can officially start" Mr Fudge said. "Foremost, the council and myself would like to talk with the targeted person, the boy who was brought from dead. Cedric Diggory?" he voiced waving him to come over there.

Cedric gulped (well I think so), got up from the bench and slowly walked up the aisle leading to the very center of the huge room. He sat on the big chair and mechanically looked for my gaze.

"First of all" a woman with grey hair spoke "how do you feel?".

Cedric nervously rubbed his temple.

"I guess alive is the most appropriate answer".

"Do you feel...different?" Mr Fudge asked.

"No, sir" he replied with a hint of astonishment. I was as much surprised as him: what were they all expecting: some drooling monster with fangs?!

The members of the council shared a silent look then quickly glanced at me.

"Do you feel some resentment against miss Granger?" a man with a black beard asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Cedric frowned.

"Don't worry to tell us your true feelings. You were torn from some peaceful and eternal rest, you have the right to protest" the man explained.

Cedric let out a light snicker.

"'Some peaceful and eternal rest'?" he bitterly repeated "I was haunting the castle. Alone. No one could have guessed I was still here. You live without existing. I can't say that I was having 'a peaceful and eternal rest'".

I bit my lip when I saw the sorrow in his eyes.

"Does that mean you don't hold a grudge against her?" Mr Fudge asked.

Cedric glanced at the members of the council then stared back at me.

"I could never have such a feeling towards her" he said and those words reminded me of the several times he had said them to me during the last months. "I can't even talk about gratitude: she saved me in both physical and emotional ways. There is nothing I don't owe her".

His last words made my heart flutter. I held back my tears with difficulty, and even more the urge to hug him.

The council kept quiet a couple of seconds then Mrs Umbridge cleared her throat.

"Mister Diggory" she mischievously prepared her words "Are you in love with miss Granger?".

A gasp escaped my lips in shock. Cedric gave me an alarmed look that was hiding some guilt feelings.

"I don't see the point of the question" Dumbledore tried to skirt.

"I'm sure you do" Umbridge responded with a smirk "if mister Diggory actually does have strong feelings for miss Granger -what I'm pretty sure of, well it is obvious that he will stand up for her, no matter what". She made a pause as she glanced at the members of the council. "I have no choice but to moderate his evidence".

"What?" Cedric exclaimed just like Arthur and Amos.

"Excuse me but" Dumbledore spoke up "as you said mister Diggory is the targeted person of this case. His evidence counts as mush as anyone else's, and even the most".

Umbridge grimaced and squirmed on her seat.

"Don't worry, Albus" Mr Fudge cut in "The council won't forget to take in consideration mister Diggory's opinion".

I huffed inwardly knowing that Umbridge was just beginning her I-will-destroy-you-and-I-will-do-it-good plan.

"Mister Diggory, you can leave, unless you would like to add something" the man with the black beard said.

"I would, sir" Cedric answered with determination. The man nodded encouraging him to continue. My boyfriend quickly glanced at me then looked back at the the council.

"I want to be judged instead of her" he spoke. I widened my eyes in shock. "This is not her place. I asked her to bring me back to life. I want to take responsability of the consequences of my coming back. She did nothing wrong. I'm all responsible."

I grabbed my cane, ready to leap up and protest but I got preempted by Fudge's objection.

"Mister Diggory" he said. He took a long pause and shared a glance with the other members of the council. "You may have asked miss Granger to bring you back, but _she_ took the decision to do it. Besides, that's her who gathered the ingredients for the potion and that's her again who casted the Spell so she is, in front of law, the only responsible" he explained with a firm voice.

"Your request is denied" the man with the black beard went on with an authoritative voice.

At that precise moment my heart was filled with relief, anger, and so much love.

Relief because I would have never agreed that Cedric get judged for being alive (that was just illogical).

Anger because I couldn't believe that he had the stupidity to make such a silly request without discussing it with me first: he had taken me by surprise knowing that I couldn't be able to intervene if the council had agreed.

And then **love** because even if it was the stupidiest thing Cedric has ever done, it was also his most beautiful proof of love. I was mad at Cedric Diggory as much as I was longing to fully kiss him.


	33. Fun, fun and fun

**Author's note:**** Okay, so here is the next chapter. The next two weeks, I will be fully devoted to my exams so I've decided to post now, and then I'll try to write as soon as I'm done with school stuff. By the way, the next chapter will certainly be the last one! (too bad!). Let's not think about this and let's focus on this one. I really hope you'll like it, I had a lot of fun writing it (except for the first part that is more serious), and for all Scott Logan's fans...ENJOY! Please, don't hesitate to give me all your feedbacks about that chapter, it's the penultimate one and I also would love to reach 300 reviews before the end of the fiction! Everything you liked, maybe laughed about...anything, just tell me, that will make my day. Thanks for all of you who had kept reading that long story! **

**Big thanks to my new Beta twilight4ever2396!**

Cedric got back to his seat, I quickly glanced at him, hoping to catch his gaze and show him that all I was thinking about him at that moment. It looked like Cedric already knew it because he simply avoided to glance up, apparently focused on Merlin-knows-what. His behavior had the knack to make me want to roll my eyes, but got me satisfied in a way.

The members of the council quickly took some notes on their parchments, and then Fudge called for me.

Dumbledore gave me a reassuring look and I sheepishly got up from the seat with the help of my cane. I then walked to the very center of the room just where Cedric had been before.

"Miss Granger" the minister spoke "would you agree to say that your act was feckless and even immature?"

I gripped the hold of my cane tighter.

"No, Sir" I answered. The members of the council gave me a hard look, as if I was some child who couldn't admit that she was the person who actually poured her glass of milk. "I had thought of all the consequences of it. I knew the risks but I also knew that bringing Cedric back would be worth it".

"So you'd been preparing for the Rebirth potion for a long moment, hadn't you?" the black-beard man asked.

"Of course. This is definitely not something you can do in an afternoon."

"That means that you kept Mr. Diggory's presence in the school secret, and that it didn't cross your mind to warn your headmaster or inquisitor?" Umbridge asked with a disdaining high pitched voice.

"That's right. I had wanted to warn my headmaster" I spat at her with a defiant look "but I thought that the consequences could be worse".

The members gave me an inquisitive look obviously waiting for me to go on. "I didn't want to cause more pain to the people who were already grieving for Cedric: his parents, his friends. What would it be like to announce to them that I wanted to bring him back, and then fail at it? We had all cried for the loss, I didn't want it to happen once again. I guess...that's what kept me from telling the truth".

I nervously nibbled my lower lip; I couldn't help but feel guilty about having kept the secret of Cedric being in the school. I really hoped that the Diggory's wouldn't hold a grudge against me because of my secrecy.

"You guess" Mr. Fudge repeated with a reluctant tone "Isn't that because you felt some...excitation and pride to be the only person knowing about Mr. Diggory? Being the only witch seeing a unique spectral form can be quite enjoyable."

I was ready to respond when the black beard man added. "Yes, who knows if you hadn't considered him like your personal attraction?"

"My personal attraction?" I hissed "If I did consider him like a...like a toy, do you really think I would have brought him back to life?"

The two men shared a look.

"Maybe you just got tired of the situation and found more enjoyment at using him for getting success and fame".

"Fame?" I repeated clueless.

"Miss Granger, we all know that you're an ambitious witch" Mr. Fudge spoke.

"A glory-greedy" Umbridge added "as your schoolmates say. You work hard to be the best student of the school, and you don't hide your self-importance to the rest of your peers and even teachers. Bringing someone from dead was merely on the top of your to-do list."

I got sick in a second: a repugnant nausea that overwhelmed me. I had never imagined that Umbridge could be so coward and wicked. I was sure that her 'schoolmates' were the Slytherins, and I didn't doubt that she chose her testimonies well.

"This is just surreal..."I mumbled breathing hard "I'm being judged. The outcome of this trial definitely doesn't fit a glory-greedy ambition"

"No one will forget your name, Miss Granger" Mr. Fudge responded "You're known as the witch who brought a dead back to life. Whatever the outcome of this trial, your ambition is fulfilled anyway."

I felt stabbed right on the chest: so that was what people were thinking about me? A pretentious and egoistic witch, who takes advantage of any complicated and tragic situation as long as she can reach her goal? I must admit that the vision was hurtful and insulting: had I spent too much time working on my school success to create human bonds? Did I look that inflexible and uptight?

Oh Merlin, did people really see me like a heartless girl? Hot tears threaten to run down my face: not because of their words but because of the fear that they could be right? That wasn't definitely an accusation they could have charged on Harry, but with me, it was just obvious and like...intrinsic.

"Miss Granger risked her life to bring Mr. Diggory back. We can't doubt that she was thinking about all the consequences of her act when she cast the spell."

"Hmm, yes" Mr. Fudge spoke flinching "We've heard that she remained asleep a moment".

"Not asleep" Dumbledore corrected "Her body had been practically emptied of all its energy; she fought for living".

I nervously bit my lip: I hated the idea to be the center of attention, when Cedric was the person who had been dead for months. I really wanted that talking to end; being shown like a martyr was definitely the last thing I wanted.

"And we are more than delighted to still count her among us" Mr. Fudge quickly said with a smile.

An embarrassing silence followed then the members shared a brief look.

"Miss Granger" said the woman with grey hair. I hadn't heard her speak since the beginning of my interview. "Would you say that what you did for Mr. Diggory is good?"

I frowned a second, quite surprised by the question.

"I think so." I answered "An innocent and brave wizard who had been unfairly murdered was brought back to his family. Do you think it's wrong?"

The woman pouted then bent forward on her table.

"No." she conceded "But what I think is wrong is that you saved Mr. Diggory when so many other innocent and brave people had been unfairly murdered".

Her words pinched my heart.

"I know" I breathed "but I wasn't even sure this potion would work, and Cedric was a schoolmate..."

My babbling got interrupted by the woman's voice.

"Who are you Miss Granger to play God? To chose who deserves to get a life extension and who is definitely done with the world of living? How many schoolmates, friends, siblings, children, parents died and had the full right to claim for life again? Even if I'm sure Mr. Diggory is a nice person, what makes him more special than anyone else?"

I sobbed in shock as her words, like huge waves, took hold of me and drowned me. I began to hyperventilate and gasped, needing air.

I glanced up at her and she kept a steady gaze, lifting her eyebrow and watching me with some kind of despise. The worse was that I didn't hold a grudge against her. I hated me at that moment, because she was right. So many people had died, why wouldn't they deserve the same fate as Cedric's one? Who was I to decide who is worth living or not?

"Mr. Diggory isn't less deserving than someone else." Dumbledore stood up "Besides, she didn't just save him, she helped his family, friends, relatives and also all the students of Hogwarts. They were suffering for the loss of one of them. Her choice wasn't egoistic, it was selfless and devoted. Not many people in this room can pride themselves for having done the same".

I nervously scratched my arm then glanced at Cedric who was internally and externally fuming, like ready to Akavadra each member of that council.

The trial went on for a couple more hours, but I wasn't focused anymore: no matter how long the trial will go on, no matter if the council spares me, I already considered myself guilty.

The day after, there was no trial. I had spent an awful night: unable to cry, I had just waited for the sun to rise never breaking gaze with the ceiling. The morning didn't go well when the headmaster told me that Cedric and I would have to be interviewed by Rita Skeeter herself. Apparently now that the entire wizard world had heard about Cedric, people needed to have a right report of the situation instead of silly and false rumors.

I fumed, already knowing the woman wouldn't respect Dumbledore's rules. She was lethally curious, and nothing would stop her from seeking gossips.

Cedric, who had been pretty quiet since the day before, came to get me in the common room and we both made our way to the headmaster's office.

We found Rita seated on a chair, her magical quill already taking the notes she was voicing. She turned to us and quickly glanced down at our hands, as if she expected to find them intertwined (something we had forbidden ourselves to do until she was 45 miles away from the school).

"And here they are" she erupted clapping her hands "come over here, I don't bite" she laughed patting one of the two chairs in front of her.

Cedric and I flinched: we both knew her well and had experienced her sense of journalism before.

We took a seat as Cedric cleared his throat in an already annoyed way.

"Incredible, you're exactly the same as when you were a Triwizard competitor the year before" she said with a fascinated voice. "I'm going to interview you first"

Cedric shrugged and I hid a smirk.

"Okay" she said wiggling her shoulders. "Are you different from us?" she asked with a pathetic grave tone.

"Yes, definitely" Cedric answered with a natural voice "I break bricks bare-handed, I can chew granite and I...can get pregnant" he ended.

I widened my eyes in shock and stared at Skeeter hoping she would skip these answers.

The pseudo-journalist blinked twice then burst into laughter.

"Oh Merlin, you didn't lose your sense of humor" she exclaimed with a hint of bother though.

"No, I was serious" Cedric answered back with a whisper, grinning.

"Shut up" I mouthed nudging him.

Cedric turned at me and gave me his wonderful pride smile, that seductive one I couldn't resist.

"Let's be serious, now" Rita said "Cedric, how is it to be back with your family?"

"Good" he quickly answered.

"And your parents, how do they feel?"

"Happy"

"And how was the resurrection process?"

"So-so"

Rita's little smile faded, and it quickly turned into a pout.

"You're not very talkative" she tried with a supposed genuine smile.

"Your questions aren't very original' he answered with an innocent tone "I promise I'm doing my best to answer you correctly though".

Rita snickered and seeing Cedric inflexible face with crossed-arms, she judged she wouldn't get more answers from him at the moment.

"So, Hermione" she said turning to me "What were your feelings when you saw Cedric breathing again?"

Finding Cedric's game pretty funny, I decided to do the same but in another way.

"Merlin, I felt so many things: first I felt like...like you know" I said with an enthusiastic tone "and then I had the feeling, that weird feeling...and then something more like...and of course...well, okay, I think you got it". I concluded with a satisfied voice.

Rita was clueless; she glanced at her notebook then cleared her throat.

"Fine." she trailed off, "And what about your relationship? How did you meet? How did it go?"

I rubbed my cheek and glanced at Cedric who gave me a reassuring smile, like encouraging me to frankly answer.

"You know, it's complicated. I met him first in that place...and then he told me this, and I answered him that, and then we just...went on"

I glanced at Cedric who gave me an amused smile; he soon began to play too.

"Really?" he said "You really liked when I said this?"

"Yes" I answered.

"Even though it was in that place and that day?" he continued.

I nodded.

"And do you remember when I told you that thing about..." he began.

"Of course" I erupted "That's when I knew I would have to bring you back. You had convinced me"

"Hermione, you're not dating Harry anymore?" Rita attacked.

I lift an eyebrow at her.

"And you're not a secret beetle anymore?" I answered with a smirk.

"An animagus!" Cedric shouted, surprised.

Rita and I were in another world now, fighting with the strength of our looks.

"Cross that" she commanded her quill.

"Are you two in love?" she asked after a pause.

"Are we?" Cedric repeated giving me a quizzical glance.

"Does that answer mean yes?" Skeeter spoke with a strange hungry look, like some dog in front of a bone.

"No it means...'are we?', actually" Cedric genuinely answered.

"No matter what the answer is, we're sure you'll make yours so" I shrugged.

Rita huffed then glanced at Cedric.

"Now that you're alive again, I guess you can make all the boyish things again, right?" Cedric lift an eyebrow. "You play Quidditch, run, joke, and date and...Oh" her face lit like some Christmas lights "Can you have intercourse with your girlfriend?"

"Intercourse?" Cedric repeated, obviously as surprised as I was.

Rita wiggled her eyebrows, proud for getting our attention. "Yes, intimacy...sex" she whispered "You know, all that things boys can't help but like."

Cedric blushed in no time and I wasn't far myself.

"Hermione, how would you feel if your mate was sexually incompetent?" Skeeter asked, taking revenge of us.

"Interview over!" Cedric shouted and then turned towards the door.

At that moment, the unexpected came in with a big grin on the face. Scott reached our seats then gave a look at Skeeter's notebook.

"Sexually incompetent?" Scott repeated with a snicker. He looked Rita up and down and huffed "I doubt that you even had the experience of the 'thing'" he said emphasizing the last word "to know what sexually incompetent means".

Rita coughed in shock, turning beet red.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Well obviously, the kind of girl who was begging guys to date her in school, and now trying to take revenge of the same kind of charming boys who didn't have the pity to glance at you" he evasively answered.

"I'm Rita Skeeter, the well-known journalist" she hissed standing up from her chair.

Scott took a musing face then shrugged. "Never heard of you".

Rita hit her heel hard on the floor.

"I'm leaving!" she yelled packing up and making her way towards the exit.

"Too bad. We were just beginning to have fun" Scott said with a fake upset voice "By the way, ask your husband, if there is one, to learn to be sexually competent. That'll make you some good"

Rita left the office with an enraged squeal and ran down the stairs.

During all this moment, I remained silent, unable to find something to keep me from laughing.

"Oh Merlin" I exclaimed "she's going to ruin your life".

Cedric was laughing.

"You know, Scott can be very provocative on that one subject!" he explained "One saucy allusion and you can't stop him".

We had now left Dumbledore's office and were walking along the empty corridor.

"Well, thanks...I guess" I awkwardly said brushing back a lock.

"No problem" Scott shrugged. "Ced, I must say I'm disappointed" he added looking at his best friend. "Don't you remember the time when we were doing a coarse allusion every two sentences about any girl who was walking past the Hufflepuff table?"

I stared at Cedric lifting my eyebrow. My boyfriend embarrassingly cleared his throat.

"That is a game of yours" he said looking daggers at Logan then glancing back at me with an innocent smile.

"Yeah probably, but I remember that girl you said that you..."

I pursed my lips as Cedric nervously rubbed his neck.

"Merlin, Scott. Shut up!" he said with a lowered voice "Do you really want to get me into trouble?"

Scott got quiet and mimed a zipper on his mouth whilst Cedric was staring at him like some parent who was lecturing a child.

"Oh no, I want to know. What did he say about the girl?" I asked interested.

Scott had a huge grin and turned towards me. Cedric blocked his path.

"Say something and I swear you'll lose something you really care about"

I frowned a bit then briefly saw my boyfriend glance down at Scott's pants.

"Stop threatening him" I spoke pushing back Cedric and stepping up to Scott. "Tell me about it".

The boy quickly glanced at Cedric who firmly shook his head at him.

"There are so many things I could tell you about Ced but..." he said giving a careful look at his friend.

I nibbled my lower lip both amused and scared of what I could hear about Cedric.

"Please" I said with a sweet voice.

Scott seemed to be in some unbearable dilemma; he gave a last glance at Cedric then mumbled.

"Fine" he exclaimed "but not here, he's too close".

Before I could react, he crouched down grabbing the back of my knees, and then swung me forward resting all the weight of my body on his shoulder. I let out a surprised squeal and mechanically took a firm grip at his robes. He slightly leapt up placing me in a safe position then began to run along the corridors.

"SCOTT" Cedric yelled as I caught a glimpse of him crossing his arms against his chest.

"Sorry" he yelled back still running "I'm ladies' slave. I couldn't resist her look".

I glanced up and saw Cedric rolling his eyes, obviously used of that kind of answer.

In the running I dropped my walking-stick that hit the floor with a high-pitched sound.

"Pick-up the cane with you" Scott shouted to Cedric.

We heard Cedric grumbling and swearing as I let out a genuine laugh.

The week-end that followed the trial wouldn't open up until Monday. I had spent Saturday morning with my friends (minus Ron who was still in his I'm-mad world): Harry had asked me all the details about the trial, and even though I hated to talk about it, I had to answer.

He had tried to comfort me, telling me that the council's behavior didn't prove anything about the outcome of the trial and that I needed to keep faith. I had nodded with a slight smile: I didn't need to get my friends depressed too.

Then came the good news of the week-end, Cedric and I both had got the authorization by Dumbledore and the ministry to go out of Hogwarts. As we were both wondering what the use of that permission was, Rose owled us, inviting us to dinner and spend the next two days at home.

I first got embarrassed, but Cedric insisted that it was a great idea and like some kind of official meeting his parents. His last words had the knack to make me feel more nervous.

"Okay, not an official meeting. Just a random visit...for fun" he had corrected.

I had then agreed because I knew that Cedric was excited and happy at the idea to get back to his house and share a special moment with his family, and knowing that he wouldn't leave behind me, the choice became obvious.

I packed up some clothes, a toilet bag, and as Cedric asked, me a bathing suit.

Ginny and the others hugged me goodbye, while Ron was watching the scene as if I was preparing myself to willingly move into hell.

Cedric was already waiting for me outside the Gryffindor common room. He greeted Harry and Ginny, and then we both went to McGonagall's office.

We flooed and I soon found myself in a pleasant cottage. The house was nothing like the Weasley's. The latter was rustic; this one was more 'distinguished'. The furniture was suiting the walls' with light colors. No brown, no beige but a pleasant light-blue color. The windows were big and let the sunshine in. The curtains were not heavy like in Hogwarts but were sweet white cotton. The rooms were bigger than what I was used to seeing in the Weasley's, but they weren't extravagant either. The whole thing was harmonious but wasn't pretentious though: it was exactly as the Diggory's.

"Welcome home" Rose grinned coming to us.

She hugged us both then handed our two bags.

"Thanks for inviting me" I said.

"You're part of the family, now." she answered with a smile "Your presence was needed as much as Cedric's"

I gave her grateful smile and Cedric took hold of my free hand leading me into the middle of the room.

"Your dad is still working. He'll be here for dinner" Rose said from the kitchen. "Take Hermione for a visit".

Cedric nodded and soon led me to every room of the cottage. Like the living-room, they were all beautiful and I soon enjoyed walking around the house.

Cedric went at a slower pace as we got in front of an isolated door at the end of the first floor corridor.

His hand reached for the handle then a long silence followed.

"Maybe you want to be alone for this?" I asked.

Cedric frowned. "No. It's just..." he began with a half-hurt voice "I don't know if I'll like what I will find in there: like some sinister cold and soul-emptied room. A morbid museum."

"It's your room, Cedric. You'll quickly find your feet back" I murmured.

Cedric nodded and turned the handle. He then slowly pushed the door and penetrated the room.

The walls were a light beige and olive green. The furniture was 'basic': a desk, a cupboard, a bookshelf, a couch and a double bed.

I frowned at that last sight.

"I like to sprawl when I sleep" he explained with a shy voice.

I nodded and walked up to a wall where was pinned his Quidditch shirt and a couple of photographs: the Quidditch team, then him and Scott looking more like fighting than teasing around. I smiled then went to his desk.

A couple of letters caught my attention: they were carefully sealed and wrapped with a red ribbon. The same three words were noted: _To Cho Chang_.

That simple letters had the knack to stab me well.

"I'm sorry" Cedric cleared his throat quickly picking them up and putting them in the drawer "I forgot I had left them here".

His tone was apologetic.

"It's fine, Cedric" I answered with a whisper. "After all, she was the first girl" I continued without looking up.

"You're the only girl" Cedric responded with a correcting voice.

We heard a knock and found Rose standing.

"Hermione, I prepared you the guestroom. Your bags are on the bed. Cedric will take you there".

I nodded and thanked her. I stared at Cedric who had kept his steady and bothered face: he was worried about what I could be thinking, but determination to convince me of his last words.

"Dinner is ready" Rose yelled from downstairs.

I gave a quick look at Cedric and left the room.

Twenty minutes later, we were all gathered in the dining room. Amos was all smiles since he had found us both at home.

We ate dinner, chatted about everything except the trial: each time Amos had tried to express his indignation; Rose had cut him off with clearing her throat.

"How was Rita Skeeter interview?" Amos asked during dessert.

"Special" I answered "I'm pretty sure she'll remember it for some time".

"Why?" Amos asked.

"Scott showed up" Cedric merely said with no more explanation.

Amos giggled as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Scott will end up causing you some trouble. I've always said it" Rose huffed.

I frowned a bit and watched Cedric and Amos share a smirk.

"The last time Scott came home, he almost blew up the entire house with a spell. Since then, she thinks he's lethal" my boyfriend spoke quickly glancing at me.

I smiled and shook my head: Merlin, does that boy ever get rest?

The dinner went all fine and as Amos was helping his wife with dishes, I had been asked to just stay seated on the couch. I watched out the window and observed the beautiful night glittering with thousands of stars. The sight made me grin and I instinctively plunged my hand into my pocket. I discreetly opened my fist and admired my crystal ball: it was fascinating to see how lighting the star still was. Actually each time I had a look at it, it seemed like it went brighter.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a female voice spoke.

I jumped in surprise and saw Rose standing behind the couch. I blushed in no time.

"Don't be shameful" she said "We both know what that present means to the boys of the family".

She went round the sofa and sat next to me.

I couldn't find any word to say. It was embarrassing to talk about love with your boyfriend's mother who wasn't even supposed to know about it.

"I'm sorry we haven't..."

"It's fine. Cedric has never been talkative about that" she cut me off "Besides, Amos and I already knew it". Her last words sent a new flush to my face and I bent my head down. "That special bond you have had for all these months could only lead to something stronger. With that star, he gave you his heart, and you gave him a part of your life. No one can doubt the depth of both your feelings."

She trailed off a second then as she was about to go on, she got quiet and smiled at me.

We heard Cedric walk down the stairs and Rose left the living room to get to the kitchen.

"Those plates aren't shining yet, Amos" she exclaimed.

"I prepared your bed. Maybe you want to shower or change" Cedric proposed.

I nodded and made my way to the bedroom.

I was laid on the bed, in the middle with no idea of what time it was. The house was all silent and I could only hear the sounds of some birds and crickets. I got up from the bed and hesitantly left my bedroom to go to the kitchen.

I noiselessly walked down the stairs, took a glass of water and drank it before walking back upstairs.

My eyes got struck by some light coming from Cedric's room. I bit my lip and quickly glanced at the Diggory's bedroom door with a hint of hesitation. Unable to wait more, I felt my way along the corridor then slightly knocked at the door. I then got in the room and found a surprised Cedric lying down on his bed. He hastily got out of the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

I closed the door and nodded.

"Can't you sleep?" I asked.

Cedric shook his head. "This has nothing to do with our journey here. It's just...I can't stop thinking about the trial and the outcome" he confessed.

I gulped. "I know. I haven't properly slept for days. And I hate going there, I feel like they're all despising us. Did we do something wrong?"

"Fudge is a paranoid coward and Umbridge is...well she's Umbridge" he explained.

"I don't like the fact that their treating us like criminals. And that Skeeter..." I greeted my teeth "she's going to expose us like some mad and irresponsible criminals".

Cedric smiled. "Well that's what criminals generally are: mad and irresponsible".

"I would love to make her swallow her pencil" I huffed.

He paused a moment then stepped up towards me. "Okay, let's make a deal. I let you make her eat her pencil and..." he smirked "you promise to turn a blind eye about me".

"About you?" I repeated frowning. After a second, I gasped. "No way" I exclaimed with a whispering "Leave Malfoy alone".

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Please!" he begged "I would love to erase his intoxicating smirk off his face"

"It happened so long ago. How can you still want to beat him up?"

"I'm a boy" Cedric answered "I don't know how it works between you girls. But between boys, it's like that"

"Why don't you just discuss?" I proposed.

"Yeah with a cup of tea in hands and some crackers" Cedric snickered sitting back on his bed.

I silently watched him with a grin.

"What?" he asked gazing at me.

"I had missed them" I answered with that same smile. Cedric now frowned. "Those moments when we were just...laughing about this and that, no worrying about what would happen next. This moment...it's exactly the same as the night we spent in the Room of Requirement the first night."

Cedric got quiet and had a tender and serious look. "I miss that night, too" he murmured.

I slowly walked towards him making my best not to make sounds with my cane on the floor.

Soon, I was standing before him. He looked up at me, silent, like staring straight at my soul. My hand cupped his cheek while my fingertips were brushing his skin. He was alive, and he was all mine, yet I hadn't even fully enjoyed each intimate moment with him because I was mentally blocked by the ministry, people's reaction and my own fears.

I bent down and brushed his lips with mine: first butterfly kisses then more lingering ones.

"Hermione" he whispered pulling back. He stared at me with an inquisitive look. "What are you doing?"

"I guess playing cards" I answered briefly thinking of idiot Ronald. I bent back down and kissed him again.

Cedric was first precautious and a bit tense then slowly surrendered. He kissed me back, lingering more and more. His touch was intoxicating, more and more passionate. His hand reached my waist and possessively held it as the other gently gripped my cane. He then took it from me and quietly dropped it on the floor. Fully free of my movements, I locked my arms around his neck and Cedric hold me close deepening the kiss.

My heartbeat fastened and my whole body heated up as I felt Cedric's hands run along the curves of my body. I pulled away and gasped for air. Soon the passion of the moment faded a bit as my legs began to shake; too feeble to bear the weight of my upper body (the walking-stick was pretty useful). I hesitated for a couple of seconds then shoved the thought away crushing my lips back against his. Cedric slowly lied down on his back taking me with him. He then rolled us both and I soon found myself laid back on the mattress, Cedric on top of me.

"I couldn't let you tire your legs" he whispered in my ear.

His words made me chuckle.

"Oh yeah, thanks for your sacrifice" I joked pointing with my look at our position.

"My parents taught me to serve ladies" he purred now kissing my neck.

Cedric made his touch on my skin as ticklish as intimate.

"Those are Scott's words" I exclaimed, outraged and amused.

Cedric who was now kissing my throat lifted his head with a miffed look.

"Those are mine" he responded frowning like claiming his due "Scott hooked them from me because he considered that could sweep girls off their feet".

My boyfriend rolled his eyes then get back to my throat while I burst into laughter (silently) forgetting all about the trial, the ministry, Umbridge, Ron and Cho. At that moment, I was fully enjoying my moment with Cedric.


	34. Short note

**Okay, this is just a little note. I've discovered thanks to a reader that you guys couldn't review the chapter! And I was litterally freaking out, wondering why nobody was reviewing! So, this chapter being the next to last, and also being one of my favourite, I would really like to get your feedbacks. Then please, feel free to review here, and tell me eveything, even two words that would be already great! Thanks a lot!**


	35. Fate comes to an end too

**Author's note:**** I'm so sorry for this long wait. I feel shameful, really! I had to work for my exams, then take them, and I finally passed them all! So that's great!**

**Okay, now I'm getting to the serious part of the speech: here is the FINAL chapter of the fiction. I really hope that you'll like it because I had a hard time writing it: I felt like this wasn't the proper ending you guys were expecting to read but maybe I was just brooding around because my beta loved it! **

* * *

The next morning, the Diggory's family and I were having breakfast in a charming and sunny veranda. Rose and Amos were discussing things about his job, as Cedric and I kept quiet, sharing quiet and shy looks. Sometimes I could feel him eyeing me as I was eating. Sometimes I just glanced up at him and thinking of our last moment together, the last night in his room, I couldn't help but flush. I was trying my best to hide my embarrassment, and I sometimes was slightly smiling at him. Cedric then was just smiling back at me, almost close to burst into childish giggles, and then staring back at his parents. Just after breakfast, Rose and Amos quickly prepared and left the house: Rose to make some shopping in Diagon Alley. They kissed their son and flooed out of the house.

A long silence came just after that, a long moment where I just stood, gazing at an empty chimney. Cedric walked towards me with a grin on his face.

"We have a sunny day" he said "Let's have a swim in the lake".

"A swim?" I mumbled when I finally got out of my daydream.

"Why do you think I asked you to bring a bathing suit?" he asked, smiling his crooked smile.

I kept quiet a couple of seconds. "Is the lake far away from here?"

"Yeah" he said miming an already-exhausted voice "The road is going to be long and torturous. About twenty strides from the back house door."

I smiled.

"Terrific. You're right".

Cedric smiled as another embarrassing silence popped in between us.

"Okay" he cleared his throat. "Take your time to dress. I'll wait for you in the garden".

I nodded and watched him go upstairs. I, too, got into my bedroom and undressed to clothe with the bathing suit. It was nothing wonderful, a merely black and brown one piece suit.

I wrapped myself into a towel and barefoot walked downstairs. I got out in the garden and was hit by the bright and warm sunlight.

I surprisingly found no one in there until I saw Cedric jerk his head backward out of the water. He quickly ran his fingers through his wet hair as he let escape a sigh. He instantly got quiet when he watched me standing on the lawn. He brushed back his hair once again, but this time because he was obviously nervous.

We stared at each other long seconds.

"Do you want me to turn around as you get into the water?" he sheepishly asked.

"No" I exclaimed feeling ridiculous that I had got him to voice such a silly proposition.

I slowly unwrapped my towel and dropped it on the floor. I glanced at Cedric and saw him trying to hide an embarrassed gulp.

I put my cane down and quickly tiptoed into the water, hurried not to tire my legs for too long. The water was fresh but nice and pleasant.

I swam and quickly joined Cedric.

"Wow, 'walking' without the help of a somebody or a something is...ecstatic" I grinned as I played, digging my feet into the wet sand and enjoying the water effect to feel light.

"Am I supposed to be 'the somebody'?" he asked frowning. I bit my lip and silently waited for him to go on. "Because, you know" he continued" I would feel pretty offended if I learnt that you got sick of the help of 'a somebody' to walk".

I laughed and winked at Cedric as I let myself drown into the water. I emerged several seconds later when I felt two strong hands hold the back of my knees. I felt dragged and soon found myself in front of Cedric, my face a few inches away from his.

"How am I going to do when you won't need my help anymore to move around without your cane?" he exclaimed smiling. He got me closer to his body and held my waist. "Because I know I'm still not ready to get enough of you" he murmured, looking me deep in the eyes.

My laugh faded and so does our little game. I ran my fingers through his hair then stroked his temple. His eyes were now expressing so many emotions: love, tenderness, desire, worry and fear. Probably because we weren't talking about a walking-stick anymore, but definitely of the outcome of the trial. I still ignored what the sentence of the trial could be: no more magic, banished from the wizard world? How would we both do if we were doomed to live apart? Would I be ready to break all the laws to see Cedric again? Yes, definitely.

"I won't stay away from you" I whispered "I merely can't. You won't lose me".

Cedric remained still keeping his steady gaze with the fragility of an innocent child.

"That's a promise" I assured.

Cedric's gaze softened as I smiled at him, trying to light the atmosphere. I cupped his jaw line whilst he slowly got closer and pecked me on the mouth. He quickly pulled apart then after a hesitation, fully crushed his lips against mine. I kissed him back as I rolled my legs around his waist. We never stopped or slowed down the process of our moving lips while I felt underwater, Cedric running his hands down my back then my thighs. He slightly nibbled my lower lip before he began to kiss my chin then down my throat. The knot I had been feeling since the night before emerged again as I quickly pulled away. Cedric eyed me.

"Cedric, I..." I mumbled, nervously brushing my locks to the back of my ear. "We need to talk about last night".

"What do you want to talk about exactly?" he asked, frowning.

I sighed, exasperated to get to that point so quickly. Besides if I didn't do it now, I would remain embarrassed.

"I..." I stammered more and more uneasy to feel his steady gaze on me. "I wasn't ready" I blurted out in the most inappropriate way. I bit my lip just after that.

Cedric frowned and slightly grumbled as he observed me.

"And that's why you were that tense all this morning?" he asked, surprised.

I was ready to protest but I didn't, I definitely wouldn't win the award for the most patient and relaxed person of the day. Cedric's reaction had the knack to make me feel more nervous though. I hated to have that kind of conversation, this was not a subject I used or even enjoyed to have.

"Well, you're eighteen and I'm your girlfriend as Ronald said. Then...you're a boy, and that's the kind of the things you can't help but like".

Cedric was torn between two strange opposite feelings: he was miffed yet ready to burst into laughter.

"Can't you just stop to listen to people?" he exclaimed. "Ronald is a jasckass, he doesn't have an idea of what I feel. And Skeeter thinks she knows everything about anything."

I rolled my eyes.

"Please, Cedric" I exclaimed. "I may not be used to date, but I'm not a fool. I know what boy's expectations are".

Cedric remained quiet even if he kept an obvious frown on his face. "Don't tell me the idea never crossed your mind for the past months!" I said.

"It did" he genuinely answered. "I desire you. A lot. All my heart, my body and my being longs for you, actually".

"You're not helping" I sighed in exasperation.

"But not because I'm eighteen, not because you're my girlfriend, not because I'm a boy: my father taught me respect and faithfulness" he continued "So even if I'm totally dependent of your touch and crave to have you all mine, I won't ask you anything".

His words left me speechless and stunned. I don't know if Cedric had been raised with some rules, or if he was a respectful and mature teenager, or if he has a different DNA from the other males, but whatever the reason, I couldn't find something to add. He had merely said the words I was waiting for.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded smiling as he carefully released his grip on my legs by way of proof. I plunged my arms into the water and held his hands.

"I know it will be you" I murmured, sure on that point. "I just need time".

"I'll wait" he smiled.

The knot inside me came apart as Cedric and I sealed our pact with a chaste kiss.

* * *

The next Monday, we all turned back to the ministry, even if today was supposed to be a busy day, considering all the people who should testimony. Harry had been allowed to accompany me this time, and he was having that huge friendly smile that was supposed to hide that big incredible panic of his. I quickly squeezed his hand and smiled at Cedric before getting to my seat, next to Dumbledore. The members of the council came in with those exact stern and worrying faces from the first day.

They sat down and the trial started up again...

A couple of hours later, the members stood up and left the court to take a break. I remained seated on my chair a few minutes as Harry came to me pretending that everything had gone well for now. I warmly smiled at him, really appreciating his efforts to reassure me. I finally got up too and slowly made my way to the doors, still using my walking-stick.

I got out and surprisingly found Cedric talking with another boy who was having his back at me, dressed in his Hogwarts' robe. Cedric glanced at my direction and waved me to join him. The second boy turned around and I recognized Aaron McCoy.

"Hi" I said giving a huge eloquent grin to Cedric who embarrassingly rubbed his neck.

"Granger" McCoy answered with a little smile.

"It's been a long time" I spoke, realizing I hadn't properly seen him since the next morning after I had brought Cedric back to life.

"Yeah and I'm sorry by the way" he explained, taking my words like some reproaches "I was so busy with my Head boy duties for paying you a visit in the infirmary".

"It's alright, don't worry" I quickly spoke up.

Aaron nodded with that still uneasy look then quickly glanced at Cedric.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

The two boys shared a glance, and cleared their throat.

"I'm here to give my testimony" he said with a calm, but a bit anxious tone.

"Oh" was all I found to say. "But..." I hesitated, confused "nobody knows for your help".

I was now whispering, afraid that one of the members of the council could hear us.

"Yeah, but Aaron is here as the Head Boy" Cedric said.

"I'm here to tell those bureaucrats that you're an exemplary student, and so an exemplary witch and citizen, and that you're not a dangerous criminal for the wizard world." Aaron explained with an amused voice.

"You know that's not completely right" I answered, a bit shy as I alluded to the day I almost hexed Malfoy.

Aaron considered my words, nodded then smiled.

"This is our secret" he whispered with some funny devilish tone.

Aaron and Cedric looked at each other and had that similar worrying snicker.

"Well, thank you, I appreciate a lot" I said, nervously running my fingers through my hair.

The Hufflepuff nodded, as a wizard working for the ministry asked us to get back to our seats.

The council came back into the court and soon Fudge called Aaron.

I nervously scratch my temple as I watched him walk up the aisle. Our eyes met less than a second as he was now having again the face of a respectful and authoritative Head Boy.

"Aaron McCoy" Fudge spoke "you are the Head Boy of the wizard school of Hogwarts, please confirm".

"I am" the boy answered with a surprising steady and self-confident voice.

"You know you are here to honestly answer all the members of that council's answers and even of Albus Dumbledore's if he feels the need to"

Aaron nodded, silent.

"Alright mister McCoy." the black beard man spoke "How would you define Miss Hermione Granger's behavior in the school?"

"She follows the school's rules by the book, sir." Aaron said with a confident voice "She certainly knows them more than I do".

There was a brief silence before Umbridge cleared her throat.

"Are you sure of that, mister McCoy?" she said with a reluctant voice "Of what I have heard, Miss Granger has always been breaking the rules of the school and of magic. Mr. Diggory's resurrection isn't an exception knowing that she disobeyed her headmaster and several rules for the past years with her fellow students Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter".

I sighed internally as I quickly turned and caught a glimpse of Harry spitting her name in disgust.

"What do you think?" she continued staring at McCoy.

"I think miss Granger knows enough of the school rules to decide when it is well-justified and required to break it." he said with that same confident voice, obviously not disturbed by her words "She never broke the rules just for the sake of it, but to save or rescue her friends and even her schoolmates. And besides, I don't think her previous disobediences have something to do with this case if I may say so".

During all the moment he was speaking he hadn't changed his voice: he had remained confident and respectful and had done nothing that could have offended Umbridge (even though I was sure, she was internally boiling from the inside).

Umbridge huffed a bit, and then glanced back at her parchments, taking notes.

"Would you say that Miss Granger's trial is unfair?" the grey-haired woman asked.

"It is" he answered.

"Why?"

"Because, she saved somebody. Shouldn't we be running after You-know-who's disciples instead of this?"

"So, you're saying in that court that you support Miss Granger's offense?" the same woman asked with a calm voice.

"If saving somebody's life is an offense, well I agree to even be part of it"

"And what about the fact you are the Head Boy? You're supposed to portray dictation and rules" Fudge spoke up.

"As a Head Boy, I'm supposed to portray justice and protect the students of the school, Miss Granger and mister Diggory included" he corrected.

Aaron was now looking at each member of the council with confidence and respect. I had heard he wanted to be a lawyer, and I realized how much he had all the skills: he perfectly knows how to speak and respond and never shows a hint of fear and doubt.

The council wrote notes then waved him to get back to his seat. He nodded and turning around, he gave me a subtle reassuring nod.

A few days later the trial came to an end and the council announced they would give their final decision the next morning. The sound of the mallet hitting the wood made me jump considering like the final twist before the sealing of my fate.

I flooed back to Hogwarts and spent the rest of the day with Ginny and Harry.

Ronald was still fuming at me and refused to have any eye contact with me. I chased back this issue and chose to ignore it until I would hear the final words concerning the trial.

I then spent the last couple of hours before the curfew with Cedric who had organized us some kind of official first date, in the park, and more exactly in his secret meadow.

Getting back to that place of ours with Cedric alive was fantastic. We ate our dinner then both lay down on the grass, watching the dark sky.

Cedric was particularly silent, like thinking over something that was disturbing him. I assumed it was about the trial and kept myself from asking him.

He holds my hand and tenderly stroked my knuckle until the hour came to get back to the castle.

He silently took me to the common room and kissed me good night. I felt his gaze on me until I walked past the Fat Lady's portrait.

* * *

**Cedric POV**

I hardly slept during the night, unable to switch off reality and the fact that tomorrow I will know what is going to happen to Hermione. I was worried, anxious, even terrified at the idea to lose her now that I was back. I couldn't even imagine that they could take her from me or forbid us to meet again. It wasn't just like losing my girlfriend; it was losing my rescuer, my best friend, and my landmark as well. I always remain mesmerized when I consider all the places that only girl was filling in with her unique presence. Without her at my side, I was sure I would get lost in that so familiar world that would become a total mess to me if she wasn't there.

I got up the next morning, determined to resolve an issue that was now bothering me for several days. I quickly dressed and left the Hufflepuff common room, hurried to get the place. I soon reached the Gryffindor tour and remained leant on a wall, making sure not to be seen by the students.

I watched the twins and Harry leave the common room; closely followed by Ginny and my girlfriend of mine (would someone think that I'm possessive? Yeah definitely, but probably not enough to do what I was planning on).

I waited a few minutes longer and finally caught a glimpse of my target. I quickly glanced all around me to be sure nobody was there and I ran towards the student.

"Hey you, I'm sure you won't mind if I ask you to come with me" I said as I firmly (yet gently) grabbed Ronald's arm and dragged him to an empty corridor.

"What do you want to me?" he grumbled jerking his arm away from my grip.

"I'm not here to kiss and make up with you if that's what you fear" I responded looking daggers at him "I know you hate me but if that can give you some comfort I don't fond you either".

He gave me a hard glare.

"I'm here because of Hermione." I finally spoke with a sigh "She misses you even though she doesn't want to admit it".

He stared at me with widened eyes, and then he pursed his lips.

"She bloody chose you!" he shouted "Don't you come show off by pretending that you care for me".

"I don't care for you" I roared back bothered by his language "but I do care for her. And what I bloody know it's that she bloody needs her best friend for the end of that trial! And you want it too".

The red-head glanced away a couple of seconds then looked back at me.

"And what makes you think that I want it too?" he muttered.

I shot him a glare.

"I know what your feelings for her are." I said with a harsh voice as he first tried to protest but then remained quiet "And I really don't give a damn about them as long as they don't get her hurt".

"So what?" he spat "You're going to drag me to the trial if I say no?"

"I really hope you're not that idiotic." I answered "If you really lov...care for her, you'll come by your own".

I gave him a last defiant look then walked off.

I quickly joined Hermione and the other students who were waiting to floo to the ministry. I composed my most credible smile and quickly (quite tenderly as always) pecked her on the lips.

"Oh that was disgusting" a voice complained.

"Piss off!" I hummed with a huge smirk as I watched Scott feigning disgust to its climax by covering his eyes with the back of his hand.

I greeted Harry, Ginny and the others then we all made our way towards McGonagall's office. I glanced back a couple of times hoping to see coming a familiar red-head, but it didn't.

When we reached the office and that the first students began to floo I accepted the fact that I was wrong.

"Jerk" I mumbled to myself before Hermione gave me an inquisitive look and flooed.

I soon reached the ministry and the other Hogwarts students and we all patiently waited for McGonagall to come. After a few long surprising minutes, the green light blinded us.

Hermione widened her eyes in shock when she recognized Ronald's silhouette. He quickly patted his robe and slowly walked towards us. I slid my arm off Hermione's waist and moved away.

I observed them remain silent, and then talk until he patted her shoulder. I had a little smile when I watched her discreetly wipe a tear away and hug him.**HPOV**

* * *

**HERMIONE POV**

I was seated on the chair of Dumbledore's office, nervously nibbling my thumb. The headmaster got in the room and sat on his big chair as he warmly smiled at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Great Hall?" he asked "Celebrating your victory with your schoolmates?"

I shyly smile as I twisted my fingers.

"I will, sir." I frankly answered because I was hurried to get back to Cedric and my friends "But I wanted to ask you something first".

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he said twisting his bear with the face of someone who would have expected this moment to come. I flushed a bit when I thought of my coming words.

"I feel like everybody...suspects Cedric and me to have a special connection, bond. Is that because I tried everything to save him?" I asked considering Umbridge's question during the trial and eloquent shared glances between the professors or Cedric's parents like if the entire world knew about us.

"No Miss Granger, because you did save him" Dumbledore answered.

I shook my head, incredulous. "I'm sorry, but I don't see the point".

"Why do you think the resurrection's potion is also called the Lover's return Spell?" he explained with a little hidden smile "Only very strong and genuine feelings could have created the magical connection between you two and brought Mr. Diggory back to life".

I first blushed sure that my face was now red then cleared my throat.

"But..." I began hesitantly "why did I find him? Why was I the only person who could see Cedric?"

The headmaster stood up and walked around the desk towards his phoenix.

"You know Miss Granger" he spoke with a calm voice "sometimes you can't find all the answers in books. But I have my personal opinion concerning your question."

"What is it?" I asked curious, trusting him more than any rare book.

He turned around and stared at me.

"Have you ever heard of…soul mates" he said with a low grave voice "a so strong connection between two people that nothing can really break them apart, not even death?"

"But I..." I babbled "I didn't even properly know him before".

Dumbledore smirked like amused by my words.

"I think you have both proved us that this point is just a detail" he said.

"What will happen to us, now?" I asked.

_"And then what?" I heard a girl voice._

_I got out of my reverie then glanced up at the clock. I grinned as I looked at my two hearers._

_"I think it's enough for tonight" I exclaimed "but don't tell me you don't have a guess" I winked, amused._

_"You got married to daddy and here we are" my daughter said._

_I smiled and stroked her white cheeks: it was mesmerizing to see that she had the exact same grey eyes as her father, and the same tender gaze._

_"That was a badass story" another voice yelled._

_"No it was such a romantic story" Claire murmured with bright eyes._

_"Daniel, will you please stop using those words in front of your sister?" I warned with an authoritive tone. _

_"Sorry" he coughed then got excited again "Wow, Uncle Scott was already so cool"._

_"Oh mummy I love Uncle Scott" Claire added with a shy voice "I want to marry him when I grow up"._

_I let out an amused laugh._

_"I'd better die a second time than let Scott touch one single hair of my princess" we heard._

_Cedric ran into the living-room and picked up Claire. He kissed the tip of her nose and put her down._

_"I think your mother and I told you enough of the stories" he said with a fatherly tone "Go to your bed"._

_Our two children complained a bit then went upstairs to their bedroom._

_Cedric turned towards me and held my wrist making me stand up._

_"You were a fantastic narrator, Mrs Diggory" he said "but I noticed you censored the PG-13 moments"._

_He was now purring at my ear as his words made me giggle._

_He wrapped me in his arms and brushed my hair._

_"Do you think that time is over?" he asked with a quite worried voice._

_I pulled back and furrowed my brow in surprise. I digged my hand into the pocket of my jeans and put out the crystal ball._

_"I do really think that Dumbledore was right" I whispered "I didn't understand him at first, but he was right. You always told me I was your miracle because I had found you, but I think it was destiny. We were meant to meet"_

_Cedric stroked my cheek and tenderly kissed my lips. After a couple of seconds he frowned and gave me a smirk before bending down and jerking my body on his right shoulder._

_"Come on, Mrs. Diggory" he exclaimed running upstairs "We have new PG-13 moments to accomplish!"_

**Okay, well I think the goodbyes time has come...I absolutely don't own Harry Potter, neither the characters but Scott Logan (applause!) and Aaron McCoy (applause again!)...It is so weird and sad to think that this story is done. I wasn't expecting this "success" at all. My gosh, over 300 reviews that is just...ecstatic! Thanks to all the readers who gave a chance to that fiction and to the reviewers who egged me on keep on posting. Big thanks to my two successive betas: you've done a great job girls! ^^ Big thanks to audevon who is still working hard at translating the story into spanish (I really appreciate and feel pleased) and to MissKathy who is helping her. Oh Gosh, the more I'm writing, the more I'm realising that speech is lame and maybe even kind of cheesy! So I shut up now, and I let you now push the button and give your ultimate review for that fiction. Kisses**


	36. News Flash

**Hi, guys! How are you? I missed you all, you know! I feel like it's been an eternity since the last time I updated!**

**I wanted to thank all these people I can't answer to. So thanks a lot for reviewing: that means a lot to me.**

**I'm going to be honest, I miss this story and these characters a lot. All of them. So I couldn't resist and I wanted to inform you that I was currently writing a new story! I still don't know if it will be a long one-shot or several short ones, but the plot is exactly the same! Hermione, Cedric, Scott, Aaron. They're all be there!**

**I really hope you won't be disappointed and that you'll like the first update. I still don't know when I'm going to post. I have to decide if I make the chapter longer, then to ask my beta to read it, and then decide for the title of the story (I'm still in dilemma for thilast point)!**

**See you all soon! **


	37. Last Note

**Here it is: the sequel is published. The title is: _More than Lovers: Soulmates. _**

**I'm so excited to start a new story with those characters: be a lot to read it and review.**

**You'll find the link on my profile.**_  
_


End file.
